Andrew
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is my fan themed Carrie story of Chronicle; Since it's mostly based on Akita and Carrie, I wanted to do a Carrie adaption of the movie Chronicle where Andrew is the one with the supernatural power alone as he goes through life as he sadly does in the movie but when Andrew obtain super powers and being asked to prom by Casey, he's determined to change his life for good! RATED M
1. Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Carrie themed fanfic of the 2012 film, Chronicle: Andrew**

 **This will be a creation with the Carrie film and musical with the characters from Chronicle only with two fan-made characters involved**

 **One is from my good friend (penname Spunkycat2) who gave me permission to use his character and the other fan-made character is none other than Enya Ambrosine from my Chronicle/Carrie parodied fanfic: Clyde**

 **On the side note, it will be a little similar to my story Clyde but not all of it, I can assure you**

 **This story is rated M for blood and gore, violence, disturbing scenes and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

 **You have being warned...Enjoy the story**

 **Chronicle and all it's characters (C) Josh Trank & Max Landis**

 **Fan-made characters: Me & My Good Friend, Spunkycat2**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In a tiny dark room,Two men were dragging in a suspect with a black bag over the head into the room before shoving the tied up person down to a metal chair. A middle aged woman with black hair with a few long streaks of white covering the black hair approaches the suspect and lifts the bag off him.

"Good evening, Mr Detmer" The woman softly greeted.

A flithy redneck man by the name of Richard Detmer didn't responded but was shuddering in fear for a while; The older woman sits on another chair aside the dirty adult and said

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Enya Ambrosine. Special FBI Agent"

"What the hell is going on here?! Where am I?!" Richard demanded.

"You are being placed under interrogations for your crimes" Enya coldly responded.

"Crimes?! What crimes? I have committed nothing" Richard panicked.

Enya can smell the foul stench of alcohol on his breath before she scoffed: "The evidences suggest otherwise"

A man by the name of Cerin Wolfe approaches Richard and spoke on Enya's behalf: "You are charged with child abuse, DUI, endangerment of a minor and various counts of assault and battery"

"One way or another, Richard; you're going down" said another voice who appeared in the light to reveal a young man name Steve Montgomery.

"Thank you gentlemen" Enya thanked.

"Who the fuck are you people?!" Richard cried out.

"I am from the FBI and these two are my witnesses, we are here to discuss about your son, Andrew Detmer" Enya replied.

"What about him?" Richard grumbled, looking down and not wanting to talk about...him.

"According to the evidence, you are mostly to blame for his actions, given the way you selfishly treated him and your wife, Karen Detmer" Enya replied.

"Don't say her name" Richard growled lowly, not wanting to go through where he last saw her.

"And why not? It's your fault she's gone" Enya coldly scoffed.

"My life was in the dumps, I had little to no money and I was struggling to make ends meet with my family!" Richard raised his voice angrily.

"And why is that, Richard? Hmm?" Enya questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of that little shit running around, spending my fucking money" Richard yelled.

"Wrong!" Enya raised her voice a bit. "It's because you wasted most of your pension which worth more than hundreds of dollars every day on your trips to the bar; I've spoken to the owner of the bar you regularly visit and he said you wasted more than enough money to cover your bills, your wife's mediation and everything and yet you let your wife suffer and die from her cancer while blaming it on your son who had no control over it because you were a selfish lazy prick"

"I am just a victim!" Richard screamed, not wanting to hear it.

"You are nothing but scum!" Cerin roared back at Richard, making the redneck look up, replacing anger with fear at the middle aged man.

"Cerin...I can handle this idiot fine, thank you" Enya cleared her throat.

"How Andrew got stuck with a piece of shit like you, I'll never know" Cerin growled at Richard and backs away.

"If you two can have a seat then we will begin the interrogation" Enya replied to Steve and Cerin.

Both gentlemen sit opposite near Richard before Enya sits on the table, picks up a file and asked:

"Do you know Andrew Detmer, Mr Wolfe?"

"Yes, he was one of my students at home class and science class" Cerin answered.

"Richard?" Enya asked.

Richard looks down still, not wanting to be here before Cerin growled out: "Answer her, Richard"

"He...he was my son" Richard grumbled.

"Steve? How did you know Andrew Detmer?" Enya asked the young man.

"Andrew was my best friend" Steve answered.

"Andrew doesn't have friends" Richard scoffed quietly.

"Well he did, not like you cared" Steve sternly snapped at the criminal.

"Andrew Detmer; Born on March 14th 1995 and sadly reported dead on August 19th 2012, same night as Karen Detmer died too" Enya read through the file before eyeing Richard and said:

"How does it feel to know that you lost both of your family members because the way you treated them?"

"I did everything I could to help Karen" Richard angrily answered.

Enya just shook her head, this idiot is nothing but a short-tempered lunatic who cannot accept his own faults and has to find some excuse to make him look like the victim.

"When did your wife got tested for cancer?"

"...It was around 2007 when the doctor told us about it...we did what we could to provide for the family but after I lost my job as a firefighter, It was tough to find a job and the medication was getting too costly for us, we couldn't cope with it like we used to..."

"So why didn't you look for another job then? Why waste hundreds of dollars on useless crap like alcohol instead of pulling yourself together and be a good husband and father to your family? Are you just that stupid not to do so?" Enya asked.

"It was hard to get a job, I never graduated at school, I flunked out at my senior year and being a firefighter was all I was good for, I cannot do anything else" Richard explained.

"Rubbish!" Cerin scoffed out. "I've seen thousands people who never graduated applied for jobs that they make a honest living for themselves and their families, you're just a leech, sucking out the government's money on the pension and doing nothing but your selfish desires"

"You don't know me! You don't know how hard it was for me ever since my leg got injured during the accident at work; I was fired after they told me I couldn't do anything with my injury, I was forced to an early retirement with little to nothing" Richard sternly replied.

"Really? For a man who's screwed up his leg, you seem to be able to drive well and walk up to beat your own son up daily for no reason" Steve mocked.

"Don't try to lie your way into being innocent, Richard; I know everything about you. You didn't get in an injury, you caused a stirred at work by physical assaulting your co-workers because of your drinking problem that you refuse to admit; that's why you were fired" Enya replied with a sly grin

Richard looked away, having nothing to say or do to prevent him from being arrest for the crimes he'd committed, even though he swore up and down that his son deserved worse than him.

"Anyway, enough of the Richard bashing for a while and let's get to business" Enya pointed out before she flips a page of the file over and asked the criminal a question:

"Mr Detmer; were you aware that your son had supernatural powers?" Just when Richard was about to cry out, Enya sharply adds; "And I prefer you answer me shortly and to the point"

Richard cleared his throat and grumbled: "N-Not at first..."

"Right" She nodded and turns to the others to which Cerin said: "Not until that night"

"If I may say something, madam" Steve spoke out.

"Sure you can; and do call me Enya" Enya nodded.

"I did notice some strange things happened ever since that day when I think this all began" Steve explained.

"Is that so? Care to elaborate for me?" Enya asked.

"I think I know what he was talking about; You see, Andrew wasn't the popular student with the other kids but that wasn't his fault, he was just quiet, timid and he never caused trouble; he was just misunderstood" Cerin said, remembering Andrew Detmer how he was before.

"Gentlemen...I want you to tell me everything you know involving Andrew Detmer that day leading up to what happened on the night of May 26th 2012" Enya said with determination. "What day do you reckon the whole ordeal started?

"I believed it all began on March 15th 2012" Steve started as the gentlemen look back on that fatal day where the story all started...

* * *

 _ **ANDREW**_

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	2. March 15th 2012 - 7:30 AM - 9 AM

**Chapter 1: March 15th 2012 - 7:30 AM - 9 AM**

* * *

 **7:30am - Andrew's Bedroom**

In a tiny room, Andrew Detmer was setting up his new recording camera that he brought yesterday, it was an old equipped one from the pawn shop downtown as he hoped to film everything so that somehow he can manage to put a barrier between the people he hoped to stay away.

Speaking of which, it wasn't long before Andrew heard banging on the door as he knew it was his drunken father wanting to get in and maybe ether yell or hit him, one or the two.

"Why is the door locked?" Richard slurry demanded.

"What do you want? I'm getting ready for school" Andrew timidly asked.

"Andrew, why is the bloody door locked, Open the door" Richard growled.

"Just leave me alone" Andrew said, not wanting to deal with Richard's crap.

"Andrew, unlock the door" Richard growled lowly.

"No, dad, you're drunk" Andrew refused.

"I'm what ... Excuse me?" Richard grumbled.

"Dad, it's seven thirty in the morning and you're already drunk" Andrew explained.

"You don't tell me if I'm drunk or not, you little shit!" Richard snapped.

"Are you?!" Andrew snapped back.

Easier said behind the locked door than in front of Richard's face without getting a fist hit in the face; it wasn't long before the deluded drunk growled; "What the hell are you doing in there, boy?"

Andrew jumped a bit when he felt Richard knocking on the door with his shoulder, making the mirror shudder a bit.

"I bought a camera" Andrew replied.

"What?" Richard said in confusion.

"I brought a camera and I'm filming all your shit from now on" Andrew anxiously warned, hoping it would get sense into his poor excuse of a father.

There was nothing but silence afterwards but heavy footsteps walking away as Andrew shuddered out in relief that Richard has left him alone for now.

Andrew's life was nothing but a nightmare ever since 2007 when his mother was first diagnosed with cancer and even beforehand Richard was not exactly the father that he was to Andrew nor always a great wife to Karen Detmer, Andrew's mother. Richard used to be a firefighter back in the early years since Andrew was born, Richard never graduated school since he dropped out and decided to become a firefighter but even that caused a bit of strain on the marriage of both Karen and Richard.

Richard was almost never there for Andrew nor not there for Karen sometimes since he was a workaholic when it comes to his job, the two mostly bicker and argue as Andrew grows up to the point where Richard just ignores Andrew completely before until he started junior high is when Richard became the terrible man he is today.

When Karen first got cancer, the family managed to cope well until Richard started drinking to avoid his problems at work and at home; eventually it got into a terrible addition as Richard started to grow more hostile and deluded to the fact that he lashes out on everyone mainly his own son for his faults.

* * *

 **7:50am - Karen's Bedroom**

Andrew soon unlocks the door and peeks out to see if Richard was truly gone before he gets his school bag and the camera then walks into his mother's room. Richard and Karen never spelt in the same room together ever since Karen got worse from her illness to which Richard mostly forbids Andrew from going into his mother's bedroom as Richard blames his own son for causing Karen to get worse with her cancer that it would be best for him to stay away so he doesn't cause more crap on his mother.

But what Richard won't know, won't hurt him, even he never goes into his wife's room most of the time, he just lies on his lazy ass on the couch and does nothing but wallow in his filth.

Karen, gaunt and sickly, is sat up in bed. Andrew starts recording as he gently whispers: "Mom? Will you say hi to the camera?"

Karen opens her eyes and smiles at the camera as she chuckled: "Who's the audience?"

"The millions of people watching at home" Andrew quietly chuckled.

"Hello world. Do I look awful?" Karen asked.

"No, no, you look great" Andrew sincerely replied.

"I've been looking a little better, yeah?" Karen said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely" Andrew nodded.

"It's a nice camera" Karen sweetly comment.

"Thanks Mom" Andrew thanked before he gave her a kiss on the forehead goodbye before he leaves her room.

* * *

 **8am: Outside of the Detmer Residences**

Andrew waited outside for his cousin, Matt Garetty to pick him up to school. Matt was his older cousin, the two of them were close as brothers since they were kids, Matt stood up for Andrew whenever he gets bullied by the kids and all that until the end of elementary school where he met one of Andrew's worst enemies, Wayne Allen. Wayne's father was one of Seattle's greatest football teams, Seattle Seahawks, which earns Wayne the reputation of a celebrity kind at school since he was working hard to be a sports star like his father.

Matt hanged out with Wayne at the start of junior high and ever since, the popularity and everything he does with Wayne and his mates made Matt grow distant and uncomfortable around Andrew as he feels like Andrew only just embarrasses Matt in front of his friends with his timid attitude which sadly makes him the target of Wayne's bullying.

Even outside school, Andrew was often bullied and abused by a group of hoodlums on his street, stealing his money and hitting him for fun. Howard and Costly are the leaders of the street hoodlums that cause nothing but disturbances in the street with their inexplicit behavior and suspective drug-like hobbies like any street gang would.

Sadly for Andrew right now, Howard and the others are across the road from the young man as Howard exclaimed:  
"Hey Detmer, what you doing?"

"Hey nice camera bitch, gimme your fuckin camera!" Costly vexed at Andrew.

Andrew points the camera at them as Howard snapped"

"Hey don't film me bitch"

"You better run to your house, bitch or we'll give you something to film" Costly threatened.

Andrew just stands there, filming them, before Howard hurls his beer bottle at Andrew, who doesn't move; it shatters very near to him. Andrew gave a small glare at Howard as the hoodlum growled:

"What? You think you're tough, Detmer? Huh?!"

Howard quickly starts crossing the street but stops when Matt's car starts pulling up and honks at Andrew. Howard just walks off, snapping:

"You got lucky, boy! Next time I'll shove that thing up your ass"

Andrew hopped in Matt's car as his cousin didn't even see the hoodlums across the road then drives off to school. Not ten minutes have passed before Matt soon looks at the camera for a bit and asked Andrew:

"So...what's with the camera?"

"I'm...I'm filming everything with me" Andrew replied.

"Really? You're going to film every single thing then, hmm?" Matt asked with an raised eyebrow. "You're such a weird dude, Andrew"

Andrew rolled his eyes at that before Matt asked;

"Have you ever read stuff by Auguste Comte?"

"Who is that?" Andrew questioned Matt.

"He's this philosopher I'm reading" Matt replied.

"For what? For school?" Andrew asked.

"Kind of, He's just like- his whole thing is about being positive and like, taking up for yourself. You should read him, maybe, it might make you feel- you know, improve your outlook" Matt explained.

"Yeah right" Andrew mumbled.

Matt always judged Andrew by his looks and how he is which was kind of rich for someone who hangs out with jocks and bullies that pick on Andrew and not even wanting to do anything for his cousin, seeing as he doesn't feel comfortable around his timid family member. Andrew would wish he can say anything to Matt but he feels like Matt wouldn't even give a shit nor believe him on what Richard does to him, knowing Matt's parents.

Kayla Garetty or as she was borned, Kayla Demter, is Richard's young sister before she married Matt's father, Ian Garetty. Kayla and Ian were lawyers at California and since they couldn't afford to bring Matt over to the other side of the state, having moved over last year, they thought it'd be best to let Matt graduated at home while staying with a good friend of the Garettys, the Montgomerys for the time being until Matt is ether accepted to college or he just graduates from high school.

Matt has being shared the house with the Montgomery's son, Steve; Steve was a senior like Matt and like Wayne, he too is a very popular student in the school. He is a certain Prince Charming with an attitude, not to mention he was running for school president since he is trying to attend politics like his family is.

Matt and Steve are good friends but they don't meet often like they do, namely because of their important subjects they were attended to at the moment, namely for Steve. It was also due to the fact that Steve doesn't like Wayne and his gang as well though they never bullied Steve like they do with Andrew.

Andrew's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard one of Matt's songs on his playlist being turned up and was singing to it. Andrew soon got his camera out and records Matt singing Price Tag by Jessie J as the two goofed about for a time being even if it was only for a short moment.

* * *

 **8:30am - The School Grounds/Lockers**

As soon as Matt's car pulls up, the driver dunks down to get out a strange bag out with a lighter as Andrew got out of the car with his bag and camera and asked:

"Are you not coming in?"

"Just go on, I'll meet you back here after school" Matt replied.

"You're going to miss first period-" Andrew started when Matt turns the music up to drown out Andrew.

Andrew just walks away and not two steps on the school stairs did he noticed Matt quickly turning the car off and going out to greet his best friends, Wayne Allen, Sean Parker, Monica Dobson, Austin Damien and Fiona Beckins. Typical, just typical; Matt would rather have Andrew out of the way before he sees his friends that he cared more than his own cousin. Bloody typical of Matt, Andrew thought to himself.

Andrew soon heads up to his locker and packs his stuff away before he is interrupted by Samantha Jones, Steve Montogomery's former girlfriend, who was handing flyers to people about Steve's school presidential campaign.

"Vote Steve for president" Samantha simply said and awkwardly hands a flyer to Andrew

"Sure" Andrew timidly replied and watches Samantha leaving for a bit.

The young man soon went back to get stuff for first period when suddenly his camera was snatched from his locker.

"What is this piece of crap?"

Andrew tries to snatch it back but was sooned pulled into a locked arm by none other than Wayne Allen himself before he sees Sean fiddling with the camera.

"What a piece of shit this is" Sean laughed and points the camera at Wayne.

"Yo this camera is a piece of shit. It's like from 2004 or some shit" Wayne mocked Andrew and slaps his face. "You gonna cry, Detmer, gonna cry, bitch?"

"Let me go! Gimme my camera back!" Andrew snapped.

"Fuck you Andrew!" Wayne growled and punches Andrew in the stomach

"This camera's a piece of shit anyway" Sean mocked the bullied boy.

"Boys! That's enough!"

The boys turn to see one of the teachers of the school, Mr Cerin Wolfe, glaring at Wayne and Sean.

"What is the meaning of this?! Let Andrew go, now!" Cerin barked at Wayne who quickly lets go of him.

Cerin soon firmly snatches the camera off from Sean and hands it back to Andrew.

"If you two are going to act like complete idiots then you might as well be off to the detention room for the rest of the school day, otherwise back off or else, understand?" Cerin strictly warned the goons.

"Yes sir" Wayne and Sean grumbled

"Good...Now both of you, off to class, now" Cerin ordered to which the bullying duo walked away.

Andrew looks around at the snickering and giggling crowd of students, knowing he was being judged and mocked for being a pussy and a bitch to them.

Mr Wolfe goes down to Andrew before asking:

"Are you OK, Mr Demter?" Andrew just nodded before Cerin adds: "Look if they are giving you trouble again, you know you can always talk to me and I can handle them for you"

Would anyone like Mr Wolfe understand Andrew if he told anyone that he feels powerless to do anything but speak out for his own mother even for himself whist being afraid for his welfare by stronger people like Richard or Wayne, it was never easy for Andrew to speak up without the results being abused and threatened daily by the idiotic yet brutal people in his life. Even a teacher's words of comfort and reassuring are nothing more but words and no justified actions.

Andrew just walks away as Cerin watches in concern for the troubled student but knowing he cannot do anything to help Andrew even if he tried, it wouldn't be easy for him to talk to Andrew, he's never a social butterfly and if they knew the truth, they can see why...

"Poor kid" Cerin sighed out in pity for Andrew.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	3. March 15th 2012 - 9 AM - 1:30 PM

**Chapter 2: March 15th 2012 - 9 AM - 1:30 PM**

* * *

 **9 AM - Andrew's Home Class**

Andrew sits at the far back of the class, not really wanting to do anything with the other students since they never liked him from the beginning of junior high when Andrew turned thirteen. The quiet teenager sees Matt, chatting away with Wayne and the others happily along with his beautiful girlfriend, Casey Letter.

Casey Letter was just a typical average teenage girl with a hobby similar to Andrews; she likes to film things too for her internet blog and like Matt, she is popular with the other kids with her friends, Fiona Beckins, leader of the cheerleaders at the football field whenever the school team plays football; Monica Dobson, Wayne's girlfriend, not much to say about her only that she has strawberry coloured hair and the fact her parents run a jewellery store which makes her family loaded with money that makes her spoiled to the core; And lastly, Samantha Jones, Steve's girlfriend, she is considered one of the most popular girls in school because not only she is the captain of the Netball team and the leader of the school prom committee this year but when someone is the girlfriend of the most popular student running for school president in all of Andrew's school, everyone wants to be her friend.

How Andrew would give anything to fit in with the people like Matt, Steve or even the girls but alas, he is the runt of the litter in the school and even in the family, a useless nobody...

Cerin Wolfe, Andrew's home class and science teachers enters the room, calling out:

"Alright people, Settle down, settle down!"

The students ceases their chatter before looking onto the teacher who filled in the roll call of the home class before Cerin started with:

"Now then, class, the principal has ask me to inform on some issues regaining the school, there has being some inappropriate vandalism in the school lockers and boys toilets - Sit up straight, Austin"

Cerin stared at the delinquent student who shrugged and sits up straight before the teacher continued: "Due to renovations in Classrooms 4-A to 4-D, Your English classes will be held at the 2nd floor above at Classroom 3-C for the next few weeks"

"Reminder that Senior Prom is in two months time, Tickets are available at the senior's reception office and are only available for one month only so if you haven't got a prom date or haven't got your prom tickets by the end of next month then you are unable to attend prom"

"Sucks for you then, Detmer" Sean sneered at Andrew to which most of the class laughs with Sean at Andrew who hung his head down low.

"Quiet!" Cerin spoke out at the class who ceased immediately before the teacher firmly looks at Sean and said: "You know Sean, at this rate, you might as well be a sewerage worker because your jokes are nothing but a pile of crap"

This made Andrew snicker a bit to which no one heard him but Steve and some of the other students were also snickering too, Sean firmly looks at the teacher, knowing he cannot say anything without getting in trouble before he slumps back on his chair without another word.

"Next on the billboard list; the school president election is coming up and the candidates for our school are none other than Thomas Bradley and Steve Montgomery" Cerin continued to at that point, the whole classroom with the exception of Andrew applauded Steve who got up and playfully bows and gives the class thumbs up.

"Vote Montgomery!" Steve cheered.

"Alright, alright, settle down now" Cerin raised his voice to settle his home class down before he adds:

"Next month on April 4th, you'll be able to vote for whoever you wish to success as our school president for the year and may I advice you vote wisely and maturely, which means no stupid things like 'First' or 'This is Bob' or 'Your mother' and other crap you people do nowadays"

Eventually Austin had his eyes close and pretends to snore before Cerin sighs and hits his fist on Austin's desk, making the boy jumped in alarm before Cerin said with a grin:

'Oh good, you're awake; May I recommend you go to bed early tonight, Austin? Because then you wouldn't be so annoying with your snoring"

The class chuckled at the surprised Austin and then Cerin flips the page over from his notes and adds:

"And finally, the semi-finals of today's football match is at the start of recess all the way to lunch time between the East Eagles and South Hawks"

At that instant, Wayne, Austin, Sean and even Steve stood up as the class applauded for their sport stars while Andrew timidly claps for them.

"Don't fret, guys; we're gonna destroy those Eagles and get to the finals" Wayne vowed with confidences.

"Well I wish you guys all the best" Cerin nodded.

Soon the school bell rang as everyone heads off when the teacher sees Andrew and said: "Andrew, can I see you for a minute?"

Andrew waited till everyone left before he goes to the teacher's deck as Mr Wolfe then kindly asked:

"How are you doing? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Andrew mumbled.

"Why was Sean and Wayne bullying you and taking your camera away?" Cerin asked.

"...Because they just did" Andrew shrugged.

"Hmm...Well I assure you that if they do it again, I will punish them for their nonsense" Mr Wolfe nodded before he changes the subject: "I know it's none of my business but how is your mother doing? Is she getting better?"

Andrew looks down, knowing and hating the fact he had to lie about the one person in the family who loves him without getting in trouble with his abusive father because knowing him, he'll rat his way out like the lying scum Richard was.

"She's doing OK" Andrew replied.

"And your father?" Cerin asked once more.

"He's...fine" Andrew quietly answered.

"Listen Andrew, about your camera. I wish to ask you a favour if that's OK" Mr Wolfe began.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Andrew timidly asked.

"We need someone to record the semi-finals for the school end of year booklet CD and our volunteer has called in sick so I was wondering if you could bring your camera to the game and record it for the school. We'd really appreciated the help if you can do it for us; please" Mr Wolfe explained.

"I guess...I guess I can do that" Andrew shrugged, looking away.

"That would be great" Cerin said with a smile.

"OK" Andrew nodded.

"Thank you; Meet me at the football court at recess, OK?" Mr Wolfe said, getting up from his seat.

"Yes sir" Andrew replied and left the class room with his school stuff.

* * *

 **10:30 AM - The School Football Court**

Andrew heads to the football court where he meets up with Mr Wolfe who was with Mr Xandos, the coach and physical education teacher.

"Andrew; you're just in time" Mr Wolfe chuckled.

"Hey there Mister Detmer; how are you?" Mr Xandos asked.

"I'm fine Mr Xandos" Andrew replied.

"Thank you so much for coming here and record the semi-finals for us; it'll make a great video for the school if we win today" Mr Xandos thanked Andrew.

"So where do you want me to be at, sir?" Andrew asked.

"You'll be sitting on the benches over there where we are and may I ask, does this camera have enough film for a whole game?" Mr Xandos asked.

"Yes sir" Andrew nodded.

"Excellent; Now let's get going, we got a game to win" Mr Xandos chuckles and leaves to the locker rooms

"Come along, Andrew" Cerin said to the young man and leads him to sit on the benches.

* * *

 **12 PM - The Semi Final Football Match**

Andrew was recording the game while sitting next to Mr Wolfe, he records most of the action and sometimes turns the camera to the crowd sitting on the other bleachers. He even got a glimpse of Matt and Casey making out for a bit before going back to watching the game.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Andrew jumped at the angry snap from the home class teacher as Cerin looked at Andrew nervously and said:

"Sorry about that Andrew but I gotta go and separate some students from tearing each other, will you alright by yourself for a minute or two?"

"Sure" Andrew nodded.

"Thanks" Cerin nodded back and rushes off to stop the fighting students.

Andrew continues recording the game before he turns to the cheerleaders for a minute when Monica saw him and approaches Andrew with Fiona as she asked:

"Hey! Could you not videotape us, please? It's really fucking creepy"

"I-I wasn't recording you, I was recording the game"

"Listen you freak! Don't videotape us, okay, or we'll call security. We see you watching us, we're not stupid, and it's sketchy, so turn the fucking camera off!" Fiona yelled at Andrew.

"I wasn't, I was just recording-" Andrew started when Austin Damien approaches Fiona who talk to him for a bit before he soon goes to Andrew and snapped:

"Hey, were you filming my girlfriend? Yes or no, were you filming my girlfriend?"

"No, I wasn't filming anyone specific, just filming the game" Andrew nervously replied.

"Okay, good, because I don't wanna have to beat your ass" Austin replied.

"Okay" Andrew nodded when Austin grabbed Andrew by the shirt and angrily growled:

"Don't talk back to me. Don't get smart, okay, I'm being nice here. I'm being nice to you. Cause I know you were filming my girlfriend like a fucking freak you are. I should break your fucking nose, you know that? I should beat your ass right now, but I'm trying to be nice. Fuck you Detmer!"

Austin hits the camera down then spits on him as the coach and Mr Wolfe rushes back to Andrew before Cerin snapped:

"Austin, what the hell are you doing?!"

"He was stalking and filming the girls" Austin snapped.

"He was perving on us" Fiona whined.

"He wasn't filming the girls; we asked Andrew to film the game for us today!" Mr Xandos exclaimed at Austin.

"And besides if you have a problem with being recorded, you go to us and we'll fix it up; Andrew was only doing his job for us" Cerin angrily explained to Austin.

"I tried to tell him but he never listens" Andrew spoke out.

"Shut up Detmer!" Austin snapped

"Right! Austin, you're out of the game" Mr Xandos snapped at the football player.

"Are you kidding me?!" Austin cried.

"What?! Sir, we need him! Without him, we'll lose the game" Wayne complained, watching the scenario.

"You wanna join him, Mister Allen?" Mr Xandos warned Wayne who shook his head. "Then mind you own business and get back to positions"

Wayne firmly looks at Andrew who was met with disgust and angry looks from the cheerleaders and the bullies as Cerin picks up the camera and hands it back to Andrew.

"It's OK buddy, you're not in trouble" Cerin comforted Andrew.

If only that was true...It wasn't long before the game was over and the East Eagle defeated the Sea Hawks by 5 points much to Andrew's school's disappointment that they lost.

"Game concluded, the winners of the semi finals is the East Eagles"

As the opposite team cheers on for their victory, the school leaves the court as Cerin then said:

"Oh well; there's always next year"

"Yeah..." Andrew nodded as he turns off the camera, not before seeing Wayne's look of fury at Andrew, knowing that he selfishly blames Andrew for them losing the game because of Austin being pulled out.

* * *

 **1:05 PM - Outside The School Corridors**

Andrew was heading back to his locker with his camera when suddenly he was violently grabbed by Sean and Austin before being shoved heavily to the wall as Andrew whimpered: "P-Please..."

"You just had to fucking cost us the game, bitch" Wayne growled as he approaches Andrew and starts kicking and punching Andrew to a pulp with Sean and Austin.

Andrew helplessly cries out in agony as Austin, Sean and Wayne continues beating the living daylights out of the poor young man for two minutes before Wayne took Andrew's camera and throws it to the brick wall, smashing it to pieces.

"You fucking eat shit, Detmer!" Wayne hissed.

"Fuck with us again and you're dead" Sean warned and kicks Andrew in the stomach.

As the three boys leave, Andrew, trembling and panting, got up and picks up the pieces of his destroyed camera until he saw Matt looking at him as the two cousins looked on for a bit until Wayne called out:

"Hey Matt, you coming?"

"Yeah, leave the fucking freak and let's go" Austin called out too.

Andrew looked at Matt, hoping he would help him out but as usual, Matt just looks away and walks off, leaving Andrew all alone.

Andrew looks at his destroyed camera as he feels the same thing by looking at it, broken, useless and pathetic...

* * *

 **1:15 PM - Outside The School Grounds - In The Small Woods**

Outside the school behind the football court was a part of the woods that surrounds the school like a forest as Andrew was all alone, resting next to a tree as he was crying silently.

Why do they have to hate Andrew for being different? Why do they reckon he's a freak? It's not his fault he is who he is because of people like his father, his cousin and the condition of his mother that makes Andrew the quiet, scared and timid young man he sadly is today

Every day he keeps wishing that things will be better and life for him will be better; but even he knows that's a lie, the bullies will never stop trampling on him, his father will never accept responsibility and be a good father or husband to the family and his mother will eventually die from the cancer she is suffering and the worst part is that he knows he's going to blame for everything and will end up ether dead by Richard's abuse or poor Andrew will cut to the chase and end it all...

His crying and thoughts ceased when he heard a low growling noise from a distance, he looks over for a moment before he heard the rumbling noise again. Normally he would run off back to the school but his curiosity got the better of him before Andrew slowly got up and starts heading towards the source of the noise.

As he continues walking into the woods, the rumbling and growling noise got louder when finally, Andrew saw a big hole in the middle of an open space; He curiously approaches the hole and looks down to see nothing but a path on the inside, the noise from below rumbled again as it shook Andrew a bit who shuddered quietly.

"I don't think I should be here"

Andrew was about to leave when suddenly he spots a glowing blue light down in the hole as he leans a bit down to see clearly when suddenly Andrew loses his grip and falls into the hole, landing on his side.

The young man groaned in pain before slowly getting up and looking up from the hole he was now stuck in.

"Now how am I going to get out of here?!" Andrew panicked.

Just then, he sees the glowing blue light ahead of him as he slowly and curiously wanders towards the glowing light through this strange cave Andrew was now in.

It wasn't long before Andrew was standing near the source of the glowing blue light. It was some kind of massive crystalline rock structure growing from, or maybe embedded in, the wall. Around it, and him, float wispy little clouds of light, turquoise and beautiful.

Andrew got very near to the crystalline structure; viewed up close, it's almost arachnid, organic somehow and soon the light clouds have turned yellow.

"What is this place?" Andrew asked himself in awe and confusion.

Andrew soon touches the crystal rock as he sees light shining on him for a bit until a low sustained hiss was heard before the crystals colours turns to an angry shade of red. The rumbling and growling noise got louder as it begins to ring in Andrew's ears to which he clutches them, hissing and groaning in pain.

Suddenly he feels something rushing down out from the inside of his nose. He touches it and sees liquid on it that he couldn't tell what it was due to the red light from the gigantic crystal. He smells it and to his horror, it was his blood as he freaks out from his nose bleeding. Soon he feels a massive pain inside his head like a giant headache growing inside his brain.

"W-What's happening to me?! Am I dying?! What the fuck is this?!" Andrew cried as he suddenly was on his knees and vomits on the ground for a moment.

Andrew then yells out in agony before a screeching ringing was heard from the crystal as Andrew was violently flung off his feet and was flew out of the hole and landed outside of the woods again, violently as Andrew lands on the ground and was on his back, panting heavily and shivering.

For a while, everything was ceased; there was nothing but sounds of birds and rustling trees before Andrew got up slowly then notices his nose was still bleeding to the point where he begins panicking and rushes back to the school.

* * *

 **1:30 PM - The School Football Court**

Andrew frantically looks around the school, hoping that anyone would help him but he couldn't find anyone until he notices Matt at the football court, even if Matt avoids him, Andrew hoped that Matt would help him in this situation as he approaches Matt quickly.

"Matt! Help me!" Andrew cried.

"What the-?!" Matt spoke out, startled by Andrew.

Unfortunately for Andrew, Wayne and the other bullies were near Matt as Wayne chuckled: "What the hell is wrong with Detmer now?"

"H-Help me! Matt please! Help me!" Andrew pleaded in fear as his bloody hand touches Matt's jacket.

"Dude, what the hell?! Let go of me!" Matt reacted in disgust and pushes Andrew off from him.

The bullies laughed and reacted in disgust and humour at the bloody hand print on Matt's jacket before Monica cringes at Andrew and scoffs:

"Eugh! It's like he's getting a nose period"

Fiona, at that point, got out a tampon from her purse and teases Andrew: "Have a tampon for your nose period, freak"

The bullies laughed at Andrew more before Wayne goes to Monica and Fiona and said: "Hand me those, quick!"

Wanye soon got tampons from the girls handbags before Monica snapped: "Hey I need those!"

"Shut up" Wayne snapped.

Wayne starts handing tampons to Austin, Sean, Matt, Fiona and Monica before Wayne throws one at Andrew, chanting:

"Peer-iod! Peer-iod! Peer-iod! Peer-iod!"

The boys except Matt laughs like it's the best thing ever before Austin and Sean joins in the bullying, throwing tampons at the frigthened Andrew who hold his head in agony as his head feels like it's going to explode any moment.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" Andrew screamed, tearfully looking at Matt who just looks on in disgust and throws the tampon at Andrew, snapping:

"Just stand up and take care of yourself, Andrew, for god sake!"

Fiona and Monica at this point, joins in the fun and the bullies except Matt chanted at Andrew:

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

The bullies continued chanting "Plug it up" "Period" and laughing at the poor teenager before Andrew suddenly screams out loudly in pain and just then, the bleachers on the football court all went down, causing everyone to exclaim and scream in fright before everything ceased in an unnerving slience.

"What the hell?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Wayne gasped.

Just then Steve Montgomery rushes onto the scenario as he yelled out: "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Steve then sees Andrew as he alarmingly goes down to him and asked: "Hey man, you OK?"

Andrew looks up at Steve who sharply gasped at the sight of his bloody nose and lower face before he gasps:

"Shit man! OK, you're going to be alright, Andrew; I'll take you to the first aid room"

Just then Steve notices the tampons on the grass before he looks at the others, getting some idea of what they were just doing as he snapped:

"What the hell is this? Were you guys throwing tampons at Andrew?"

"What's it to you? Montogomery?" Austin snorted at Steve.

"You guys are assholes" Steve snapped and helps Andrew up.

"Can you believe that little bitch reacting like that?" Wayne chuckled to Sean.

"Seriously Wayne?!" Steve replied, glaring at Wayne.

"But Wayne's right, Steve" Matt replied.

Steve and Andrew looked at Matt as the teenager realised on how what he just said was as he felt a little guilty at that.

"Matt ... what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Matt looks at Wayne and the others who looked at him with interest, seeing how he would answer to that before Matt looks at Steve and to this day, he wasn't sure why he said but he replied with a shrug and said:

"I-I don't know, It's just... It's just Andrew ... that's all"

Steve looked at his best friend with such disgust before he angrily hissed: "Fuck you Matt"

And with that, Steve took Andrew carefully to the first aid room as Matt watches on, feeling somewhat remorse for what he has done to his own cousin with his friends.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. March 15th 2012 - 1:35 PM - 5:30 PM

**Chapter 3: March 15th 2012 - 1:35 PM - 5:30 PM**

* * *

 **1:35 PM - The School Football Court**

Matt watches Steve taking Andrew away to the first-aid room as Wayne and the others started chuckling loudly at Steve's remark at Matt.

"What the heck is President Jock's problem?" Sean chuckled.

"Yeah, Matt; Fuck you Matt! What the hell is wrong with you?" Wayne started mimicking Steve at Matt "Besides getting high as hell"

"Shut up" Matt scoffed and pushes Wayne off for a bit. "Well...W-Who the heck does he think he is anyway? I mean it's not like this was all my fault, I wasn't the one throwing tampons at Andrew...Well maybe one but you know what I mean"

"Fuck him! Who's give a damn on what some gay future president thinks anyway?" Austin laughed.

"He's not gay, Austin; At least I don't think he is" Fiona said.

"Eww, he's not; is he?" Monica winced a bit.

"Who gives a shit?" Wayne groaned.

* * *

 **1:37 PM - The First Aid Room**

Steve and one of the school nurses tended to Andrew in the first aid room as the school jock looks at Andrew and asked:

"How are you feeling, buddy?"

"F-Fine..." Andrew mumbled.

"We haven't properly introduce ourselves, haven't we?" said Steve.

"N-Not really...I mean, we did say a word or two every now or then but...I don't think you said a thousand words to me" Andrew replied.

"True, true! Anyway, I'm Steve; Steve Montgomery" Steve introduced himself to Andrew who shook his clean hand to Steve.

"I know, Everybody knows who you are" said Andrew.

"Haha, yes, that is true" Steve laughed a bit.

"I'm Andrew; Andrew Detmer" Andrew quietly introduced himself.

"Hold still for me please and tilt your head up" The nurse kindly said to Andrew as she cleans his nose with small cotton balls and tissues.

"You're Matt's cousin, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah ... People know me from Matt and well...nothing else much really" Andrew shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" Steve cleared his throat and looked at Andrew with a determined grin:

"Andrew Detmer, I remember you from homeroom, Freshman year; you always wore that dark blue hoodie every other day"

"You...remember that?" Andrew asked in a mixture of interest and confusion.

"Of course; I have a memory for faces and people which is part of why I'm gonna go into politics" Steve chuckled and pats Andrew's shoulder.

"Well you have my vote" Andrew chuckled with Steve.

"Thanks dude" Steve thanked.

"How are you feeling now, Mister Detmer?" The nurse asked Andrew.

"I'm feeling a bit better" Andrew replied.

Soon the school's principal, Principal Marshall. came in and said to Steve: "Steve, can we see you for a second?"

"Sure" Steve nodded before turning back to Andrew: "You take it easy, OK buddy?"

"OK" Andrew nodded.

* * *

 **1:45 PM - The School's Security Office**

At the school's security office, Steve was speaking to the principal and Mr Wolfe while they were watching the camera footage of the football court where the bullying on Andrew happened.

"So they threw tampons at Andrew because his nose was bleeding?" The principal asked Steve.

"Well yeah; Andrew was panicking and by the looks of it, he wanted Matt to help him but judging by the video, Matt just bullied Andrew with the others" Steve explained.

"What were they thinking?" Cerin sternly asked himself, feeling nothing but disgust on how his students acted on poor Andrew.

"I heard a loud crash before I noticed the bleachers fell down which may have stopped them from bullying Andrew" Steve pointed.

"The whole school is falling apart" The principal groaned.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with this then?" Cerin asked as he shows another camera footage of Andrew getting beat up by Wayne, Austin and Sean after the football game before Matt leaving him behind instead of helping him.

"I think so; I did hear Wayne grumbling about Andrew costing the game but I just thought he was being a sore loser in general" Steve replied.

"I see...you may go now" said the principal.

"Thank you sir" Steve nodded.

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" Cerin questions the principal.

"I'm leaving the punishment for both Austin, Fiona, Monica, Wayne, Sean & Matt up to you, Cerin; Make it fit the crime" The principal advised the science teacher.

"Of course and believe you me, I will make sure they are rightfully punished" Cerin nodded.

"Good luck" The principal nodded before he then said as he began to leave. "And have Andrew skip home class and gym class for the two weeks, have him take study hall instead"

"Of course, sir" Cerin nodded as he heads to the first aid room to check up on Andrew.

* * *

 **2PM - Study Hall (Free Period)**

Matt was doing his homework in the study hall with his friends as he often hears Wayne and the others talking about the ordeal and everything about Andrew back then like it was the biggest news on the planet.

"Remember the time in junior high, Andrew vomited over the floor in science class because he couldn't dissect a frog like we did?" Wayne laughed.

"And the fact he kept on wearing that ugly-ass jacket" Monica added.

"Hey Monica! Remember that rhyme we gave him at elementary school?" Fiona giggled loudly as she and Monica childishly chanted:

 _"Smelly Andy. ugly, short and hairy, all his friends are, imaginary!"_

The gang had a ball of laughter before Matt groaned out: "Will you guys shut up over there? I'm trying to study here!"

"Sorry man" Sean chuckled a bit.

"You know Matt, I feel bad for you; I really do, being related to that little bitch you called cousin"

"Don't remind me" Matt grumbled. "I mean, the whole thing back that just makes me wanna take Andrew and slap him into his senses, It was just a bloody nose for god sake!"

"Amen to that, buddy" Austin agreed.

"Do you think the school is going to punish us for what we did though?" Fiona asked in concern.

"Please! They should be thanking us for teaching that idiot a lesson for costing us the grand finals, that stupid asshole" Wayne scoffed.

"Well I'm glad you had a laugh but now I need to buy more tampons" Monica groaned in annoyance.

"I still don't know what to do with these" Fiona said as she holds a paper bag of the tampons they threw at Andrew.

"You still have those? Gross" Austin groaned in disgust.

"Look, if you guys don't mind; I really need to study" Matt sighed as he wanted to go somewhere quiet.

"Alright, alright; we'll give you some space" Wayne nodded before the gang started to head out before Wayne stops and said:

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you; There's a party tonight. A barn party at Haven Hills"

"I thought Haven Hills was closed" said Matt.

"It's abandoned, yeah. That's why it's a good place for a party" Austin replied.

"You wanna come?" Sean asked.

"Hell yeah" Matt chuckled and high fives the guys.

"Bring Casey along too if you want" said Wayne.

"Will do" Matt nodded.

"See you tonight" Sean said as he and the others left Matt alone.

* * *

 **2:15 PM - The First Aid Room**

Mr Wolfe heads on to check up on Andrew in the first aid room as the the homeclass teacher kindly asked "Andrew? Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah..." Andrew quietly nodded.

"Do you want anything? A glass of water or something?" Cerin asked to which Andrew shook his head before the teacher then asked:

"Now Andrew; I want you to know that you did nothing wrong for those guys to hurt you like that"

"I know, I'm not stupid" Andrew grumbled.

"I'm not saying you are, Andrew; I'm just trying to help you" Cerin replied.

The young man looks at Cerin as he is aware that Cerin is trying to help him out but it wouldn't do much for Andrew since he is never being let go that easy from the crap surrounding his daily life and even if he did speak out, it wouldn't stop the abuse or depression that Andrew longs to set himself free from his life.

"Sorry" Andrew apologized

"It's OK and I promise you now, Andrew; those students including your cousin will be punished for this" Cerin restingly assured the student.

That immediately made Andrew feel more worried as it is. Wayne and the boys will definitely be at Andrew's throat for this even though it was never his fault but even he accepts that he is nothing more but a scapegoat for their abuse and cruel amusement.

"There's no need for that, Mr Wolfe..." Andrew quietly spoke.

"Now what are you talking about, Andrew?" Cerin asked in bewilderment.

"I was the one who cost the game, I made them lose the most important game of their school year" Andrew explained.

"No you didn't! Austin was being a dick to you and he got himself out of the game because of his behavior, not you! And another thing; the team may have lost the semi-finals but that is not your fault too" Cerin explained, trying to cheer Andrew up.

Cerin, deep down, knew that Andrew was holding back on something but he sadly knew there was nothing he can do to get anything out of Mister Detmer. The poor boy was never much of a talker, let alone a co-operated student like most of the classroom students in his school form.

"Skip home class and gym class for the next two weeks and take study hall instead; OK?" Mr Wolfe said.

"Yes sir" Andrew replied.

"Are you going to be OK?" Cerin asked in concern for Andrew.

"I'm fine" The boy nodded.

"Alright then; you can head to study hall for the rest of the last period" Cerin replied.

Andrew soon got out and quietly walks out of the first-aid room as Cerin watches on, hoping that he can find a way to stop the bullying on his favorite student.

* * *

 **2:30 PM - Study Hall (Empty Classroom)**

Andrew quietly studies in an empty classroom at the study hall, doing everything he can to forget about what happened today but that doesn't seem to be working in Andrew's favor when he giggling out of the empty classroom and saw Fiona showing the girls a photo she took of the nasty prank on Andrew today. He can hear the girls reacting in laughter and disgust before they saw him looking at them to which one of the girls made a vomit gesture on Andrew, making the other girls and Fiona laugh.

"Plugged up your nose period yet, Detmer?" One of the girls jeered at Andrew before they walk away, giggling their perky heads off.

Andrew just looked down in embarrassment and anger, wanting to slam the classroom door in their faces before suddenly the door behind him slammed shut, making Andrew jumped in fright.

As it was before, nothing but silence falls between the fading echoes of the door slamming. Andrew examines the door and opens it before peeking out to see if there was anyone around who might have slam the door to scare him but to his confusion, no one was there.

Andrew eventually shook it off and goes back to quietly continue studying his school work for the remainder of the period

* * *

 **3:05 PM - The School Grounds/Lockers**

Andrew packed up his school work and heads to his locker, passing by a few snickering students, no doubt that Wayne and the gang told people about what happened, making Andrew look like a fool as always. But the strangest thing is when he notices a small crowd gathered near his locker.

Andrew walks closer to his locker and noticed writing on his school locker from a pen marker that says "Plug it up" to which Andrew knew it was Austin's writing because the way it was hand-writing like a five year old's writing.

Andrew dare not to look around as he can see Wayne and the gang minus Matt through the light reflection of the steel lockers, watching him on, hoping he will open his locker; The young man slowly does his locker code and when he opened the locker, a pile of tampons went raining down to the ground from his locker, sending Wayne and the crowd in an uproar of laughter.

The boy recognizes the tampons as they were the ones that the bullies threw at him today with a few extra ones Monica and Fiona collected from the girl's toilets.

Andrew contains his look of shock and fury as he has enough of their crap for one day before he shakingly moves the tampons off from the shelves and collected his bag and school things before slamming the locker shut, making everyone ceased before he quietly left the school ground as Wayne watches on, scoffing in annoyance:

"I fucking hate that freak"

* * *

 **3:27 PM - Matt's Car/Detmer Residence**

The ride home in Matt's car was anything but pleasant; Matt never said a word to Andrew who decided to go in the backseat this time and avoids looking at Matt by any means necessary.

Even when they got to Andrew's place, they never spoke a word as Andrew got out of the car and Matt just drives off. The young man looks over to see that his father's car is gone to which he knew Richard was the bar again, wasting his pension on alcohol again and leaving Andrew's poor mother all alone in the house.

As Andrew enters the house with his house key, he heard his mother screaming in pain as he bolted upstairs and tends to his agonised mother.

"It's OK mom, I'm here! I'm right here!" Andrew tried to calm his mother down.

"S-Sweetie! I need my medication!" Karen cried in pain.

Andrew rushes to get out his mother's medication for her cancer and gently gives them to her before her monitor begins to slowly beep down to normal and eventually Karen was eased on pain and lying back on the bed.

"There you are, Mom; You're alright" Andrew soothed his mother.

"Thank you" Karen shuddered and relaxes in her bed.

* * *

 **5:30 PM - Andrew's Bedroom**

Andrew was working on his homework for school when he heard Richard entering his room. He can smell the foul alcohol from afar as he timdly looks away before Richard heavily walks over to his son.

"W-What do you want?" Andrew quietly asked.

Suddenly Richard hits Andrew in the head and shoves him out of the chair as he growled:

"I got a call from your principal today, boy! What the fuck are you doing causing trouble at school?!"

No doubt the principal called Richard about the incident with Andrew but as usual, Richard wouldn't pay much attention and automatically thinks that Andrew is the one causing trouble.

"I-I'm not!" Andrew stuttered.

"Don't talk back to me, you little shit!" Richard yelled and kicks Andrew.

Andrew quavers in fear as Richard growled:

"You will speak when I tell you to...Well? Do you want to tell me why that principal called me during the game? Hmm?"

Andrew stuttered a bit before Richard kicks his son again and raised his voice:

"Well?! Answer me, you little shit!"

"I-I..." Andrew whimpered.

" _ **ANSWER ME, BOY!**_ " Richard roared.

"It wasn't my fault; I was hurt by the bullies at school and I-!" Andrew cried out.

"Oh bullies, hmm? You just whined to your principal because of some punk ass kids giving you crap? You just can't stay out of trouble, can't you boy? Always want everything to be about you, do you?" Richard scoffed.

"No! It's not what you think! I didn't wanted this to happen" Andrew sternly protested.

Andrew really gets furious that his deadbeat dad doesn't listen and has to blame him for everything that happens in his life just so he can be the innocent hero of the house and not be the loser and failure that he is.

"I'm trying to get this family into shape and you're screwing around, causing trouble! You might as well drop out of school because you're a worthless piece of shit, you know that?!"

"I'm not the one spending your money on alcohol instead of mother's medication!" Andrew sternly stuttered.

"Who the hell are you to talk back to me like that?! Huh?!" Richard yelled and kicks Andrew twice again.

Andrew kept silent in pain when he heard his father growled

"I thought so...Your mother and I gave you everything you selfishly want and you just can't help but be a little ungrateful brat everywhere you go, I should have got your mother to get your ass aborted a long time ago"

Suddenly Andrew felt a sharp pain and fury in his head as he yells out: "Screw you Richard!"

Anger was soon replaced with fear in Andrew as he had no idea why he yelled that out before he sees Richard's face twisted in extreme anger.

"What?! What the fuck did you say to me?! Huh?!" Richard bellowed and rages on Andrew, hitting the poor boy to a pulp for a minute before he grabs Andrew and shoves him to the floor again.

Andrew lies there in pain, whimpering as Richard hissed: "If I get another call from that school of yours, you're fucking grounded for a week! Do you understand me, boy?!"

Andrew painfully nodded before Richard then adds: "And when I say open this door, you open this fucking door!"

Andrew nodded again before Richard growled out: "Finish your god-damn homework"

And with that Richard leaves, slamming the door on his way out as Andrew lies on the floor in silence and agony, trying his hardest not to cry and feeling more pathetic that he ever felt like.

"I wanna get out of here...I wanna get out of that hellhole..." Andrew sadly thinks to himself time and time again but nothing ever changes in his hellhole life, nothing...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. March 15th 2012 - 8:30 PM - 11 PM

**Chapter 4: March 15th 2012 - 8:30 PM - 11 PM**

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

Enya, Steve and especially Cerin glares on furiously at Richard as he finished his explaining on what he did to Andrew that day after school before Cerin, in rage, goes to Richard and hits him off his chair, yelling:

"Your son was bullied and suffering in total agony from bullies including his own cousin, your nephew, today and you thought he was causing nothing but trouble?! I should break your teeth down in your throat to choke on for all the shit you caused on Andrew, you selfish bastard"

"Cerin!"

The men even Richard jumped at the stern voice of Enya's before she cleared her throat and said:

"Please refrain yourself from attacking Mr Detmer please"

"...Sorry" Cerin grumbled, keeping his hatred glare at the scumbag that was moaning in pain and sit back down.

"Get up and take care yourself, Mr Detmer" Enya sighed.

"If I wasn't tied up, I beat your ass down like I did to that little shit" Richard growled.

"I will allow Cerin to hit you again if you speak like that again, do you understand me?" Enya coldly threatened Richard.

And with that, Richard got up and sit back down on his seat, knowing he'll only cause more trouble for himself than Cerin can do to himself with Enya.

Enya soon clicks her fingers before the guys saw two agents bringing in another two victim as they can hear whimpering and yelling from the bag that was covering their heads.

When they were forced onto their seats, Enya soon takes off the bags from the victim's heads to reveal a man and a woman

The man looked to be in his mid-forties, had brown-grayish hair and was slightly chubby. The woman looked a little younger but close to her forties as well, her hair was a deep crimson orange and was wearing black stylish glasses, she is a bit taller than the man next to her and looked rather bony thin for a healthy woman.

"Welcome" Enya greeted the two indivivuals.

"W-Where am I?! Who are you?" The man cried.

"I am Enya Ambrosine and you are my party at this moment" Enya replied.

The woman then sees Richard and sharply gasped: "You?!"

"Hello..." Richard coldly greeted.

The tension between the two sparks Enya's interest as she asked: "I'm assuming you two know each other?"

"Yes..." They both replied.

Enya picked up another file on the table and reads out loud:

"Kayla and Ian Garetty; Parents of Matthew Ian Garetty and nephew of Andrew Karen Detmer, Am I correct?"

"Yes" Ian nodded.

"So am I to guess that you and Richard are siblings?" Enya asked Kayla.

The woman just firmly looks at her brother and said: "Yes...Sadly he's my older brother"

"And she is my bitch of a little sister" Richard grumbled.

"What do you do this time, Richard? Hit another person at work?" Kayla scoffed.

"None of your business" Richard growled.

"Now Richard, I don't like it when you speak to my wife like that" Ian calmingly spoke out.

"I don't need your help, Ian, so just keep your mouth shut; Hell knows it's the only thing that is good about you" Kayla grumbled at her husband.

"Now I can see that she is his sister" Cerin whispered to Steve.

"Yeah, they're both dicks" Steve agreed, whispering back.

"Mr and Mrs Garetty; how well do you know about your nephew, Andrew?" Enya asked.

"All I remember is that my son and Andrew were so close as kids, they were partially brothers but as they got older, they somehow seem to be distant towards each other" Kayla explained.

"I see...Tell me, Kayla-!" Enya started.

"That's Mrs Garetty to you, madam" Kayla firmly interrupts her.

Enya just stares on before she giggles out softly: "Right...Mrs Garetty...If I may asked you this? Were you and Richard close as siblings?"

"You seen how we reacted, you be the judge" Kayla scoffed, looking away from her brother.

"I see, Old slibling hatred, never gets old" Enya chuckled in mild amusement.

"Matt often tells me that she and her husband fight a bit...like my parents" Steve pointed out.

"Steve? You're alive!" Kayla gasped.

"Hey..." Steve greeted.

"And your parents?" Ian asked.

"Both alive still" Steve replied.

"How are they now?" Kayla asked.

"They got divorced last week" Steve replied with his head down as Cerin comforts Steve with a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kayla cleared her throat.

"Moving on..." Enya spoke out before she flips a page over on her notebook and asked:

"Mr and Mrs Garetty; can you explain to me why you two moved to California and you left Matt behind with the Montgomeries?"

"Ian and I were both offered high paid employments working at a law firm in California and figured it would make good money for our son's welfare and security but Matt was already under stress with senior year and looking for employment too and we knew Matt wouldn't handle any more pressure with moving away from his friends and home enough as it is. So the Montgomeries offered to take Matt into their care for two years until Matt graduates high school, hopefully with enough grades to attend college in California where he can move in with us finally" Kayla explained.

"You decided anyway..." Ian grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Mr Garetty?" Enya asked Ian.

"Ignore him; he often says ridiculous things" Kayla replied, firmly eyeing her husband in annoyance.

"Mrs Garetty, are you forcing your husband not to speak out because if you are then you can stop; You and your husband may claim to have the right to remain silence in this room but I have the right to be asking questions around here and I expect full honest answers from all of you, less we are going to do things the hard way and I have certain permissions from my employers from the FBI. You may be lawyers but this is my playground now and we will play by my rules, is that clear, Mrs Garetty?" Enya explained to Kayla with her arms crossed.

"That is clearly a violation there, madam" Kayla pointed out.

"I don't really care what you think, Mrs Garetty; You and your husband may be looking into criminal charges of child neglect by the end of this" Enya replied.

"Child neglect?!" Ian stuttered.

"We haven't done anything illegal on our son!" Kayla angrily snapped.

"Not your son...Your nephew, Andrew" Enya pointed out.

It was that this point, Kayla and Ian remanded silence before Richard grumbled out: "What the hell are you on about?"

Enya soon got out crumbled up letters from her evidence container on the table and shows one to Kayla and asked: "Mrs Garetty, are you familiar with this?"

Kayla didn't answer but the quick look of shock before returning to her blanked mask interests Enya before she reads out:

"Dear Aunt Garetty, I'm writing this letter for help; My mother is getting worse from her cancer and my father is not being himself more and more lately; I'm afraid for my mother and I fear she won't make it. Money is hard on us and we cannot cope while my father is having problems...Please, I beg of you to help us through, I hope this letter will reach to you and I hope I can hear from you soon. From your nephew, Andrew Detmer"

"Why is my son writing letters to you?" Richard snapped at his sister.

"I don't know" Kayla snapped back.

"I think you do, Mrs Garetty; And that's not the only letter you received from Andrew; wasn't it?" Enya scoffed, showing more than ten letters written by Andrew to his aunt and uncle before she adds: "I'm guessing you two were aware that your nephew was being abused by his father, am I right?"

Ian looks at her silenced wife before he groans out: "Kayla, for god sake! If you won't say something then I will"

"Don't you dare!" Kayla warned, glaring at Ian.

"Kayla! Our son is missing and if we wish to know where he is then we have to co-operate! Honestly, darling, Is our jobs more important than our son?!" Ian exclaimed at his wife.

Kayla at this point, looked down and sadly sighs: "No"

"I thought so" Ian nodded.

"What he sees in you, I'll never know" Richard scoffed.

"What Karen saw in you, that I'll never know" Kayla hissed at her brother.

"OK, Enough! Both of you are acting like teenagers! Get your shit together and do as Enya says" Cerin loudly scolds the siblings.

"Thank you Cerin" Enya replied without looking at him.

"My wife and I had suspicious that Richard is causing trouble on his son but my wife decided not to do anything about it" Ian confessed.

"And why not?" Enya asked, eyeing at Kayla.

"Because I consider Richard and his family dead for what he almost put us through" Kayla replied, glaring at her brother.

"And what did your brother do that was so bad, you had to consider him and his family dead in your family life?" Enya questioned.

Kayla remained silences before Enya sighed: "So you're not going to answer me then, hmm? Very well, I will move on for now since I don't wanna waste any more time on you two but know this"

As she finishes, she glares at Kayla and said: "This isn't over, I will get information out of you, one way or another"

Soon she goes to Steve and asked:

"Now let me ask you a question, Steve? Are you good friends with Casey Letter?"

"Well yeah; Casey was Matt's girlfriend"

"I remember her; she was Matt's sweetheart since junior high" Ian pointed out.

"I see; so what was her involvement in all this?" Enya asked.

"What do you mean by that, ma'am?" Steve asked.

"I mean, she was originally Matt's prom date for the senior prom but then she went with Andrew instead" Enya explained.

"What?!" The Garettys loudly spoke in confusion.

"I don't know but things did not end well with Matt and Casey, that's all I know about" Steve replied.

"Right; moving on, what was exactly your relationship between you, Matt and the other teenagers who made fun of Andrew" Enya questions the young man.

"Matt was my best friend since elementary school but I'll tell you this, I never liked Wayne or the other guys he hangs out with; Why should I? They're nothing but selfish assholes who love to push everyone around thinking they own the school and everything. Aside from myself, Matt, Casey and even Wayne and his mates were the most popular kids in school, everyone just assumed Matt and the others would be friends forever till that day, so did I..." Steve explained.

* * *

 **March 15th 2012 - 8:30 PM - Matt's Car**

Matt was driving down the dirt path in Haven Hills with Casey riding shotgun with her camera in her hands, recording everything like Andrew did with his camera.

"Are you sure it's there, Matt?" Casey asked.

"It's here, love, I swear" Matt assured Casey before looking at the camera and said: "You know you didn't have to bring the camera"

"And why not? You know I record stuff for my blog" Casey replied.

"I know but you know how I'm camera shy and everything" Matt explained.

"Just relax; I'm only recording the party" Casey giggled.

"OK; just don't film me doing anything stupid" Matt nodded with a smile.

"I won't" Casey playfully teased.

Soon they saw the barn that the party was being held at as Casey then said: "Oh wow! A party"

"Oh wow! A nerd with a camera" Matt playfully teased.

Matt was soon being hit on the shoulder by Casey wearing a devious annoyed grin as he laughed out: "Ouch! I'm joking! I'm joking! You're beautiful, babe"

"And don't you forget it" Casey deviously scolded.

"C'mere" Matt chuckled and kisses Casey on the lips then said to her: "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Casey nodded.

"Let's go then" Matt replied and stops the car before they got out and head towards the barn.

* * *

 **8:35 PM - The Barn Party**

The party inside the barn was just like a average house party, Christmas lights was hang all around the top of the barn, there is a DJ with a stereo player playing music, a small bar was placed for drinks with coolers and everything. It wasn't long before Steve and Samantha sees the couple as Samantha then happily cried:

"Hey baby girl!"

"Hey Sammy!" Casey happily cried back

The two cuddled like sisters before they fake cheek kiss as Samantha then said: "You actually came! And here I thought that this party was beginning to suck"

"Right" Casey laughed.

Matt and Steve just looked at one another, not sure how to be with each other since the prank but still maintain a small smile as Matt said: "Steve"

"Matt" Steve nodded at him.

Suddenly Wayne and the others approached them with drinks as Wayne called out: "Hey Matt! Over here! Come over here man, we got great news for ya"

"What? What is it?" Matt asked.

"It looks like we'll be playing in the finals after all" Wayne loudly cheered.

"But I thought you guys lost the game" Casey pointed out in confusion.

"Yeah but it turns out some of the players from the opposite team were abusing steroids and when the school board found out about that after the game, they disqualified the East Eagles and now we're in for the finals!" Wayne excitingly explained.

"Isn't that awesome or what?! We go on in two weeks, man" Austin happily exclaimed.

"Congratulations guys" Matt congratulated.

"So basically you guys got in the final by sheer dumb luck?" Casey asked.

"Well yeah but who cares? We're going to win the championship for good!" Wayne replied.

The gang applauded and cheered at this news before Matt and the others followed Wayne outside with the people from their classroom outside. As they were chatting to one another before Wayne then calls out:

"Hey guys, do you want to hear about something crazy that happened today?"

"What happened?" Casey asked as the others look on.

"Andrew-fucking-Detmer happened!" Wayne chuckled.

The crowd mutter in groans and confusion before a guy asked "What did he do now?"

"For those who don't know; Detmer ran to us during lunch and that stupid twat just stands there with a bloody nose"

Most of the girls let out a mixture of ewws and laughing while the guys laughed out in disgust, Steve and Samantha look annoyed while Matt turns away before Fiona said:

"Yeah, it was all coming down from his nose like he was having his period"

This cause more aburped laughter as Sean begins mocking Andrew's cries: "Help me! I'm dying! I'm dying!"

"Bleeding and crying like a little bitch!" Austin bellowed out in laughter.

"Will you guys just stop it already?!" Casey yelled out as she stood up. "It's not funny!"

Some of the students let out noises of oohs like shit was about to go down before Matt stood up and said to Wayne: "She's right, Wayne. come on, It's not funny"

At that point, the bullies just scoffed and laugh at Matt's remark before Wayne called out: "Oi guys! Guys! Stop!"

The crowd ceased noises before Wayne cleared his throat and said: "Matt's right, it's not funny...It's fucking hilarious!"

"Really, man?" Matt sighed.

"Sweetie, you got to know that in every place in the world there's a always runt in every litter, a nobody" Monica said to Casey.

"And our nobody is Andrew-fucking-Detmer" Wayne agreed as most of the crowd agrees with Wayne.

"You're joking right?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Why are you being such a buzzkill, Casey?" Wayne scoffed.

"Wayne! Grow the fuck up!" Casey snapped and with that, she angrily left the crowd as Samantha follows her.

"What's her problem?" Wayne asked Matt.

"I-I don't know" Matt replied and follows Casey.

"Can you believe them?" Casey sighed to Samantha.

"Fuck Wayne, he's just a dick" Samantha said to Casey.

"Sam, what exactly did happened to Andrew today?" Casey asked.

"Didn't you know? Andrew had a bloody nose from some sort of accident and Wayne, Austin, Fiona, Sean and even Monica were throwing tampons at Andrew, teasing him for having a nose period or some stupid crap" Samantha replied.

"That's awful" Casey replied in disgust.

"Yeah and from what Steve told me, even Matt was doing it" Samantha said.

This made Casey stopped walking and looks at Samantha in shock before she said: "Matt did what?"

"Steve said he was also throwing tampons at Andrew and just stood there doing nothing to help his cousin out" Samantha replied.

As soon as Matt walks up to Casey, she looks at her boyfriend sternly and in disgust. "You were hurting your own cousin?"

"Casey, it's not like that" Matt tried to explain.

Casey just looks at her boyfriend in disgust and uncomfortable surprise before she walks off from Matt who tries to call her back but to no avail as Samantha jst walks by Matt, staring at him in disgust before Matt turns around to see Steve standing there.

"You know you are my best friend, Matt but sometimes I just don't understand you" Steve said.

"I didn't mean what I said about Andrew, I just thought..." Matt replied.

"You thought what, man?" Steve sighed.

"I just thought Andrew could have being more mature about his situation instead of standing there, crying like that; it's not something we do if that happen to us, you know" Matt tried to explain to Steve.

"Matt; Andrew was in agony and his nose was running down with blood, I wouldn't call that a normal nosebleed and besides I don't see why you have to judge Andrew for what happened today when you did something worse to him. You just stand there and do nothing, no, more than just nothing, you threw fucking tampons at him, man; You don't do that to your own family members! That's just selfish and fucking stupid" Steve calmly yet sternly said to Matt.

Matt looks down, knowing that Steve was right, even if Andrew was not related to Matt what he did to him was extremely low and down-right cruel but would he react like Andrew did if that happen to him, he wonders; Matt couldn't help but feel embarrassed by dealing with Andrew's problems and at the same time, he feels somewhat guilty for his actions.

"Matt, you're not a bad person; I know that but you need to get your shit together because I'm telling you now, Wayne and those guys over there are really not a good reputation to you, buddy and you know that lately, don't you" Steve explained.

"I...I have to go" Matt replied, lost of words and not sure what to think at this point as he walks away, leaving Steve alone.

* * *

 **9:43 PM - Matt's Car**

Matt was driving Casey home, the couple never spoke a word since they got in the car but then Matt decided to broke the silence and asked:

"Casey...Are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." Casey sighed.

Even Matt knew that was a lie and can tell she was confuse and mad at what Matt did to his own cousin before Casey asked:

"Matt...Why did you do that to Andrew?"

"Casey-!" Matt sighed.

"Just why? Why did you do that? Why must you do something so stupid and nasty to Andrew? What did he do to you that is so bad that you had to hurt him like that?" Casey angrily snapped.

"I didn't threw tampons at him" Matt argued to which Casey scoffed before Matt sighed: "Alright I threw just one but I was only trying to get Andrew to quit being hysterical and take care of himself instead of standing there like a kid"

"You should've stopped them, Matt! You should've helped Andrew instead" Casey sternly replied.

"I know and I'm sorry" Matt apologised.

"Don't apologise to me, Matt; I'm not the one who need apologising to" Casey shook her head.

By that point, Matt stops the car and groans out loudly: "God, Casey; what do you want from me?!"

"Nothing!" Casey snapped. "I'm just angry at you because of the stupid shit you did on Andrew with Wayne and the other morons; Even I wouldn't do such a thing to my own cousin"

"Don't you think I feel bad enough already as it is?" Matt argued.

"No! No I don't! This is just typical of you, Matt, you just wanna avoid problems with Andrew because you don't wanna look bad in front of your perfect friends" Casey argued back.

"That's not true" Matt pointed out.

"Bullshit! You're just a self-entitled prick sometimes, Matt" Casey annoying sighed and looks away.

"I'm not egotistical, Casey" Matt sighed.

"Well can you at least think about Andrew and how he felt at that time?" Casey asked.

"Can we stop talking about Andrew? I feel guilty enough as it is" Matt replied.

"Right...you hate him, don't you?" Casey sighed.

"I don't hate Andrew" Matt protested.

"Yes you do" Casey scoffed.

"I don't! I just think Andrew needs to stop being so mopey and always looking down on things; Who wants to be with a miserable person?" Matt asked.

"Have you ever thought that Andrew needs help?" Casey asked.

"I tried helping him but he doesn't listen" Matt replied.

"Says the guy who leaves Andrew behind for his popular friends" Casey scoffed loudly.

"Now that's not fair, Casey" Matt grunts in annoyance.

"Well the truth hurts" Casey snapped and looks away from her boyfriend once more.

The couple remained in uncomfortable silence before Matt sighs: "It's getting late, I have to get you home"

"Matt..." Casey started before she sadly looks at her boyfriend. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do and I love you as well" Matt nodded.

"But can you please think about what I said and please make up for what you did to Andrew; he's your cousin, he cares about you" Casey pleaded.

Matt sincerely stares at Casey and nodded. "Alright I will"

"Thank you" Casey softly thanked as Matt continues driving Casey back home.

* * *

 **10:40 PM - Karen's Bedroom**

Andrew sat down on a chair near his mother's bed, watching over her while she was asleep. The young man knew Richard was out again, leaving his wife alone as usual but not before Andrew heard him grunting and yelling out to himself like: "Useless bitch!" "Carry your ass long enough" "Why does this shit happen to me?!" then the door slams and the car driving off to the night.

It's amazing how Karen doesn't know about what Richard does to himself and Andrew, the cancer in her was making her weaker to the point where she heavily sleeps most of the day and night with little to nothing to eat since there was little food and nothing but alcohol in the kitchen, thanks to Richard who again, blames his son for not having enough to get by.

Andrew wanted to tell his mother the truth but he couldn't because even though their relationship till now has being strained, she still loves Richard for the hero he was to her and even if he did tell her, she would feel more worse and the stress would kill her and cause Richard to really hurt Andrew worse than ever before.

He was so sick of this! He was so sick of Richard giving him shit for the faults Richard got himself into instead of opening his eyes to see how much of a fuckwit he is and starts dealing with the responsibilities like a normal father would.

He was sick of Matt being judgemental and hypocritical on him then leaving him behind and avoiding him out of embarrassment so he hangs out with the people who act worse than Andrew, pretending to be the so-called friend and philosopher while smoking pot and weed with his mates.

He was also sick of the bullies picking on him day to day and knowing they don't care about the consequences, they just want to see Andrew squirm and whimper like the runt he was in school and home

And he was tired of lying and seeing his mother, the one person who loves him for who he is and gives a damn about, dying and in agony from her condition. Karen always says that she'll be OK but even Andrew knew that was a lie. She was going to die and there is nothing Andrew can do to stop it and the worst thing is that Richard will blame Andrew for her death and even beat up him to the point where he will be dead or even thrown out of the cold streets to be homeless forever with no one to help him.

Andrew swore he wouldn't cry but at this point, he was sick of the hellhole life he lived in that he just couldn't help but silently cry for a time being until he heard his mother moaning and whimpering in pain in her sleep.

The monitor on Karen's heartbeats grow louder and faster as Andrew goes to gently hold Karen down to stop her from squirming as he panicked to himself:

"Please stop! I want to do everything to save you! I'd give anything to heal you! I want to heal you! I want to stop this cancer from you!"

Suddenly Andrew's hands begin to glow that he can see his bones within, much to the boy's shock but he didn't jumped but instead watches as the monitor slows down back to normal and Karen ceases whimpering and moaning before going back to sleep peacefully.

The glowing soon stops as Andrew steps back in awe and lost of words...What just happened? Did Andrew do something to stop the pain? His hands felt warm when they glowed. Suddenly he heard Richard pulling up in the drive way before he quickly and quietly leaves his mother's room and goes back to his room, locking the door.

* * *

 **11 PM - Andrew's Bedroom**

Andrew waited a while till Richard was soundly asleep in his own room, the boy even carefully peeked outside the room to be sure as he heads back to his room and looks at his own hands, confused on what just happened.

"What's happening to me?"

Andrew soon sees a pile of papers on the ground as his curiosity wanted him to try something, he focuses on them and thinks about the papers being lifted in the air when suddenly the pile of papers shoot up in the air like a grenade explosion as Andrew leans back, falling on the bed softly, looks at his hands and asked himself:

"Do I really have some kind of super power inside me or something?"

The young man then felt something coming out of his nose as he grabs a handkerchief from his bag and wipes it off before examining that it was his blood coming out of his nose.

"I got to find out what is happening to me" Andrew gasped to himself as he lies in bed for the night, it took him a whole hour before he slowly relaxed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. March 16th 2012 - 7 AM - 1:05 PM

**Chapter 5: March 16th 2012 - 7 AM - 1:05 PM**

* * *

 **March 16th 2012: 7 AM - Detmer Residence**

Andrew woke up the next morning to nothing but a quiet house as he looks at each of his parent's room to see that they are both still asleep, Andrew slowly closes Richard's door so he wouldn't wake him up and get him pissed on Andrew as usual

The young man goes into his mother's room and checks up on her and to his surprise, she was sounding peacefully asleep with a steady line on the monitor as Andrew wonder that if his mysterious power did something to heal his mother a bit. But he would had to question that later at school and speaking of which, he looked at the time and quietly packs his school bag and heads outside, locking the front door.

* * *

 **8:15 AM - Matt's Car**

As usual, Matt picked up Andrew to take both each other to school but like yesterday afternoon, Andrew was still refusing to speak to Matt for what his cousin had done to him with the bullies. Matt notices Andrew's awkward silence, knowing he is angry but doesn't feel comfortable to bring the subject up; so he cleared his throat and asked:

"So Andrew, have you thought looking up on the book I told you about yesterday?"

No answer, Andrew just continues looking out from the car window.

"Andrew?"

Again, not a single word came out of Andrew and even Matt knew why as he just sighs quietly and asked:

"Are you mad at me?"

What kind of stupid question is that to Andrew? Of course, Andrew is pissed off that Matt, his own cousin, didn't even bother helping him out with his minor injury and insteads just stood there and let the bullies treated him like shit as usual and even beforehand, he just looked at Andrew and walked away after he got beat up by Matt's perfect best friends in the whole fucking world. And this is all he has to say about this, no apology or anything, just a dumb question Andrew thought to himself about Matt.

"I'm not mad" Andrew shook his head.

Even Matt was not that stupid to fall for that answer as he then said: "You seem mad"

"I'm fine" Andrew spoke a bit louder.

They just look away for another minute or two before Matt said:

"Look, I know what happened yesterday was out of control and yes, the guys were douches to you but you didn't need my help, man; you could've gone to the first-aid room by yourself"

"I had a terrible fall at school, landed on my nose and thinking I could've broke it and I didn't know what to do" Andrew explained, of course lying about the fact he found a cave with the crystal that might have gave him super powers but even Matt wouldn't believe it if Andrew did told him the truth.

"OK, I understand...I just mean that you have to think about things more now, okay? You acted like a child back there yesterday and we guys don't do that sort of thing when it comes to bloody noses and what not, you have to man up, Andrew, You need to take care more of yourself and stop trying to get yourself into trouble, OK?" Matt replied.

This coming from the guy who smokes pot that can damage his body in a brutal way, hangs out with jerks to gain popularity and talks shit behind Andrew's back he thought to himself as Andrew just looked away in a silent hatred for Matt as he wanted to say something back to Matt but couldn't find the right words to knock some sense into Matt without having to resolve to violence.

Andrew didn't want to hurt anyone, he felt like if he beated up the bullies or Matt or lord knows how he wanted to mostly on Richard; he'd be feeling like he would become worse then them and that's not what he wants his own mother to see or know about Andrew. He rather be himself or more like his mother said he was even he was forced to not believe it by Richard and the others.

* * *

 **10:05 AM - Cerin's Office**

The first period was Mathematics as Andrew just works on his school stuff alone in the back, trying to avoiding the snickering of some of the other students from different homeclass who had no doubt heard about the prank making Andrew look like a fool in front of everyone.

After class, Andrew was heading to study hall since it was gym class for the next period until he was stopped by Mr Wolfe who smiles at Andrew and said:

"Hey Andrew, how are you feeling now?"

"...I'm alright" Andrew replied.

"Right" Cerin nodded. "Could you come with me to my office for a minute if you don't mind?"

"Sure" Andrew nodded and follows Cerin to his office. "Am I in trouble?" He asked the teacher as he enters the teacher's office.

"No Andrew" Cerin chuckled as they sat down on chairs.

The science teacher soon got up a plastic bag which contains the parts of Andrew's destroyed camera before Cerin said:

"This was your camera, wasn't it?"

"It was..." Andrew mumbled.

"I saw the footage of Wayne and the others beating you up and destroying the camera and I am up to had it with them" Cerin replied.

"Nothing is going to change about that, sir; they won't stop" Andrew sadly replied.

"Is that so? Well I am going to make them stop and I mean it; By the time I'm done with them, they won't ever lay a fist on you again, trust me" Cerin vowed on his favorite student.

"Why do you want to help me, sir?" Andrew timidly asked.

"Because, Andrew, you're one of my favorite students here; You're smart, creative, committed to doing the school work in my class without argument or complains and you are one of nicest students I've ever taught than those immature teenagers here" Cerin sincerely replied.

"I know you're just saying that to make me feel better but thank you" Andrew said.

"Hey come on now! I mean it, Andrew!" Cerin spoke out. "I know I'm your teacher but I consider you to be a good friend of mine"

Andrew felt comfort within Mr Cerin as it was nice to know that Andrew has someone who treats him like a friend as well as a teacher too.

"Thank you" Andrew thanked.

"No worries buddy and you do remember that if you have anything to talk about, I'm always here to help" Cerin said.

As good knowing Cerin will do anything to help out someone in need, Andrew felt it still wouldn't be enough to stop the bullies and Richard from abusing him if he did told the truth.

"Now before you go, I have something for you to cheer you up from yesterday" Cerin said as he goes to his office drawers.

He soon pulls out a small but mostly new black Panasonic Camcorder, it looked like the 2010 style that Andrew often sees in electronic stores at town. Andrew rarely got gifts since he was about twelve years old after his mother got ill and his father got fired from his work; since then all he gets from his birthday and even Christmas, which the Detmers rarely celebrate anymore, was a beating from Richard, a sing song and kiss from his mother and pretty much nothing from Matt or his aunt and uncle.

"Is that a 2010 Panasonic Camcorder?" Andrew asked in awe.

"Yep; got it from my one of my pals two years ago but I rarely use it and I thought that you could have it" Cerin replied with a smile.

"That's nice but I can't" Andrew shook his head, feeling like he'll be selfish to take something and not give anything in return.

"Of course you can, think of this as a birthday gift from me to you since it was your birthday on Sunday two days ago, right?" Cerin asked.

"Yes sir" Andrew nodded.

"Well then, Happy belated birthday then, Andrew" Cerin cheerfully chuckled and hands the camera to Andrew.

"I don't know what to say, sir" Andrew happily stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything, you don't want to" Cerin replied with a happy grin.

"Thank you" Andrew thanked.

"No worries" Cerin replied and shook Andrew's hand.

As the bell rings, Andrew left the office while the teacher prepares for his next class.

* * *

 **12 PM - English Class**

Third period runs by as the class listens to their English teacher, Mrs Bryan. Not much to say about her, only that she is slightly overweight woman in her fifties; her face is somewhat oily but you couldn't make it out well with her burgundy colored glasses on, her hair was a dark blondish, curly and short and was a bit tone deaf in one ear. For students like Matt and Casey, Mrs Bryan was their favorite because of her passion for literacy and grammar since she was dreamt of being an author once but from where she is now, not much a dream come true

For students like Andrew, she was not so much his favorite teacher since she often mistakes Andrew's name for Andross to which no one even corrects her for it since people like Wayne find it amusing.

"Now class, I assume by now that most of you got accepted into college that you think you can coast your way through the end of the year but you are sorely mistaken" Mrs Bryan said.

At that rate, Austin blows a raspberry and laughed out: "Aww Andross, you stick!"

Most of the class had a laugh as Andrew looks down before Mrs Bryan loudly clears her throat to quiet her students: "As I was saying...the abysmally low quality of your recent assignment this week was succeeded by none other than Mister Damien"

Austin at this point gave the teacher a mocking thumb up before she adds: "Who couldn't even bother to turn one in, I don't suppose you have an explanation now, do you Austin?"

"Eh, I got nothin" Austin shrugged.

"Surprise, surprise..." Mrs Bryan rolled her eyes. "And for the record, Austin; The correct phrase is...I haven't got anything"

"So you ain't got nothin, ether" Sean teased.

Mrs Bryan sternly looks at Sean for a bit before she continued: "There was however one ray of light in this class, one assignment that deserves such great phrase. I'd like that student to come forward and recite the assignment to the class...Casey Letter"

Soon most of the class applauded the student mentioned as Casey looks up at Mrs Bryan and asked: "Do I have to, ma'am?"

"Yes, Miss Letter; Come forward and recite your work to the class" Mrs Bryan nodded.

Casey soon got up, holding her graded work before hearing Monica called out: "Go sweetie"

"Shut up" Casey scoffed embarrassingly before she cleared her throat and said: "Dreamer In Disguise: By Casey Letter"

"Oh my god" Austin groaned.

"Shut up" Matt quietly hissed.

"Quiet" Mrs Bryan firmly spoke out then motions Casey to continue as she recited her assignment.

 _An eagle's just another bird_  
 _until he can spread his wings_

 _A river is just a sheet of ice_  
 _till winter turns to spring_

 _And thought the clouds may block the sun_  
 _don't mean that it's left the sky_

 _Just when you thought you've seen it all_  
 _there's more that meets the eye_

 _Like things I dream and things I feel_  
 _there's more to me than I reveal._

 _And cause I shine in quiet ways_  
 _I'm someone you don't recognize_

 _I'm a diamond in the rough,  
_ _A dreamer in disguise_

 _An eagle's just another bird_  
 _until he can spread his wings_

Matt and most of the class applauded for Casey including Andrew as he smiles at Casey and felt like he understood what she was writing about. Soon the teacher said:

"OK class, Any words about the poem? Any criticisms?"

"I wasn't paying attention" Sean shrugged, not caring about the class at all.

"Well don't raise your hands all at once" Mrs Bryan sarcastically said as she rolls her eyes. "Come now; Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"It was nice..."

The class turns back to see Andrew as Mrs Bryan asked: "I beg your pardon"

"Um...It was nice, Just nice" Andrew commented on Casey's poem.

Casey and even Matt smiles at that kindful gesture from Andrew but soon stops when Mrs Bryan giggled:

"Nice? Just nice? Like sugar, spice and everything nice or nice like how your mom makes you cookies? Is that the kind of nice you meant, Andross, Hmm?"

The class chuckles with Mrs Bryan while Casey looked pissed at the teacher. What the hell is her problem? She's mocking Andrew for a comment?

"Well I'm afraid, Andross, that is hardly a criticism just like your work this week is hardly pleasing at all" Mrs Bryan replied and hands in Andrew's work with a C- much to his disappointment.

"I did worked hard on it, Mrs Bryan" Andrew pointed out.

"Not my problem, Andross; Work harder" Mrs Bryan simply shrugged.

"Fuck you" Casey hissed a bit at Mrs Bryan while looking down.

Fortunately for Casey, Mrs Bryan couldn't make out what Casey was saying due to her half deaf ears as she asked:

"Miss Letter? Did you say something?"

"Who? Me?" Casey asked in a bit of a mocking tone.

"Yes, you" Mrs Bryan cleared her throat.

"I said thank you to Andrew; I reckon what Andrew said about my poem was indeed nice of him" Casey lied and stood up from her seat before she smiles at Mrs Bryan and asked: "Didn't you think so, Mrs Bryan?"

"I...well...I guess" Mrs Bryan stammered, lost of words on what to say about that.

"I thought so" Casey nodded before she heads to Andrew and asked: "Go ahead, Andrew; how did my poem speak to you?"

Andrew slowly stood up and timidly looks at Casey before he replies: "I think your poem means that just because something or someone seems the way you see them, it doesn't mean it is that way; People may never knew what way you are to the crowd unless you give yourself the chance to see the real way that something or someone is"

"That's exactly what I thought when I wrote that poem" Casey nodded.

"And I think I'm going to haul!" Wayne vexed on Andrew as the gang laughed before Wayne sneered: "Good talk there, Smelly Andy!"

"Wayne, give it a rest, will you?" Matt sternly scolded at Wayne, much to the bully's surprise by Matt's reaction on him.

Soon the bell rings as Mrs Bryan said: "Alright class, next time we'll be focusing on Shakespeare and if I were you, I brushed up on the books and not the movies"

Eventually most of the class left before Casey said to Andrew: "Hey, it was really sweet of you to say that about my poem and don't pay any attention to Bloated Bryan; she's just a bitch"

Casey gave Andrew a cheery wink before leaving the classroom as well. Matt, meanwhile, sees the whole thing and thought that maybe he should apologise to Andrew about what happened yesterday, having a long thought of how shitty he was to his own cousin on that prank and knowing that it was complete selfish of him to let Wayne and the others hurt him like that.

Matt looks around to see if they were alone before he makes his way to his cousin and said: "Hey Andrew"

Andrew didn't had time for Matt as he wanted nothing to do with him still as he starts packing his stuff up before Matt sighed: "Listen, can we just talk for a second?"

"I'm not in the mood right now, Matt" Andrew sighed.

"I know but please just hear me out, I just want to talk about yesterday" Matt pleaded a bit.

Andrew eventually stops for a moment before he looks up at his cousin and said: "OK...What do you want to talk about then?"

"Alright, firstly though; That was very nice of you to comment on my girlfriend's poem like that. I thought it was nice" Matt started, looking at the mopey teenager before he cleared his throat: "Um, listen anyway...Look...about yesterday, you know with the incident that happened"

While Matt was talking, they had no idea that Wayne, Austin and Sean were watching in interest to see what Matt was going to say to the person they hate the most before Austin whispered: "Check this out, check this out"

"Look I don't know, things just sort went out of control and I just want you to know that-" Matt continued.

Suddenly Austin grabbed the hoodie of Andrew's jacket and pulls it over him, chanting: "Pee-riod! Pee-riod!"

Wayne and Sean laughed like idiots as Andrew, humiliated and really angry, just started to leave the classroom.

"Andrew wait, Andrew!" Matt called out.

Suddenly Mrs Bryan enters the classroom, seeing the boys and snapped: "What's going on in here? Class is over, now leave"

Andrew bumps into her by accident as she snapped at him: "Andross, get a move on!"

"It's Andrew!" Andrew suddenly and loudly snapped back at the teacher.

Suddenly the clock on the wall falls down and slams on Mrs Bryan's head, making her cry in pain and the boys alarmingly cringed before Mrs Bryan whimpered out of the room, holding her head. Andrew looks down at the clock, realising what he has done before he storms off, leaving Matt watching on in confusion and concern.

"My, my, your faggot cousin has a temper" Wayne chuckled.

"What the hell is your problem, Wayne?" Matt firmly questioned him.

"Me? What's with you?" Wayne asked.

"You guys are my friends but most of the time I just don't understand why you guys pick on Andrew" said Matt.

"What's to understand, Garetty? Andrew is a fucking freak" Sean scoffed.

"Don't you guys have any thought about how shitty and low what we did yesterday was?" Matt asked the guys.

"Who cares?" Austin groaned.

"Austin's right, Matt; I mean your cousin has being begging for it since junior high with his mopey whiny attitude that is so fucking annoying that you just wanna punch him to shut him up or at least grow the fuck up" Wayne explained.

"You know, Wayne; maybe the problem isn't Andrew, maybe the problem is us being such assholes" Matt pointed out.

"Seriously? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with our best friend?" Wayne asked in disbelief.

"I bet he's smoking pot again" Sean said.

"Honestly guys, I might as well be asking you all the very same question" Matt replied and walks away.

"What the fuck?" Wayne scoffed, feeling pissed off that his best friend just had a go on them.

* * *

 **1:05 PM - School Cafeteria**

Andrew was eating in the cafeteria when he notices Casey and the girls talking to one another as he heard Samantha said:

"So Casey, Matt asked you to the prom yet?"

"Not yet" Casey shook her head, unsure if she should go to prom with Matt considering how he acted yesterday. Who would want to go to prom with someone who is friends with jerks like Wayne and often bullies and belittles his own family member out of embarrassment?

But she hopes Matt will be a better person hopefully in time and hopes to do the right thing for her and Andrew before one of the girls sighed:

"Look Casey, if Matt doesn't ask you soon then prom will be over before you know it"

"What's up bitches?" Fiona whooped as she walks to the girls, bumping off from Casey's shoulder.

"Watch it, will you?" Casey sighed in irritation.

"So you gals are talking about prom?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah" Samantha nodded.

"Already got my man for it and you know who it is" Fiona replied.

"Austin" The girls un-interestly spoke out.

"Hell yeah" Fiona cheered.

"Good for you, Fiona" Casey mumbled.

Soon Fiona looks over to see Andrew as she giggles: "Hey Smelly Andy, who are you taking to prom? Your mother?"

Some of the girls laughed with Fiona to which Casey groaned: "Leave him be, Fiona"

Fiona didn't listen as she makes her way to Andrew and sneered at him: "Not being awful, Detmer but you are that ugly that no girl in this school could ever accept you to prom or anything"

"You're such a bitch" Casey scoffed at Fiona.

Andrew quietly got up and walks away as Fiona called out: "Hey Detmer, how about you give my Austin your mother's phone number? At least he'll give her a night she'll never forget"

"Gross Fiona" Samantha cringed in disgust.

Andrew angrily looks down when suddenly Fiona slipped and falls to the ground, causing the crowd to laugh at Fiona for a short bit for her clumsiness.

"Good one there, Fiona" Samantha laughed.

"How's your pussy, Daddy's princess?" One of the cheerleaders teased.

"The hell you all laughing at, huh?! The god damn freak tripped me!" Fiona embarrassingly freaked out.

"No he didn't! He's like a mile away from you, dumb bitch" Samantha scoffed.

Fiona suddenly trips over again and knocks over a table as a bowl of soup pours down on Fiona's face, causing her to scream out in disgust while Andrew leaves with a small smug on his face, couldn't help but feeling glad that Fiona got a bit of karma for her cruelty on Andrew

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. March 16th 2012 - 1:13 PM - 3 PM

**Chapter 6: March 16th 2012 - 1:13 PM - 3 PM**

* * *

 **1:13 PM - Library**

During lunchtime, Andrew headed to the library and went through the internet on one of the school computers; The boy was real keen to know what's happening to him, hoping to find answers on how is he making things move without touching them. The teenager finally saw something that caught his curiosity, a website paged titled

 _Telekinesis: Fact Or Fiction?_

"Telekinesis?" Andrew questioned himself.

He clicks on the link as the website comes up to which Andrew can sees that the web page has images of people moving things without even the slightest touch of the object before the teenager reads a bit of the text from the page:

 ** _"Telekinesis, the ability to move objects within the sheer force of the individual's mind; although many had claim this phenomenal ability is nothing but pure work of fiction, there are numerous reports of people who had claims over such an ability that experiments have being rumored to study this psychokinetic power but as of recently, there are no supporting evidence to conclude that this phenomenal act exists which up to today marks this phenomenon as pseudoscience"_**

"This subject could have the answers I'm looking for" said Andrew.

Soon he starts looking up websites, images and videos involving telekinesis and other strange phenomenon powers that could hold the answer to what's going on with the troubled teenager. Andrew soon looks at one of the pens that was on the desk from where the computer was as he wanted to try something out.

"From what I have looked up, it seems that if I can think of moving the pen within my thoughts, it might trigger this strange power in me" Andrew thought to himself.

Andrew looked at the pen and within his thoughts, thinks about the pen being levitated in the air before too long, the item begins to start shaking a bit when suddenly it abruptly snapped in half, making the pen fall to the ground and staining the library carpet with ink. Freaking out quietly, Andrew shuts off the computer and leaves to look for some books on telekinesis and mystical subjects, he managed to find three books in particular before he goes to borrow them from the library and put them in his school bag

* * *

 **2 PM - Study Hall (Empty Classroom)**

Andrew was doing his school work while looking at the books he borrowed as he wanted to know everything he could grasp on to see if he is becoming like those superheroes from those popular comics the other kids read and seen in movies today.

"Am I becoming like Superman, Wolverine, Spider Man or one of the super powered heroes?" Andrew asked to himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as the young man quickly turns to see Steve leaning on the side of the door.

"Hey man" Steve greeted.

"Hey" Andrew softly greeted.

"You got free period too, huh?" Steve asked.

"Yep" Andrew nodded.

"Cool; mind I join in with you?" Steve kindly asked.

Andrew looked at Steve in confusion; why would the future school president want to hang out with a loser like Andrew? Wouldn't it look bad for Steve if anyone sees him with the runt of the school? But Andrew eventually just shrugged: "Join the club"

"Thanks" Steve thanked and sits beside Andrew.

He then notices the books that Andrew borrowed and said: "Telekinesis, huh? What are you working on with that?"

"Oh it's...nothing, just something to read when I'm finish my school work" Andrew replied.

"Right" Steve nodded. "Heard Bloated Bryan was a bitch to you today"

"Yeah..." Andrew slowly nodded.

"Don't worry about her; she's a bitch to me all the time, Saying stuff like use proper pronunciation stop writing the lazy way out and this and that; Sometimes you just wanna shove a dictionary in her fat-ass mouth to shut her up" Steve sighed.

"Don't we all" Andrew chuckled with Steve joining in the laugh.

"So Andrew, how are you doing lately?" Steve asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Andrew replied with another question.

"I don't know; I just want to be sure you're doing alright since yesterday. What those guys did yesterday was completely shitty" said Steve.

"You know me, Steve...I'm just the runt in the litter in this school" Andrew shrugged, looking down at his school work.

"Right because that's the way of our school. People like me are treated like royals and people like you just deserved to be treated like a fucking disease, you know what I think, Andrew? I think that status quo is nothing but a pile of shit anyway" Steve nodded, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You think so?" Andrew asked in a bit of hope that maybe someone could see Andrew for more than what people like Wayne labels him.

"Of course dude; I mean, look at me, I may be a celebrity here but that doesn't mean I have to be a dick to everyone like Matt or Wayne is; I can be slightly egotistical but I do have concerns and feelings for people" Steve replied.

"Wow, I never knew you would be like that" Andrew said in interest.

"Yeah well, most people don't know me until they actually get to know me" Steve chuckled.

"Like Matt?" Andrew pointed out.

"Ok yes, Matt and I are best friends but even I'm not friends with the assholes he's with" Steve replied.

"Right" Andrew nodded.

"Still, aren't you worried about people seeing you with me?" Andrew asked Steve.

"No and if they did, who gives a shit? I worried about myself and the people I wanted to care about" Steve shrugged, working on his school work.

Andrew said nothing else but continues on his school work, feeling somewhat confused yet a bit relaxed that someone like Steve isn't bothering or bullying him like the rest of the guys in his class but to be friends with the maybe-future school president? That's a laugh, no one wanted to be friends with Andrew since near the end of elementary school.

Steve soon notices the new camera in Andrew's bag and asked: "Hey, is that a new camera?"

"Y-Yeah, it is" Andrew timidly replied.

"Can I have a look?" Steve politely asked.

Andrew didn't really want anyone touching his stuff without them breaking it but he feels like he can trust Steve and not wanting to be rude to him, he got out the camera that Mr Wolfe gave him today as a present and hands it to Steve.

"Wow! A 2010 Panasonic Camcorder; Nice" Steve happily commented. "Who gave that to you?"

"Mr Wolfe gave it to me as a present for what happened yesterday with my old camera" Andrew answered the question.

"That's awesome! Well I think you deserve this camera, mate" Steve nodded.

"Thanks, I guess" Andrew chuckled.

"Hey Andrew; I just got a great thought in mind and maybe you could help me out with something" Steve said, moving his chair closer to Andrew.

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

"You see I'm trying to make a school presidential video for the school election since my opponent, Thomas Bradley, has already created one, thanks to his parents and since I cannot find anyone to do one for me, I was hoping you could help me out" Steve proposed.

"You want me to be your camera man?" Andrew questioned Steve.

"Yeah; I could use all the help I can get and I'm sure you know how to work the camera out by now right?" Steve said.

"Well I only got it today but...I don't know" Andrew responded, feeling unsure about this.

It would be nice to help out someone but the problem is that he might make Steve looks ridiculous or bad in front of his fans and the last thing he wants is to ruin someone's dream of becoming the school president or going into politics by screwing it up on accident.

"Come on Andrew, it'll be great; You could be my right hand man like George Washington and Alexander Hamilton" Steve encouraged the quiet teenager.

"You want me to be your servant?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"What?! Hell no!" Steve bursted out, laughing. "I'm asking you to be my camera man for the election"

Andrew looks down at his camera before he sees Steve pleading like a puppy, saying: "Come on, Andrew, Please, pretty please. buddy?"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it" Andrew chuckled, nodding.

"You will?!" Steve happily asked.

"I'll do it" Andrew accepted.

Steve then bro-hugs Andrew, much to his surprise before Steve replied: "Thanks Andrew, you're the best!"

"No worries" Andrew chuckled.

"You won't regret this, man; Trust me, you're going to be great" Steve assured before he got out his phone. "May I have your phone number?"

Andrew stares on before Steve adds: "Just so if I need you for the camera, I can message or phone you"

"Umm...sure" Andrew nodded before handing Steve his mobile phone which is a pretty old one, just a regular old mobile phone, not one of those flashy iPhones or something like that.

"That's an old mobile phone" Steve said as he dials his number on Andrew's phone and saves it on his contacts.

"Yeah I've had it for years, I only use it for family emergencies" Andrew replied, feeling embarrassed a bit about his crappy phone.

"That's OK, I'm not judging" Steve replied before Andrew saves his phone number on Steve's phone.

Suddenly the school bell rings before Steve then said: "Well thanks again, Andrew, I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome" Andrew replied.

"Take yourself now, OK?" Steve winked and leaves the room.

Andrew felt confused yet amazed that he and Steve had a normal conversation without Andrew getting hurt or bullied; soon he slumps back on the chair, nervously going over what he just accepted to do for Steve.

"Oh god! What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to screw this up, I just know it" Andrew worried to himself with his hands on the back of his head.

* * *

 **3 PM - Science Class**

During science class, the students were packing up their school stuff before the bell rings as Cerin then said:

"Alright class, be sure to finish those assignments by the end of the week otherwise you'll be looking at going over the assignment all over again, no excuse"

Just as the class was about to walk off, Mr Wolfe then calls out:

"Before you all go; Matt Garetty, Wayne Allen, Sean Parker, Monica Dobson, Austin Damien and Fiona Beckins; Please remain in your seats, I wish to have a word with you before you all go, the rest of you, class dismissed"

While the rest of the class left, Matt and the gang uncomfortably sat back into their seats before Wayne points out:

"Sir, is this going to take long? We got football training at the football court in fifteen minutes"

"Yeah we got to practice for the finals" Austin spoke out.

"Frankly guys...I don't really care about the finals, alright, so do me a favor and just keep quiet or else this is not really going to end well with both of us" Mr Wolfe sternly started.

"Look, you can tell me all about what you got to say tomorrow, I gotta go" Wayne sighed as Matt watches on in confusion.

Mr Wolfe just glares at Wayne, thinking that he's above the teacher's law before Cerin slammed the door loudly in front of Wayne, making him jump before Cerin growled:

"Sit down"

"You can't use that tone on me, I have rights" Wayne argued.

"SIT DOWN!" Cerin yelled at the deluded football star.

Wayne frightfully and slowly backs away from Cerin before he sat back down on his seat to which Cerin glares on at the gang and snapped:

"Now you all listen to me and listen to me good; if any of you think that you were going to walk away from what happened yesterday; think again!"

The room was silent for a moment until Cerin softly yet angrily said:

"I want you all to know that what you all did yesterday was a really shitty thing you've all done; a really shitty thing"

Austin couldn't help but snickered at that before Cerin slammed his fist down angrily on the desk to shut Austin up before he growled:

"You first beat Andrew up because you thought he cost you the game when it was actually no one's fault then you threw tampons at Andrew when he was injured and then you filled up his locker with the same tampons to make him look like a fool?! You know what?! Enough is enough! I've had it with you all!"

"For the last two years with you guys in Senior High, every day you all tease and bully Andrew Detmer for stupid and selfish motives and quite frankly now, I've had it with you lot! You hear me?! I am up to my last nerve with all of you!"

Matt looks down, starting to understand what Mr Wolfe was on about and the guilt in him was rapidly growing to the fact that Steve and Casey were right.

"Do you guys ever stop to think that Andrew Detmer has feelings like you do?"

As usual, the gang was still silent before Cerin raised his voice angrily at them:

"Do anyone of you have _**ever**_ stop to think of that in your thick heads?! Well?! Let me ask you all this, what the hell did Andrew ever done to you that makes you think he deserved every single abusive crap you lot all pull on everyday, making him feel dead inside more and more than ever?! Huh?! Did he insult you?! Did he punch you? Did he spread a bad rumor about you?! Well?!"

The girls stared on quietly, not sure of what to say if they should agree or disagree with Cerin while Wayne sternly looked away from the teacher; Matt, however, felt the urge to speak up to show Mr Wolfe his guilt and honestly but was stopped and remained quiet when Cerin just viciously scoffed

"No, of course not; why do I even bother asking? It's like you all have no sympathy or guilt for what you all did on Andrew what so ever and that really makes my blood boil. You all make me sick"

The gang just looked at one another; still silent like statues until Mr Wolfe sternly said:

"Oh I get it now...You all reckon Andrew deserved what happened yesterday because you think he's cost your precious game and the fact he's the so called ugly runt of your school chain right?"

Sean and Austin snickered at this which was stopped by Cerin's cold glare before he adds:

"Well guess what, you are all ugly runts too"

The gang felt very uncomfortable and a little hurt at that comment while Wayne was getting really aggravated as he doesn't want to listen to this.

"The way you hurt Andrew yesterday, you all just shown the school how ugly and vile each one of you really are; you're all just pathetic" Cerin sternly said.

"You have no right to say that to us! This is verbal abuse!" Wayne angrily exclaimed as he got up from his seat

Mr Wolfe goes directly face to face at Wayne furiously and snapped:

"Shut up! You are enough trouble as it is so for once in your life, Shut your mouth this instant!"

Wayne glared on at the teacher but knew he has no power over him as he slowly sat back down before Mr Cerin then snapped to the gang:

"You guys are nearly graduating from school and you are all acting like five year olds; No! I take that back, even five year olds are not that cruel or disgusting like you people are. You are so disobedient in class, you lack any sympathy or remorse to those you hurt and you are so self-egotistical that you don't deserve to be graduating at all and that's my opinion and I'm sure there's a lot of people in this school even the principal can agree with me on that"

Cerin looks at Matt, knowing that in spite of what he said, even he can admit that Matt is somewhat of a good person, by far he is one of the best students in his class, it saddens Cerin to think on why Matt acts like a jerk with the gang on his own cousin.

"Now my idea of the punishment for that horrible crap you all did to Andrew yesterday was to have you all repeat this term next year which means you will be suspended for the remaining of the final term this year"

The gang each exclaimed out in alarm and panic before Matt nervously asked:

"But what about graduation?"

"And university?" Monica added.

"And prom?!" Fiona cried out.

"The finals?" Wayne snapped.

"Well then you all will miss out because if you're repeating the term next year then there's no prom or graduation, you'll be out of the team for the finals and even your admission for college will be rejected and you will be banned from that university permanently" Cerin replied.

"This is bullshit!" Austin angrily yelled.

"Mind your language, Mister Damien" Cerin snapped.

"This is not fair" Sean cried out.

"Fair, Sean? I'll tell you what's not fair...What's not fair is all of you are abusing and humiliating a student in your class who did no harm or anything to you lot to deserve what you all have done to him" Cerin angrily replied.

"So you really gonna make us repeat this term next year just like that?!" Wayne angrily demanded.

"Oh how I wish I can" Cerin grunted out in annoyance.

The gang looks on in confusion before Cerin adds: "Unfortunately the principal thinks my suggestion was too harsh, though I doubt he has the slightest idea on just how horrible what you all did was... So my punishment for you all, instead, will be two weeks after school detention"

The gang, except Matt, sighed in relief as the teacher then smirks at the gang and added:

"Still...There is one little catch; it will be _my_ detention"

"What?" Monica and Fiona both asked as the rest of the gang didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, you heard me! That's one hour every day at home class, starting next Monday. While in my detention, you will all be catching up on every school work you failed to hand in or haven't finish and go through all of that for the next two weeks; For those who have catched up, I will giving you a lot of paper and have you copied down on the whiteboard for the remaining of the detention and trust me, I will not go easy on you with this" Mr Wolfe sternly explained to the gang.

"But we'll miss out training for finals in two weeks!" Wayne argued.

"And we have prom committee meeting!" Monica complained.

"Not my problem" Cerin firmly shook his head.

"Well tough for you then, I won't come" Wayne scoffed.

"That's up to you Wayne and that goes for all of you as well but know this; punishment for skipping detention without a proper permission slip followed by a confirmation call from your parents, is that you will be repeating a term next year, no excuse...Understand?" Cerin replied.

"Yes sir" The gang minus Wayne nodded.

"And know this for anyone who has being applied by universities, those who also failed to serve the detention periods will have their admission forms rejected and banned from the universities permanently" Cerin pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? You can't do this to us!" Wayne cried out.

"Yes I can and I will!" Cerin remarked at the teenager.

"I'll report you to the principal's office, you'll never get another job teaching again!" Wayne threatened.

"Go ahead, complain to him unless you want him to suspend you for reporting a teacher who's only following the rules by Mr Marshall himself" Cerin crossed his arms with a serious glare at the troubled student.

Wayne just slumps down on his seat, defeated as Cerin continued:

"Your parents already know about this and they accepted me to do this to you because life isn't a game, kids, it's all about choices and consequences. It's time you all face life the way it has being for so long...Welcome to reality ladies and gentlemen!"

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch" Wayne grumbled as he urges to go and beat the stuffing out of Andrew as he, of course, deludedly blames Detmer for getting him in detention like a self-egotical wanker he is in life.

Cerin heard Wayne's grumbling before he cleared his throat and sternly warned:

"And one more thing...Don't even think about confronting Andrew for this because the principal and I have got the whole school security to be watching you directly and if we hear from or even see you lot abusing or even bullying Andrew because of your punishment...You will deal with me again and trust me...I will not be easy on you as I was here, Understand?"

"Yes sir" The gang replied.

"Good..." Mr Wolfe nodded and opens the door and adds: "Now get out of here and think about what we said"

As the gang left one by one, Wayne then glared at the teacher before storms off the room while Matt looks at the teacher and said:

"Mr Wolfe...about Andrew"

"Yes?" Mr Wolfe cleared his throat.

"Look...I know what I did was wrong but I never meant any harm in it" Matt replied.

Cerin just sighs out in frustration as he sternly replies: "That still doesn't make it right, Matt, Not with me and especially not with Andrew"

"I just thought-!" Matt began.

"You thought what? That maybe Andrew should just stay out of your way and your friends way so you wouldn't be embarrassed by him every day like I see you with him?" Cerin scolded Matt.

"I'm not embarrassed by Andrew" Matt denied.

"Don't argue with me, Matt; you would rather just avoid Andrew and let him be kicked around till he couldn't move because you don't wanna lose your so-called friends" Cerin shook his head.

"Yes I should've helped Andrew back there but I only said that Andrew just needed to take care of himself, I'm not his carer!" Matt argued.

"I'm not saying he is your responsibility" Cerin sighed before he looks at Matt and said: "What I am saying is that you could've helped him instead of just standing there, throwing tampons at Andrew with the others and letting him suffer...I wouldn't do that to my own friends even my own family members"

The two remained silence before Cerin said: "Matt, you're a good student but lately you're becoming a nerve to me because I am just about it had it with you lot; you would rather hang out with jerks like Wayne and let him hurt your cousin all the time? I mean really, Matt, what has gotten into you? You were a good student, why are you doing this?!"

"I just..." Matt started, not sure on what to say to make thing feel better for both of them. Sure Andrew could've taken care of himself but Matt was no better than letting his own cousin getting beat up and bullied by his friends and not doing anything about it.

But how can he tell that if he is right or wrong lately since that day?

"You just what? Why would you even bother doing such a thing to your own cousin? What are you so embarrassed of from him?!"

"I just reckon Andrew needs to grow up and stop being so...so...!" Matt snapped.

"So...what? Miserable? Distant? Outcasted? Well who's fault is that, Matt? Is it Andrew's fault or is it you and your friends that made him like that?" Cerin calmly yet firmly asked.

Matt is eventually getting the full idea on how Andrew truly felt that day and realises the damage that Matt did to Andrew more than Wayne and the others had done over the years.

"I suggest you go now, Matt and I advice you have a long thought of all of this OK?" Cerin replied.

Matt just nodded and left the room quietly before he sees Wayne and the gang together, arguing about the results of their punishment.

"He cannot do this to us! If we all stick together, we can get out of this shit" Wayne snapped.

"Matt, what do you say about this?" Sean asked.

"Yeah come on, Matt, stick with us and we can do something about this" Wayne said to Matt.

"Just stop it, Wayne" Matt sighed.

"What? Are you kidding me?! Matt, we can't let him do this to us! The football team depends on us-!" Wayne exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shut up Wayne! Just shut up! Not everything is about you and the fucking finals!" Matt angrily snapped at Wayne and storms off.

"What the fuck, Matt?!" Wayne yelled back as the gang watches Matt leaving the school.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. March 19th 2012 - 6:30 AM - 3:22 PM

**Chapter 7: March 19th 2012 - 6:30 AM - 3:22 PM**

* * *

 **6:30 AM - Andrew's Bedroom**

Andrew spend all weekend, looking up on everything that could be a key faction to this strange power he has; Telekinesis. He can slowly move things with his mind but cannot go through much as he notices that when he does use this power for long or lift up heavy things, his nose begins to bleed and his head hurts like a tension headache.

He was gently practicing it by making his books, school bag and even his recording camera in the air while amazingly walking around them in awe. Suddenly he jumped at the noise of Richard trying to open the locked door as the old man growled: "What the hell have I told you about locking your door?!"

"Dad, I have to get ready for school" Andrew timidly responded, knowing Richard is in his usual foul mood and wants to take out his anger on Andrew again.

"Open the door now" Richard demanded and bangs on the door.

"Just leave me alone, Richard" Andrew anxiously said.

"What? What did you say, boy?" Richard asked through his hangover.

"I said just leave me alone, OK? I don't wanna deal with you right now" Andrew replied.

"You telling me what to do in my own house, boy?! Huh?! Think you're the big boss around here, you little shit?! Open the fucking door!" Richard angrily snapped and hitting the door loudly with his fists.

"Go away!" Andrew shouted through fear and anger.

Suddenly the light bulb above Richard exploded as the old man exclaims in fright and was silence before he backs off slowly and leaves the hall. Andrew quietly unlocks and opens his door to check what happened before noticing the shards of the light bulb that blew above Richard. It was then he knew that his emotions somehow trigger his power to make the light bulb exploded, making Richard leave him be.

* * *

 **7:30 AM - Karen's Bedroom**

A while later, Andrew looks over his window to see his father leaving again as usual in his car. It angers him that Richard leaves his wife alone at home for any crappy pub or some trashy place for Richard to wallow in to feel like he is desperate and more victimised to the public.

Andrew wished he could stay home and look after his mother with every chance he gets but it's hard to skip school without the principal calling Richard or even at home with the abusive drunk watching nearly every move on him like a feral animal waiting to attack on the helpless prey.

Andrew watches as Karen was heavily asleep in her bed just like every other day but this feels different to Andrew, he feels like something can be used to help his own mother with the cancer. He remember the other night after Richard gave him a beating for "being in trouble" at school, he remember how he wished his mother could be better and would do anything to heal to her, thus at that point, his hands glow and strangely enough, the pain seemed to stop and Karen was slowly back to sleep without any problems.

Could this be another power he obtained with that crystal? The power to heal people? If so, could it be possible that Andrew can heal his own mother and rid her the diseases that is slowly killing him and make her healthy and well again?

"I hope I'm not just dreaming this" Andrew sighed to himself.

The young man approached the bed and place his right hand on his mother's forehead and said: "Here goes..."

He soon thought long and hard about healing his mother like he did before, wishing with all his heart and thought about ridding the cancer from her like an eraser rubbing out a spelling error from his school work. Just then his right hand begins to glow, much to Andrew's delight and was surprised to see that Karen's face was becoming a bit less pale and her monitor was slowly regaining steady beats.

"I...I can heal her! I can actually heal her!" Andrew happily gasped but stops when he felt a sharp pain in his head, stopping the power before getting a tissue out to make sure blood doesn't come out of his nose.

Karen stirringly and slowly wakes up, seeing his son and said: "Sweetie?"

Andrew turns to see his mother awake and nervously asked: "I...I didn't mean to wake you up, I was checking up on you"

"It's OK, darling; where's your father?" Karen asked.

"He's...He's looking for employment" Andrew lied, not wanting Karen to see the worst of Richard to harm her mentally more than she is with her illness.

"Poor dear, I hope he finds a job soon" Karen replied.

"I doubt it" Andrew thought to himself before he asked his mother: "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I kind of feel a little more well then I did a while ago" Karen responded.

"Maybe the medication is working" Andrew shrugged.

Or maybe Andrew's power might have slowly healed Karen but it wasn't enough to completely heal her.

"Could be" Karen nodded. "Sweetie, where's your camera? I thought you were going to record everything"

"I...I accidently dropped it and it broke" Andrew replied, not feeling like it's worth to stress and worry his mother about the bullies too

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie" Karen apologised and rubs Andrew's hand.

"But I got a new one, Mr Wolfe gave it to me as a gift" Andrew added and shows his mother the new camera.

"Wow! That is lovely; wasn't that sweet of your home teacher to give you that?" Karen happily replied.

"Yeah, he didn't need it so he offered it to me after he learned about my old camera" Andrew explained.

"That's great, dear" Karen giggled.

Andrew soon hears a car beep before looking out to see Matt's car out the front lawn.

"Well there's Matt, I got to go" Andrew said.

"Have fun at school, sweetie" Karen sweetly replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" Andrew asked in concern.

"I'll be OK here, Andrew" Karen assured her son.

Andrew just simply nodded with a smile and walks out of the house, locking the front door before heading off to Matt's car, leaving for school.

* * *

 **8 AM - Matt's Car**

The ride to school was quiet again but Matt decided to finally break the ice and said:

"Andrew, I really wish to talk to you about the other day"

"I know, I know, I should've being more mature and all that, Can we just forget about it?" Andrew asked.

"Well no, that's not what I wanted to say; what I want to say is that I'm sorry" Matt replied.

Andrew looks at Matt, this was rather new to him, Matt hasn't apologise to Andrew for anything for years and all the sudden, he's the one who may admit that he is in the wrong with Andrew instead of the other way around.

"You're sorry?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah; I'm sorry for what I did to you the other day, I can see now that it was really stupid of me to just stand there and not help you out when you needed me and I've being thinking lately that maybe I've being too hard or doubting on you" Matt explained.

"You think?" Andrew sarcastically responded.

"Whatever, look! All I'm saying is things went out of control and I'm really sorry for what I did, OK?" Matt apologised.

Andrew wonder if Matt actually meant the apology or if he's only doing it to stop making himself look bad in front of ether Andrew himself or Casey, Steve, his parents or any others at school.

"Ok...Thanks" Andrew softly thanked.

"Anyway, in case you didn't know, I got detention for two weeks with Mr Wolfe with the others because of that. So I won't be able to take you home as usual" Matt started.

"That's alright, I'll just take the school bus home" Andrew responded, though not really wanting to go on the bus since the stop at home is a twenty minute walk to home.

"That won't be necessary" Matt shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"I've asked Steve if he can take you home for the next two weeks" Matt explained.

"You asked Steve to drive me back to my home?!" Andrew loudly said in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Matt chuckled.

"N-Nothing man, I just...I don't wanna seem selfish, that's all" Andrew cleared his throat.

"You're not selfish, buddy; Besides, you and Steve seem to hang out well yesterday from what he told me" Matt chuckled.

"Steve told you about us yesterday?" Andrew asked, raising his eyebrow up.

"Of course; that's what best friends do, we tell each other about most things" Matt shrugged.

"Right..." Andrew nodded, having nothing more to say to Matt; except for this: "Thank you for getting Steve to drive me home"

"You're welcome, man" Matt replied.

* * *

 **11:43 AM - School Corridors/Lockers**

Later on at school, Andrew was putting his things away in his locker and collect his bag when Samantha approached him, starling the young man a bit when he saw her in front of him.

"Hey, um...listen, Steve wants me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at Classroom 2C during free period" Samantha said.

"OK" Andrew nodded.

"And bring the camera, he wants to do the school presidential video" Samantha added.

"Sure" Andrew shrugged a bit and goes to get his camera from his bag.

"By the way; I just want to say thank you for helping out Steve, you're OK by me" Samantha sincerely thanked.

"Y-You're welcome" Andrew nervously chuckled.

"Vote Steve for President" Samantha replied in a sing-song tone as she walks away.

Andrew smiles at Sam while she walks away from him, feeling appreciated that he is doing something good for someone and it's getting him thanks and appreciation, Something he never had for a long time.

On his way to Classroom 2C, he approaches a corridor but stops and hids near a wall when he sees Wayne arguing with the Gym Teacher and Football Coach, Mr Xandos.

"Sir, please; All I'm saying is that I just wanted to serve detention during recess or lunch time! Not after school, don't you think it's unfair that Austin and I will miss out the training for the finals and we'll be unprepared for the match when the day comes" Wayne begged.

"I'm sorry Mister Allen but this is out of my hands, what the principal says, goes and if you have a problem with that; Take it up with him, less you want your problem to get worse" Mr Xandos refused to put up with Wayne's crap.

"Mr Xandos, you can't let Mr Wolfe do this to us! It's not fair!" Wayne argued.

"Was it fair of you to attack Mister Detmer that day? Maybe you should've thought better instead of acting like a feral" Mr Xandos scolded the football player.

"This team needs me!" Wayne exclaimed.

"Excuse me?! Who elected you as the main player of the team? Hmm? No one! Even if you're not in the team, I'm sure we'll still win and if not, big deal! You may be the captain of the team but I am still the coach and I say you go to detention with Mr Wolfe with Austin and that's final" Mr Xandos angrily snapped.

Wayne looks down angrily before Mr Xandos gruffly spoke out: "Is that clear enough for you?"

"I promised my dad I would win the finals for him" Wayne replied.

"Well then, I'm sure your dad will be very disappointed in you if you skip detention and got kicked out of the team because of your immature stupidity" Mr Xandos scoffed.

As soon as Wayne was about to leave, Mr Xandos turned back to Wayne and adds: "One more thing, Mister Allen; You come whining to me like a brat about your punishment again and I will kick you out of the team for good, Understand?"

"Yes sir" Wayne grumbled.

"Good, now, on your way" Mr Xandos nodded and leaves for his next class.

Andrew carefully walks by Wayne as the two exchanged looks of hostile but the bully just walks away from Andrew, knowing he cannot do anything to hurt Andrew like he wants to for this. Andrew just continues walking away from Wayne with a small smile that Wayne is finally getting put into place as he should've been from the start.

* * *

 **12 PM - Classroom 2C - Drama**

Andrew knocks on the classroom door as Steve opens it up and happily greeted: "Hey buddy, you're just in time!"

Steve brings Andrew inside the room before he sees the that the drama room was set up like a presidential debate room with a banner up written: "Steve For President 2012"

"Whoa! Nice setting" Andrew chuckled.

"Thanks; Sam and the kids from Drama Class did me a favor and set it up for me during recess as long as I gave them credit in the video" Steve said.

"And that's where I come in" Andrew nodded.

"Bingo! I need you to record me doing my video speech to put up for the debate to bring the voters in like Thomas did a while ago" Steve replied.

OK so...how do you want it to be done?" Andrew asked.

"Well I was hoping to just sit on the chair with a history book in my hand and just be the honest and charming guy I can be" Steve explained the concept of the video.

"That seems nice" Andrew nodded.

"Damn straight; So there's a tripod set up for your camera that will fit so if you can set it up, we can begin" Steve replied.

"Right" Andrew said and goes to set up his new camera for the school presidential video.

After a few minutes of getting everything prepared, Andrew sets the tripod to face the camera on Steve before the young man asked the popular jock:

"So are we good to go then, Steve?"

"Yep, you ready?" Steve asked.

"I guess so" Andrew shrugged.

"Great" Steve chuckled.

"Alright; and...Action" Andrew spoke out, pressing the recording button.

"My fellow students of Benjamin Franklin High; For those who don't know me, Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Steve Montgomery, you may know as one of your players for the football team, a friend of yours and just some popular guy that everyone knows about. But today I want to talk about what I can do and promise for you all at Benjamin Franklin High..." Steve started.

As Andrew continues recording Steve's speech, Matt, Casey and Samantha quietly enters the room, watching Steve's speech before he finishes and Andrew then said:

"And...Cut"

Soon the trio applauded for Steve while Andrew hastingly turns back, startled before relaxing a bit.

"So how did I do?" Steve asked.

"You were amazing, baby; they're going to love you" Samantha happily replied and kisses her boyfriend.

"You did great, Steve" Casey happily nodded.

"Not bad, buddy" Matt chuckled.

"Not bad? Are you deaf or something, Matt?" Steve laughed while playfully shoved him.

"I just mean you did a good job there" Matt pointed out.

"Thanks" Steve thanked before pulling an arm around Andrew and adds: "Well I couldn't have done it without this guy right here"

"It's nothing really, I wasn't that good" Andrew shrugged.

"Dude, you need to stop putting yourself down, you did great" Steve assured.

"Let's watch the video then" Casey suggested.

"Yeah, show us" Samantha agreed.

"Well, OK" Andrew nodded and gets the camera out before showing them the recording.

When the video finishes, Samantha soon said: "Now that's great quality"

"Better than the last camera guy, all you can hear was his heavy breathing" Steve added.

"You did well, Andrew, I'm impressed" Matt commented at Andrew.

"OK, who are you and what have you done to Matt?" Andrew joked.

"Just take a complement, buddy" Matt replied, playfully punching Andrew's shoulder.

"OK, OK" Andrew chuckled.

Casey looks at Matt with a warm smile before Matt smiles back.

Soon the bell rings and everyone left except for Matt and Casey who stayed behind as Casey then said:

"I hear you've apologised to Andrew today from Steve"

"Yeah I did and you were right, both you, Steve and Mr Wolfe are right; Regardless of what happened, I did a real shitty thing and should've helped Andrew" Matt explained.

"Well I'm glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass for once" Casey said with a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah; I've being terrible but you know I do feel bad, right?" Matt asked.

"I do now and I'm happy you did the right thing" Casey nodded.

"So...we cool?" Matt nervously chuckled.

Casey looks at Matt for a moment before she cuddles him and said: "We're cool"

"I love you" Matt said.

"And I love you" Casey giggled.

The two kissed before they saw one of the students outside, gratified the wall with "Andrew Detmer eats shit", Casey sternly grabs one of the pencils from the floor, opens the window and throws it at the person, missing him but making him jump and ran off.

"Can you believe people like him?" Casey scoffed.

"We'll talk to the principal about that if you want" Matt offered.

"What's the point? They don't listen, they never listen" Casey sighed.

"Mr Wolfe listens" Matt pointed out.

"You're right about that but I just don't see why the others like Wayne have to treat Andrew like this? Can you imagine being hurt and called names every day of your life because of some stupid school cliche and nobody, not even the principal, cares about what happens to Andrew at all?" Casey groaned in annoyance.

"I get what you mean...I mean, I've been thinking about that with Wayne, Sean and the rest of the gang; I mean, I thought I knew them" Matt explained.

"They're just selfish cockheads" Casey replied.

"I realise that now but how can anyone in their right mind act like this and not even think about the consequences of what their actions do?" Matt asked.

"A bit rich coming from you, Matt" Casey pointed out.

"I know but I do regret what I did, you know that now" Matt also pointed that out.

"I know, I know...I just wish..." Casey sighed and sits on the chair.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I just wish that we can do something for Andrew to help him; I mean, granted he's not the most sociable but I don't blame him for that. But I only wish we can convince him that not everyone is out to hurt him for stupid reasons" Casey explained.

"We'll think of something, I know we will" Matt assured Casey and wrapped his arm around her.

"I hope so" Casey sighed.

* * *

 **3 PM - Home Class (Detention)**

The bell rings again as school has finished for another day as Matt, Wayne, Sean, Austin, Monica and Fiona enters their home class where Mr Wolfe was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon students" Mr Wolfe greeted as he looks at them with a serious tone of expression.

"Good afternoon sir" They all replied a bit quietly.

"Welcome to the start of your detention; I'll be frank with you lot when I say that I almost thought that some of you would not have turned up" The teacher honestly confessed, eyeing mostly at Wayne who was fuming with hatred but remained silence.

"Alright students, get out your work and start studying, now" Mr Wolfe ordered as the students started their first day of detention.

* * *

 **3:22 PM - Steve's Car**

Steve was driving Andrew back to his house as per promise while Matt was in detention after school. Steve notices Andrew's fiddling with the camera and said:

"New camera's working out for you, that's good"

"Thanks, I really like how easy it is to use" Andrew replied.

"I have to admit, though, I don't understand the filming thing at places like now" Steve said while focusing on the road.

"It's just a thing I do" Andrew timidly responded.

"You don't feel like it's a little weird? Like it puts a barrier between you and everything?" Steve asked.

"Maybe I want a barrier" Andrew replied.

Having a camera can do a lot of things for Andrew if he could have the strength to stand up for himself like exposing his dad's abuse to the police or force Matt to stop smoking pot if he can or even get anyone to help out his own mother if need but like always, he has to do everything himself.

"So a barrier from the bullies or...is there something else?" Steve asked in concern.

"N-No, not really and I really don't wanna talk about it" Andrew shook his head.

"Okay. I respect that" Steve nodded.

"So...are you and Matt close?" Andrew questions Steve.

"Well not really, he's my best friend but I hardly seen him in the house or barely hang out with him" Steve answered as he shrugged.

"Why's that?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know; Maybe he's busy hanging out with Wayne and all with parties or spending time with Casey; So...what Matt does is really none of my business" Steve replied.

"You mean you don't go to parties or hang out with people or...?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"Man, when you're running for school president, got a lot of shit to do at school, not to mention being in the football team and trying to apply for a career in politics, I really don't have time to waste myself with alcohol, drugs or even sex like the other guys do" Steve honestly replied.

"Seriously? It's just that I heard from some guys at school that-!" Andrew started.

"Dude, don't even listen to the rumors about me; half of them just wanted to get attention or pretend to be my best friend" Steve answered.

"You don't think I'm one of those people?" Andrew asked.

"Not really, buddy; You're OK by me" Steve chuckled.

"Thanks" Andrew thanked.

"So...what's your family like?" Steve asked.

"W-Why do you wanna know?" Andrew asked with Steve.

"Just thought I make a good conversation with you, get to know you" Steve answered.

"Be your friend?" Andrew softly adds.

"Maybe, yeah" Steve nodded.

"Well..my dad is actually a fireman, or was, I don't know. He got injured like two years ago, and now they just pay him out of, like, insurance. He doesn't do anything, I mean he goes out during the day, but I don't know where. He drinks a lot. I know that" Andrew replied.

He wasn't sure why he was giving hints to Steve about his father...no...not father, never was his father and never will be his father. Even when Andrew was born, Richard was at work at the fire force and leaving Karen at the hospital with Kayla and Ian to be with her. It wasn't until the next day when Richard saw Andrew for the first time and the first meeting was rather awkward, being a new parent, Richard just hold Andrew and not said a word to him while Karen was being checked up.

"I see...So how do you pay for your shit?" Steve asked.

"I do computer repair, and stuff. I actually make some money..." Andrew replied.

"What about your mom?" Steve asked.

This one was hard for Andrew, apart from the Garetties, Mr Wolfe and even half of the school staff knew about Karen's cancer, Steve would be the first person Andrew's ever told about his mother as he took the courage to answer Steve's question.

"My mom has spinal meningitis" Andrew replied.

"Oh shit, man...I'm so sorry" Steve sincerely apologised, regretting even asking the question.

"It's alright...She had it since I was eleven; Sadly she can't work or anything, and the insurance doesn't cover all of her medicine, so a lot of my money has to go into that. I just hope she can get better from this and recover but...all I can do is hope" Andrew replied.

But lately Andrew feels like doing more than just hope, now that he has a way to heal his mother with his powers, he just now hopes that he can erase the cancer from Karen and get her back on her feet to make things better for the family and if he is lucky, maybe Karen can finally see Richard's changed ways and do something about it like finally divorcing him and put him in jail for his actions

"I hope she'll make it OK" said Steve.

"Thanks" Andrew softly thanked Steve.

"So am I the first person to know this?" Steve asked.

"About my mom? Apart from Matt, my aunt and uncle and the school staff. You're the first person I'd ever told" Andrew answered.

"Matt never mentioned to me about your parents" Steve pointed out.

"W-Why wouldn't he? It's not like he ever bother telling anyone about me" Andrew stuttered a bit, looking away.

"Hey he may be an asshole at times but he's still your cousin, I'm sure he still cares about you" Steve tried to cheer Andrew up.

Andrew just said nothing else but watches out the scenery out of the car window before Steve then adds:

"I've actually been having some problems with my parents, too"

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing like yours, though. It's just... Matt never knew this because he's never around the house but they've just been fighting a lot. I think my mom is cheating on my dad" Steve confessed.

"...That's intense" Andrew replied, feeling sorry for Steve.

"Yeah. I know. I'm actually, yeah, I'm sure my mom is cheating on my dad' Steve lets out a sigh.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked.

"My parents never wanted to be in the same room and often wished they never got married...I often see mother being playful with the other guys at the parties we go to and she just keeps avoiding Dad and myself at times, not wanting to do anything with us" Steve responded with a shred of misery and honesty.

Andrew watches on in shock and sympathy for Steve. It's strange to see how the popular guy in school is suffering just as bad as Andrew was with his parents. In a way, they're like kindred spirits...or something in Andrew's mind.

"Andrew...C-Could you please...Don't tell anybody about all of this? Please?" Steve asked.

"I won't say a word about this, I promise" Andrew nodded.

"Thanks man" Steve sincerely thanked. "It's funny, you know..."

"Funny how?" Andrew asked.

"Like I am the first person outside the family to know about your mother, you're the first person I've ever told about my parents" Steve answered.

"Really?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Steve nodded.

"Well then...maybe we should keep this conversation to ourselves" Andrew suggested.

"I agree" Steve nodded and continues driving Andrew home. "By the way, thank you so much for your help today, I really appreciated it, Andrew"

"You're welcome" Andrew chuckled.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. March 20th 2012 – March 23rd 2012

**Chapter 8: March 20th 2012 – March 23rd 2012**

* * *

 **March 20th 2012**

 **12:45 PM - The School Football Court**

The next day, Andrew decided to find some answers regaining his strange powers as he looks around outside the football court, during free period, until he sneaks out of the school gates and heads straight for the small woods, unaware that Matt and Steve were watching him from a distance.

"What is Andrew doing?" Steve asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it" Matt said in concern.

"Should we follow him?" Steve asked.

"What do you think?" Matt sarcastically answered and goes off after Andrew.

"Hey, wait up!" Steve called out, running after Matt

* * *

 **1:10 PM - Outside The School Grounds – In The Small Woods**

Andrew continues searching for the hole that he found the day he got his powers but unfortunately, he was struggling to find it as he soon got lost into the woods, unbeknownst to him, Matt and Steve eventually lost sight of Andrew and got lost too.

It took Andrew fifteen minutes until he managed to find the hole, sighing in relief: "There it is, I've finally found it"

Suddenly Andrew heard yelling and crying from below the hole, he jumped at the noise before slowly and cautiously approaches the hole and looks down to see Steve and Matt inside.

"Steve?! Matt?!" Andrew incredulously exclaimed.

"Andrew! Thank fuck you're here" Steve sighed in relief.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Andrew demanded.

"We were following you" Matt replied.

"What?! H-How did you guys get down there?" Andrew timidly questioned.

"We tried to find you then we lost track of you before Matt didn't see the hole that I was about to warn him about; then he fell down and as I checked up on him, the ground became unstable and I tumbled down too" Steve explained.

"Are you guys alright?" Andrew asked in concern.

"Apart from a bruised arm and a sore back, we'll be fine...hopefully" Steve sighed out.

"Andrew; I need you to listen to me carefully, Go back to the school and get help" said Matt.

"B-But I don't know the way back" Andrew nervously explained.

"What do you mean, you don't know the way back?!" Matt snapped.

"Bro, what were you doing out here anyway?" Steve asked.

Andrew couldn't answer that nor did he want to alert the school about this less the principal calls in Richard again and have the drunken bastard given Andrew abuse again like before.

"Andrew! Get help!" Matt shouted.

"I-Is there any path down there?" Andrew called out.

"There was but there was nothing but a cave in. All boulders and shit blocking the way; we can't get out" Steve replied.

So the cave is caved in with debris so that means Matt and Steve haven't found the crystal, much to Andrew's relief but it bothers him more that his search for answers has become meaningless.

"Andrew! Don't just stand there! Get help!" Matt shouted.

"I just need to think for a moment" Andrew nervously replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Don't leave us to die here!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, your screaming is not helping!" Steve snapped.

"Well what the fuck do you want to do?! We can't climb out of the shit, we tried that!" Matt angrily argued.

Andrew, panicking, was trying to think of something that doesn't involve causing a spectacle in front of the school and not exposing his powers to Steve and Matt.

"Andrew!" Matt angrily shouted.

"Andrew!" Steve panicked.

"Both of you; just shut up!" Andrew shouted through the anxiety and panic.

Suddenly Steve and Matt were shot up to the air from the hole, ten feet above the ground, the two boys panicked and screamed as they were hovering and spinning a bit in the air.

"What the fuck?!" Steve screamed.

"Am I dreaming right now?! Tell me this is a fucking dream!" Matt loudly panicked.

Andrew felt pale and cold as he realises what his fear had triggered before he tried to calm the floating boys down.

"Guys, just calm down" Andrew stuttered.

"Are you fucking blind, Andrew?! We're fucking flying in the air!" Matt screamed.

"Are there aliens above us?! Are we being abducted to their UFOs?!" Steve cried.

"Just shut up! I need to concentrate!" Andrew shouted.

"Concentrate?!" Steve exclaimed in confusion before he slowly gets the idea of what happening:  
"Andrew...are you doing this?"

"What?" Matt asked, dumbfounded.

"Matt...I think Andrew is making us float in the air" Steve gasped.

"Don't be retarded, Steve; Andrew is not making us float" Matt scoffed.

Andrew, a bit annoyed at Matt, drops him a bit in the air before he stopped his panicking cousin five feet from the ground, still making him afloat. Matt looks at Andrew's posture and blood coming out of his cousin's nose; eventually he was slowly getting the same thought Steve was thinking.

"Andrew?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Soon the telekinetic teenager slowly brought both Matt and Steve down from the sky and landed them back safely to the ground before collapsing to the ground, himself.

Steve immediately rushed to Andrew's side and quickly asked Matt; "Bro, do you have a tissue or a handkerchief?"

Matt just stood there in un-nerving awe of what he just saw and experienced from his cousin before Steve yelled Matt's name to snap him out of his daze, Matt rushes to Andrew and hands Steve a clean handkerchief from his bag.

"Andrew...can you please explain what the fuck is going on here?!" Matt incredulously exclaimed.

"I...I promised I'll tell you everything but c-can we get the hell out of here please?" Andrew shuddered and panted.

"OK, come on buddy" Steve slowly nodded.

Matt and Steve carefully brought Andrew up to his feet and helped him get out of the woods together and back at the school.

* * *

 **Steve's Car – 1:45 PM**

The trio were inside Steve's car, Matt gave Andrew a bottle of water to regain Andrew's strength before the telekinetic teenager looks at his cousin and the most popular student in school. This was something he never thought would come to be, exposing his powers to people like them and for the first time in his life, he was scared of the outcome of this whole ordeal.

Eventually Andrew, who took his time, explained the day he found the hole that Steve and Matt fell in and how he got his powers, how he practices them and how he hopes to become a stronger person because of it.

"Wow...This...This is...whoa..." Matt sighed out in disbelief.

"I know this is all hard to grasp, believe me, I was first like you when I realised that I have powers" Andrew stuttered.

"Dude, you are fucking amazing" Steve happily replied to Andrew.

"How can we sure if this is actually true?" Matt asked; dumbfounded still.

"Are you fucking for real, Matt? Andrew literally lifted us to the air, TEN FUCKING FEET FROM THE AIR!" Steve over-exaggerated in annoyance.

"I can show you if you want" Andrew nervously asked.

"Yes! Yes! Please do!" Steve excitingly agreed.

"I'm going to need something first though" Andrew said, looking around in the car.

Matt got out a can of Pepsi from his bag and said: "How about this?"

"That'll do" Andrew nodded and took the soft drink can off from Matt.

Andrew puts the can in the cup hoarder before he took a deep breath and opens the soft drink with his powers, Steve and Matt exclaimed in awe as Andrew soon made the liquid slide out of the can like a slithering worm before making it more like a sea snake.

"Holy shit! Are you fucking seeing this?!" Steve excitingly chuckled.

"W-Wait, watch this" Andrew nervously grinned at the boys.

Soon the floating snake-like liquid breaks apart into small circles of floating balls as they spin together like an atom figure.

"Whoa!" Matt gasped out in awe.

Suddenly the larger liquid balls spread out into tiny pieces of liquid circles as they float around the boys like bubbles.

"This is amazing" Matt exclaimed in amazement.

"I wanna get some!" Steve cheered and catches some of the liquid circles in his mouth.

Andrew soon made the rest of the liquid return to the can before reattaching the front lid of the can as if it was never open. Matt and Steve wildly applauded Andrew, much to his delight before Steve said:

"Dude! You are everything we hope for in Marvel and shit"

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, man!" Steve nodded.

"Wait till Casey and Sam hears about this!" Matt happily said.

"WAIT!" Andrew abruptly panicked as he locked the doors and holds the handles down with his powers.

"Andrew?" Steve spoke in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" Matt asked.

"Please...I know this is awesome and all but I don't want anyone finding out about this. I didn't even want you guys to find out but what happened today was because my fear triggered my powers to get your out of this mess. You two are the only ones, who know about this so I'm begging you, in fact, I'll do whatever you say, just please! Please don't tell anyone about this, not even your family and close friends or girlfriends, please" Andrew anxiously pleaded.

One of the last things Andrew needs now is to be exposed and hunted down by crazy scientists to ether kill him for experimentation or use him as a weapon and to mention what Richard would do to him if he finds out about this and abuses him out of the house by force for looking down on Andrew as a monster and thus, leaving his poor mother to die at the hands of the lazy drunk who never once looked after Karen when this all began.

Steve eventually knew what Andrew meant before Steve said:

"Sure man, your secret is safe with me"

"Most people would think you're a super hero, what's so bad about that?" Matt shrugged.

"Dude, have you even seen some super hero movies? If Andrew gets exposed then he would hunted down by ether the government or some crazy science cult" Steve pointed out.

"Oh...shit, you got a good point" Matt nodded.

"Well?" Andrew demanded.

"Alright, alright! I won't say a word" Matt loudly replied.

"Not even Wayne or the others?" Andrew asked.

"Not even them" Matt shook his head.

"That's right buddy; it'll be just us three, together" Steve assured Andrew.

"Thanks guys" Andrew thanked as they knew that after today, nothing will be the same again

* * *

 **March 21st 2012**

 **The Montgomery Residences – 4:20 PM**

The next day after school, Steve and Matt took Andrew to the Montgomery Residences as they gathered around outside the pool area.

"OK, so are you going to tell me where you guys brought me here?" Andrew asked the guys.

"Well Matt and I were talking last night about you and your powers; since you want us to keep it a secret for you and you want to be sure that you can trust us, we decided to maybe help you out with your powers" Steve explained.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"Well we've being looking up shit like Super Man, Spider Man, Wonder Woman, X-Men, Hulk even Batman to see what ideas we can grasp to help you out" Matt answered.

"If you guys are trying to make me a super hero; it won't work because I can tell you now that I'd be shit at doing the whole hero thing" Andrew shook his head.

"Nah man, nothing like that; You said you wanted to be a better and stronger person that perhaps we can help you control your powers and guide you through this together" Steve pointed out.

"You said to us yesterday that as you go on using your power, you feel stronger, right? Well I have a theory in mind that your powers are like muscles, the more you work and control them, the more stronger and controlled you are with yourself and your powers" said Matt.

"That's actually an accurate theory there, Matt" Andrew agreed.

"So what do you say, Andrew? You want us to help you?" Steve proposed.

It would be nice for Andrew to get a little help on practicing his powers and all, plus it's the first time that Andrew and Matt hanged out together in years plus with how things are going, maybe they'll rekindled their friendship together like they were in the past. As for Steve, it was cool for Andrew to maybe be friends with the popular student although there is a problem that Andrew might think that Matt and Steve are only interested in Andrew because of his powers.

But only time will tell as Andrew decided to give this a shot as he nodded to the guys who set up a test for Andrew right away. Steve was holding a baseball while Matt was holding Andrew's camera, recording the action.

"You ready, Andrew?" Steve called out to Andrew.

"Yep" Andrew nodded as he was standing a few feet away from Steve.

"This is the baseball test" Matt said. "And action"

Steve threw the ball at Andrew before he stops it with his mind, the boys cheered excitingly at the sight of the baseball floating in the air as Andrew smiles and pokes it.

"That is great" Steve chuckled.

"Too easy" Andrew shrugged.

"Hey Andrew, think quick!" Matt snickered and throws a basketball to surprise Andrew.

Andrew quickly managed to stop the basketball from going at him before making the balls float around him like the planets rotating around the sun.

"This is some good shit, you got there Andrew" Steve happily said.

"Thanks" Andrew chuckled.

"Hey Andrew, don't fart, you might blow up in the air" Matt teased.

Andrew just smirked deviously at Matt before the basketball zips straight at Matt, nailing him in the groin as Matt falls down in pain, Steve and Andrew were laughing their heads off.

"You hit him! In the fucking penis! Dude!" Steve laughed out loudly.

"Why meeeee?!" Matt groaned out.

"Hey Matt, Are your blue balls purple yet?" Andrew teased back.

Matt just flips Andrew off while Steve and Andrew continued laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **March 23rd 2012**

 **The School Football Court – 1:23 PM**

Two days later, Andrew and Matt were having lunch together at the football court, it was so long since Andrew and Matt hanged out together, just the two of them besides their small talks in Matt's car. Andrew remembers the last time they hanged out together was during the first few months when Karen had cancer and Richard lost his court case, losing most of his money in the process. Matt was busy playing video games to notice but Andrew remembered hearing his father and his aunt viciously arguing to the point where Kayla disowned Richard and left Andrew and Karen out of the Garetty's lives for good, much to Ian's objection but when your wife is a cold eyed lawyer and mostly the money earner of the house, Ian was never the one to speak out on Kayla or Richard since he doesn't have much of a gut or spine to do so.

Andrew threw the empty soda bottle in the bin from on top of the bleachers, using his power to send it there as Matt chuckled:

"Nice one; that was good"

"Thanks" Andrew thanked his cousin; a moment of silence went by before Andrew asked: "So where's Steve at?"

"He and Samantha have a lunch date together" Matt answered.

"Cool" Andrew nodded. "So um...how are things with Casey and yourself?"

"We're getting there, granted she is still a little pissed about what I did to you and again, I'm sorry; so...yeah, we're patching things up slowly and she's happy that I apologised to you" Matt shrugged.

"That's nice" Andrew replied.

Andrew sometimes cannot help but wonder if Matt really means what he apologise to Andrew for or was it to make him less guilty and more to get out of Andrew's way and stop everyone from being pissed off at Matt. The telekinetic teen soon softly asked Matt: "You don't like me, do you Matt"

Matt looked at Andrew for a moment before quickly replying: "I don't hate you, man"

"You don't hate me but you don't like me" Andrew pointed out.

"Alright look, I may not have being the best cousin over the past few years but sometimes you have problems that is impossible for me to understand you" Matt started.

"Problems? Like what?" Andrew asked.

"Don't get mad, I mean, I like you now, I like you a lot. You're just, you're not super easy to talk to. You've got a lot of...well...issues" Matt explained.

"I reckon I just embarrass you in front of your friends, is that it? I'm just bad luck to you?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Well..." Matt chuckled a bit innocently.

"You always were an asshole" Andrew sighed out in frustration.

"See? See, that's what I'm saying. You're hostile, man" Matt pointed out.

"Well when you get bullied by Wayne and all that, let me know that works out" Andrew sighed and walks away.

"Andrew, wait; I wasn't trying to be a jerk to you, I'm just trying to help you" Matt calls out in concern.

Andrew stopped before he nodded: "I know, It's just...n-never mind, I'll catch you later"

As Matt sighed while watching his cousin walk away, Wayne was passing by and heard most of the conversation. It annoys and confuses the heck of Wayne lately on why his best friend is hanging out with the person he loathed so much since elementary school.

Matt was packing up his stuff in his bag when he heard a mocking voice: "What a touching display of gay shit"

Matt turns to Wayne as the two of them looked on with nerving tension about their friendship before Matt said:

"Hello to you too, Wayne"

"Why are you being such a sucker for that freak?" Wayne asked in annoyance.

"Because he's my cousin, so what?" Matt shrugged.

"So what?! You kept on literally saying to me how much you wish Andrew wasn't related to you, how you cannot stand him all the time and now you're just being besties with each other? What is with you, Matt?" Wayne scoffed.

"Me? What the hell is with you?! Lately since senior year, all you're being is such complete prick to everyone, thinking you're above the school rules and shit; You're my best friend, Wayne but sometimes lately I just don't understand you" Matt argued.

"What's to understand? Your cousin is an attention seeking whiny bitch" Wayne argued back.

"Stop being such an immature dick" Matt groaned out in frustration.

"Why are you being an asshole to me?" Wayne asked, feeling betrayed by his best friend.

Matt just took a breath and softly said: "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, Wayne; All I'm saying is that I've being thinking a lot recently and in my opinion, I just think Mr Wolfe, heck even Steve and Casey, were right about us on Andrew, He hasn't even done anything to you or me or anyone else in the class for us to be complete jerks to him"

"What are you even saying?" Wayne asked.

"Alright you want me to be honest? Fine! I feel bad, OK? I feel terrible for what we did to Andrew that day and I feel sorry for what I did; does that answer your questions in your thick head now" Matt snapped, losing patience with Wayne.

Silence falls around the duo for a moment till Wayne just scoffed and laughed out loud before he chuckles: "You? You are sorry?"

"Yeah? So?" Matt scoffed.

"Fuck off, Matt; you're just sorry because you don't want to end up being suspended from school" Wayne sternly confronted.

"And you do?" Matt mocked.

"No! I'm not risky my future career to fail because of that freak but that's not the case; you don't care about Andrew, you never did so don't you fool me into your bullshit excuses; You just want to get out of the shit you got yourself into like a fucking pussy you are and that's the truth" Wayne accused.

"Right! You know what-!" Matt angrily raised his voice.

"What's going on here?"

The boys turn to see Mr Xandos walking up to them as he asked a bit firmly at the scenario: "Is there a problem boys"

Wayne and Matt looked away from one another before Wayne answered: "No problem here sir"

"Right" Mr Xandos nodded. "I suggest you two get to your class now"

As the gym teacher leaves the hall, Matt just sternly sighed:"I'll see you around"

As Matt was leaving, Wayne grabbed him by the arm and coldly responded in his friend's ear:"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Matt! We've being best friends since elementary school; don't even think about fucking it up right now!"

Matt firmly shoves Wayne's hand off and walks away in silence, leaving an angry friend behind.

* * *

 **What happens next?**  
 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. April 2nd 2012 - 9:55 AM - 11:13 AM

**Chapter 9: April 2nd 2012 - 9:55 AM - 11:13 AM**

* * *

 **April 2nd 2012**

 **9:55 AM - Home Class**

Cerin had escorted Matt, Wayne and the gang into the home class after their first period to deal with the outcome of their two weeks detention, most of them including Matt sat on their school decks while Wayne angrily looks down.

Wayne has had enough of this as he couldn't take the detentions anymore; his hated for Andrew kept growing each day as he kept thinking of a plan to get his revenge.

"That fucking little shit is going to pay for all of this! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born once this is all over" Wayne angrily thought to himself.

"Well, well...Looks like you kids made it all the way through your two weeks detention; I hope _most_ of you realised your mistakes and are taken back from what you've done because deep down, you all know that you all deserved this"

"Bullshit" Wayne cussed under his breath.

Mr Wolfe quickens his strict gaze at Wayne and said: "Something on your mind, Mister Allen?"

Wayne didn't look at Mr Wolfe and remanded silent for the time being as the teacher nodded and added: "No? I didn't think so"

He soon paces around the gang, continuing on:

"Like I said, you all deserved this because you know that what you did back there was a very shitty stunt you all pulled on your own classmate; Now normally I let you all go now since you completed your detention periods but the principal wanted me to keep you all in here for one more thing"

The gang rambled to one another in confusion as Austin groaned out: "What now?! Another week's detention with you?!"

"Calm yourself, Mister Damien! It's nothing like that at all" Mr Wolfe firmly said before he looks at the gang and continues:

"Now before you all leave; you will all have to prove yourselves that you've all learned your lesson to myself"

The gang looked on in confusion to which the older man adds: "So listen up all of you; In a few moments the rest of your class, along with Andrew, are going to come here with you then this is what is going to happen, you are all going to apologise to Andrew"

"Say what?" Monica scoffed.

"You heard me, Miss Dobson; You are _all_ going to apologise to Andrew Detmer in front of the entire class and myself for what you all did" Mr Wolfe strictly repeated.

"And may I ask what happens if we don't apologise, sir?" Wayne lowly asked.

The teacher soon walks in front of Wayne and lowly replied: "Are you really that keen to found out if you don't do it, Mister Allen, hmm? If I were you, I'd do as you told unless you wanna miss your grand final this week"

Soon he started to head out before he concluded with: "Alright, I'm off to get the rest of the class as well as Mister Detmer here; so don't even think about bolting off from this as I do have the school security to man the doors outside, Understand?"

"Yes sir" The gang answered in union.

As soon as Mr Wolfe leaves, Wayne soon growled out: "That fucking cock-sucking freak! This is all his fault!"

"Wayne, let it go!" Matt groaned in annoyance.

The gang looked on at Matt before Sean angrily goes up to hims and snaps out: "Why are you taking that freak's side?!"

"This isn't about sides; I mean, what did Andrew ever do to you or to any of us?" Matt repeated a question he spoke of a while back.

"Are you for real, Matt?" Monica scoffed.

"Are YOU for real, Monica?" Matt asked. "Guys, I'm not trying to cause trouble but doesn't it bother you all that we did a shitty thing? I just reckon Mr Wolfe's right, we're suppose to be better than this, do you want to be the way you guys are and not expect consequences? This isn't a game, Life is about choices, making the right choice and you have to admit, we pick the wrong choice and now we're getting punished because of it"

"Well, well, well...Aren't you being the big philosopher around here? Oh wait! Remind me, who the fuck was the person back there, pitching with the rest of us?!" Wayne snapped, going right into Matt's face.

"I was! But I feel awful for what I did and so should you" Matt snapped back at Wayne.

"You're sorry?" Austin chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah, so what?" Matt sternly asked.

"You're so full of shit, Matt; Why don't you go suck Andrew's cock in front of the class while you're being _sorry_ , you back-stabbing asshole" Wayne scoffed and shove Matt.

Matt angrily shoves Wayne back hard, making him, hit one of the desks before Matt growled:

"Wayne, grow the fuck up!"

The gang uncomfortably watches the two best friends falling out with each other in silence when Mr Wolfe returns with the rest of the class as well as Andrew who stood by the teacher's side. As soon as the class sit down on their usual spots, Mr Wolfe had Andrew sitting on a chair and stays by his side as he said to the gang:

"Alright you lot, do you all have something you wish to say to Andrew?"

"It's OK, Mr Wolfe, we don't have to do this" Andrew softly said.

Mr Wolfe gently hushes Clyde and whispered "Andrew, they hurt you and they face their punishment, now they must prove to you that they're guilty for what they did to you"

Soon the teacher looks up at the gang and called out "Now who is going first and don't even try to fake your apology out; I can really tell who's being honest and who's not, so don't even test me, alright?"

The gang stood there in silence for a few moment before Mr Wolfe snapped:

"Someone come forward first quick or I'll pick one of you out"

It was a silent moment for the next five seconds until Matt makes his way forward to Andrew, much to Wayne's disgust; Matt soon stops at front of Andrew and said

"Andrew, I'm really sorry"

Andrew looks up at Matt before he smiles softly and replies with: "Thanks"

"No worries pal" Matt pats Andrew on the shoulder.

"Thank you Matt, you may take a seat" Mr Wolfe said with a smile of approval.

Matt soon sits next to Casey before she puts her hand on his arm and happily said "I'm proud of you, Matt"

"Thanks" Matt whispered with a smile and kisses Casey.

"Next" Mr Wolfe called out.

Fiona looks around nervously before she slowly approaches Andrew and said: "I'm sorry Andrew"

Mr Wolfe looked at Fiona for a moment before he said: "Thank you Fiona"

Fiona nervously returns to her seat before Mr Wolfe looks at the gang and picks someone out: "Monica! You're up"

Monica was on her phone before Mr Wolfe snatches it off her, much to her offended disgust but soon obeys when she sees Mr Wolfe's glare as she walks up to Andrew and said: "I'm sorry, Andrew"

Mr Wolfe soon hands back Monica's phone and said: "Thank you Monica"

As Monica goes to her seat, Austin was next before he softly grumbled: "I'm sorry Andrew..."

"I'm sorry, we cannot hear you, Speak up Austin" Mr Wolfe firmly replied.

"I'm sorry, Andrew" Austin raised his voice a bit louder.

"Thank you" Mr Wolfe nodded.

Before long, it was only Sean and Wayne left to which the others waited for them to come forward with no avail.

"Alright; you two come forward, now" Mr Wolfe ordered.

Sean and Wayne firmly and slowly makes their way to the others as Andrew looks down nervously before the teacher adds: "Do you both have something to say to Andrew in front of the class?"

They didn't say anything but looked away to which Mr Wolfe barked a bit: "Boys"

"It's OK sir" Andrew whispered to Cerin to calm him down.

"We're still waiting you two" Mr Wolfe reminded them.

Sean just sighed out before he took a deep breath and said: "Andrew...I'm sorry"

It took a while before the teacher said: "Thank you Mister Parker, take a seat"

Sean quietly walks off before Mr Wolfe said:

"Alright, Wayne, Let's hear it"

"Like hell I will" Wayne grumbled to himself.

"We're waiting, Wayne" Cerin sternly pressured on.

"This is bullshit" Wayne angrily thought to himself.

"Wayne!" Cerin snapped at the student.

Wayne, knowing he had no choice and refuses to be suspended, went straight up to Andrew:

"Andrew, Listen... It's just, I don't know bro, I guess maybe things changed with us as we got older, I know I can be a dick but..."

The gang silently snickered at this as Matt looked pissed off at the fact Wayne is faking his apology with words he heard from Matt two weeks ago and even Andrew knew that Wayne was not sorry as he was trying to get on everyone's good side.

Cerin can manage to see Sean and Austin barely containing their snickering to which he knew something was up with Wayne before he asks:

"Wayne, are you faking your apology to Andrew?" Cerin suspiciously asked.

"No" Wayne shook his head when the teenager enthusiastically adds:

"Um, listen anyway...Look...about that day, you know with the incident that happened; Look I don't know, things just sort went out of control and I want you to know that I'm sorry"

Soon Wayne pulls Andrew into a hug as the class except Steve, Casey and Matt cheers for Andrew which was enough for Wayne to hiss in Andrew's ear:

"You got lucky, dick head, Next time I'll fuck you up if you fucked up my football career"

Andrew angrily has had it with Wayne who thinks Andrew cannot do crap to him like always, being silence to the threat of abuse and humilation for so long, No more he thought as he breaks the hug from Wayne and angrily yelled:

"Haven't you had enough?! You think you can fake your apology and treat me like shit forever?!"

Andrew shoved Wayne down as the class ceased and gasped in shock before Cerin goes to Andrew and exclaimed:

"Andrew?! What the heck is the matter now?"

Andrew slowly got his camera out from his jacket pocket and plays the whispering audio from Wayne, much to Cerin's anger and the class's muttering.

"You are a sneaky little snake, you know that, Wayne?" Cerin growled at him.

"I...I..." Wayne muttered in fear.

"You...what?" Cerin demanded at the stuttering bully.

"This is stupid! I did nothing wrong, It's not like I injured him! You're just making us look bad!" Wayne protested as he tried as he might to find a common sense excuse to get out of this situation but like the deluded idiot he was, it's not working for a second.

"This is your last chance, Wayne; Apologise properly to Andrew or you can forget about ever being the next football star and spend the rest of your life being a miserable failure" Cerin snapped.

"FUCK YOU!" Wayne suddenly yelled at Cerin, reaching the breaking point.

The class uncomfortably watches in silence as Cerin's face turns to surprise fury as Wayne angrily snapped: "You can just get fuck, asshole! This is bullshit! I've had it with you and I've had it with that fucking freak! All of this detention was nothing but child abuse!"

"How dare you speak like that to me in this class?! And child abuse?! You are eighteen years old and the detentions was the means to punish you for the crap you did on Andrew, you selfish fool!" Cerin yelled back at Wayne.

"Yeah?! Well I'm not going to apologise to fucking Detmer just because he had a fucking nose bleed and was too fucking stupid to do anything about it like a little whiny freak he is!" Wayne screamed directly at Andrew, his hatred reaches the breaking point while Andrew frighteningly yet angrily glares down at him.

"Is he for real?!" Casey gasped in appalled.

Cerin darken his glare at the disgusting vile student that he has ever met before he growled:

"You know what, Wayne? That's the last straw! You are suspended and you are out of the football team for good"

"No!" Wayne angrily refused.

"No?!" Cerin incredulously shouted.

"You're not the boss of me! You're not my father or my coach so I don't have to listen to crap from you!" Wayne angrily scoffed.

"You can't be serious, Wayne; I am your teacher!" Cerin shook his head in disbelief.

"Not to me, you're not, So you and fucking Detmer can get fuck!" Wayne yelled and was about to punch Andrew.

"Wayne, no!" Matt angrily yelled.

Andrew panicked and shield himself from Wayne before his telekinetic power forces Wayne to accidentally threw his punch at Mr Wolfe, causing everyone to cry and gasp in horror of this.

Cerin was stumbled back to the wall from the punch as security officers grabbed and hold Wayne down. The teacher slowly got up, infuriated yet kept his silence before he calmly said to Andrew:

"Andrew...Please go to study hall and wait for me there"

"Y-Yes sir" Andrew stuttered and paces out of the class room.

"...Class dismissed..." Cerin said to the class while glaring at Wayne.

The students looked at one another in unnerving tension before Cerin raised his voice and snapped:

"Well you heard me! Everybody, out! Now! Go!"

Soon the class, panicking to themselves, quickly leaves as Wayne panicked out:

"Wait! Don't leave me here! Please! He can't do this to me! Sean! Austin! Monica! Steve! Casey! Fiona! MATT!"

"Wayne, shut up! You brought this on yourself, so just shut up!" Matt yelled, losing his patience at his so-called best friend.

"Matt! Get out!" Cerin snapped.

"Sorry sir" Matt apologised and leaves.

"You can all go to hell!" Wayne screamed.

"Shut up!" Cerin yelled as the security officers hold Wayne up to his feet. "Take him to the principal's office and make sure he stays there, I'll be over there shortly:

* * *

 **10:56 AM - Principal's Office**

Wayne was being taken to the principal's office where Cerin, Principal Marshall and even his own father, Mr Allen, were waiting for him as security sits him down and stays by him for security measures.

Wayne angrily sat on the seat next to his father before the principal firmly began:

"Mister Allen, I cannot begin to express how very upset and very disappointed I am with you right now; we all are with you"

"Like you give a shit about anything" Wayne grumbled.

"You keep quiet, boy" Mr Allen sternly hushed his son.

"Your son refuses to accept the fact that he has mostly done a very nasty thing to his classmate, feels no remorse on his actions and still threatens to abuse him in the end" The Principal explained while looking at Wayne with great disapproval.

"If only his mother was here...he never had much of a mother figure when my wife passed away...you would understand what I've put up with being a single father, working at the football club with the team most of the time and trying to help out my son as much as I can for him" Mr Allen sadly explained.

"I understand Mr Allen; you are not to blame for this, your son just...chose the wrong path" The Principal kindly nodded.

"This is bullshit" Wayne hissed under his breath.

"Enough Wayne" Mr Allen angrily scolded.

"No! This is bullshit! I've done nothing terribly wrong! It's not like I killed him or anything" Bobby cried in anguish.

"You just don't get it, Wayne; You selfishly beat up Andrew Detmer because of your immature attitude towards losing the game then you rally up your friends to humiliate him when he was crying for help, even after the detentions where we were fully sure that you felt guilty on your part, you then threaten Andrew with physical violence if he told anyone that you were behind all of this terrible prank and what's worse, you spoke disgustingly to both Andrew Detmer and Mr Wolfe and punched the teacher!" Principal Marshall angrily snapped

"You did a very shitty thing and you know it; you just don't want to accept it and want us to believe you're the innocent one" Mr Allen angrily pointed out.

Wayne stay silent before Principal Marshall said:

"I'm afraid your son cannot continue be teach here at this school...Wayne Allen is hereby expelled from Benjamin Franklin High"

Wayne's father sighs in great disappointment before the principal sadly adds: "I'm very sorry, sir; but we have no choice; he's not suitable to be here anymore"

"I understand and I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused" Mr Allen apologised.

"What?! But what about-?!" Wayne distressingly stuttered.

"You don't have to worry about university or the finals anymore; We called the university you were accepted and had a little talk about your behaviour lately and for what you've done, they had rejected and banned you from their department permanently and the coach has kicked you off the team for good" Mr Wolfe informed.

Wayne felt everything was crashing down in his world as he was now forever ruined, his future career, his reputation is ruined and he is now being expelled from school, fearing that his future will now be bleak...and it was all because of that freak, Wayne angrily thought to himself.

Yes...Wayne selfishly thought now because of Andrew, he is ruined and now again he wants to tear his worst enemy apart as he thought to himself.

Soon two police officers came in the room as Wayne looks on in concern and confusion.

"We're here for Wayne Allen, sir" One of the officers replied.

"What is this?!" Wayne panicked.

"Don't you remember? You assaulted a teacher and now I'm going to do the right thing by pressing charges on you for what you did" Mr Wolfe explained with his arms crossed.

"You can't do this!" Wayne cried out, turning to his glaring father. "Dad, you can't let them do this"

"They can and I will let them; you brought this on yourself, son, and I am very disappointed in you, Maybe prison will finally knock some sense into you and then we can try and make you a better person instead of this feral-like punk you are becoming" Mr Allen angrily exclaimed at his troubled son.

"M-My girlfriend's dad is a lawyer! I'll get her to get him sue both your asses!" Wayne angrily stuttered at the principal and Mr Wolfe.

"Shut up" Mr Allen snapped and smacks him up on the head.

"You'll never get another job in this school department again, mark my words!" Wayne yelled out.

"Go ahead, sue us! But I can tell you now, Wayne, we'll only counter-sue you for all the crap you done to everyone during your school years and then we'll see who loses then, hmm?" The principal called out Wayne's bluff.

"Mr Allen, have you being aware that your son has about 65 detention records since he came here and has low grades on certain classes such as Mathematics, Arts, Science and Humanities" Mr Wolfe points out.

"Oh really? Is that so? So all this time you were lying to me about your grades and school while I was busy with the team?!" Mr Allen snapped at Wayne.

"Like you cared! You were never there for me!" Wayne argued.

"I was always there for you! I always ask you what is troubling you and offering you help like the father I promised to be for you, for your mother! And all this time, you've being ignoring me, being a smart-mouth to me and always leave the house without telling me where you are going!" Mr Allen angrily bellowed at his son.

Wayne just stood there in silence before Mr Allen sadly yet firmly said: "I hope you come to your senses, boy, I still love you but I cannot let you act this way anymore, until you clear up your act and start taking responsibility, you can just get used to being in a jail cell, learning respect and manners the hard way"

The police escorts Wayne out of the school as he violently shouts out abuse to the principal and the cops, while other students came out of their classes to see the commotion before the principal exclaimed: "Back to your classes, show's over!"

* * *

 **11:13 AM - Classroom 1-A**

Andrew was in the next room near the front door, recording Wayne's arrest privately as he wants to capture this rare moment of justice finally sinking it's teeth into Wayne Allen.

"You're going to be sorry! You're all gonna be fucking sorry!" Wayne screamed before the cops pushed Wayne into the back of the police car and drives away.

Andrew cannot help but smile at the ruined bully that is now arrested, though he worries at first that he shouldn't be happy that someone is going to jail partly because of what happened involving him but eventually, for the first time, Andrew lets go of that thought and thinks to himself:

"No, I shouldn't feel guilty for Wayne's arrest...Wayne brought this on himself and it is his own damn fault for getting arrested! You know what? Good fucking riddance to that asshole!"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. April 4th 2012 - April 6th 2012

**Chapter 10: April 4th 2012 - April 6th 2012**

* * *

 **April 4th 2012**

 **11:34 AM - Study Hall**

Two days since the expulsion and the arrest of Wayne Allen and for the first time in a long time for Andrew, things in school seem to be going smoothly than usual, the gang without it's ring leader mostly leaves Andrew be but even Andrew knows that they still hates his guts but for now, it matters not for him.

Andrew still hangs out with Matt and Steve as they help him control his powers in anyway they can, so far they saw Andrew lifting Steve's bed in the air without any nose bleeds or headaches whatsoever. The boys were at study hall before Steve said:

"So boys, election day is here; Can I trust you guys to vote for your best pal?"

"If Thomas doesn't apply hookers at the last minute then yeah I will" Matt teased.

"I'll vote for you" Andrew nodded.

"Thanks guys" Steve thanked before his phone beeped as he got it out and looks at the message: "Oh shit, It's Samantha again"

"Trouble in paradise?" Matt chuckled.

"She's a little stressed out that I missed two football practices this week and well she wanted me to take her prom dress shopping yesterday but I couldn't! Seriously, I'm under pressure here at the moment; I have election today, the football grand final in two days and I'm trying to apply for university in law or political studies" Steve complained.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Andrew assured.

"What would you suggest, as like, a course of action for me, here for Samantha?" Steve asked.

"Why are you asking _US_ for advice on girls?" Matt laughed.

"Because we're his mistress" Andrew attempted to joke about.

Not exactly clever but the boys had a chuckle together none the less until they heard the bell ringing before Steve gulped:

"Shit, it's time!"

"Good luck buddy" Andrew replied

* * *

 **12 PM - Library**

Andrew made his way to the ballot boxes where Samantha was guarding Steve's ballot box to which Andrew then wrote his vote and puts it in Steve's ballot box.

"Thanks Andrew" Samantha thanked.

"No worries" Andrew nodded.

"Andrew, wait!" Samantha stopped Andrew for a moment. "Listen, how is Steve doing? I know he hangs out with you lately"

"He seems under stress at the moment but he still cares about you if that's what you're worried about" Andrew timidly responded.

"Right" Samantha nodded.

"But I'm sure he'll be there for you once all this stuff is over" Andrew assured Samantha.

"Thanks Andrew" Samantha thanked,

"No worries" Andrew nodded.

"Look, I know we haven't talk much and I used to think you were strange, sorry to say that; but I was wrong about you, you're cool to me and I'm sorry I misjudged you" Samantha kindly confessed.

"It's cool, It's all good" Andrew replied, smiling at Samantha.

"Thank you again" Samantha thanked Andrew once again.

"No worries again" Andrew chuckled.

Just then Casey makes her way to the ballot box and casts her vote for Steve before Samantha happily cheered: "Thank you Casey, darling!"

"Anytime, Samantha" Casey giggled, holding her camera up to her best friend's face.

"Seriously? The camera again? Look, I know you liked to blog and all that shit but not everyone likes to be film, sweetie" Samantha said.

"Relax Sammie, I'll be editing this later so you don't have to stress your head off" Casey assured her best friend.

"You should hang out with Andrew since you two love to record shit everywhere" Samantha playfully teased Casey by bringing her to Andrew.

"Alright, we'll leave if that's what you want" Casey laughed.

"Call me later, Casey!" Samantha bid goodbye for now as Casey and Andrew walks away.

"Sorry about her" Casey said to Andrew.

"It's alright" Andrew shrugged.

"So Andrew, how have you being lately?" Casey asked.

"I'm doing fine lately" Andrew replied.

"Well I'm glad that Wayne is out of the school and in jail for the shit he caused on you and Mr Wolfe, seriously, what kind of asshole thinks he can boss everyone he likes?" Casey said.

"I know" Andrew agreed.

The two shared a chuckle for a bit before Casey notices the prom poster on the school billboard as she records it with her camera, turns to Andrew and said:

"So Andrew, you got a special lady you wanna take to prom?"

"I'm not going to prom" Andrew shook his head.

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"It's...It's complicated" Andrew shrugged.

"Andrew..." Casey started.

"What about you? Has Matt asked you?" Andrew questioned her.

"Not yet, which honestly kind of annoys me" Casey answered.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Well to most girls, prom is everything, it's a night of celebration, a night where everything that we went through all those years in education finally ends and the start of the chapter where we face reality and face the world with its challenges" Casey responded.

"And you want to share that night with Matt?" said Andrew.

"Yeah; I just wish Matt can pucker up the courage to ask me soon or...maybe I just think he doesn't want to go to prom" Casey sighed.

"Well if Matt decides to chicken out, I'll go to prom with you" Andrew joked.

Eventually Andrew and Casey had a laugh before Casey interestingly looks at Andrew and asked: "Really? If Matt doesn't wanna go, you'd take me instead?"

"Well, I-I don't know" Andrew eventually stuttered as he suddenly grew nervous and confuse on Casey's question.

Soon the bell rings as Andrew just leaves to which Casey just giggled: "You are such a mystery, Andrew Detmer"

Unbeknown to them both, Matt was watching most of the conversation as he was surprised by Casey's question of Andrew taking her to prom instead of Matt. He knew Andrew was joking but at the same time, something in him wants to do something about it. He's not a fan of prom but if he chooses not to go, would it be a good thing if Matt really shows his honesty and trust if he asks Casey to take Andrew to prom?

"What am I thinking about? I don't know if this is crazy or something good?" Matt thought to himself before he shook his head. "I think I need to cut down the pot"

* * *

 **2:45 PM - Auditorium**

Later at the school assembly in the auditorium, Principal Marshall calls forward both Steve Montgomery and Thomas Bradley to the stage before he announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, Our new school president of Benjamin Frank High is...Steve Montgomery"

The students applauded wildly for the new school president who pumped his fist in the air to thank his students. Steve soon shook hands with Thomas who congratulated him and wished him all the best.

"Mister Montgomery, your school presidential speech please" The principal informed the school president.

"Yes of course" Steve nodded as he got out and began his school presidential speech to the students as Andrew and Matt watches on, smiling at the new school president from a distant.

After the whole thing was over, Matt, Andrew, Casey and Samantha were waiting outside the auditorium just as Steve heads out to cheers and applause from his friends; Samantha lunges herself onto Steve before pulling him into a deep kiss as she happily cries:

"I'm so proud of you, Steve"

"I love you so much, baby" Steve happily replied and kisses his girlfriend back.

"Congratulations Steve" Matt chuckled and bro-hugs his best friend.

"Thanks Matt" Steve thanked.

"Well done Steve, I know you'll do great" Casey congratulated Steve.

"Thanks Casey" Steve replied before he happily turns to Andrew and cheered: "And you! Come here!"

Steve pulls Andrew into a hug before Matt takes the camera off Andrew soon he wouldn't drop it before Steve happily said:

"Look man, if it wasn't for your help, none of this would be possible so thank you Andrew"

"No worries" Andrew chuckled.

"And hey, check this shit out!" Steve said before he shows his friends a special school jacket with a badge labelled: Steve Montgomery - School President.

"That's awesome!" Andrew replied.

Steve wears the jacket and shows off to the camera, making Samantha wolf-whistle at her boyfriend. "Very sexy"

"Yeah, what? What?" Steve playfully posed before acting manly straight to the camera and grunted: "Yeah! Steve for president, GRRR!"

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

Steve was finishing explaining his friendship with Andrew Detmer as he says: "Andrew was just like any other person in school, he was a good person and my best friend; he and I are kind of similar when you think about it. We both struggled in life especially with shitty families" Steve glared directly at Richard who looks away angrily.

"That's very nice to know, Mister Montgomery" Enya nodded before directing her gaze at the Garettys. "Speaking of shitty families, I'm still keen to know why you both cut off the Detmers for life"

"I don't see how that is any of your business" Kayla strictly replied.

"May I remind you that my men are looking for your son who had being missing for nearly a month so unless you want your son be with you safe and sound, you better co-operate" Enya reminded the Garettys.

"Just tell her the truth, darling" Ian sighed.

"Why should I? I have rights to be silence" Kayla snapped at her husband.

"Fine! Then I'll speak out for our son since you don't care about him so much" Ian argued.

"How dare you! I love our son more than you think so" Kayla exclaimed.

"Enough!" Enya yelled.

The group went quiet abruptly, startled by Enya's yelling, first time they heard her yelling to their surprise and something about her was eerie to them as the FBI agent firmly cleared her throat: "Apologises; normally I don't raise my voice but I recommend you both pull yourselves together before things will get worse for you two..."

Kayla and Ian settled down before they heard Richard chuckling: "And you think I'm the asshole?"

"You're still the asshole and nobody asks you to talk, so shut it" Enya firmly spoke out to Richard.

The abusive man just grumbled quietly and remains silence as Kayla started to explain her story:

"As you are aware, my brother was a firefighter for years in Seattle but ever since he started drinking, he's becoming aggressive and violent to the point where he assaulted his co-worker and got his ass fired. The fire department sued Richard for what he did and he came to me for help and I tried my best to fix everything he did to himself but he lost the case and ended up losing his salary and everything"

"So I tried to get Richard back on track with putting him on the dole and you know what he did? He blamed me for what happened to him and he threaten to sue me for stupid reasons and take my family down. Me! His own fucking sister! After all the shit I done for him that he landed himself in, he dared to blame me for his mistakes and even threaten to hit me in front of my family! I tried explaining to him that my family did everything for him and we are doing everything we can for Karen but do you know what he said about my son?"

"What did he say?" Enya asked, eyeing Richard.

"He said that I should hand over all of Matt's college funds because in his words, With the way you're raising that little shit, he'll just end up growing up to be fucking homeless drug-addict" Kayla growled, eyeing venomously at Richard.

"Did he now? I'm sorry to hear that" Enya replied, gazing at the embarrassed Richard in disgust.

"So I order him to leave my family, I disowned him, both him and his family are dead to us. I want nothing more to do with Richard anymore" Kayla said.

"But you would abandoned Karen and your nephew to someone like him?" Enya asked, gazing firmly at Kayla.

"It's not my fault, Karen married this asshole, let her deal with her own problems" Kayla shrugged.

"Sweetie, she had cancer; she was struggling enough as it is and with Andrew, you know what he's gone through all this time" Ian replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Cerin asked.

"Nothing" Both Richard and Kayla snapped.

"It means you both knew about Andrew being abused...I should know" Enya replied, holding a letter to Kayla. "This letter was one of the last letters Andrew wrote to you but you never replied or do anything about it"

"We've being getting letters from Andrew for a certain few months years ago but my wife gets rid of them and not even reads most of them" Ian answered.

"Who's side are you on?!" Kayla incredulously asked.

"This is not about sides, for god sake, Kayla! I am not risking to lose our son over something I tried to make you see reason of years ago" Ian argued.

"He's right, you're just making things worse for both of us, Kayla; it'll be easier for all of us if you told us the truth and if you're about losing your job and reception then that's the risk you must take" Enya pointed out.

Kayla eventually knew they were right and she did want her son back safe and sound before she sighed: "Yes I knew Andrew was being abused and over my pride and hatred for Richard, I choose to ignore it because I wanted nothing to do with Richard's family again so anything involving them was not my problem though Ian did convinced to let our son take Andrew to school since he and Andrew were close before and I thought they were getting along well according to Matt"

"It seems you don't know much of your son as well" Enya nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"Mr and Mrs Garetty, were you aware that your son was smoking weed and pot during his senior years in high school?" Enya asked.

"What?!" The Garettys both exclaimed.

Enya shows a bag of weed and pot with Matt's handwriting on it before Ian looked at Kayla and snapped: "I told you he was taking drugs!"

"How was I suppose to know?!" Kayla argued.

"You're always busy with your work that you barely have time to notice our son" Ian argued.

Richard couldn't help but laugh at this before Kayla growled: "You wipe that smirk off your face now, asshole"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, bitch" Richard snapped.

"Would all of you just shut the fuck up?! My god, you act worse than the kids at my class!" Cerin bellowed.

"Thank you, Mr Wolfe" Enya thanked. "And it seems to me that Matt doesn't seem to care about Andrew too. In fact, he hanged out with a pretty bad crowd at the start, you were aware of the prank he did at the start right?"

"No" Ian and Kayla sighed.

"Why's that?" Cerin asked.

"Because he didn't told us and we rarely at home to answer the phone" Kayla replied.

"I see" Enya replied. "Moving on, So tell me Steve, how did the grand final game at football go with you guys?"

"All I can say is that it was one of the greatest days of my life like the day I became school president" Steve chuckled.

* * *

 **April 6th 2012**

 **4 PM - The School's Football Grand Final**

Today was the big day for Benjamin Franklin High, it was the first time in a long time that the football team have advanced to the finals since a decade ago and everyone had high hopes that the South Hawks will win against the opposite team, the Western Lions.

Andrew was sitting near Matt and Casey as she had her camera set up to record the finals for the school yearly DVD. As soon as they see Steve running out with the team, the crowd cheers wildly as Andrew yelled out: "Go Steve!"

"Take them down, Mr President!" Matt wildly cheered.

"Guys, I'm trying to record here" Casey said.

"Sorry" Andrew and Matt apologised.

The game went on as Matt looks at the cheerleaders arguing over each other with the other cheerleader team before Matt looks up and sees dirty water and rotten leaves on the roof filters and decided to have a little fun with his telekinetic cousin.

"Hey Andrew, Andrew! You see that roof filter up there?" Matt whispered.

"Yeah" Andrew nodded.

"Make it rain on those cheerleaders there to quit their bitching" Matt snickered quietly.

"Should I?" Andrew whispered.

"Yeah, do it, Do it!" Matt nodded.

Andrew quietly concentrates and uses his telekinetic powers to make the dirty water and rotten leaves on the roof filters come spilling down on all the cheerleaders minus Samantha who kept away from the argument. The girls shrieked in alarmed and disgusted while the crowd laughs and cheers over this as Fiona cried:

"Ewwww! This is so gross!"

"I smell like shit!" Monica whined.

"You girls are dumb motherfuckers, it's just water and leaves, not a pile of shit, get over it!" Samantha scoffed at the cheerleaders as she left the field, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Alright, enough; girls, hit the showers and change up!" Mr Xandos said to the girls on both teams as they left the field too.

"That was awesome" Matt chuckled quietly to Andrew.

"Thanks" Andrew chuckled quietly too.

Eventually by the end of the game, The South Hawks won the championship as the entire Benjamin Franklin High cheered and applauded for the winning team before they see the players lifting Steve up on their arms and hands while the school president and the new captain of the football team vigorously raises the championship trophy up in all it's glory.

Casey, in the midst of the all of the cheering, turns to hug Matt but accidentally hugs Andrew before she realises this and lets go of him before she nervously said:

"Sorry, I thought Matt was next to me"

"It's OK" Andrew nervously cleared his throat.

"No harm done, here I am gorgeous!" Matt chuckled and moves over from Andrew and hugs his girlfriend.

Casey giggles and hugs Matt back but all the way, she was looking at Andrew who looks down embarrassingly as she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say nor isn't sure of what to say to Andrew after the mistake she made, was it something that she should get over or not?

* * *

 **7 PM - A Local McDonald's**

Steve, Samantha, Casey, Matt and even Andrew head out to a local McDonald's and decided to celebrate their victory there before the after-party at Steve's place.

"We're so proud of you, Steve" Samantha said, hugging her boyfriend close.

"Thanks darling" Steve thanked.

"You really show those Western Lions whose boss" Andrew chuckled.

"You don't mess with the President" Steve playfully grunted, showing off his guns.

"Ooooh that's my hunky President" Samantha purred, feeling the muscles on Steve's arm.

"So who's the lucky girl I'm taking to prom, hmm?" Steve teased.

"I am, of course" Samantha smirked.

"Yes you are" Steve chuckled and kisses Samantha on the lips.

"So Matt, have you asked Casey to prom yet?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah Matty, did you even ask Casey to prom yet?" Samantha asked Matt.

"I...um...I'm getting there" Matt nervously chuckled.

"Seriously Matt?" Casey scoffed.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment, Casey" Matt explained.

"Waiting for the right moment? Bro, this isn't a wedding proposal, you just go up to her and say: Casey, will you be my date for the prom? How hard is that for you?" Steve laughed.

"Well..." Matt started.

"Alright look, Casey, if Matt's chickened out on you to prom then take Andrew, at least he's more willing to ask you" Samantha scoffed.

"Wait what?" Steve asked, eyeing Andrew as well as Matt was too.

"I was only joking" Andrew timidly replied.

"Andrew and I were having a chat and he just kid around by saying Matt didn't ask me out then he'll take me and even I know that was a joke, right Andrew?" Casey asked Andrew.

"Yeah, of course" Andrew nodded.

"So seriously, Andrew, are you going to ask someone to prom?" Samantha asked.

"Me? N-No I'm not going" Andrew shook his head.

"Why not, man?" Steve asked.

"I'm...different" Andrew replied.

"You're not that different" Casey pointed out.

"Yes I am...I'm the runt of the school chain" Andrew tried to excuse himself.

At that point, the others groaned out in protest before Samantha said: "Don't believe in that bullshit, Andrew, you're a good guy"

"Yeah" Steve agreed before getting up from his seat and said: "Tell ya what, man; Let's just pretend-"

"Steve, just don't" Andrew shook his head.

"Ah, da-da-da-da-da-da! Stop; let's just pretend that for a moment that I'm a sexy woman and I came up to you and I say, Ey, boy!" Steve spoke in a feminine tone.

The others including Samantha couldn't help but laugh at Steve's playfulness as he continues with:

"Can I just say that you are one fine sexy hunk of a man, baby! You wanna go to prom with me or what, boy? Well? What would you say?"

"No" Andrew laughed.

"Say what?! Andrew, help a bro here! Why not?" Steve laughed as well.

"I'm...I'm just...I got nothing, I'm not handsome or anything" Andrew sheepishly confessed.

The gang looks at Andrew in disbelief before Casey answered: "Yes you are"

"You don't have to lie" Andrew shook his head.

"Boy, get over here" Samantha motion Andrew to sit next to her.

Andrew sat near Samantha who started fixing up his hair and wipes the grub off his face with a napkin before she said to Casey:

"Can I borrow your foundation kit for a bit, Casey?"

"Sure" The blonde girl nodded and hands Sam the small make up kit.

Samantha opens the small kit up for the mirror to be showing as she directs the reflection to Andrew and said:

"Now you see that? That's a handsome stud right there"

"You really think so?" Andrew nervously asked with a small grin.

"If you fix your hair nice and trim and with the right matching outfits, buddy; you can be like those guys from Supernatural" Casey said.

"Funny, how come that doesn't work with Matt sometimes?" Andrew sheepishly joked.

"I rather be a cave man than to be a model" Matt scoffed a bit.

"So you're a cave-man? That explains SO much about you, Tell me, do you scratch your balls in public like a cave man?" Steve teased.

The gang had a bit of laugh as Matt deviously threw a fried chip at Steve before Samantha looks at the time and gasped:

"Guys, it's nearly time for the after party, we're going to be late"

"We'll be back at my place in time" Steve assured his girlfriend.

"Hey Andrew, wanna join us at the party?" Casey asked.

"N-No thank you" Andrew shook his head, he wasn't much of a party person like Steve and Matt are.

It's hard for Andrew to go out home at night most of time with his abusive father ether leaving his mother alone or waiting for him to come home to rage out his excuses and crap on him.

"Come on buddy, this could be a great chance to socialise with others and who knows? You might have fun" Steve encouraged his friend.

"As much as I want to, I can't; I need to go home and take care of my mother" Andrew replied.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Samantha replied.

"Samantha, Andrew's mom has cancer" Casey pointed out.

"Shit...I'm so sorry" Samantha apologised, feeling pity on Andrew.

"It's OK" Andrew quietly replied.

"Casey, how about you go with Steve and Samantha and I'll take Andrew home" Matt suggested.

"Alright, don't keep me waiting too long" Casey said.

"I won't" Matt chuckled.

Andrew bid his friends good night before Matt drove Andrew back home.

* * *

 **8:30 PM - The Detmer Residences**

Andrew slowly opens the door and looks around to see if Richard was around, noticing that he wasn't in the living room as he carefully goes inside and was about to make his way upstairs when he was stopped by a bottle smashing near him, missing the boy by itches. Andrew turns to see his drunken father sitting on the chair near the kitchen table as the older man growled:

"Where the fuck have you being, boy?"

"O-Out with Matt, studying" Andrew stuttered, his voice cracking from fear.

"Really? Where's your school work then? Hmm?" Richard sneered.

Andrew gulped, knowing that Richard is not as stupid as he thinks he is before Richard growled: "So you're lying to me? You're lying to your old man that you're slacking off this town and leaving your fucking mother to die up there, huh?"

"That's not true" Andrew shook his head.

"Liar!" Richard yelled and throws another bottle at Andrew as it hits him on the shoulder.

The abusive drunk angrily backs Andrew to the wall as he yells at his face:

"I am doing everything to provide for this family and you're out screwing around because you're fucking selfish and don't care two shits about your mother and myself and because of you, we ain't got no more fucking money for your mother's medication"

Andrew shivered in a cold sweat, still scared to stand up to his father's bullshit as he whimpered: "...I'm sorry, I'll try to-!"

"Sorry isn't good enough, fuck up! You're a fuck up. You fuck everything up" Richard shouted, smacking Andrew in the face multiple times.

Andrew tried to leave when Richard pushed him down and yelled: "Did I say you can fucking walk away, you little shit?!"

"P-Please stop!" Andrew pleaded as he quickly crawls up the stairs.

"Get over here right now, you useless stupid-!" Richard snapped as he marches up to Andrew

The poor boy's anxiety over his aggressive father triggered his telekinetic powers as Richard slipped and tumbles down the stairs as he lands on his back in intensive pain.

"Fuck!" Richard yelled out in agony.

He then crawls and slowly got up before he limps into his man garage which is the basement out of the kitchen before slamming the door shut. Andrew shudders out in relief, moaning a bit from the smacks on his face before he goes upstairs quietly

* * *

 **8:35 PM - Karen's Bedroom**

Andrew passes by his mother's room when he heard her calling his name and as he enters his room, to his surprise, Karen was sitting up from her bed. This was something Andrew hasn't seen in a long while since her cancer got worsen within it's stage. It warms his hearts and makes him smile to know that his healing powers are working, it's not as easy as it looks for to Andrew, healing the cancer from Karen is like removing tough stains from a carpet or clothes, it won't go away the first try but the more you carefully do it, the more it gets better.

"Sweetie, I heard yelling down there; is your father alright?" Karen asked, sadly still oblivious to the fact that her husband was a lazy arrogant abuser.

"He had a small fall down the stairs but he'll be alright" Andrew told the truth for the first time but let out the fact that he made Richard fell down the stairs.

"That man better watch himself at times" Karen scoffed and shook her head.

"Do...Do you and Dad get along well, Mom?" Andrew asked.

"I will be honest before I had the cancer, your father and I had so many arguments and so many fights that I was this close to be divorcing your father and take you with me" Karen answered.

"You...You considered divorcing dad?" Andrew asked to his enlightenment but still maintained shock for Karen.

"Let's just say as the years go on, the man I once knew and married is slowly becoming someone else that I find unappealing" Karen explained.

"If you only knew, Mom, if you only knew what I put up through" Andrew sadly thought to himself.

"But he's still a good man and does what's best for the family, I just wish he can see me in my room every now and then" Karen added.

Andrew almost scoff at that, the only man Richard ever was is a complete bastard and sleazy scumbag of a man. The boy soon asked his mother: "How are you feeling lately, Mom?"

"To be honest, strange enough, I haven't felt quite so properly awake for a long while and I haven't felt much pain as I usually do lately"

"That's good, maybe you are getting better" Andrew happily said.

"Maybe, I hope so" Karen giggled.

As soon as Andrew hugs his mother who hugs him back, the super-powered teenager used his healing powers quietly again to continue healing his mother before Karen said:

"Your hands feel so warm, Andrew"

"Is that a bad thing?" Andrew nervously asked.

"No, it just feels nice to hug you again like I did when you were a child" Karen motherly replied.

As soon Andrew was done, he tucked in his mother, said goodnight to her before leaving to his room, locks his door from Richard and heads off to sleep on his bed, really hoping that things will change for the better sooner than Andrew thinks.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **(NOTE: During my work on the next chapter, I accidently went over Chapter 8 with another chapter but I managed to rewrite it as much as I remembered it and it's back up track, So now I can continue on the story, hopefully with no more mishaps; I deeply apologise for the inconveniences)**


	12. April 13th 2012 - April 15th 2012

**Chapter 11: April 13th 2012 - April 15th 2012**

* * *

 **April 13th 2012**

 **9:30 PM - Casey's Room**

Casey and Matt were making out quietly in her room as they were originally watching an episode of The Walking Dead before Casey sighed: "Matt, can we turn the TV off if we're not watching it?"

"OK" Matt shrugged and turns the TV off.

Before he could return to kiss his girlfriend again, Casey soon asked: "Matt, can I ask you something?"

"I guess" Matt nodded.

"Do you really want to go to prom or...?" Casey asked.

"Well if that's what you want then I'll take you to prom" Matt nodded.

"Really? You're not even going to ask me out to prom like the rest of the guys do to their dates?" Casey scoffed with a smug look.

"Does prom really matter, Casey? I mean, come on, It's just a party" Matt asked.

"Wow, if the other girls heard you just now, they'd fucking rip you apart" Casey scoffed and laughed. "Matt, Prom is everything to us, girls, It's the one night where we celebrate everything we went through in life as we go into a new beginning and most girls want to do that with the people they love and care for so much"

"Alright, I see your point" Matt nodded before going into a deep thought about something.

Casey notices Matt's changed behavior and asked: "Is something bothering you about this?"

"It's not you, really, it's Andrew" Matt replied.

"What about him?" Casey asked.

"You do know that no girl in school apart from you and Samantha likes him much and the sad thing is, Andrew won't even be at prom with us and Steve and Samantha or the rest of the class" Matt sighed.

"Don't say that, I'm sure someone might be interested in going with Andrew to prom" Casey replied.

"Casey, you don't know Andrew that well. He's not easy to talk to and...I never once saw a girl outside Samantha and yourself even mingling with him or even is interested in him and deep down, he's a good guy, I know that" Matt sadly replied.

"I guess you're right; I don't think this is fair for Andrew, to be disgusted and shun by others because of how he looks and acts when it's never his fault to begin with. I never seen Andrew going to school events, camps or even excursions with us since near the end of elementary school; I just wish we can do something for him" Casey nodded.

"Actually...There might be something we can do for Andrew" Matt spoke out.

Casey looks on at Matt before she asked: "What is it?"

"I should warn you that what I'm thinking is pretty insane but it could help Andrew's life to be better if you think about it; you sure you want to hear it, Casey?" Matt began.

"Go ahead" Casey nodded.

"Casey, would it better if you take my cousin to prom instead?" Matt purposed.

Casey looks at her boyfriend in great disbelief as she was surprised that her own boyfriend is suggesting her to ask Andrew Detmer to go to the prom with her; rather than spend one of the school's special events with the guy she cares about.

"Matt...Are you fucking high right now?!" Casey incredouly exclaimed.

Matt gently hush her so her parents wouldn't hear her before Casey hissed: "Tell me you're not high because we've being through your pot addition in the past"

"I'm not high, Casey, I'm being serious here" Matt replied.

"Are you honestly serious about this? Are you really asking me to take your own cousin to the prom as my date?!" Casey asked.

"I'm not asking; I'm just suggesting" Matt explained.

"I know you think you're trying to do what is right but, Matt, you can't just suggest someone to ask another person to go to the prom; it just feels wrong" Casey uncomfortably replied.

"I'm not forcing you! Like I said, I'm just suggesting and besides I thought you said you want to do something for him" Matt explained.

"I do; don't get me wrong, he's a very nice person to be with but...I want to be you at prom night, I want you to be my date" Casey said.

"Casey, you and I planned to go around the world and all that after graduation together and...Andrew may never have a chance to do stuff like this and I just want to do something good for Andrew, Prom is only one night, Casey, it's not the end of the world; we'll always have other special moments together that mean more than prom; So come on, do it for Andrew, please" Matt pleaded

Casey knew Matt wasn't a fan of prom night like some other boys in school and yet while it is only just a school dance event, Casey did think of how great it would be if Andrew was at prom with someone special and maybe she could help Andrew have one great night with his friends and herself.

"Alright...I'll do it" Casey eventually agreed with a sigh.

"Thank you" Matt thanked.

"But Matt, I swear to god if you don't do make it up for me for not going to prom with you, I'll never forgive you" Casey warned.

"I did promised I would show you the world, did I?" Matt chuckled.

"You did say that but this better be worth it" Casey nodded.

"It will, trust me" Matt replied.

"I still love you" Casey sincerely said.

"I still love you too" Matt warmly replied and kisses Casey deeply.

* * *

 **April 14th 2012**

 **4:47 PM -** **Outside of the Detmer Residences**

The next day, Casey drives to Andrew's house, thanks to Matt giving her the address, as she hops out of her car and knocks on the door before Andrew opens it.

"Hi Andrew" Casey nicely greeted.

"H-Hey" Andrew timidly greeted back to his surprise.

"How are you today?" Casey asked.

"I-I'm fine" Andrew nervously chuckled.

"So...this is where you live, huh?" Casey giggled.

"How did you know where I live?" Andrew asked.

"Matt gave me your address" Casey answered.

"I see" Andrew slowly nodded.

"May I come in?" Casey asked.

"M-Mother's asleep right now so...is there something I can help you with?" Andrew quickly replied, not wanting Casey to see the pigstyle that Richard usually leaves the house in.

Speaking of which, Andrew anxiously looks around for a tiny bit to see if Richard was coming since he was out town again, drunk in a bar no doubt but if he did came home, it would mean trouble for Andrew since Richard doesn't want anyone in his house even if it's Casey or Matt or even Steve.

"I want to ask you something, if you don't mind" Casey started.

"OK, go right ahead" Andrew nodded.

"Remember how last week we were talking about senior prom after the football finals?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"It's just I want to ask that if you don't have a date for prom, do you want to be my prom date for senior prom?" Casey answered with a question.

Andrew looks at the teenage girl in alarm as his voice cracked a bit and stuttered: "I'm sorry?"

"Would you like to be my date for senior prom?" Casey asked.

This really surprises and mostly confuses Andrew; what about Matt? Why isn't she going with her boyfriend and is actually asking Andrew, himself, to go with Casey Letter herself?

"You...want me...to be your date for senior prom?" Andrew spoke out.

"That's what I'm asking" Casey nodded.

"W-W-What about Matt?" Andrew nervously questioned Casey.

"Matt's not a fan of prom and he didn't want to go so I'm asking you now, is that OK?" Casey replied.

"Why me? Why are you doing this?" Andrew demanded.

"Because I wanted to" Casey simply answered.

"No you're not" Andrew denied.

"Yes I am, Matt chickened out and now I'm asking you, come on Andrew, it'll be fun" Casey encouraged the anxious teenager.

"But what if I make you look bad?" Andrew questioned in concern.

"You won't make me look bad and I won't make you look bad, I promise" Casey assured Andrew.

"But what if the guys at school...?" Andrew started.

"Hey; fuck those guys at school on what they think, if they have a problem then don't worry about it, I don't give two shits about what the girls will say about me so don't you worry about the other guys at school, OK?" Casey replied.

Andrew then sees a car driving by as he was relieved for now that it wasn't Richard but he knows that his father would be back home any minute now as he quickly said:

"You should go now"

"Well I'm not leaving till you say yes" Casey replied with her arms crossed and a grin smirking on her face,

"Casey please" Andrew softly pleaded.

"Say yes and I'll go" Casey shrugged.

"Casey" Andrew started again.

"Andrew, come on, it'll be fun to do this with Steve and Samantha together at prom" Casey continues encouraging Andrew to give in.

"Casey, you don't have to do this" Andrew shook his head.

"But I want to, Andrew, Please" Casey pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'll go" Andrew eventually caved in.

"You'll be my date for prom?" Casey asked.

"Yes I'll be your date for senior prom" Andrew agreed.

"Cool" Casey happily said.

"You knew I was going to say yes" Andrew pointed out.

"Not really but now I do" Casey giggled.

"OK then" Andrew slowly nodded.

"Alright then, we'll talk about this at school on Monday, OK?" said Casey.

"Sure" Andrew replied.

"Thank you" Casey thanked and leaves for her car.

"Thank you" Andrew softly thanked back.

As soon as Casey drives away, Andrew happily whispered: "Thank you"

"Hey Detmer!"

Andrew looks over to see Howard and Costly with his hoodlum gang over the other side of the road as Howard mocked: "Is that your on-called whore?"

"Give me her number and I'll give her something more good than you would do, bitch" Costly bullied Andrew.

The telekinetic teenager angrily looks down before he decided to give Costly and Howard a piece of his mind, figurally speaking as he used his power to make the park bench of the park across the road from Andrew's house, break as the two moronic gang members fall down and landed on the ground in pain as the gang laughed at their clumsiness before Andrew heads back into his house.

A lot of emotions run wild in him at the moment, Happiness that someone like Casey asked Andrew to join in an event that would be so much fun for the first time and join in with the other kids.

Concern on what the other kids might think about this and wondering if Matt set up Casey with Andrew for a reason.

But most of all, Fear; especially when it's with Richard, if Richard finds out about the whole prom thing that Andrew agree to, not only it would flare up jealously with his washed up father but a huge hypocritical amount of sheer abuse and selfishness would be raging on Andrew by Richard as he would labelled as selfish for doing something wasteful instead of looking after his mother and hoarding stuff from himself and his mother's medication, thus preventing Andrew from going to prom or worse.

"I can't let Richard know about this...What am I going to do now?" Andrew worried to himself.

* * *

 **April 15th 2012**

 **12:45 AM - Steve's Room**

The next day, Andrew, Matt and Steve were playing with Legos as the two boys watched Andrew making a miniature skyscraper with his telekinetic powers. It was getting taller to the point where it was the same height as Steve's computer desk.

"This is insane, man; how are you doing this without making it fall?" Steve happily asked.

"The trick is to make it feel like you're actually a giant building a tall skyscraper for the little people below you" Andrew replied.

"Cool" Steve nodded.

"So Andrew, I heard Casey asked you to prom last night" Matt pointed out.

"Seriously?! You and Casey?! Going to Senior Prom together?!" Steve incredulously asked.

"Well...yeah" Andrew quietly answered.

"That's awesome but wait! How come Casey asked Andrew instead of you, Matt?" Steve questioned directly at Matt.

"Yeah why is that, Matt?" Andrew curiously added.

"Look; I'm not a fan of stuff like prom and all; Besides Casey and I came to an agreement that I don't have to go to prom as long as I take her on our world tour together that we've being saving up for three years together" Matt explained.

"You and Casey are going to see the world? You lucky bastard" Steve chuckled in a bit of jealously.

"So are you OK with Casey going to prom with me, Matt?" Andrew timidly questioned his cousin.

"Of course I am; I mean, come on, It's just a dance event and it's not that big of a deal" Matt shrugged.

"What about the other guys at school? How would they react when they find out I'm going to prom with Casey?" Andrew asked.

"Bro, you really shouldn't give a shit about what others think about you; If they're going to be butt-hurt over this then they are fucking idiots" Steve replied.

"Just promise me you'll try to give Casey a good night at prom" said Matt.

"I'll do my best" Andrew nodded.

"Speaking of doing your best, I think it's time we take your powers outside and see how we go with it" Matt suggested.

"You serious?" Andrew chuckled.

"Already liking it" Steve nodded.

"But didn't we agree that no one must know about this?" Andrew pointed out.

"Relax, it'll just be minor mucks up you'll do and we'll guide you through this, alright?" Matt replied.

"OK" Andrew nodded.

"Let's go!" Steve cheered and hops off the bed.

"Don't forget the camera" Andrew said.

"I got it" Steve replied and takes the recording camera off the desk

* * *

 **3:07 PM - A Local** **Walmart**

The trio were at a local Walmart near their home-town as they looked around while trying to have a little fun with Andrew's powers before Matt whispered:

"See that trolley?"

"Uh-huh" Andrew nodded.

"Get it to wheel away" Matt snickered.

"OK, OK" Andrew nodded.

As soon as he pulls out a toy lightsaber out, Andrew used his power to make a woman's trolley roll away from her as she chases it before it slams into a pile of antiques; The trio tried to contain their laughter as they quickly walk away from the scenario.

"OK, what's next?" Andrew asked.

"Oh I got one" Steve pointed at the girl in the toy aisle, looking at the teddy bears.

Andrew soon used his power to make the bear float in front of the little girl as she gasp in awe as the bear waves at her before it flings down to her, making her scream and run off.

"What are you looking at? Stay at school" Steve playfully mocked from afar.

"I think that was a little bit far, guys" Andrew chuckled.

"Andrew! Come here!" Matt called out.

Andrew and Steve made their way to where Matt was at before they noticed a guy chewing gum near a bunch of parents and kids before Matt whispered to Andrew:

"See the gum he is chewing on?"

"Yeah?" Andrew nodded.

"Try to get out of his mouth" said Matt.

"Are you sure? What if I messed up?" Andrew asked.

"Relax man, you got this" Matt encouraged.

Andrew just stood there as he focuses on the gum inside the guy's mouth before he tries to get it out with his telekinetic power, it hit the man like a punch, much to his confusion before Andrew tried it again but accidentally forced the man to fling onto the shelves, making the kids scream while the parents exclaimed in shock.

Matt and Steve pulls Andrew away, laughing as Steve chuckled: "Why are we running? Why are we running?"

"S-Should we check to see if he's OK?" Andrew nervously chuckled.

"He'll be fine" Matt brushed off as they leave the store.

* * *

 **3:33 PM - Walmart Parking Lot**

Andrew looks at the duo and asked: "I think that was a little too far; You sure he wasn't hurt?"

"I saw him got up, he looked confused but he didn't seem to be hurt" Steve replied.

"Don't worry Andrew, shit happens" Matt assured his cousin.

"Maybe we should go" Andrew suggested.

"Yeah, that would be enough for one day" Matt nodded.

"No wait! I just got an idea" Steve exclaimed out all of a sudden.

As soon as they got to Steve's car, the young man takes Andrew and points to another car and said: "Hey Andrew, I dare you to move this car from where it is now to the other side of the parking lot"

"You're nuts! How can I do that without anyone seeing me?" Andrew scoffed.

"We'll keep a watch out" Matt said.

"Yeah, go on! You can do it, man!" Steve encouraged Andrew.

As Andrew prepares himself for the challenge, Matt and Steve looked all around to see if anyone was watching before Andrew asked: "Am I clear?"

"No one's here, Do it!" Matt nodded.

Andrew focused as hard as he can before he managed to move the car from the parking spot and drags it all the way to the other side of the parking lot; Steve and Matt, in great awe, laughed and exclaimed out excitingly and amazement on Andrew's ability.

"You did it, man!" Matt cheered.

"Andrew Detmer! I am so fucking jealous of you right now!" Steve laughed out loud, hugging him.

"T-Tell me you got that on camera" Andrew panted and laughed.

"Hell yeah, I got it on camera!" Matt replied.

"Fuck yeah! Andrew Detmer! The world's first super human! He's coming for you, ladies!" Steve playfully grunted in front of the camera.

Soon Andrew felt blood sliding down from his nose as Steve got out a tissue from his car and passes it to him. Matt soon pulls the camera near his cousin and asked:

"How are you feeling, man?"

"I feel like my head is being squeezed by two giant hands" Andrew groaned a bit.

"That has to be a side effect, maybe" Steve pointed out.

"Maybe you're getting stronger and the pain and blood is warning you about overusing your power" Matt suggested.

"I think you're right" Andrew agreed.

"Oh hey, look!" Matt suddenly whispered.

The trio looks over to see a woman with a trolley, looking around in deep confusion before noticing her car was over at the other side.

"She has no idea" Matt snickered.

"Look at her face" Andrew chuckled quietly.

"We should get out of here before she starts asking questions" Steve replied as they quickly and quietly drives away.

* * *

 **5:45 PM - Steve's Car**

The trio were driving on the highway to Steve's house, Andrew felt like today was actually very fun, to get to hang out with Matt and Steve while playing around with his powers. He was more relieved that no one saw him and happy to know that he is getting stronger with the power in him.

"That was awesome, Andrew; I wish I could've being there when you got your powers" said Steve.

"Yeah, imagine if all three of us were done there and we found whatever it was that gave you that power" Matt agreed.

"We'd be the Super Trio" Andrew chuckled.

"If only that were true" Steve chuckled.

Suddenly they heard loud honking before the boys turn to see a truck driving near them as Matt groaned out:

"Oh come on, what is this?"

"He's like right on your bumper, too" Steve laughed.

Matt rolls down the window and gives the signal to pass but the driver just honked at Matt again as the boys can see him, aggressively swearing at them to go faster.

"Can you fucking believe this guy?" Matt scoffed.

"He's just some asshole redneck, look at him. He's fucking with us" Steve nodded.

They are driving out over a bridge in the woods before Matt couldn't take anymore of the redneck honking at them before he sighed out: "Hey Andrew, see if you can do something about that guy"

"I don't know what to do, what should I do?" Andrew shrugged.

"Figure something out" Matt shrugged back.

"Hey I got it, Make his lights flicker on and off, Confuse him" Steve suggested.

"OK! Here, take the camera, take the camera" Andrew nodded as he hands off the camera to Steve.

"This better be good" Matt chuckled.

"Do it, man, Do it!" Steve encouraged Andrew.

"Abracadabra" Andrew excitingly phrased and flicks his hand at the truck.

But instead of the lights flicker, the front of the trunk caves in like it'd be smashed into a brick wall as it speeds off, crashing off the bridge and into the water below, much to Andrew's horror.

"What the fuck?!" Steve yelled.

"Andrew, What did do you do?!" Matt screamed in alarm.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I-!" Andrew panicked.

"Matt, go down there!" Steve cried out.

* * *

 **5:50 PM - The Crash Site**

As soon as the boys rushed out to the truck, sinking into the water, Matt angrily bellows at Andrew: "What the fuck, Andrew?! What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't mean to! I don't know why that happened!" Andrew yelled.

"He's still down there" Steve cried.

"We gotta call for help!" Matt snapped, shoving past Andrew.

The telekinetic teen didn't want the police involve because if they bring him home to Richard then there's going to be trouble even if Andrew seemed innocent to the cops. Andrew soon tried to use his power to lift the truck out of the water, much to Steve's objection.

"Andrew, stop! You might make things worse!" Steve yelled.

"I have to try!" Andrew yelled back.

"Andrew, stop doing things, Just stop!" Matt angrily snapped and tries to push Andrew away.

"Get off me!" Andrew bellowed and send a telekinetic pulse wave at Steve and Matt, sending them down to the ground.

Andrew eventually slowly got the truck out of the water before he used his power to rip open the door and sends the man out of the truck, slowly decending him to the ground. The young man kneels close to the unconscious redneck as Steve crawls to him in concern and tension.

"Andrew...why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear I never meant to hurt him, I...I was just trying to do what you ask me to do" Andrew panicked.

"Your...Your powers, maybe you don't know how strong you are" Steve stuttered.

"At this rate, maybe I don't know ether" Andrew whimpered.

Andrew, shivering, places his hands near the injured man before his hands glow and begins to heal the injured person, much to Steve's surprise. He watches all the blood slithering back into his wounds, fresh and clean, the cuts and bruises were slowly healing away but Andrew soon stopped when blood was leaking out of his nose.

"D-Did you just healed him?!" Steve gasped.

"Yeah...I can heal people with my powers too" Andrew explained.

"Incredible" Steve shuddered in awe, even if he was still shaken up from the disaster.

"I'm so sorry" Andrew deeply apologised.

Steve looked at his telekinetic friend, whist scared of how strong and dangerous Andrew's powers might become, he knew Andrew never meant to hurt anyone tonight, it wasn't all his fault as a part of Steve feels guilty for taking Andrew's power for granted and using them for silly things. Steve knew Andrew wasn't a monster or anything, he saved the man's life and healed him through all the drama and horror of tonight; Steve places an hand on Andrew's shoulder and concluded with:

"It's alright, Andrew, I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone"

Eventually Matt returns with the police as they had a quick lie about what happened before the cops brought it as they alerted the hospital to bring the man who woke up and had no idea on what just happened. Steve looks at Andrew in concern as the man himself, looks guilty and sad for what he almost done to that man. Matt, on the other hand, looked extremely pissed at Andrew, much to Steve's concern.

* * *

 **7 PM - Steve's House**

The trio waited outside Steve's house where no one can see them, Matt just paces about in frustration, Steve watches Andrew on before Matt finally snapped at him:

"Do you think this is a fucking game, Andrew?!"

Andrew looked at Matt in fright before he snapped back: "You think I wanted this to happened?!"

"Well, did you?! Andrew, you put a man in hospital tonight because of your power, how do you feel about that?! Huh?!" Matt raged on.

Steve looked at Matt in disbelief, he was joking right? If Matt didn't ask Andrew to deal with the driver back there, none of this would've happened.

"Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is?!" Andrew argued.

"Bad enough? Andrew, you almost killed someone because of your power! You HURT somebody! Alright, you know what? You need rules" Matt put his foot down.

"What?" Andrew scoffed.

Rules? Since when did Matt become the pushy asshole cousin again like he was with Andrew at school? Like he hasn't being from the start since he and Steve being telling Andrew what to do with his power before the accident.

"Seriously Matt?" Andrew snapped.

"You need rules, okay. Rule #1, you can't use it on living things. Rule #2, you can't use it when you're angry! That's it!" Matt snapped back at Andrew.

"You can't just declare rules, you're not-!" Andrew argued.

"I will fucking declare rules, okay?" Matt argued back.

"You're the one who said nothing matters and you were the one who-!" Andrew incredulously replied.

"Andrew!" Matt exclaimed before lowly adding: "I will declare rules, Alright?! If you keep going, and getting stronger, you need rules and you need order, right Steve?"

Andrew looks down, knowing Steve will side with Matt for that matter, until...

"Now hold on just a minute!"

This made both Andrew and Matt looked up at Steve who walked in between them before he added: "Look, I will admit that tonight is pretty fucked up but it's not like Andrew meant for this to happen; Even he doesn't know his powers are getting stronger and it scares him too, we shouldn't clamp his powers shut, we should try to help him be better at them"

"Steve, a man has being put into hospital because of that power; A man could've died tonight! This is why we need to deal with it" Matt tried to reason with Steve.

"Hang on! Who the hell was it that suggested Andrew to deal with the truck in the first place?" Steve firmly pointed out.

Matt, at that point, looked down a bit before he admitted: "I was...b-but I didn't ask Andrew to rip the truck apart"

"I wasn't trying to rip the truck apart, I was trying to do what Steve suggested" Andrew protested.

"Exactly; Now I will admit, I don't know how strong Andrew is becoming but we cannot just let him shut his powers away! It's just holding down an atomic bomb from exploding! You do that and the end results would be fucking disastrous, believe me, I know of it" Steve pointed out.

"So you're siding with him now, is that it?!" Matt hotly demanded.

"No! I'm just saying you both need to settle down, What happened tonight was an accident but an accident nonetheless and since you didn't bother staying behind, Andrew just literally saved the man from death and healed him back to health. If that's not guilt and doing what's right then I don't know what is" Steve pointed out.

Matt just stares at Andrew before he eventually nods and calmly said: "Alright...So it was just an accident, I'll conclude on that"

Andrew seemed calmed at the moment before Matt argued: "But what I'm getting at is that if something like this happens by accident, I'd hate to see what Andrew would do to someone on purpose"

Steve was about to speak when Andrew stopped him, takes a step to Matt and firmly stuttered: "You think I'm going to hurt more people because of my power? Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you think I'm some kind of out of control monster to you? This coming from the guy who literally lets his asshole friends beat me up year after year and doing nothing but stand there like a pathetic bastard you are"

"Oh stop it with the bullshit, I said I was sorry" Matt argued.

"So did I tonight" Andrew yelled. "I have the power here, not you, I can control on what I can do, not you"

"So what? You're just going to walk away from what happened?! You need to have order, Andrew or you're going to end doing worse things like tonight" Matt yelled back.

"Matt, you're not helping the situation here; Andrew doesn't need rules, he needs our help guiding him" Steve protested.

"I am helping him, he needs rules! I know what's best for him" Matt argued.

"You're so full of shit, Matt; You think you can order me around to do your petty things like you both were doing from the start? Just forget it, I'm done" Andrew shook his head and just wanted to go home and forget about this night.

As Andrew walks away, Matt angrily just follows Andrew and hotly replies: "Andrew, listen to me, You can't do stuff like this! You have to face the consequences of your actions"

Andrew just ignores Matt, still walking away before Matt grabbed Andrew and snapped: "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

At that point, something in Andrew snapped as he used his power to send Matt hanging in the air before making his body stopped. Steve watches in un-nerving tension, he looks at Andrew, seeing the anger and guilt within before noticing Andrew holding back the tears of anguish.

"Listen here Matt...You better stop telling me what to do! I am not your item to use! My power is not something for you to control; ever since you and Steve found out about my power, you've doing nothing but abusing my power to do your fucking petty pranks and I did it for you to please you guys and now I accidentally went over-board by accident and you're blaming me for this whole shit because of you two! You never listen to me so why the fuck should I listen to you? If you guys still want to help me then do so but don't you ever tell me how to use my power, I am in control of it and I can be a better person without you...So do me a favour now Matt and do like you always do, screw off!"

At that point, Andrew dropped Matt from the air as he landed on the grass, groaning about in pain from the landing, Andrew held back a few tears before he grunted: "I...I just want to go home"

"Alright, Andrew, come on" Steve comforted Andrew and takes him to the car.

Matt watches in concern as Steve silently drives Andrew back home, wondering and worrying about what Andrew just said and cannot get over the whole ordeal tonight and sadly, nether can Steve and especially Andrew for that matter.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. April 16th 2012 - April 24th 2012

**Chapter 12: April 16th 2012 - April 24th 2012**

* * *

 **April 16th 2012**

 **4:56 PM - The Detmer Residence**

Andrew was deep in guilt from what happened last night and pissed off of Matt for not understanding how he feels and thinks he can boss him around and order him what to do like before when he's being no help at all since the whole thing started.

While Steve did had some idea, Andrew couldn't tell if he should trust Steve too if Steve, himself, doesn't understand Andrew too but in fact, he worries if Steve or Matt himself will expose Andrew for what happened. Andrew knew he shouldn't victimise himself, he does blame himself for almost killing a guy but even he didn't know how strong his power is becoming but it was the hypocrisy that Matt immediately jumped at Andrew's throat for something that he alone suggested Andrew to do only for it to end up horribly wrong and doesn't take much of the blame like Steve and Andrew do.

Andrew was doing the chores in the house while Richard was just wallowing on the chair, watching the football game on his TV, doing nothing as usual before the phones rings, Andrew ignores it, thinking maybe Richard would answer it but it stills rings nonetheless.

"Andrew! Answer the fucking phone!" Richard snapped at Andrew who jumped from washing the dishes in the kitchen.

The young man quickly dries himself and answers the phone; It was Karen's doctor from the hospital, reminding Andrew about Karen's next check up appointment before he hung the phone up.

"Who the hell was that?" Richard groaned out.

"M-Mom's doctor from the hospital, She has a check up tomorrow at 4:30 PM" Andrew timidly answered.

Silence fills the room before Richard grumbled: "Fine, we'll take her to the hospital but you better not be causing shit while we're there, boy"

"Y-Yes sir" Andrew slowly nodded.

"Now get back to doing those dishes, they aren't going to clean itself, you dumb shit" Richard spatted.

Andrew quietly sighs out and continues doing the chores around the house.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

"So let me get this straight, you let Andrew do EVERYTHING around the house while you just sit there and do nothing? Now don't get me wrong, doing chores is a part of learning and growing up for kids but it's everything wrong when you show no appreciation and use abuse and threats for Andrew to be work like a slave to you" Cerin firmly scolded Richard.

"And who do you think you are to judge me? Hmm? You know nothing of my life and my suffering" Richard hissed at Cerin.

"I just see your life right before my eyes, the way you selfishly on both your son and wife; It's because of you, Andrew has had a shitty life and no thanks to you, your wife was suffering up in her room all those years because of how you act and do nothing for your family" Cerin growled.

"Karen's death was not my fault! If Andrew haven't being out screwing around and spending my fucking money then she'd be alive!" Richard yelled.

"Fuck off, Richard! If you hadn't attacked that co-worker and wasted all your pension on petty shit then none of this would've happened" Cerin yelled back.

"He's right, Richard; you're an embarrassment to society" Kayla agreed.

"Oh don't you start, Kayla; you know perfectly well that we could've helped Karen and our nephew from the start but you choose not to and boss me around because of some stupid crap that Richard spoke about us and our son" Ian argued.

"Can I take a break from all of this please?" Steve asked Enya, not wanting to handle the over-dramatic conversations for a while.

"Certainly, door's on the left" Enya nodded.

"Thank you" Steve walks out of the room.

"Now, moving on; we've received updates about your missing son, Mr and Mrs Garetty; and from what I can tell you is that they are getting closer to tracking him" Enya spoke to the Garettys.

"So is our son alright?" Kayla asked with high hopes.

"Is he safe?" Ian added.

"We haven't found him yet but from the looks of things, we're getting close on his tracks" Enya replied.

"Please, do everything you can to find our son" Ian begged.

"Of course we will...It's our job" Enya nodded before turning to Cerin: "Speaking of Matt, did you find anything suspicious when Casey and Andrew went together on the Monday morning to book each other in for the senior prom?"

"Normally it's not my business to interfere with other people's lives but I did find it a little odd that Matt persuaded Casey to go with Andrew instead. I remember calling them both into my office at lunch time that same day after I heard it from the school staff and some students" Cerin explained.

* * *

 **April 17th 2012**

 **1:15 PM - Cerin's Office  
**

Cerin was waiting in his office around lunch time before he sees Matt and Casey knocking on the office door before clearing his throat:

"Thank for you coming, Please have a seat"

Matt and Casey sat on two chairs before Matt asked:

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"It's just something I wish to talk to you both about" Cerin replied.

"What's the problem?" Casey asked.

"It has come to my recent attention that there have being rumours involving you two" Cerin started.

"What rumours?" Casey questioned in rumor.

"Rumours implying that you were asked to take Andrew to prom by Matt" Cerin answered before turning to Matt. "Is this true?"

Matt looked at Casey before he answered: "Yes it's true..."

"I see...Care to explain yourself, Mister Garetty?" Cerin questioned the young man.

"I didn't force Casey into doing this if that's what you're thinking; I just felt sorry for what my cousin was going through so I suggest that Casey might make him happy to take Andrew to prom instead of me" Matt explained.

"And you just agreed to this, Miss Letter?" Cerin turned to Casey.

"I just thought it would be good if I take him to prom, make him join in with the other kids in class and-!" said Casey.

"Make Andrew a part of things? Right; but in all seriousness, Miss Letter, don't you think you're both going to make Andrew look a little foolish when you show up to prom with him instead of Matt?" Cerin asked in disbelief.

"With all due respect, sir, this is really none of your business" Matt lowly pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Cerin lowly cleared his throat.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Casey shrugged.

"It is very big deal to Andrew, Miss Letter; I don't know if you both noticed but ever since you and Andrew applied for prom as a couple, He's being judged left and right by the other students and he's being getting more distanced and hostile with some people, What does that tell you?" Cerin answered.

Matt looks down as he figures why Andrew is being distance and hostile lately since the accident and the heated argument afterwards but knew he couldn't speak out about it to anyone.

"Sir, if this worries Andrew so much what do you want us to do?" Casey asked in concern.

"I cannot force you not to take to Andrew to prom but I just want to sure that this isn't some kind of cruel joke on Mister Detmer" Cerin replied.

"We're not trying to hurt Andrew, we want to help him be a better person" Casey protested.

"Alright, I understand that but just promise me that you guys are not plotting some prank on Andrew because if you are then you'll have me to answer to" Cerin warned both kids in concern.

"We promise you, Mr Wolfe, that we are not going to hurt Andrew, Right Matt?" Casey promised.

Matt looked up to Cerin before he nodded as the teacher nodded back before concluding: "Thank you; that's all I want to know, You may go now"

"Thank you" Casey thanked.

"See ya" Matt added.

As they leave the office, Casey notices Matt looking uneasy before she sighed: "So what's your problem now?"

"Just thinking" Matt replied.

"About what?" Casey asked.

"About prom and all" Matt said as he's grown more concern about the outcome of Andrew and Casey going to prom together now since that terrible night.

"Don't you tell me you're having seconds thoughts now?" Casey scoffed in disbelief.

"Look I just..." Matt tried to speak but cannot find the right words.

"But what? Matt, we don't have to do it if you don't want me to take Andrew to prom" Casey groaned.

"It doesn't matter now! We agreed that you take Andrew to prom and that's that" Matt replied.

"Then why are you having second thoughts? What is bothering you?" Casey demanded in concern.

"Y-You wouldn't understand" Matt muttered.

"Try me" Casey shrugged.

How can he explained that he is concerned that Andrew's power might be exposed to Casey at prom night if something goes wrong and Andrew might hurt her before he tried to explain to her without mentioning the powers.

"I just think that what if you end up being the laughing stock of prom and you might end up getting hurt because of this? If people react badly to the news of you and Andrew going to prom then I hate to see how you both would go the moment you step into the building that night" Matt explained.

"I don't care on how I look because if I did, I would end up like Monica; Matt, you and I've being together for years, you should know how I am with things with that and besides not everyone is on a witch hunt on us because of this" Casey replied.

"I know, I know; I'm sorry, I just don't want your night at prom to be ruined" Matt nodded.

"Well if you're that concern about me then maybe you should've asked me sooner instead of lacking the balls to do so" Casey pointed out.

"Casey..." Matt sighed.

"Look Matt, I have to get ready for class so I'll talk to you later, OK?" Casey interrupted.

"Alright, I'll see you soon" Matt replied and kisses Casey before he adds: "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, you big doofus" Casey giggled and heads off to her next class.

* * *

 **5:04 PM - Seattle Hospital**

Andrew was waiting near the reception office before Karen was wheeled out by Richard, much to Andrew's surprise, was smiling and hugging his wife. Andrew was soon told that Karen was getting better and if she keeps this up, she'll no longer need the wheelchair and can start walking and doing things again.

This made Andrew happy inside for the first time since he had his powers and can heal Karen but couldn't help but feel angry on the inside at Richard for acting the way he is. The older man is happy and cheerful for Karen yet he did nothing for her and now thinks that he deserves the phrase and happiness for something that he had nothing to do with Karen's condition at all, It pisses Andrew off that Richard was a lying scumbag who promises Karen that he'll do better when really he won't but be the same asshole as he was before.

"Andrew!"

Andrew looked up from Richard clearing his throat before he softly said: "Wheel your mother to the car"

"Sure" Andrew muttered.

"Richard, you really need to brush your teeth and wash out your mouth, your breath smells awful" Karen coughed a bit.

"I'll be fine" Richard nodded.

"Richard...you've not being over-drinking, have you? We've being through this in the past" Karen asked suspiciously.

"No sweetie, I'm not" Richard denied through his gritty teeth. That made Andrew nearly scoffed out loudly but kept his silence.

"Alright then, just making sure" Karen nodded.

Andrew just looked down angrily that he wanted to scream out everything to his mother about Richard but his fear cannot allow him to, it wouldn't stop Richard from hiding his shitty behaviour and continues abuses Andrew because of it.

* * *

 **April 19th 2012**

 **11:30 AM - The School Football Court**

Andrew was sitting on the football bleachers alone for the second time of the school week, he just wanted to avoid anyone that pisses him off, the bullies, Matt, even his own father at home was still giving him shit after the hospital check up from ordering him to do all the work in the house and yelling at him for "wasting his money again"

Andrew angrily turns the camera to the ground before seeing a spider as it moves across the concrete floor. It crawls up onto Andrew's foot before his finger points at it. The spider is telekinetically lifted into the air. It hangs struggling there for a moment, then becomes rigid. Andrew imagined the spider was his own father or one of the bullies before he spreads his fingers, and the spider abruptly separates into all of its component parts. They stop moving, hanging lifeless.

As Andrew drops the ripped apart spider to the ground, he looks up and groans out to let out steam in his head before Steve approaches Andrew in concern.

"Hey buddy, are you doing alright?" Steve asked.

Andrew said nothing before Steve tried again: "I've being trying to call you and so has Matt, Is everything OK?"

No answer again before Steve adds: "Look man, I know that night was terrible but we just want to help you"

"I don't want your help anymore, I just want to be alone" Andrew sighed out.

"Andrew, I'm your friend, I want to help you and so does Matt; Even though he was being a bit of a dick that night, he still cares and wants to help too" Steve explained.

"Then where is the Confucius guy himself?" Andrew sarcastically asked.

Steve looks back before he turns down to see Matt standing there below the ground as he makes his way to Matt and said:

"Matt, come on; we've being over this, Just go up and apologise"

"Do I have to?" Matt sighed.

"Uh, yeah! Matt, you were pissing Andrew off that night and while both of you made good points, you turn the argument worse and if we're going to help Andrew then you need to let this shit go and move on; Don't you think Andrew has enough drama for once in a while?" Steve replied.

Matt looks at Andrew for a moment, remembering the aggressive speech that Andrew himself spat at Matt that night before he heads up to Andrew and said:

"Andrew, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"You're still mad at me, are you" Andrew pointed out.

"I'm not mad" Matt denied.

"You seem mad" Andrew scoffed.

Matt just took a deep breath before he said: "...Power corrupts, is all I'm saying, man"

"What does that even mean?" Andrew asked in confusion

"I just mean that you have to think about things more now, okay? You can't just DO things, you have to think first" Matt started as Andrew looks away before Matt adds: "But I'll say this, that night was much as my fault as it was yours. You were right, we were screwing around with your powers instead of helping you out with them and I shouldn't be so hard on you, I'm sorry"

Andrew looked at his cousin again, knowing at least this time Matt admitted that they were both in the wrong and apologises for his crappy behaviour before replying back with: "I'm sorry too"

"So...does this mean you'll give us another chance to help you out?" Matt asked.

The telekinetic teen smiles and says: "Sure"

"Alright, we're best buddies again!" Steve cheered and pulled them into a group hug.

The boys had a laugh before Andrew said:

"Well guys, I actually had a idea on what to do"

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I suggest we head back to the hole in the woods and search for answers about my powers down there" Andrew suggested.

"That's not a bad idea" Matt agreed.

"But wasn't the cave blocked in when we fell in?" Steve pointed out.

"If it's still block then that's where being a telekinetic super human comes in" Andrew chuckled.

"Good point" Steve nodded.

"If that happens, we'll keep watch" said Matt.

"Alright, so after school then?" Andrew purposed.

"Yeah" Both Matt and Steve agreed.

* * *

 **4 PM - In The Small Woods**

The boys got together after school and privately heads out of the school back gates, going straight into the small woods like last time. Unfortunately when they arrived at the destination, the hole is clearly caved in; the entire area is slumped downwards.

"I feel stupid now that I was scared to come back" Andrew started, feeling a bit down.

"Nah man, we were all- I mean, I was, definitely, yeah" said Matt.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve asked.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue" Andrew replied.

"Don't look at me" Matt shook his head.

Suddenly they heard a police officer appearing with other cops nearby as he calls out: "Hey, you kids can't be here, okay? You gotta move on out"

"What?" Matt asked.

"The ground is unstable, we're cordoning the whole place off" The police officer responded.

"OK, sorry; We're going" Andrew apologised.

"Vote Steve for President' Steve joked out about.

"Shut up, man" Matt snickered, shoving Steve a bit.

"Well now what do we do?" Andrew quietly asked as they walk away.

"We'll have to find the answers somewhere else" Matt replied.

"Like the internet?" Steve suggested.

"As long as we don't get caught by the cops or FBI for this supernatural shit" Matt nodded as they head out of the woods.

* * *

 **April 23rd 2012**

 **2:36 PM - Outside The School Grounds – In The Small Woods**

A couple of days later, Andrew returned to the woods to look at the hole that was completely cleared up as if it was never there in the first place; the police are gone and there is no one around but himself.

The ground was like a circlet mark of a drop of rain hitting a river bank, it was all stabled and cleared as if the earth itself covered the hole like cement on a footpath. Andrew looked around at the scenario before him, it still greatly confuses Andrew to this day on why he was given powers and where the crystal came from but at times like this, Andrew's worries, fears and even his anger at the people he hatred seems to melt away for a time that smoothly went on in the quiet woods.

Andrew closed his eyes and surrenders to the soft wind blowing on his face, the smell of the trees, the peaceful noises of birds in a distances, near and far away. If Andrew could fly like those birds, he would be unlimited to endless possibilities that can make his life a whole lot better then the hellhole he lives in.

Suddenly Andrew seems to feel a little strange, the more he thinks about becoming a bird and flying freely in the sky with no troubles or doubts to harm him as he opens his eyes and sure enough, Andrew was floating ten feet in the air, just like Matt and Steve were when Andrew got them out of the hole by accident with his powers.

"A-Am I... **FLYING?!** " Andrew loudly gasped.

Andrew managed to maintain himself as he was wobbling up and down in the air from the sheer surprise and panic, he slowly thinks about being an actual jet or a bird flying before he soars in the air and lands his feet on one of the tall branches.

"Holy shit! I-I can fly!" Andrew happily exclaimed.

Andrew continues to practice flying in the air, reaching from one tree to the next before he soars up in the air and stops when he reaches around the clouds, laughing proudly and happily at his new supernatural ability before he screams out loud with all of his joy.

 ** _"I CAN FLY!"_**

* * *

 **April 24th 2012**

 **9:30 AM - Steve's House (Outside)**

The next day, Steve received a text from Andrew as he goes up to Matt in his room and says: "Hey Matt, Andrew just texted me"

"What did he say?" Matt asked.

"Meet me outside your house in the backyard" Steve read the text.

Matt looked confused before he looks at the text message with Steve then started to head outside as they looks around to see there was no one out in the backyard apart from Andrew's school bag.

"That's Andrew's school bag, no doubt about it" said Matt.

"Hey Andrew, where are you?" Steve called out.

"How did he get all the way here?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Bugger if I know" Steve shrugged.

"Andrew! Are you out there?!" Matt called out loudly.

Suddenly Matt's phone vibrates as Matt reads the text: "Look up"

"Look up?" Steve quizzed.

"Up here!"

Matt and Steve shot their heads up to the call before they both saw Andrew flying in the sky from where the roof of the house is nearby. The boys screamed, dumbfounded before Andrew chuckled: "Surprise bitches!"

"What?!" Matt yelled in awe.

"Holy fucking shit! What the fuck?!" Steve excitingly bellowed.

"Check it out! I can fly now!" Andrew cheered.

"Get out of here! Are you serious?!" Matt happily replied.

"How are you doing that?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Hey Matt, now you don't have to drive me to school anymore" Andrew called out.

The boys laughed before Andrew floats down to them before Matt and Steve happily tackled Andrew to the ground, feeling amazed that their friend has become the actual first person in the world to fly in the air without an air-mobile.

"Andrew, dude! Do you realise what you've done?! You've broken history! This is what people have wanted forever, since like caveman times! Do you understand?! I mean like since the Egyptian Times, and-and-and-and the Wright Brothers!" Steve overly exaggerated.

"Really?" Andrew happily said.

"Jesus Christ! You're like the actual Superman! I can't even...Holy shit Andrew, Everything you are becoming is so fucking great! YOU CAN FLY!" Matt cheered.

"Yeah!" Andrew laughed.

"Dude! Dude! Get the camera! Get the camera!" Steve demanded Matt.

Matt soon got Andrew's camera out of the school bag and records as Steve pulls Andrew in near him. "Get in there man, Get in, get in! Andrew, listen, just say it! Say I can fly"

"...I can fly" Andrew chuckled.

"Oh come on, bro" Matt groaned out.

"Shout it out man! Get it out of your chest!" Steve growled excitingly.

"I can fly!" Andrew shouted.

"Yeah!" Matt cheered.

"I CAN FLY!" Andrew screamed.

"YOU CAN FLY!" Steve also screamed.

"I-CAN-FUCKING-FLY!" Andrew excitingly screamed out in front of the camera.

"Not too loud, you'll make me deaf" Matt laughed as they head on inside the house.

* * *

 **10:19 PM - Steve's House (Roof)**

Later at night, Andrew decided to stay for the night at Steve's house with Matt before he helped both of his friends up on the roof with his powers as they watch the night sky and the view of Seattle city from afar, drinking alcohol and sugar drinks.

Andrew looks at the guys and said:

"Hey guys"

"Yeah" Steve spoke.

"Yo" Matt added.

"I just wanna say that...today was like...one of the best day of my life. Like I was thinking and I can't think of any day I liked better than today" Andrew replied.

"That's awesome" Matt nodded.

"Dude, you have the power to make your life a great one now, you can do anything like see the world and all that" Steve proudly pointed out.

"True, I always wanted to go to Tibet" Andrew replied.

"Why there?" Matt asked.

"Because it just looks so peaceful and so quiet and it's like the perfect place to get away from all the shit that I put up with" Andrew explained.

"Well I say go for it, Andrew, I know you can do it" Steve encouraged.

"Thanks" Andrew thanked as he watches the night sky with his two friends

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. April 25th 2012 - April 27th 2012

**Chapter 13: April 25th 2012 - April 27th 2012**

* * *

 **April 25th 2012**

 **10:28 AM - Local Police Station**

Wayne was quietly being escorted out of the police station by his father after he was released for good behaviour but Wayne only pulled it off so he can leave that dreadful place and focus on one thing alone to fill his pathetic selfish void in himself, Revenge on Andrew Detmer.

* * *

 **3:26 PM - On The Roof Of A Skyscraper**

Meanwhile in the city of Seattle, Andrew and Steve were on top of the roof on a skyscraper as they were admiring the view like they were on top of the world. It wasn't easy for Andrew to take Steve up to the skyscraper at first but eventually Steve let Andrew carried him as a damsel of distress, much to Steve's playfulness.

"Thanks for not dropping me back there" Steve thanked.

"I could've, you know, if you didn't stop acting like Lois Lane back there" Andrew joked about.

"Take me, Andrew, Take me to the stars" Steve acted all girly.

The boys shared a laugh together before Steve sighed:

"I wish I could bring Samantha up here. She'd love this"

"You haven't told her about my powers, did you?" Andrew asked.

"Nah, no way. She'd freak out and besides I always kept my word, you know that" Steve assured.

Andrew soon notices Steve looking out, like he was deep in thought or something before he asked: "Was there a reason why you asked me to take you to the city?"

"Well I...I just wanted to get away from my parents" Steve sighed.

"D-Do you ever got along with your parents?" Andrew took a chance to ask something personal to Steve before the man in question replies:

"We used to...I mean...we still are but...not as much as before; My Mom's, like, never home any more... I mean, you saw how my dad is. He's just... quiet...Sits around...working and...avoiding me at times especially with my mother; And it's pointless to talk to him about it 'cause he's got... nothing to say"

Andrew realises by now that he and Steve are not so different when he thinks about, both of their parents are dysfunctional and the results of what goes on in the family deeply affects them as Steve feels what Andrew feels, alone, unwanted, ignored and hurt.

"See, it's different, 'cause you've always had friends, and people want to talk to you and be around you. I never had any of that. I mean, before this, I barely even hung out with Matt, and he's my cousin. We were close when we were little, but...I don't know. In high school, everything changed" Andrew replied.

"It'll be fine, dude. You'll figure it out" said Steve.

"I hope so...I mean, my family's not so great too...I mean, My Mom is a wonderful person and she is getting better lately" Andrew started.

"Seriously?! Shit, that is awesome bro!" Steve happily said, patting Andrew on the back.

"Thanks but...it's mostly my dad that's the problem" Andrew shuddered.

Would Andrew have the courage to confess to Steve, who might be his only best friend beside his mother, about the damages that Richard not only causes on Andrew but on his mother as well.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Ever since he was...injured from work, he was let go from his job and was on the pension for then on; Mother and I encouraged him to find a new job but lately all he does is wallowing in his own filth on that old chair of his and going out to god knows where...he doesn't even stop drinking since then and...I don't know" Andrew replied.

"Andrew...does your father...hurt you or something like that?" Steve asked in concern.

"...No" Andrew denied, still not having the courage to confess.

"You know you can tell me anything; I can help you" Steve kindly offered.

"I...I'm fine, thank you" Andrew shook his head.

Andrew couldn't help but feel bad for rejecting Steve's help yet he cannot help but worry if Steve only cared about Andrew because of his powers as well as being afraid that he might hurt Steve like he did to the redneck driver that night by accident.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you...You wanna do the talent show with me in two days time? Get you out there, you know, meet some new people" Steve asked.

"No, I- I mean, no, that's not- I'm really shy, and I don't have any talents" Andrew refused.

"Yes you do, you have a talent, you have a talent" Steve nodded, grinning at that last sentence.

Andrew eventually realises what Steve meant before he quickly protests: "...Oh, no way. No way! Matt will have my head if he finds out about this or if something goes wrong"

"Forget Matt, man; You can't let him boss you around! Your powers are the most amazing thing in the world" Steve replied.

"You...really think so?" Andrew asked, blushing nervously.

"Hell yeah and besides, I will be there to help you like you wanted me to; You're my best friend, you know that?" Steve encouraged his best friend.

Andrew thought about it before he smiles and chuckles: "Let's do it!"

* * *

 **April 27th 2012**

 **12:30 PM - Wayne's House**

Wayne was in his room, talking to his best friend, Sean about what went on since he was arrested as he then said out loud:

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No man, Casey Letter is going to prom with Andrew fucking Detmer, man" Sean replied through the other line.

"That is fucked up, dude" Wayne groaned.

"Yeah, I reckon Matt put Casey up to this" Sean agreed.

"Of course that fucking backstabber would do something like this" Wayne growled a bit.

"Steve's the president now and he and Andrew are acting like BFFs; they're doing the talent show together tonight" Sean explained.

"What the fuck is up with the world lately? I'm ruined and that freak is getting all the shit he wants? This proves that there is no faith in humanity" Wayne angrily snapped.

"Steve's having an after party at his house after the talent show; you wanna come?" Sean asked.

"You know I'm under house arrest" Wayne pointed out.

"So?" Sean asked.

Wayne gave a smug grin before he replied: "The old fart is never around so fuck yeah, I'm in"

* * *

 **4:30 PM - Karen's Bedroom**

Meanwhile Andrew was helping his mother clean up her room as she was slowly able to stand on her legs again but cannot move too much since she is still recovering from the cancer.

"You look handsome, sweetie" Karen sweetly said as she helps Andrew tidies his suit up.

"Yeah, Steve chose my clothes, he's gonna do my hair when he picks me up" Andrew chuckled.

"I'm glad you are spending so much time with your friends" Karen happily replied.

"Oh yeah, me too" Andrew agreed.

"Now sweetie, I know things have being rough with me suffering this and your father...whatever the hell he is doing that doesn't seem to be helpful for us; but I want you to know that you are stronger than all of this, you can be a better person unlike your father in the past, I want you to say it for me, please" Karen asked.

"I'm...I'm stronger than all of this" Andrew warmly replied and hugs his mother for a moment.

Andrew soon quietly and quickly used his healing powers to continue healing Karen from her cancer before Andrew's phone vibrates, picks it up and sees a text from Steve.

"Steve is almost there, I have to go" Andrew replied.

"Have fun, dear" Karen replied as Andrew helps her back in bed, kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

 **4:35 PM - The Detmer Residence**

Andrew heads down the stairs but stops when he sees Richard on his chair, watching the game before Andrew quietly makes his way to the door.

"Hey..."

Andrew froze in terror before he heard Richard grumbling: "How the hell are you getting to school?"

"I don't know what you mean" Andrew mumbled.

"Don't bullshit me, you idiot" Richard growled. "Matt doesn't come. He doesn't drive up. You leave the house. Who the hell's giving you rides to school?"

"M...Matt" Andrew shuddered.

"All right. You know what?" Richard snapped as he got up from his seat and with a shit grin, he smirks at Andrew and sneered:

"You're lying. You're up to something, and you can't hide it. You think you can just slink, hmm? Sneak in, sneak around my house, smiling? I'm onto your shit"

Andrew was at the peck of Richard giving him crap since he now knows that Andrew is going somewhere with his life rather than the pathetic idiot himself before Andrew stares back at Richard and calmly said: "Just so you know; Mom is getting better and she is going to be up on her feet again, you know that right? So if I were you, I clean up your act, less you want Mom to know about what her _**loving husband** _does to her son and what he does for the family"

"Was that a threat, boy?!" Richard growled loudly before stopped when the bottle he was holding smashed to pieces mysteriously, making him jumped and check his hand for cuts or wounds.

Soon Steve's car pulls up as Andrew then lowly said: "No _**Richard**_...It's just an advice"

He didn't even wait for Richard to answer as he quickly leaves the house and heads to Steve's car.

* * *

 **5:15 PM - School** **Auditorium**

Matt was recording the camera with Casey in the audience of the school auditorium before Steve comes out to the stage where the audience went wild for their school president before Steve exclaimed:

"Alright Benjamin Franklin High! Are you ready for some magic?!"

The audience screamed in approval before Steve raises his hands for silence, and then "presents" Andrew, also in a tuxedo. Mixed reaction from the crowd. Andrew's carrying a deck of cards; he fumbles them, they spill onto the floor, much to the audience's laughter. Steve throws up his arms in exasperation before Andrew shrugs, and all the cards leap back up into his hands. After a beat, the audience went wild for Andrew's magic trick as Matt cheered:

"Yeah! Go Andrew!"

"That's awesome!" Casey cheered.

As the act goes on, Andrew begins juggling six balls at once while Steve is drinking a soda before offering Andrew the soda. The telekinetic teenager pretends to be annoyed as Steve pantomimes joy at not having to give up his soda.

Andrew stops juggling, leaving all the balls hanging in the air, and snatches away Steve's soda. Steve lunges after him and gets back his soda, only to have all the balls drop out of the air and hit him. The audience is going crazy over this as Casey shouted:

"How is he doing that?! How the fuck is he doing that?!"

People around Matt are buzzing about how awesome the magic show is before they saw Andrew transporting buckets of water across the stage, spilling water everywhere. Soon Steve is pantomiming anger at the shoddy job he's doing before Andrew shrugged:

"Well, you do it then"

Steve tries, but trips and falls, sending the contents of the bucket flying out over the audience but only for it to seemingly rewind back into the bucket! Everyone screams and applause over this as Steve and Andrew take their bows to overwhelming cheers, separately. Andrew bows again, and people freak out.

"That's my cousin! That's my fucking cousin!" Matt cheered loudly.

Andrew and Steve headed back off stage before Steve pulls Andrew into a bro hug and cheered:

"You did it, man! You fucking did it!"

"T-That was so awesome! The audience, even Matt were cheering at me!" Andrew panted happily.

"I told you so, bro! I told you that you'd kill it out there" Steve laughed.

Soon Mr Wolfe approaches the boys, happily clapping for Andrew and said: "Bravo Andrew; that was amazing"

"Really sir?" Andrew nervously asked.

"I've seen a lot of magic shows in my life but your magic act, Andrew, was the best one I've ever seen! How do you do all of this?" Mr Wolfe happily asked.

"Sorry sir but a magician never reveals his secrets" Steve spoke in Andrew's defence.

"Fair enough" Cerin chuckled. "Well have a great night, you two and again, well done Andrew"

"Thanks sir" Andrew thanked.

* * *

 **7 PM - Steve's House**

Later on, Steve and Andrew were getting themselves prepped up for the party as Matt was recording everything with Andrew's camera.

"Just amazing dude; You rocked the whole school apart" Matt happily said to Andrew.

"You really think so?" Andrew chuckled.

"Are you fucking kidding, I've never seen a reaction like that in the auditorium, you guys- it was fucking like- it shook the building. You guys are rockstars" Matt exclaimed.

"Hell yeah we were" Steve whooped.

"Yeah, it did- it did feel like that. All the girls screaming" Andrew added.

"Ah, see, here's the first stage of your downfall, hubris" Matt pointed out with a grin.

"What's hubris?" Andrew chuckled.

"Seriously?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What "seriously," fuck you seriously!" Andrew scoffed, playfully shoving Matt a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Matt laughed.

"Hey Matt...What's "seriously" mean?" Andrew teased to which the trio laughed out loud together.

Meanwhile Casey was outside the porch with Samantha, avoiding the giggles and the talking from the other girls at the school; Samantha notices this and asked Casey:

"You OK sweetie? The girls back there are really ripping into you for going with Andrew to the prom, mostly Monica but the girls are really onto you and all that"

"Let them, I don't care" Casey scoffed.

"I just really don't get why some people act like it's the end of the world for them" Samantha shrugged.

"I know right? It's just one night" Casey agreed with her best friend.

"Hey Casey" The two girls look back to see Monica and some of the other girls as the pink haired girl giggled" "Heard you got too desperate and asked Detmer to prom"

"Funny, At least I'm going to prom with someone, Last I heard, your prom date was busy being someone's bitch" Casey mocked.

This made some of the girls even Fiona laughed before Monica just scoffed loudly and walks away, making Samantha laughed: "I love how well you handle that slutty tramp"

Soon the whole crowd cheered before they saw Steve and Andrew coming down before Samantha lunges herself at Andrew and hugs him.

"Andrew! Sweetie!" Samantha cheered.

"Hi Sam" Andrew chuckled.

"You were amazing" Samantha phrased.

"Really?" Andrew chuckled.

Casey goes to hug Andrew as well before she giggled: "That was the most coolest thing I've ever seen in my life"

"Thanks Casey" Andrew thanked.

"Seriously, Andrew, you were great" A guy called out.

"If I knew you were this cool, I'd asked you out instead of this guy over there" A girl called out as well.

"Yeah, yeah, In your dreams" Another one called out.

"Thanks guys" Andrew thanked.

"Let's give it up for the man of the hour" Steve cheered.

The crowd cheers before they cheered out Andrew's name a couple times as the telekinetic teenager felt so accepted and phrased by this before they heard someone yelling out:

"Andrew Detmer eats shit!"

The crowd turns to the source of the voice before they see Wayne Allen, tipsy with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Wayne?" Samantha scoffed in disgust.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Casey demanded.

"I thought he was in jail" Steve mutters to Matt.

The crowd watches as Andrew and Wayne just stood there, quiet, tense, disturbed at the other's presences before Wayne broke the silence by saying:

"You've changed a lot...Detmer"

"You too" Andrew softly spoke out.

"So it's true then; you're going to take Matt's girl to the prom..." Wayne chuckled.

"Yeah, so what?" Casey angrily asked.

"Don't worry about him, He's just jealous that he's not going to prom" Samantha scoffed.

Wayne darken his glare but did nothing irrational, much to Andrew's surprise but still kept his guard as he knows Wayne could might as well strike at Andrew at any time.

"At least I'm not the one who's going to fuck up prom night" Wayne scoffed.

"You know, I'm glad you're expelled because we don't have to deal with your shit ever again" Andrew spatted at Wayne for the first time

"The reason I'm expelled is because of you" Wayne angrily snapped.

Some of the crowd groans as Steve snapped: "Fuck off Wayne, Why the hell are you here anyway?! I didn't invite you to the party"

"I want everything that freak took from me back, my admission for the university that my future career was going to be set, my dignity and all that he and that backstabbing asshole, Matt took from me!" Wayne drunkenly raged on

"I took everything from you?! I was not the one who abused me because you lost the semi finals because of Austin! I wasn't the one who threw tampons at me when I was hurt...And I wasn't the one who treated me like shit every day because of how fucking stupid and selfish you are" Andrew raged back.

"It's alright Andrew" Steve tried to calm Andrew down.

"You know what, Wayne; just get out! No one here wants you around here" Matt snapped at Wayne.

"Is that so?" Wayne scoffed.

At that point, Wayne just laughed and grinned at his Andrew coldly and sneered: "Hey Detmer, Do you think those people at school are your friends now? They don't really care about you, moron; They just pretend to like you because you're just Steve's little bitch"

"Hey fuck you, Wayne" Steve snapped directly at the bully.

"Y-You're wrong..." Andrew grumbled.

"Am I? They may act like they give a shit but they don't, believe me Detmer, once a nobody, you're always a nobody"

"You're full of shit" Andrew growled. "Just crawl back to your fucking prison cell where you belong and stay there"

"Fuck you freak, just remember you were born a nobody and you will always be nothing, don't say I didn't warn you" Andrew growled.

Andrew furiously marches to Wayne, much before Steve and Matt attempt to follow Andrew to calm him down before his power might lash out by accident before he growled directly at Wayne.

"You know what, asshole! You listen here and listen good; I'm sick of your shit and I'm sick of you so do me a favour and fuck off! I'm not going to live my life the same way as it was before because of assholes like you"

Wayne leans in closer and hissed: "You can rot in hell for all I care like your fucking retarded mommy"

When Wayne threw beer on Andrew's face, much to the crowd's reaction of shock, Andrew angrily reached his limit and threw a direct punch at Wayne, violently knocking him down to the ground.

"Oh shit" Matt gasped.

"Whoa" Steve gasped before he chuckled: "Good one"

Wayne growls loudly like a raging bull and bellowed: "You're dead, Detmer! _**You're fucking dead!**_ "

But before Wayne can charge and assault Andrew, the bully stopped on his tracks, holds his belly in pain and discomfort as he kneels to the ground, groaning, much to everyone's confusion.

"What the hell?" Samantha said in confusion.

Andrew was stirring Wayne's stomach to make him feel sick with his powers, unbeknown to both Matt and Steve before Monica rushes to Wayne and whimpered:

"Wayne?! Are you OK?! Say something!"

Suddenly Wayne directly looks at Monica and throws up on her dress, making her scream in disgust and everyone in the room started laughing out loud at this in an comedic out-roar.

"Looks like someone can't handle their alcohol" Andrew chuckled to which some of the people laughed with him.

"You idiot!" Monica screamed at Wayne. "Do you know how much this dress costs me, you dumb shit?!"

Wayne suddenly violently slapped Monica and yelled: "What have I told you about calling me that?! What have I told you?!"

The crowd were appalled by this before two older men grabbed Wayne as Steve angrily yelled: "Get this fucking asshole out of my house!"

"You're going to be sorry, Detmer! I'll get you for this! Mark my words!" Wayne screamed at Andrew as the guys took Wayne out of Steve's house roughly.

Andrew goes to Monica and helps her up before asking: "Are you OK?"

"Don't touch me, freak! This is all your fault! Why can't you just fuck off and stay out of everyone's life?" Monica angrily cried at Andrew.

"Oh my god, Monica! You are such a bitch" Samantha snapped back at Monica.

"Don't worry about her, Andrew; at least you were good enough to help someone up" Casey assured Andrew.

"Yeah, Wayne's just talking shit" Matt agreed.

"Like you haven't done so to me in the past?" Andrew timidly pointed out.

"Andrew; you're still my cousin and I want you to know that I don't think you're a bad person, OK?" Matt said.

Suddenly the large TV screen changes to what was a recording from a iPhone from Austin as Andrew watches on to see that the scenario was based on the prank that happened before, This made the bullies and a few more students laughed at the video of Andrew crying helplessly on the ground, bleeding from the nose and getting tampons thrown at him, to which they see it like Andrew was being an immature crybaby.

"No, no, nonononononononononono!" Andrew panicked to himself

Steve and the others were looking on at their peers in disgust before Steve snapped: "Who's responsible for this?!"

Soon they saw Steve helping Andrew up from the ground in the video:

 _"What the hell is this? Were you guys throwing tampons at Andrew?"_

 _"What's it to you? Montogomery?" Austin snorted at Steve._

 _"You guys are assholes" Steve snapped and helps Andrew up._

 _"Can you believe that little bitch reacting like that?" Wayne chuckled to Sean._

 _"Seriously Wayne?!" Steve replied, glaring at Wayne._

 _"But Wayne's right, Steve" Matt replied._

 _Steve and Andrew looked at Matt as the teenager realised on how what he just said was as he felt a little guilty at that._

 _"Matt ... what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve asked in disbelief._

 _Matt looks at Wayne and the others who looked at him with interest, seeing how he would answer to that before Matt looks at Steve and to this day, he wasn't sure why he said but he replied with a shrug and said:_

 _"I-I don't know, It's just... It's just Andrew ... that's all"_

 _Steve looked at his best friend with such disgust before he angrily hissed: "Fuck you Matt"_

Andrew remembers how hurtful that comment was from Matt, even Samantha and Casey glared at Matt who looked down, extremely guilty for what he said.

"Just Andrew, huh? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Casey snapped at her boyfriend.

"Oh but it gets better" Austin calls out as he shows the next video of the aftermath of the prank:

 _"Remember the time in junior high, Andrew vomited over the floor in science class because he couldn't dissect a frog like we did?" Wayne laughed._

 _"And the fact he kept on wearing that ugly-ass jacket" Monica added._

 _"Hey Monica! Remember that rhyme we gave him at elementary school?" Fiona giggled loudly as she and Monica childishly chanted:_

 _"Smelly Andy. ugly, short and hairy, all his friends are, imaginary!"_

 _The gang had a ball of laughter before Matt groaned out: "Will you guys shut up over there? I'm trying to study here!"_

 _"Sorry man" Sean chuckled a bit._

 _"You know Matt, I feel bad for you; I really do, being related to that little bitch you called cousin"_

 _"Don't remind me" Matt grumbled. "I mean, the whole thing back that just makes me wanna take Andrew and slap him into his senses, It was just a bloody nose for god sake!"_

 _"Amen to that, buddy" Austin agreed._

Andrew stares at Matt in disbelief before he lowly asked: "You were talking shit about me behind my back all this time?"

"I...I didn't want you to find out and...that was different" Matt tried to explain.

Andrew looked down before he came to the conclusion that Wayne was right, Matt never cared about Andrew from the start and he was only using him to make himself look good.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry" Matt apologised and attempt to comfort his own cousin.

"Just stay away from me! G-Go smoke your pot and do what you do best" Andrew yelled at Matt and storms off past through a crowd of laughing bullies before he was out of sight.

"Alright enough! The party's over, Everyone out!" Steve angrily yelled out.

As the crowd quietly leaves the house, Casey looked at Matt hurtfully and angrily as she said:

"You lie to me"

"Casey-!" Matt tried to explain.

"You said you cared about your own cousin but all this time, you were treating him like shit with Wayne and all that; I can't believe you" Casey sadly said.

"What do you want me to do?" Matt loudly asked. "I know I fucked up and I'm trying to do better, I am!"

"I know but...lately with all of this going on, it's like I don't even know you anymore" Casey pointed out.

"Then what do you want from me?" Matt asked.

"I mean, I want the real you; not the pot smoking, sarcastic asshole you are over the last years in senior high...I want the you that were when we first began our relationship. The smart, loving, caring and even selfless person that you were. Even if no one has seen it yet but me...I want him back, Matt, I don't want to date someone who is a drug user and a selfish asshole" Casey miserably confessed.

"Is that how you really feel about me?" Matt sadly asked.

"Yes I do..." Casey nodded.

Matt knew he messed up in the past but heaven knows, he is trying to be a better person for Andrew and Casey but how is he going to convince Casey he is guilty and wants to do the right thing if Casey is on the brink of not trusting Matt anymore and their relationship could be destroyed after tonight.

Matt just eventually walks away before he said to Casey: "I know I fucked up most of the time lately, Casey and I am really trying to be better for both you and Andrew...I just hope you can give me a chance to redeem myself to both of you"

Matt sadly leaves while Casey watches on depressingly, not sure on how their relationship will go on any longer if all of this drama is not going to fade away anytime soon. Suddenly they heard a large whoosh like a jet speeding by close from the air as Casey spoke out:

"The hell was that?!"

"I...I don't know" Matt replied but he did knew as he knows that Andrew has just soared off to the air from the house.

* * *

 **10:45 PM - Clark Street**

Andrew was angrily flying in the air, avoiding everything that he wanted to get away from. Andrew knew Matt avoided him for his better friends but the fact that he privately talked shit about him all those years behind his back was heart-wrenching for Andrew as he cared about his cousin all his life and now that he cares for Matt was for nothing as he wanted to hate him and crush Matt for all the shit he did to him over the years but cannot have the heart to do so.

He eventually landed near a private spot on Clark Street and decided to quietly walk back home, passing by puddles and making them move with his powers. Suddenly he was shoved to the ground before he saw one of the street gang members near Andrew's house walking by, Costly, as the thug spat:

"Watch where you going, Detmer"

Andrew just got up and soon notices that Costly was high off his head from weed before Andrew just walks away before Costly jeered at him: "Yeah walk away, you fucking pussy"

Costly threw a rock at Andrew's back before Andrew growls loudly, turns to Costly and snaps back: "Hey asshole!"

"What, you got a probem, motherfu-?!"

Andrew angrily whipped his hand out and Costly mouth started gushing out blood as he lies on the ground in shock and agony before he screams out in pain as Andrew flies away without Costly seeing him fly away.

* * *

 **11:23 PM - Andrew's Room**

Andrew quietly returns home without waking up his mother or Richard before he goes to his room, locks the door, strips to his PJs and lies on the bed. The telekinetic teen soon opens his hands on what he was holding from his attack on the thug; Three broken teeth with blood on them as Andrew made them float in the air before crushing them to dust.

Andrew was getting sick and tired of all the people who have done nothing but to love make Andrew's life a living hell as he was beginning to accept the idea that what goes around, comes around; He feels like he wants to punish the wrong-doers and make them sorry forever for hurting Andrew for so long and how Andrew long to taste sweet justice in his hands by giving the people he hatred, a taste of their own medicine...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	15. April 28th 2012 - April 30th 2012

**Chapter 14: April 28th 2012 - April 30th 2012**

* * *

 **April 28th 2012**

 **5:24 PM - Andrew's Bedroom**

Richard was inside Andrew's room, looking around in his stuff while Karen was in the other room, crying in pain from her cancer as Andrew can be heard comforting her and privately healing her to ease the pain before he can be heard calling out Richard's name.

Richard ignores the calls and cries as he notices the camera and the prom ticket near it on top of a shelf before he angrily snatches them off the shelf and turns it off.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

Enya turns off the footage as all heated eyes turn to Richard before Enya lowly asked: "Well Mr Detmer, care to explain why you were snooping in your son's room while he was tending to your wife who was crying for help?"

"I...I..." Richard started before he knew he couldn't lie his way out this time before he grumbled: "I was looking for money in Andrew's room"

"You..." Steve growled, shaking his head.

"So you didn't care for the fact that your wife was in agony and all you did was nothing? You just shown how right Andrew was from the start" Cerin snapped at Richard.

Richard said nothing but look down in defeat before Enya giggled: "Oh but it gets better, Now the next part may be uncomfortably disturbing but the end results will be deeply satisfying to us...well except for the scumbag in the room, of course"

She then turns on the next footage...minutes after Richard found the camera and ticket.

* * *

 **5:30 PM - The Basement**

Richard violently dragged Andrew into his basement, sat him down before showing the camera and ticket much to Andrew's shock before Richard angrily yelled:

 ** _"You, boy, are nothing but a selfish ungrateful little shit! You know that?!"_**

Andrew soon records the camera with his powers while Richard continued yelling: "Hoarding a $500 camera while your mom dies in there? I mean, how selfish can you be!?"

Andrew stood there in silence before Richard angrily adds: "... I went through your camera"

Andrew silently shuddered as he hoped to remember to erase all the contents involving his powers as he stuttered out: "What did you see?"

"Just you being a loser. You think that those people are your friends? Huh? They're not" Richard firmly hissed before he shows the ticket to Andrew's face.

"And what the fuck is this? Hmm? What the hell is this crap?"

"T-The Senior Prom ticket..." Andrew answered.

"Really? Who's the slut that asked you out? Hmm? Well guess what? You ain't going to that stupid shit! You're not leaving your mother behind while you go out to some faggot dance with some slut...And besides, No one wants you there, nobody cares about you, You're an embarrassment" Richard growled, accusingly points a finger at Andrew.

Andrew felt fury in himself as he hated the way Richard was spewing toxic words at his own son before Richard grumbled:

"You're running around this town, spending my money- Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Richard yelled that last part out before Andrew firmly pointed out:

"I didn't spend any of _your_ money, Richard"

"Cause I don't have a dime to spend. Every last cent- Look at me!" Richard snapped as Andrew looks at Richard before the old man yells:

"Every last cent goes to school for you and medication for your mother and now I can't even pay for a goddamn thing, you fucking ungrateful piece of shit!"

Andrew suddenly felt a dark change in him, all those years of blame and abuse for something Andrew had never done to begin with as he grew so sick of Richard that he decided to finally yelled:

"School?! I go to a public school! You don't pay for a public school, Richard!"

"Don't you fucking use that tone in me in this house, boy! I'm the man in this house and right now, I'm pawning that camera and this ticket is going straight to the bin!" Richard bellowed back.

"You know what, Richard! Fuck you! Fuck! You! I am sick of all of this! You wasted all your money on alcohol, you refused to pay mother's medication and you are too fucking lazy to get a fucking job to help this family! What happened to you and Mom was never my fault! So you can shut the hell up, Richard; You are nothing but a goddamn fucking idiot!" Andrew screamed, pointing his finger furiously at Richard while calling the old man out.

Silence fills the room before Richard growled: "What did you call me?"

Andrew soon felt fear again as he knew he crossed the line before Richard throws the table over and screams: "Did you call me an idiot, you shit?! Did you call me a fucking idiot?! Huh!?"

Richard throws the chair over before he punches Andrew in the face as the boy falls violently on the ground: "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Get up! I said GET UP!" Richard roared before he pulls his son up.

"Get up!" Richard growled.

Andrew suddenly finally snapped as in a great rage, He grabbed his father tightly as Richard yells out: "You goddamn-!"

Andrew screams out in fury, charges Richard straight to the wall as Richard was slammed violently before screaming out in pain to which Andrew growled:

I could crush you, you hear me!?"

"Stop it-!" Richard yelled before Andrew chokes him.

 ** _"CRUSH YOU! I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU WITHOUT FUCKING TOUCHING YOU!"_**

 **"** Get off me!" Richard screamed.

Andrew soon drops Richard before he begins wildly throwing punches at the scumbag below him, finally giving Richard what Andrew always wanted to do to the abusive hick as it somewhat pleases his ears to hear Richard screaming and yelling in agony from the beating that his own son was giving him.

"Try hitting me now, you crazy fucking asshole!" Andrew screamed directly at Richard.

"Please! Stop!" Richard yelled in agony and mercy.

The teenager than angrily grabs Richard's throat and pins him to the wall again then continues beating him up as he angrily shouts in between punches

"This is all your fault! You caused Mom so much pain! You let her suffer up there all this time! You ruined this family! You selfish stupid fucking asshole!" Andrew rages on before he throws Richard on the floor across the room.

The old man violently slams on the floor, rolling and colliding with the junk in the basement before Richard just lies there, crying and whimpering in agony as he rolls down to the ground.

Andrew just stands there with blood coming out of his nose before he walks up to the old man, determined to finally change things around the house.

"Richard...Look at me!" Andrew snapped.

Richard just rolls on his back, facing Andrew as the young man can see blood from his father's mouth and nose as the old man whimpered:

"P-Please stop...no more..."

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me good, things are going to change around here! For too long, you let this family go to shit! You wasted all your money on alcohol instead of providing for all of us like I've tried for years! I was saving up for mother's medication but you had to steal it for your stupid shit and blame me for everything when really everything you've done that landed us here was all your fault! I should rip you to shreds and kick you of this house for good" Andrew growled.

"P-Please no!" Richard shuddered.

Andrew soon thought about it before he decided to give Richard one last chance to see if he actually learns his lesson and with evidence and all, Andrew might have the upper hand here and knowing him, he wanted to see how far Richard can actually go before if he could screw up and finally get karma with this much to his amusement.

"But...since you claim to love Mom and you always complain you want things to go right, I am giving you one final chance...Now are you listening to me?" Andrew lowly asked.

Richard quickly nodded before Andrew added: "Good...From on, you are no longer going out to the bars and waste hundreds of dollars, drinking that shit and you are to stay off alcohol"

"But-But-!" Richard started to protested.

"You are going to clean your act for mother, do you understand me?! You want this to get better for all of us?! Then start accepting responsibility, stop treating me like shit, stop blaming me for all of your crap and be a better husband and provider for the house like you were before. And I am warning you right here and now, if you ever hurt me again or if I see come home drunk on your ass again, I will tell Mom everything, we'll call the police and your ass will forever be in jail! Do you understand me?!" Andrew yelled at the old man.

Richard frightfully nodded before Andrew took Richard's wallet from the ground as he then said

"I'll be holding onto this and I'm keeping the camera; Lastly, I'm going to the prom and I don't wanna talk about it with you, Face it Richard, you had this coming for a long time now and nothing you can say or do will ever stop me again..."

And with that, Andrew left the basement, not before hearing Richard wail and cry in pain and suffering as he heads up to his room, deep in thought. Andrew did say he never wanted to be someone to hurt people but with that beating he got on Richard, it felt justified, He felt like he's not the bad guy at this, he's not, he's not a monster or an abuser like his father; He is only striking back to gain justice and to finally make his father see the error of his ways. It wasn't all what Andrew hoped it ended out but it was too late to take it back, Andrew had made the choice of doing what he can to make his own life as well as his mother's life better even if Richard fails and ends up in jail for life.

"I know I said I never hurt anyone but...these people who hurt me, they don't care about what I feel and what I want to do; I guess sometimes in order to make your life better, sometimes you have crush the enemies before you, erase the viruses that they are and make them get their justice the hard way..." Andrew thought of himself as he concluded to feel no shame on striking his abusive father back.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

As Enya turns off the camera, Cerin was smiling widely at Richard with a look of satisfaction before the old man growled at Cerin:

"The hell are you smiling at me for?"

"I'm just so proud that Andrew finally stood up to you; It's about someone like you got what you deserved, Tell me Richard...Did it hurt like I hoped it did?"

"I would say that it's not as painful as Richard being submitted to a whimpering rat after being beaten up by his own son" Steve happily laughed as Richard looked down in embarrassment.

"We're all mostly proud of Andrew standing up to the scumbag here" Enya agreed.

"Will you just let it go already?" Richard snapped.

"No" Both Cerin and Steve snapped back.

"So...tell me Richard, after that deserved trashing from your son, I take it you tried to turn over a new leaf" Enya asked.

"That...That day was...one of the worst days of my life...I thought he was going to kill me...and for the first time I felt...scared and...I...I didn't want to feel that terrible pain again" Richard began.

* * *

 **April 29th 2012**

 **3:10 PM - The Detmer Residence**

Andrew returned home from school before he notices that the house was clean and Richard was on his chair, watching TV before he noticed his son and quickly looked away. Ever since yesterday, Richard couldn't even looked at Andrew without feeling scared and remembering the agony his son put on him that made him vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

"So you cleaned up the house? That's nice" Andrew nodded.

"H-How was...school?" Richard mumbled.

"It was OK, thanks for asking; Is Mom alright up there?" Andrew shrugged.

"I-I gave her the medication and...she's OK" Richard quickly answered.

"That's good" Andrew nodded.

"I-Is there anything else y-you want to say to me?" Richard asked.

"No, I just want to give the paper so you can start looking for employment" Andrew replied and hands Richard the newspaper before he adds: "There you go, Start looking; I'm off to do my homework and I'll cook up dinner in an hour"

Richard trembling flips over the pages and begins looking for jobs as Andrew walks upstairs to his room, smiling that his own father is finally taking a hint.

* * *

 **April 30th 2012**

 **8:45 AM - School Lockers**

The next day, Andrew was putting stuff in his locker before he notices his phone was ringing; Matt again. Andrew refused to speak to Matt or Steve for any matter after losing faith in his cousin for learning how much bad things were talked about Andrew behind his back for years especially since Matt said himself that he cared for Andrew in the past to his face.

Steve hadn't even called Andrew once to see how he felt as he grows more worried and convinced that Steve only cares for Andrew because of his powers and nothing more, Even Richard's toxic words still rings in Andrew's mind as he sadly doesn't know what to do anymore with them.

Just then Andrew sees Austin and the gang going by then looks away before he hears Austin saying: "Hey Andrew"

Suddenly tampons were thrown at Andrew by Austin as the gangs laughs at Andrew before Austin shoves him down, spatting out:

"Plug it up, freak!"

As the gang walks away, Andrew furiously knew that even from the detentions, they are not sorry for what they did and finally decided to give Austin some justice of his own...

* * *

 **9:12 AM - The School Car Park**

Andrew waited outside near the car park for a moment as there were no cameras or anyone to see what Andrew planned to do since Austin parks his car near the street area. He soon expands his arm out and with his hand, begins to scrunch it into a fist as Austin's car slowly crushes down like a steamroller going over it before the car ends up flat and destroyed.

"Try driving to parties now, asshole" Andrew growled among himself.

Suddenly Andrew heard thunderstorms before he runs back inside, just the rain started to fall.

* * *

 **12:45 PM - Classroom 2-D**

Andrew was upstairs on the second floor in Classroom 2-D during free period as he records Austin and the Principal near Austin's destroyed car, It made him gleeful that Austin was getting karma as he was seen wailing and yelling over his destroyed car while the principal was trying to calm him down with security.

"Hey"

Andrew turns the camera to see Matt standing beside him as he said: "You filming the storm or something, I don't get it"

Andrew just ignores Matt, not wanting to do anything with him as he does what Matt normally does before all of this, ignoring him. But Matt didn't went away like Andrew normally does when Matt avoids him as the other teenager goes to Andrew as he said:

"Andrew...we need to talk"

"I don't wanna talk to you" Andrew grumbled.

Matt soon notices the camera and calmly said: "Andrew, turn the camera off"

"No" Andrew refused.

"Andrew, just turn it off" Matt repeated.

"I don't want to talk to you" Andrew still refused.

"Andrew!" Matt snapped before he collect himself and adds: "You're standing here, filming Austin and the Principal out there; How did Austin's car get smashed? How the hell did it get flatten? Huh? There was nothing around to make it happen, no traces or evidence"

"You need to understand that Austin had it coming for a long time...He deserved to have his precious car wreaked" Andrew grunted.

"Why Andrew? Why the hell did you do that for?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Because he's a fucking asshole who deserves to be punished and besides, why do you care?" Andrew scoffed.

"Because you're my cousin and I'm trying to look out for you" Matt explained.

"Bullshit" Andrew snapped and attempts to walk away.

"Will you just stop and talk to me?!" Matt exclaimed, losing his patience with Andrew.

"Do not tell me what to do" Andrew growled at Matt.

"You got to understand! You can't do shit like that, it's not right!" Matt argued.

"And do you think it's right to let them beat me up everyday without regretting what they do?! Do you think it's right for you to talk shit behind my back for so many years as I believed you cared about me! You're no better than the assholes you hang out with" Andrew argued back.

"Andrew..." Matt started.

"You always hated me since high school! So stop pretending you give a shit about me now!" Andrew yelled.

"Will you stop over-reacting?! I said I was sorry for everything! I'm trying to help you with your powers but you're just abusing them to make others suffer, you can't do that! if you keep this up then you'll be exposed" Matt firmly tried to speak some sense into Andrew but to the telekinetic teenager, it was more of Matt trying to shut Andrew's power away and keeping him from using it.

"Just leave me alone, Matt" Andrew shook his head and walks away.

Matt slams the door and stood in front of Andrew as he argued:

"Do you see why you need rules? You're too strong for this now, Andrew! If you continue abusing your powers, you know what I'd have to do!

"You'd have to what?" Andrew growled.

"You have to start thinking! There are consequences to what you do!" Matt angrily explained.

"You could not do anything to me because I am stronger than you" Andrew angrily snapped at Matt.

"Oh, Stop that bullshit! If you hurt more people then you'll leave me no choice but to expose you" Matt warned.

"I don't give a shit about you and your stupid rules! OK?! I don't want to be near you or even talk to you again! So just screw off and stay out of my life!" Andrew cried in anguish and shoved Matt.

Matt angrily shoved Andrew back before Andrew shoves Matt back more who then furiously punches Andrew down before realising what he has done as he knew he went too far, Andrew touches his mouth to see coming out of his gums before glaring at his cousin and growled:

"And you just proved my point, Matt; You're just like Wayne and those other jerks"

"I didn't mean to hit you like that, I was just-!" Matt panicked as he tries to apologise.

Andrew angrily bolted out of the room and with his powers, slam the door shut and locks it tight as Matt was stuck on the other side, trying to pry the door open, calling out his cousin's name, panicking until he notices the storm was growing louder and wilder.

* * *

 **1:15 PM - The School Football Court**

The storm was brewing wild outside as thunder and lighting flashes among the school yard; All the students were inside the school, all except Andrew who sat on the bleachers near the football ground, crying and feeling like he wanted to lash out his powers but was afraid he would hurt innocent people as he tried to calm himself down before he hears Steve yelling out:

"Hey! Hey, asshole! What are you doing up here?"

Andrew sees Steve down below the bleachers where Andrew was high on top before he tearfully snapped:

"Just leave me alone, Steve!"

"You can't be up here, dude. This isn't safe" Steve called out in concern.

"I don't want to talk to anyone" Andrew yelled.

"Bro! What are you doing up here?" Steve cried as he walks the stairs of the bleachers.

"Leave me alone!" Andrew yelled again.

But Steve continues to walk up to Andrew when he noticed the bruise on his face and shouted:

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Nothing, man. Just leave me alone" Andrew loudly replied, feeling that he might hurt Steve by accident with his powers if the storm was somehow part of his powers running with his emotions.

 **"** No, dude, that's not nothing. That- One of the bullies beat the shit out of you. You can't let them do that to you" Steve replied, looking at Andrew with worry.

"Will you stop acting like you give a shit?!" Andrew angrily bellowed directly at Steve.

 **"** Dude. Why are you talking to me like this? I'm your best friend" Steve hurtfully demanded.

"I don't have any friends! You were never my friend before any of this" Andrew tearfully hissed in anguish.

"Never your friend?! I hang out with you and Matt, like, every day! We promised to help you with your powers! Don't you- Do you remember that? You think I'm-!" Steve protested.

 **"** Stop! Just stop talking to me! Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Andrew yelled out again.

"Come on, man! Why do you say that?! I care about you like you're my own bro!" Steve yelled back.

"You don't give a shit, stop acting like you care! You only use me because of my powers" Andrew raged while looking away.

"I don't fucking care!? You're my best friend, idiot!" Steve screamed at Andrew.

This made Andrew looked up before Steve hurtfully and angrily raged on:

"Even before I knew you had powers, I started hanging out with you because I wanted to get to know you and be a good friend for you! You think I talk to anyone else about my parents, or my feelings on shit, are you that fucking insecure?! You may not think I don't care but I fucking do, Andrew! So please stop the fucking denial act and believe me when I say that you are my best friend and I do care about you, you goddamn idiot!"

The storm stood still for a bit as Andrew eventually knew what Steve was saying was true and he had being wallowing in his misery just like his father, eventually coming to terms that maybe he shouldn't have crushed Austin's car and done something proper and better to give people like Austin justice as he wept out again and sobbed:

"Y-You're right, Steve...You're right, I'm so sorry, I just...I don't know who to trust and what to do anymore since that party and..."

"Dude, it's okay. You just need help, okay?" Steve comforted Andrew as he sits down beside him.

"I just...I'm so scared, Steve, I am becoming stronger and stronger and Matt...he doesn't care about me or anything, he just wants to shut my power out because he thinks I'll hurt people...He doesn't understand me, he'll never understand" Andrew sobbed.

"I promise you, bro; We're going to get through this together, with or without Matt; It's you and me, man; Best friends for life, right?" Steve chuckled.

Andrew looked at the one person who is indeed his best and only friend before he smiles and chuckles through the tears: "Yeah, we are"

"Hey!"

The two boys look down to see Mr Wolfe near one of the school doors as Cerin called out:

"You two get inside right now! It's not safe out here, the storm's getting worse"

"We're coming, sir" Steve called before he turns to Andrew. "Let's get inside"

"You go ahead, I'll just get my camera and follow you" Andrew nodded.

Steve soon starts walking down and just as Andrew picks up the camera, lightning suddenly strikes near one of the light poles as it begins to fall down, aiming at Steve who couldn't see from the strong rain pouring.

"Steve! Look out!" Cerin screamed.

Andrew noticed this and as fast he can, he ran with all his might before with a boost of his power, he lunges straight at Steve and pushes both himself and Steve out of the way before the light pole slams on the bleachers where Steve was at.

Steve then sees this and begins to hyperventilated, knowing that if Andrew didn't push him out of the way, he would've died as he gasped out:

"Oh, shit. Almost died, dude. Holy shit. Holy shit. Almost died, man! Almost...!"

"Boys!" Cerin yelled and rushed to the two young men.

"Steve, are you OK?!" Andrew panted.

"Andrew! You saved my life! Oh, my God. You saved my life!" Steve yelled out and hugs Andrew close.

Cerin eventually helps the boys up and quickly lead them back inside the school before Andrew and Steve tumbles to the ground before Cerin, panting heavily, looks at Andrew in shock before he gasped:

"Andrew...You just saved Steve from that falling pole!"

"I...I didn't want him to die and..." Andrew panted as well.

"Shit man, you saved my life! Oh, my God! If you hadn't jumped at me and got me of the way! Fuck me, it'd be game over, man, Game over!" Steve exclaimed.

"Alright, Steve, Andrew; I need you both to take deep breathes and try to calm down" Cerin carefully instructed.

"OK" Andrew shuddered.

"Holy shit" Steve gasped before he noticed Andrew holding the camera in his hand the whole time before he shouted:

"Is that the camera? You saved me and the camera?! Please tell me you got that on tape! You have to..."

"Come on, I'll take you both to First Aid room...I'm not sure how the principal is going to take this when I tell him" said Cerin before he starts helping both boys up and escorts them to the first aid room

* * *

 **1:20 PM - Classroom 2-D**

The news of Andrew saving Steve spreads through the school like wildfire in a matter of minutes before Matt got a hold on what happened as he looks outside the destruction of the light pole and the wreaked football court bleachers. His mind began to worry that Andrew's power might have something to do with that lightning strike incident that almost kill Steve.

Even smoking pot a while ago to ease his guilt for punching Andrew didn't seem to calm him down as he begins to worry about Casey since Andrew is still taking her to prom instead of him. Of course, it wasn't a problem at first but with everything in Matt's mind, it's a growing concern that Andrew might be out of control with his powers and could hurt the one person he truly loves.

Matt soon sees Casey and approaches her as the girl looks at her boyfriend in startling confusion.

"Matt? You startled me, what's wrong?"

"Casey, I need to talk to you please" said Matt.

"W-What is it, what's the matter?" Casey asked.

"I've...I've being thinking a lot and...well..." Matt started, unsure on how to explain his concerns without exposing Andrew.

"Matt, you're scaring me, What is the matter?" Casey demanded.

"I wanna take you to prom now" Matt responded.

Casey stares on at Matt, why is he asking her to go to prom with him now? Why not before?

"Excuse me?" Casey cleared her throat.

"I've being thinking and...you're right, I should've asked you sooner and now I want to spend prom with you because this is what you always wanted" Matt explained.

"Matt...I'm flattered but it's too late; tickets are sold out, the prom committee has already finalised the prom king and queen ballots and besides I can't tell Andrew that I can't take him to prom now, He's being looking forward to it and I don't want to break his heart. I'm sorry Matt but you asked me to take your cousin to prom and I'm doing it" Casey explained.

"Casey; you can't take Andrew to prom" Matt spoke out, stopping his girlfriend in the way.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense" Casey scoffed before she notices Matt's eyes looking unhealthy. "Hold on; why are your eyes blood-shot? And...why do you smell so foul? Are you...You're high right now! Are you!"

"No...I...Alright yes, I am but it doesn't matter, you need to listen to me" Matt groaned out.

"Are you serious, Matt?! You've being smoking pot again after all we've being through to get you off from that habit; Do you know how much damage it can do to you, Matt?!" Casey scolded.

"Look! It doesn't matter right now, I'm trying to help you" Matt argued, his mind and anxiety lashing out through the pot effects.

"With what? What are you so concern about me taking your cousin to prom now?" Casey demanded.

"I just...there's something wrong with Andrew; He's not himself, he's becoming more dangerous and...I just don't want you to get hurt" Matt explained.

"What are you saying? How is Andrew's becoming dangerous? What has he done to make you feel this way?" Casey asked in confusion.

"You won't believe me if I tell you" Matt groaned out.

"Try me; Just tell me what's wrong" Casey demanded.

"Alright! You want the truth?! Here it is! Andrew has some sort of supernatural power and lately he is becoming stronger to the point where he is hurting people and is not caring about the results of his actions and I'm thinking he has something to do with what nearly happened to Steve back there! If he is responsible for this then I can't let you go to prom with him less he hurts you too" Matt blurted out.

Matt soon collected himself and was unsure if it was the pot talking or his anxiety within running wild about his cousin's powers before realising he exposed Andrew to Casey but the girl in front of him looked in him in disbelief.

"OK...Now I know you're fucking high" Casey scoffed.

"Casey" Matt groaned out loudly.

"Matt, that is the stupidest crap I've ever heard in my life! Andrew doesn't have any powers and what nearly happened to Steve was an accident! You know what, I'm starting to think that you are just jealous" Casey argued with Matt.

"Jealous?! Of him?!" Matt incredulously argued back.

"Yeah; he's finally becoming something good in his life for the first time and you're just holding him back" Casey accused.

"Oh I'll hold him back alright! From killing someone! Don't you see, Casey?! If he continues abusing his powers then he'll be a danger to not only himself but to everyone! Can't you realise that I'm trying to protect you?!" Matt argued, slurring through the pot smoking.

"Matt, I don't wanna hear anymore of this! I'm going to prom with your cousin just like we agreed so just stop it" Casey firmly puts her foot down.

"So let me get this straight; you rather go to prom with that...that supernatural freak?! Are you out of your fucking mind, Casey?!" Matt yelled out, his fear reaching the limit to the point where he just exploded.

It was that point that Matt knew he fucked up from what he yelled out to Casey about his cousin; the blonde girl stares on at Matt, hurt and disgust as she has finally had enough of Matt and is at her wits end with him.

"Fine! If that's the way you're going to be then maybe it's best we go our own ways" Casey angrily yet calmly concluded.

"W-What?" Matt said in disbelief.

"You heard me! I'm tired of giving you chance after chance to clean up your shitty act but this is the last straw, Matt; I don't wanna be with you anymore" Casey denounced Matt.

"Casey! Listen to me!" Matt exclaimed.

"No! You listen! I'm taking Andrew Detmer to Senior Prom, like it or not! And I don't want to talk to you ever again, you understand me? We are through! Our relationship is fucking over, Matthew Garetty!" Casey tearfully raged at Matt before storming off in tears of anguish, leaving a distraught Matt behind.

Matt walks to his car and notices the bag of pot under his car seat, he takes it out and plans on smoking it but for the first time, he couldn't bring himself to smoke his pain away before he, in anguish outcry, marches to one of the drain pipes of the footpath, shoves all of the weed and pot from the plastic bag in the drain pipe to get ride of it and smashes his lighter to pieces.

He soon goes back to the car and slams the door before he began to break out in tears of heart-break, knowing that he had finally screwed up his relationship with Casey and worst, his friendship with his only family member he was close to as a child, his own cousin.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. April 30th 2012 - May 4th 2012

**Chapter 15: April 30th 2012 - May 4th 2012**

* * *

 **April 30th 2012**

 **2 PM - The First Aid Room**

Andrew and Steve were being tend to at the first aid room; while Andrew seems to calm down, Steve on the other hand was still a little panicking about what nearly happened to him.

"I...I almost died, I almost died!" Steve raved.

"Yes but you're still alive, Mister Montgomery, now please try to relax" The school nurse calmly responded.

Andrew cannot help but worry if his powers did cause the storm to go worse and what if his powers did accidentally cause that lightning bolt to strike at the pole, thus nearly killing Steve! His best and only friend he's ever had! It made Andrew completely sick in the stomach at the thought of almost killing his best friend.

This thing...This power...It was becoming too much for Andrew to control; it's like he's becoming a different being and it scares him so much that he worries about what will happen now after today.

Samantha and Casey soon runs into the first aid room as Samantha panicked out loudly: "Where is my Steve?! Is he OK?!"

"He's alright now, Thanks to Mister Detmer over there" Cerin assured while giving Andrew a proud smile.

Samantha lunges at Andrew, crushing him into a hug as the girl cried: "You saved him! You saved my dear Steve! If it wasn't for you, he...he...Oh Andrew, thank you! Thank you so much, you're my hero!"

Samantha kisses Andrew on the cheek multiple times as she then goes to Steve who just sat there on the school medical bed, smiling and opening his arms up for his girl.

"And you...you..." Samantha soon smacks Steve on the shoulders and arms as she sternly snaps: "You bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack back there! If you ever do some crazy shit like that again, I'll kill you!"

"Hey! What the hell?! I didn't ask for this shit to happen!" Steve incredulously protested.

"I-I know! I just..." Samantha stuttered before lunging at Steve and holds him crying. "I just don't know what I do without you, baby"

"I'm still here sweetie and I'm never leaving you, OK?" Steve comforted his girlfriend, rubbing her back.

"OK" Samantha sobbed.

"I love you Samantha" Steve sincerely said.

"I love you too, Mr President" Samantha happily sniffed and kisses him deeply.

Casey and Andrew chuckled at the sight of the kissing couple before Cerin said: "Young love, am I right?"

"Yeah" Casey chuckled but soon stops as she was still depressed about breaking up with Matt.

It deeply hurts her to do so but she didn't want to remain in a relationship with someone who is a pot smoker, hangs with a bad crowd and even lies to her about some things, even if sadly what Matt was saying was a little true about Andrew's powers but any rational person would rebuff that.

"Hey" Andrew spoke out to gain Casey's attention. "Are you OK? You seem a bit down"

"I-I'm OK" Casey timidly answered.

"Sweetie, you might as well tell them" Samantha said in concern.

"Tell us what?" Steve asked.

Casey looks up at her friends and sadly confesses: "I just recently broke up with Matt"

"What?" Both Andrew and Steve spoke at the same time.

Cerin just watches on before he clears his throat: "I'll be outside for a bit then"

"Thank you sir" Casey nodded.

As Cerin and the school nurse left the room to speak outside, Steve goes up to Casey with Samantha as he then said: "Oh man, Casey, I'm so sorry"

"What happened?" Andrew asked in concern.

"It's just...things with Matt and myself have not being going so well and...and I...and I just didn't want to be with someone that I cannot trust around anymore" Casey sighed out.

"What did Matt say?" Steve asked.

"Oh some bullshit that Andrew has powers and he almost killed you with it; I knew some day the pot would get into his thick head" Samantha scoffed.

Steve and Andrew looked at each other in concern as they were surprised that Matt tried to expose Andrew out. Just then the principal enters the first aid room with Mr Wolfe and the school nurse.

"I just got back from the school security office after witnessing the footage and...I just can't believe this has almost happened" The Principal said.

"I wouldn't be here if not for my main man, Andrew himself, sir" Steve pointed out.

"I realises that" The Principal nodded before he turns to Andrew. "You did a very brave thing today, Mister Detmer, we're very proud of you"

"Thank you sir" Andrew thanked.

"So how are they doing?" The Principal asked.

"By the looks of things, they've managed to calm down now and they're still in one piece" The school nurse answered.

"Right" The Principal said. "You two can take the rest of the day off, I imagine you both need to collect yourselves after what happened"

"Thank you sir" Both Andrew and Steve replied.

"Miss Letter and Miss Jones; I highly recommend you return to your classes now" The Principal pointed out.

"Of course sir" Casey replied.

Samantha hugs Steve once more and said: "I'll see you soon, Steve"

"I'll still be here, darling" Steve chuckled.

The girls soon left with the others, leaving Andrew and Steve alone before the school president notices Andrew looking very worried before asking: "Hey man, you OK?"

"I...I'm just still baffled by what Matt did" Andrew responded.

"Right" Steve nodded.

"He actually thought I tried to kill you with my powers?" Andrew incredulously asked.

Steve hushes Andrew and looks around to see if no one was near by before he said: "Look I think we should talk about what happened back there? Why were you outside in the storm?"

"Matt and I...we had an argument" Andrew started. "You see, Austin and the gang threw more tampons at me, mocking me for the prank as it pisses me off that they are not guilty for the shit they did to me...I was so angry that I crushed Austin's car with my powers just so he can be punished for the shit he put on me"

"Dude" Steve spoke, eye-widen at Andrew.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have done that but...I just felt like it was better doing that instead of hurting Austin with my powers" Andrew sighed out.

"I see your point" Steve listened on as Andrew continues:

"Matt found out and he raved on how I still need rules and all that but I know he just wants me to stop using my powers and keep them shut forever but I can't, This power is like a part of me now! I cannot close it shut as I want to but Matt doesn't care about that. He thinks I'll become a monster and hurt more innocent people...I don't want to hurt people, Steve, I don't want to be a monster but Matt...He doesn't understand and even if I did tell him, he'll never understand, he doesn't care about me, he never did, he's just the same as he was with me since high school with Wayne and all that"

"Right" Steve nodded.

"Our argument got so bad that I yelled at him to get out of my life and leave me alone, I shoved him and he shove me back but as I shoved him again, he just punched me down...proving my point on him" Andrew sadly concluded.

"He did what?!" Steve incredulously asked.

"Now you know what happened to my face...I didn't want to be around anyone for the time being and that's what I was outside because I was tired of all the shit people threw on me for years including Matt and...then you came" said Andrew.

"Yes I did" Steve nodded.

"And now since that incident, I wondered if what Matt said was true, was my power responsible for this storm? If it was then, I almost kill you, Steve, you almost died and it was all my fault" Andrew cracked through the sadness of confessing his feelings to Steve.

"No man! Don't say that! What happened back there was not your fault!" Steve refused to believe that.

"But what if it was?! What if that lightning strike on that pole was my fault?! What if Matt was right?! What if I can't control my powers anymore and I'll end up hurting people?! Steve, maybe Matt was right, maybe I should lock out my powers and maybe I should stop hanging out with you guys" Andrew sadly shuddered.

Steve firmly smack Andrew in the face and snapped out: "Snap out of it, bro! You think I'm going to believe in that bullshit?! No! I don't believe you're a monster, Andrew, I know that; Remember that accident with the red neck driver and you saved and healed him?"

"Y-Yeah" Andrew sniffed.

"Well that's when I knew that you never meant no real harm! You are not a bad person! You proved that to me that day and I can tell you now that you are not responsible for that storm because looking at you now, I doubt you wanted this to happen and you saved me because you care about me, do you?!" Steve spoke out to get some sense into Andrew.

"O-Of course I do, you're the only best friend I've ever had" Andrew nodded.

"And you're my best friend too, the only one that counts because you listen, you understand me; I never once told anyone about my parents or my true feelings and shit! Not even Matt or Samantha knows about this, you're the first person I've ever told about anything personal and if that doesn't convince you that you are my best friend then I don't know what will" Steve angrily replied.

Andrew looked at his best friend, believing in Steve's truthful and personal expressions on him as he said:

"I'm sorry Steve, of course I believe you; I just...I don't know what to do now"

"Like I said, I'm going to help you with your powers and I'm not going to abandon like Matt does, OK?" Steve reassured Andrew.

Andrew soon pulls Steve in a bear hug before he sobbed: "Thanks man, you're the best"

"Anytime bro, anytime" Steve chuckled and hugs his best friend back.

* * *

 **May 1st 2012**

 **12:14 PM - Study Hall**

The next day flies by as a change in Andrew develops in school, ever since he saved Steve's life, he's being phrased and accepted by most of the school to which they were all kind and thankful for him, saving the popular kid in school. Steve and Andrew hanged out more publicly around the town and school now as people were slowly getting use to Andrew being Steve's friend and even come to getting to know Andrew better, much to the telekinetic boy's delight.

Matt, on the other hand, was not handling life well, he's becoming depressed more since Casey broke up with him and more afraid of Andrew's powers; He is still convinced that Andrew's powers had something to do with Steve almost getting killed yesterday but was often avoided by Andrew now whenever he meets up with him.

Matt barely drives Andrew to school anymore since the telekinetic teenager, himself, can fly to school without being seen by anybody, but the worse part of it was when Steve came home, he didn't even talk to Matt nor said a word to him since Steve learned from Casey that Matt tried to expose Andrew's powers to prevent Casey from taking Andrew to prom despite being concerned for Casey's well-being.

Steve was at study hall during his free period when he saw Matt coming in, he really didn't feel like talking to Matt for now before Matt said:

"Steve, we need to talk"

"Hey man, I'm busy studying at the moment; Can we talk later?" Steve asked.

"Please, I really need to speak with you about Andrew" Matt pleaded.

"Matt" Steve started.

"Just hear me out! That's all I'm saying" said Matt.

"Alright, alright" Steve raised his hand up, closing the book then looks up at Matt. "So what's your problem now?"

"It's about that incident between you two" Matt replied.

"Yeah so? Like it was no big secret that I almost died" said Steve.

"Exactly and that's what I want to talk to you about" said Matt.

"Matt, if you think Andrew has something to do with that storm, then you are out of your mind" Steve sighed.

"Will you just at least hear me out?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Why should I?! You know, Matt, you're lately becoming a dick since that truck accident" Steve argued.

"Steve! We don't know how strong Andrew is becoming with his powers? He crushed Austin's car with no sweat or anything" Matt tried to explain.

"And yet Andrew felt like it wasn't the right thing to do, what's your point?" Steve asked.

"My point is, how is that when Andrew was outside, the storm got worse, how did lightning struck that pole that you were near it as it was falling to you? Don't you think that is suspicious?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I just don't believe that Andrew could do something like that; he cares about me and I know he doesn't want to hurt people but people like you are not making his life easier, The way I see it is that you just wanna order Andrew around and stop him from using his power because you're scared of him" Steve suggested.

"Steve, don't you understand that I am only trying to help Andrew?! I'm just worried that he might put himself in danger, he refuses to listen to me anymore and argues with me" Matt raved on.

"Well what did you expect Matt?! You talked shit behind his back in front of your perfect friends for years, you judge him terribly and you avoid him whenever he wants to be with you! Of course he's going to ignore you or argue with you because you think that just because you're sorry doesn't mean it automatically makes everything OK! You hurt Andrew a lot more than you realise, Matt; That is why he doesn't want to listen because he thinks you're just holding him back and putting him down and you know what? He's not exactly wrong about that" Steve argued, getting up from his seat.

"This isn't about what I've done to Andrew in the past, Steve, this is about his powers and what nearly happened to you!" Matt argued back.

"Yeah and if you didn't punch him yesterday then maybe what happened yesterday never happened" Steve angrily spat out.

"I didn't mean to hurt him like that but I cannot allow Andrew to continue on with his powers like this" Matt pointed out.

"You know what? How about you shut the fuck up and just listen to me for once in your life?!" Steve finally snapped.

Matt was about to protest when Steve angrily raved out:

"Even before we knew Andrew had powers, all you did was nothing but just stood there and let your own cousin get bullied and beaten up by Wayne and those other assholes every day since elementary school and for what? So you can avoid being related to him? So you can continue on feeding on the popularity of your so called best friends! Normal people would never allow their family members get hurt or bullied even if they do something about it like speak to the principal or Mr Wolfe but you didn't! You just stood there and did nothing! You avoid Andrew like the plague while you smoke pot and do stupid shit with your friends, you talk shit behind his back and you even dare to tell Andrew that you care about him when really, you can't stand Andrew because of how he looks and all that, but guess what you fucking hypocrite, That was never his fault to begin with, now was it?!"

"You know his own mother has cancer and his father is a jobless pensioner; when was the last time you visited your aunt or uncle or hang out with Andrew by yourself, hmm? Does your family even help out Andrew's family? Hmm? Or are they too busy over LA to even give a damn?!"

"Now wait just a minute-!" Matt sternly interrupts.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Steve growled before he continues: "Ever since you and I agreed to help Andrew out with his powers, I thought and I truly believed that I thought you changed for the better but you know what? You've grown worse than before! From the start we just used Andrew's powers for shits and giggles instead of helping him out and since that red neck accident, to which YOU asked Andrew to deal with in the first place, you've being bossing him around, putting him down to the ground and trying to lock him out like a monster in a cage! You say that you know what's best for Andrew when really, you know fuck all about your own cousin but I do, more than you ever known and do you know why that is, Matt?"

"Because I listen, I pay attention and at least tried my very best to help Andrew with his powers, I don't shun them away like you tried to. You may think you're trying to do the right thing when really, you're just making things worse for Andrew and yourself; It's no wonder why Casey broke up with you"

"Don't even mention that to me!" Matt growled at Steve.

"Oh fuck off, Matt; you know fully well that you screwed up and you know it! And by the way, good job on trying expose Andrew's powers out with Casey" Steve sarcastically replied.

"I was trying to protect her" Matt protested.

"From what?! Andrew?! You really think he's dangerous?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Steve incredoubly exclaimed.

Matt was about to snap back when Steve added: "No, you know what? Fuck it, I'm done trying to explain shit to you; Maybe what I just said before will finally get into that drugged up brain of yours someday but right now, just do both Andrew and I a favor and piss off! You're just nothing but an asshole like the rest of those wankers you hang out with"

Steve just picked up his school work before Matt stops him from leaving as he sadly cracked: "S-Steve...What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to tell, about this, man? Who do I tell? I mean- I don't, I don't know how I'm supposed to-!"

"Matt...just stop...Just stop worrying about these stupid things? If you really want to believe that Andrew is nothing like you fear then just...let it go" Steve sighed and walks out, leaving Matt alone.

* * *

 **May 3rd 2012**

 **7:47 PM - Karen's Bedroom**

Andrew was helping his mother up again as she was getting more better to the fact that she is perfectly able to walk and talk clearly once more, her face looks clean and healthy, her hair was not as messy as it was and her skin feels warmer than before.

"I can't believe that you're almost cured from your cancer, Mom" Andrew happily said.

"I know! It's like a miracle" Karen happily replied.

"We can soon be a proper family again just like you always wanted" Andrew chuckled.

"I hope so" Karen agreed.

Suddenly they saw Richard entering the bedroom, he was still sober and yet still frightened of Andrew but that what he wanted as Richard softly asked:

"K-Karen, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm doing better, Richard" Karen giggled.

"Is there anything you want?" Richard asked.

"Not at the moment, sweetie" Karen shook her head. "How's the job searching going?"

"O-OK; I managed to got an interview next week about working in a local super-market" Richard explained.

"That's wonderful" Karen gasped happily.

"Well Dad, I wish you all the best" Andrew replied, smirking at Richard.

"Thanks..." Richard quietly thanked his son before leaving the room, growling and cursing about Andrew being an abusive little shit under his breath.

"So Andrew, how are things going on with you and Casey for prom?" Karen asked.

"Going great, Steve and I are actually going to a menswear store tomorrow to pick out our prom suits" Andrew explained.

"So do you think I'll be able to meet your friends someday, Andrew?" Karen asked.

"No doubt about it" Andrew agreed, smiling at his mother and having high hopes that things are going to get better around the Detmer family.

* * *

 **May 4th 2012**

 **4:20 PM - A Local Menswear Store**

The next day after school; Steve took Andrew to the local menswear store as they tried on various formal suits for the senior prom before too long, Steve came out with his perfect tux, cheering: "Yo bitches! President Steve is in the house!"

Andrew laughed before Steve added: "Seriously though, this shit look great on me"

"You look awesome, man" Andrew complemented.

"Excuse me sir"

The boys turned to one of the store workers holding a box which contains a tuxedo that is suitable for Andrew as the adult said: "I've managed to find a suit from your recommendation earlier and I think this one would be perfect for you; Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure" Andrew nodded as he and the male employer go into the change room so that Andrew can be helped into the suit.

Andrew eventually then steps out of the change room, wearing the tuxedo that he finds perfect. It was a white formal suit with a black tie and a grey vest.

"I really like this tux" Andrew happily said.

"I like it too, you look handsome in that" Steve agreed.

Andrew smiles happily and then looks at the store owner and said

"I'll take it"

"Wait, before we get changed, let's take some photos to show our folks" Steve suggested.

While they were posing around, taking photos of themselves in suits, the two boys were unaware that Wayne and the gang spotted them inside and privately look through the window of the store.

"Is that Andrew?" Monica asked in bewilderment..

"Holy shit, it is!" Fiona replied, surprised of Andrew's new look.

"He looks gayer than ever" Austin scoffed.

"I can't believe Steve is hanging out with that loser" Sean giggled.

"If I was Casey, I would have kicked that freak in the balls instead of going to prom with him, right Wayne?" Monica laughed.

Wayne didn't say anything as it makes his blood boil seeing Andrew getting everything good including going to the prom as well as hanging out with the school president. And all Wayne was getting everything in his life, crashing down to the dumps, all because of him being expelled while he blamed Andrew for everything since the beginning of all this.

"I'll make that goddamn freak regret fucking my life up if it's the last thing I do" Wayne furiously growled quietly and storms off with the others.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	17. May 10th 2012 - May 17th 2012

**Chapter 16: May 10th 2012 - May 17th 2012**

* * *

 **May 10th 2012:**

 **10:45 AM - English Class**

A week later, Andrew was sitting next to Steve in English Class, chatting away while Matt was at the far back of the class, watching closely on Andrew, would it really be worth to let go of the fears and just deeply apologise to Andrew hoping that somehow he and his own cousin can redeem their friendship again?

His thoughts were interrupted when Mrs Bryan called out: "Andross, it's your turn"

Some of the bullies chuckled still at Mrs Bryan deaf-tone of calling Andrew, Andross still before the young man approaches the front of the class with a piece of a paper in his hand and said:

"My free project for this assignment is about a subject involving the animal kingdom called: The Apex Predator"

"The Apex What?" Mrs Bryan cleared her throat, having troubling hearing him before Andrew continued:

"The Apex Predator, miss; Now I've been doing a lot of reading, you know? Like, online about, like, just evolution and natural selection and how like there's this thing, right? It's called the apex predator, right? And basically what this is, is the strongest animal in the ecosystem, right? And as human beings, we're considered the apex predator but only because smaller animals can't feed on us because of weapons and stuff, right? A lion does not feel guilty when it kills a gazelle, right? You do not feel guilty when you squash a fly... and I think that means something. I just think that really means something. So in animal kingdoms there are animals and mammals that are considered apex predators were smaller preys like rabbits and mice are considered the weaker kind of predators, sure they can feast upon other smaller prey but the stronger the human or any natural being in the world is, the less chance they have of being defeated, being killed and all that, Literally you can be like a huge lion or a giant dragon and be stronger than anything in this world and that's what interests me, The world is full of strange and interests thing like this and that's my report on it"

"Well...that was...disturbing" Mrs Bryan replied, making some of the class laughed.

Andrew just softly frown upon Mrs Bryan before she adds: "Is that all of your essay, Andross or are you going to continue scaring my class?"

"Yes Mrs Bryan, I am done" Andrew nodded.

"Well I do considered that your style of presentation lacks appropriation and in future, I considered you write something less creepy than the silly Apex thing and all that; But knowing how you write your works over the last few years in my class, that is unlikely" Mrs Bryan criticized.

"With all due respect, Mrs Bryan, I don't appreciate your rudeness" Andrew spoke out.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Bryan cleared her throat.

"Mrs Bryan? May I ask if your hearing aid is working properly because I don't think you even understand what I write about at times" Andrew points out.

"My hearing aid is perfectly well, Mister Detmer" Mrs Bryan rebuffed.

"Really then, why on earth do you call me Andross every time? Because if that's the case then you know fully well that my name is Andrew, ma'am, Andrew Detmer, Not Andross...It's Andrew..." Andrew lowly replied.

The teacher was sitting there, beginning to sweat a bit as she knew Andrew had her there before she stuttered: "I-I guess I was a little forgetful at times; So I apologise...Andrew...for not getting your name right, you may sit down"

"Can I ask you one thing, Mrs Bryan?" Andrew asked.

"Yes" The teacher nodded.

"I don't know if I'm the first to tell you this but half of the class here doesn't like the way you mock and judge on their work harshly even for the smallest mistakes but the least you can do is offer some help to improve their work, not mock them or shut them down like you done to me and some others" Andrew pointed out.

This made the class interested to see this was going to go before Steve snickered at Samantha: "Oh man, he's going at her like Judge Judy with a dumbass criminal"

"I hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble" Samantha whispered in concern.

"Andrew...don't overdo it, man" Matt whispered to himself.

Mrs Bryan stuttered quietly before she cleared her throat: "Is that how you really think I act upon in this class?"

"Not just me but some of the other class mates here do" Andrew nodded.

"Class...Have I...really being that harsh as your teacher?" Mrs Bryan asked the class.

"You told me the chances of being an author is highly unlikely with my writing and nothing more" A student spoke out.

"You ripped up a paper that took me hours to work because you found one sentence wrong" Another spoke out.

"And you mock some of us for comments on others" Casey pointed out.

"You do realise what you've being doing is abusive behavior, right?" Andrew asked Mrs Bryan.

For the first time ever, Mrs Bryan was speechless, out of words to reply as she is cornered and exposed by her students for all the negative hurt she inflicted on half of her class before she shudders:

"I...I never realise I was being hurtful instead of helpful, I...I'm so sorry...All of you..." Mrs Bryan apologised.

"Madam"

The class turns to see the Principal who passed by and saw the whole thing before he lowly cleared his throat: "Can I see you in my office, please?"

"Y-Yes sir" Mrs Bryan nodded before she leaves with Principal Marshall who then said to the class: "Continue on with your work"

By the time the adults left, the class eventually after a minute applauded Andrew for sticking up to Bloated Bryan.

"That was great, man!" Steve cheered.

"You think so?" Andrew added.

"Yeah I always wanted to give that harsh bitch a piece of my mind" A male student spoke out.

"I just don't get why she's like that? Does she call me Andross because it's funny?" Andrew asked.

"Or maybe because she thinks you're a freak like most of us" Sean mocked Andrew.

"Sean, shut up" Matt groaned out.

Andrew looks at his cousin before replying: "Thanks..."

"Anytime..." Matt softly spoke out.

Suddenly they notice a mouse in the room, which is one of the science class's mouse as it was under Austin's desk and near his foot before Casey notices it and exclaimed:

"Oh my god, there's a mouse in here!"

"Where?!" Fiona gasped out.

"There!" A female called out, pointing at Austin's desk.

The teenage boy looks down to see it as he shrieks out like a girl and stands on top of his desk before Andrew laughed out: "Case in point of my Apex Predator theory"

The class laughed before Monica squealed: "Eww! Get it out! Get it out!"

Andrew soon lowers to where the mouse is before using his power to communicate with the mouse that he means no harm and commands it to go to his hand. He holds it gently before some of the class were in awe even Matt was.

"You actually pick up that...thing?!" Austin reacted in disgust.

"You really are a freak!" Monica gagged.

"It's just a mouse, it's not a piece of shit like you guys are" Andrew firmly pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Try saying that when I fucking punch your lights out" Austin threatened.

"If you want him then you'll have to fight me, Austin" Steve warned.

"And me" Samantha added.

"And me" Casey added.

"Me too" Matt also added which surprises the gang.

"Thanks" Andrew thanked, eying directly at Matt.

Suddenly Mr Wolfe barges in with a mouse cage and panted: "Has anyone seen one of our mouses from our science class? One of them escaped from their cages and slipped out of the science class"

"Is this the one?" Andrew asked, showing the mouse in his hand.

"Yes, thank you Mister Detmer" Cerin sighed in relief and lets Andrew put the mouse back into it's cage. He soon notices Mrs Bryan was not present in the classroom and asked the class: "Where's your teacher?"

Just then the principal returns before he addresses the students with: "Students, I wish to inform you that Mrs Bryan will be temporary leave for the time being; In the mean time I will book in a temporary teacher for your English Class while Mrs Bryan is off"

"What happened, sir?" Cerin asked.

"It's a complicated issue involving unacceptable behaviour" Principal Marshall responded before turning to the class. "That'd be all for now; class dismissed"

* * *

 **1:45 PM - Study Hall**

Matt was studying for his assignment but is having a hard time doing any work lately. His mind is always clouded with fear and regret involving Andrew.

"Should I let go my fears and just try and make things right again? What to do, what to do" Matt sighed to himself.

"Oi, you"

Matt looks up to see Austin and Sean at the door, staring daggers at him before Matt knew they mean business but wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore crap enough as he was at the moment.

"What the heck do you guys want now?" Matt groaned.

"We have a few bones to pick with you, Garetty" Sean demanded.

"And you just chose to do this now?" Matt sarcastically asked.

"Don't get smart with us, douche; You have a lot to answer for" Austin snapped.

"Like what?" Matt sighed.

"Oh where do we begin? First you had to a suck up for your retarded cousin to try and get out of detention, second, you ditched Wayne when he needed us most and you left us to hang out with the person who got Wayne expelled" Sean angrily explained.

"So what?" Matt scoffed.

"So what?! Because of your backstabbing shit! Your best friend is expelled and you betrayed us with that freak" Austin snapped.

"Well maybe I finally pulled my head out of my ass to finally see that you guys and Wayne are nothing but idiots to hang out with in the first place" Matt snapped back.

"What did we ever do to you?!" Sean exclaimed.

"What did Andrew ever do to you or to any of us? Answer me that" Matt pointed out.

"This isn't about that loser; this is about us, Matt! I thought you were our friend" Austin growled.

"So did I once but maybe I finally see that you guys are just pathetic sore losers who can't even grow the hell up" Matt angrily pointed out.

"So that's it then? You're just going to turn your back on us?! After all we've being through?!" Sean angrily demanded.

"I rather hang out with Andrew now than to hang out with selfish dicks like you guys" Matt lowly responded and starts walking out.

"Fine! Go! But don't come crying when your slut starts fucking that freak" Austin venomously spatted.

That finally set Matt to the edge as he swings his fist at Austin, punching him directly to the ground. "Fuck you!"

Sean then punches Matt back before Austin and Sean begins to savagely beat Matt to the ground for a full minute before they stand over the beaten teenager.

"You eat shit like your cousin" Austin hissed while Sean spits at Matt before they left the room.

Matt groans out in agony before he leans on the wall for a while, realising that there was no one to help him now; For the first time, Matt finally felt what Andrew felt all those years in school with them, beaten, hurt and alone.

* * *

 **May 15th 2012**

 **7:30 PM - The Detmer Residences**

Andrew was doing his homework in the kitchen table while Richard was sitting on his chair, watching the news, still being a grouch as he is but he was off the alcohol and was hating it. But he was still scared of Andrew's threat since the day Andrew finally beat him back to a whimpering rat as Andrew notices Richard grumbling to himself as he sighed out:

"Please stop over-exaggerating with this, Dad; so you didn't get the job, it's not the end of the world"

"You don't know how hard it is to get a job" Richard grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll find one eventually; you cannot just give up like you did with high school" Andrew scoffed.

"You don't understand the pressure I went through all this time, so don't blame me for all of this" Richard scoffed back.

"Actually, I do blame you, Dad; you let Mom suffered in pain from the cancer for years since she had it with little medication because you went off, spending hundreds of dollars on alcohol in those bars you go out and leave Mom alone while I had to go to school because it's the law and if I don't then I'll be in trouble or worse expelled and that is one thing I don't wanna end up like, being you" Andrew viciously scolded.

Richard said nothing, knowing full well for the first time that Andrew can call the police on him or beat him back up if he tried to attacked his son again.

"Just so you know, Prom is next Saturday and Steve is going to pick me up so I expect you to look after Mom for us that night please" Andrew pointed out.

"What's the point of even going there?" Richard firmly asked.

"Come again?" Andrew asked.

"You were always bitching to your mother about how those kids at school giving you shit, what makes you think that they want you there? They don't care about you like you said, so why bother?" Richard grumbled.

"Now you see, that's what I thought at first too but then I realise that I have friends who care about me, Richard; People who actually want to be with me and you can deny it all you want but it's true and the reason I'm going to prom is because I want to have fun, I have never being out anywhere with my friends at a school event since elementary school and this could my only chance to fit in, make new friends and start beginning to live my life instead of being caged and abused by you..." Andrew coldly explained.

"They're just going to hurt you, boy, they're all going to laugh and hurt you" Richard scoffed.

"Whatever" Andrew shook his head, denying Richard's words and goes back to doing his work without another word to the old man who just continues watching the news.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

"You really have no faith in your son, whatsoever" Cerin scoffed at Richard in disbelief.

"That boy was nothing but disappointment since the day he was born" Richard venomously spatted.

"I should shut your jaw up right now" Cerin growled before he looks at Enya before he clears his throat: "But I don't wanna make things worse for myself"

"Good advice" Enya nodded with a smile on Cerin.

"It's hard to believe that no one, not even Andrew, told anyone about the crap that this old bastard has done to his family" Steve firmly points out, having returned to the interrogation.

"Because Andrew lived in fear of the consequences from this scumbag if Andrew should ever expose Richard for all the abuse, besides, living Andrew's life thinking no one cares about him, Andrew was brought to believing in that no one in the world loved him or cared enough to help him or his mother out" Enya replied, glaring into Richard.

"I cared about Andrew, he was one of my favourite students; he was always well-behaved, well-mannered and always lends me a hand with stuff at school when needed. In all the years I taught in that school, I considered Andrew the son I never had and now knowing how he lived with this fucker here, I wished I could've saved him sooner" Cerin spoke out.

"Cerin, did you had suspicion that Richard was abusing his own son?" Ian asked.

Cerin looked at Richard, the hatred on that criminal never died down, it begins to brew and brew like a chemical stirring to dangerous levels as he growled out:

"I did had suspicion sometimes...I remember that one visit I took to Andrew's house two years ago"

"Wait...that was you?" Richard scoffed.

"Yes, that was me" Cerin nodded.

"What happened?" Enya asked.

* * *

 _ **April 8th 2010 - The Detmer Residence (Two Years Ago)**_

 _Fifteen year old, Andrew Detmer was cleaning the house while Richard was drinking away bottles of alcohol, watching TV as usual before the doorbell was heard. Andrew looked up before Richard grumbled: "Who the hell is that?"_

 _Richard got up and opens the door to see Cerin at the front porch as he grumbled: "Who are you?"_

 _"Hi; I'm Cerin Wolfe, your son's teacher" Cerin introduced._

 _"Right..." Richard nodded._

 _"Is your son home?" Cerin asked._

 _"...Yeah..." Richard replied before he turns to Andrew and adds: "Oi! Some person is here to see you"_

 _Cerin gazed on the drunk figure as something was going off in him as he was having a bad feeling about the old man who greeted him but shook it off when Andrew approached him._

 _"H-Hey sir" Andrew shuddered._

 _"Hey Andrew; I'm sorry for coming over to your house late but I have something for you" Cerin replied._

 _The teacher soon head Andrew school text books before Cerin added: "Remember when you told me those bullies flushed your work down the toilet? Well I managed to find spare textbooks for you to use"_

 _"Thanks sir" Andrew thanked._

 _"Hey, you take it easy for me, OK buddy?" Cerin kindly encouraged Andrew._

 _"Of course" Andrew nodded._

 _"Good night Andrew" Cerin chuckled and leaves the house._

 _"Good night sir" Andrew replied and closes the door._

 _Andrew sits on the kitchen table again and continues doing his work before Richard walks up to him and grumbled:_

 _"What the hell did he wanted?"_

 _"J-Just delivering books to me" Andrew replied._

 _"What use is that for? Hmm? How much of my money did you waste on this?" Richard growled._

 _"No one wasted your money on this, Dad, It's for school and I have to use them to pass my grade" Andrew stuttered._

 _Richard suddenly grabbed one of the books and hit Andrew directly on the jaw with it, violently sending Andrew tumbling to the ground. Andrew panted in fear, tasting blood in his mouth before Richard yelled:_

 _"Your school isn't going to do shit for you, boy, you know what?! Fuck school! Get your fucking ass out of that shit-hole and be on the dole then at least we can finally pay for your mother's medication instead of wasting it away on your fucking school shit"_

 _Andrew didn't say a word, hoping Richard would get off his delusional case and leave his son alone but Richard just only grabbed Andrew up and demanded:_

 _"Why did you invite that man here?! Huh?! You trying to make me look bad, boy?!"_

 _"No! I didn't invite him here!" Andrew protested._

 _"Coming in my house, uninvited and acting all nice to you?! Who the fuck is he?! Huh?!" Richard yelled again._

 _"He's my friend" Andrew whimpered._

 _"You don't have any friends, no one cares about you" Richard spatted._

 _"You're wrong, Richard" Andrew shook his head._

 _Richard firmly smacked Andrew in the face and snapped: "Don't talk back to me like that, boy!"_

 _"Stop it!" Andrew yelled out in pain before_ _the older man violently grabbed Andrew by the throat who then growled at his son._

 _"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve anything and hell, I should kick you out on the streets for you to suffer and die for all I care but right now since you got me and your mother into this mess years ago, I'm stuck with you"_

 _Andrew whimpers in silence, feeling the warm tears stinging in his eyes as fear and pain runs in him from the violent man chocking him before Richard venomously spatted out:_

 _"That's right, you can't do shit because you're just an ungrateful little fuck who can't do shit! You should be grateful you have a home and all that but I'm warning you now, boy; If anything happens to your mother, you're fucking dead, you hear me? I'll beat your ass up so bad, it'll be your last day standing and you'll be spending the rest of the life in the streets, you understand?!"_

 _Andrew tearfully nodded before Richard shoves Andrew to the wall and throws the school books at him, hissing:_

 _"Now get the fuck out of my sight, you piece of shit"_

 _Andrew painfully picks himself up, takes his works and tearfully walks up the stairs into his room before lying on the bed, crying heavily into his pillow._

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

After Richard finished explaining that night, Cerin was about to charge at Richard again but Enya blocked his way, soothing him with:

"No Cerin, no"

She then glares at Richard and adds: "Not just yet, he'll get what's coming to him"

"I don't blame you, Cerin; I'd do the same thing too if I had the chance to" Steve pointed out.

"I told you he was nothing but a nuisance" Kayla pointed out.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree with your family" Cerin spatted.

"Now sir, I appreciate it if you do not speak to my wife like that" Ian firmly spoke.

"Oh shut up, you idiot" Kayla hissed before turning to Enya. "You are beginning to try my patience, ma'am; Now I demand to know where our son is"

"Have patience, Mrs Garetty; We're not super computers" Enya softly answered, coldly staring into the female lawyer's eyes.

Suddenly a text message was chimed from Enya's phone before she looks at the message and adds:

"And speaking of which; it is confirmed that my men have located where Matt is at, so within an hour or less, they will find him and let me know of his well-being"

"Thank you" Ian thanked.

"Now moving on" Enya cleared her throat, turning to Steve. "Now what can you tell me about Wayne Allen?"

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because you and I both know that he was mostly responsible for that horrible event to happened that night" Enya replied.

"Wayne, to most of the school, was kind of like I was; Popular, outgoing and all, He was only popular because of his father who played for the Seattle Seahawks. He hated Andrew because of how he sees him, a freak, a nobody and he was jealous because Andrew was getting more respects and phrased from most teachers than him and like most idiots, he blames Andrew for his own expulsion from the prank. He did swore revenge on Andrew but everyone just assume he was just talking shit like always and...till that night...so did I..." Steve explained.

* * *

 **May 17th 2012**

 **9:30 PM - The School Football Court**

Wayne sat all alone at the football court bleachers in the dark, waiting for Austin and Sean to show up before he sees them approaching him quietly.

"Thanks for coming, guys"

"This better be good, it's bloody freezing outside" Austin shivered, having wearing nothing warm but just a shirt and jeans.

"I told you to wear a coat, dumbass" Sean laughed.

"Piss off, Sean" Austin hissed.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up and listen! I call you both here because I have a plan to get back at Andrew-fucking-Detmer" Wayne angrily spoke out.

"And what's that?" Sean asked.

"See, that's the thing; I need both of your help for this! This idea is going to sound fucking sick but believe me, it's going to be so fucking worth it in the end" Wayne pointed out.

"Sounds twisted, I'm in" Austin shrugged.

"Hey, as long as we get that son of a bitch for you then I'll do it" Sean agreed.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to need the girls help too" Wayne nodded.

"Then why didn't you call them over?" Austin asked.

"Because this first part of the plan might not be pleasing to them" Wayne replied.

"What's on your mind first then?" Sean asked.

"The revenge I'm planning has a saying that goes like this: Pig's blood for a pig..." Wayne explained with a grin on his face.

"Pig's blood for a pig? Wait, you don't mean..." Sean started.

"Yes and I swear to you guys now by the time we're done with that freak, He's going to wish he'd never cross me from the beginning, he's going to have a night he'll never fucking forget" Wayne growled.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	18. May 25th 2012 - 1 PM - 11:30 PM

**Chapter 17: May 25th 2012 - 1 PM - 11:30 PM**

* * *

 **1 PM - Karen's Bedroom**

Andrew was helping his mother clean her room up after they, along with Richard, returned from the hospital. With overwhelming glee, they learned that Karen is almost clear of her cancer and she is no longer at risk of dying from it.

This made Andrew so much better and happier than ever as his powers made Karen healthy and better again as he hoped his powers would do for his mother. It made Andrew's day even better when Karen picked up the phone before they left as she was shock to hear from the bar owner about what happened to Richard since he hasn't being at the bar for a while now.

She angrily hangs up and exploded in anger, right at her shocked husband, Richard tried to explain that he did it to cope with everything bad happening but she called out Richard's shitty behaviour and made him promised no more alcohol and pressured him to find a job or she'll be leaving him with Andrew.

It took one cold glare from Andrew himself to stop Richard from yelling at her or doing anything stupid to make the old abusive hick's situation worse. Andrew keeps thinking that he should confessed about the physical abuse that Richard inflected on him but he didn't want to stress his mother out more than she was today with her husband.

Not now...at least not yet, anyway.

* * *

 **3:24 PM - Steve's House**

Andrew was playing around with his powers, making the water from Steve's pool got up and down like a dancing water fountain performing a spectacular show, Steve was recording it with Andrew's camera as theatrical music was played from Steve's iPhone, making it sync with the power play.

"If only we had lights then it'd be an actual magic show like we did at school!" Steve chuckled. "Hey! Maybe we should do that for the next talent show if we're lucky"

"Yeah right, How are we going to drag the pool into the auditorium?" Andrew laughed. "And besides, we're graduating this year"

"That's looking nice there, guys"

They turn to see Matt watching before Andrew notices Matt's bruise on his face and asked:

"What the hell happened to you?"

"N-Nothing" Matt shook his head.

"Did someone beat the crap out of you, man?" Steve asked in concern.

"Just Austin and Sean but...it doesn't matter" Matt replied.

"Well now you know how I feel" Andrew shrugged.

"Right" Matt cleared his throat. "Look Andrew, I know you don't wanna talk to me and everything; I don't blame you, I've being an asshole lately and I want to apologise for everything but can you at least talk to me, Andrew?"

"Why should I?" Andrew sighed. "I gave you too many chances to get along with you but you still act the way you were to me since you met Wayne and the others; You know what they say, Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me"

"Guys! C'mon! This is getting stupid, we'd agreed to be a team with this and you two are my best friends; I'm sick of seeing you two arguing over all of this so can we just for once, talk it out instead of yelling or putting each other down?" Steve sadly pleaded.

Andrew looked at Steve, turning to Matt before finally deciding to give Matt one more chance for Steve as he nodded and sits on the chair.

"Alright then, let's talk" Andrew replied.

Matt sat down with Steve before Andrew's cousin started with: "Andrew; I know you're not a bad person but I really want to know what really happened that day"

"If I told you the truth, would you even believe me?" Andrew pointed out.

"I'll try not to jump to the worse conclusions" Matt vowed.

Andrew then explained what happened that day, why he felt the way he did that day, why he crushed Austin's car and why he was outside the school as Steve then explained his side of the story of what happened with Andrew and himself.

"So you just pick the camera and soon heard lightning before the pole began to fall?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even hear or see it falling with the heavy rain and all that" Steve nodded.

"I saw it coming down on Steve and I couldn't let him get killed so I used my power to speed up to him and got him out of the way in time" Andrew added,

"So it was nothing more but a freak accident then?" said Matt.

"Matt, I never want to hurt anyone; I'm not a monster or a heartless bastard like the bullies in school; Steve is my best friend and I would never hurt him" Andrew honestly replied.

"It's true, Matt; What do you think he saved me back there? If he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't have saved me back there, now would he, bro?" Steve pointed out.

"I get your point" Matt nodded before deciding to trust Steve's advice and said: "Alright, it was a freak accident then, that's all that matters"

"Thank you Matt" Andrew thanked.

"I know you might not understand but all I'm trying to do is make sure you don't abuse your powers on people like Austin and all that. Yes he's a dick, so is the rest of the gang but there is a better way to deal stuff with this, you know what I mean, man?" Matt spoke out in concern.

"I understand" Andrew nodded.

"And yes, you were right, I was a shitty cousin for talking shit behind your back and all that with the gang" Matt replied. "I hope in someway, we can be better than this; We can stop all the shit we suffered in the past and be family together, you and me, bro" said Matt.

"T-That would be nice" Andrew replied.

"Just promise me one thing, Andrew, please" Matt started. "Please don't let anything bad happen to Casey at prom night, I know we've broken up but I still care about her and I don't want her to get hurt"

"I'm not going to hurt Casey, Matt; I promise you, I'll do my best to make her prom night great" Andrew replied.

"Promise?" Matt asked.

"I promise, man" Andrew agreed.

"Thank you" Matt thanked.

"Soooo...are we going to finally end this bullshit and be best buddies again?" Steve asked, leaning in between Andrew and Matt.

Andrew and Matt eventually each decided to give each other one more chance to be better family together as Matt knew Andrew never meant real harm as harsh as he was to his cousin and Matt eventually comes to terms on how his cousin felt all those years with Wayne and the gang while being left alone with no one to care about him.

"Yeah" They both agreed and bro-hugged each other out.

"Alright but if anything bad happens between you two, I swear to god, I'll be kicking both of your asses" Steve warned, making the guys laughed together.

"Hey Matt, do you still have your paint ball gun?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah why?" Matt replied.

"Wanna try another test?" Andrew chuckled.

Matt eventually gets the idea and gleefully growled: "Hell yeah"

"Maybe after that, you can try walking on the water at the pool like Jesus" Steve suggested as the trio heads inside the house.

* * *

 **10:10 PM - A Local Pig Farm**

Later on during a dry stormy night, Wayne was driving his friends including Monica and Fiona as they head out of Seattle and far into the countryside, much to the girls confusion.

"Hey Wayne, where are we going?" Fiona nervously questioned.

"We've on the road for nearly an hour, are we there?" Sean groaned.

"Just wait for five more minutes and we'll be there" Wayne replied in annoyance.

"This better be important, Wayne" Monica scoffed.

"Oh it is, baby; just you wait" Wayne chuckled.

"You could've at least brought some beer or shit for us to have while we're stuck in this car" Austin snorted in boredom.

"Shut up Austin" Fiona scoffed.

"Bite me" Austin mocked.

The car soon pulls up into a farm where it appears to be closed for the night. They soon got out of the car and looks around for a bit; Fiona was getting a little uneasy at this as she stuttered:

"W-Why are we here anyway? Where are we?"

Soon they heard noises of squeals and grunts before Monica asked: "What the hell is all that noise?"

"That, babe, is the sound of fucking pigs" Wayne chuckled.

"Pigs? Are we in a barn or something?" Fiona asked.

"A pig farm to be exact" Sean corrected Fiona.

The gang soon approaches the gates of the huge barn where Austin unlocks the metal lock with a hairpin before they each head inside to see a herd of pigs in animal pens.

"Oh god, that smell" Monica gagged out in disgust from the foul odour from the pigs and the pens.

"This smell worse than my grandmother's house" Sean coughed out a bit.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Monica uneasily asked.

Soon the gang sees Wayne with an axe and an empty plastic beer cooler, Wayne smirks at the gang and said "Guys, I have a plan to finally put that son of a bitch down for good"

"Well come on already! What are you guys planning to do to Andrew?!" Monica groaned impatiently

"Here's the plan; Austin, here, is going to kill a pig here then we will collect it's blood into this empty cooler and come prom night, we're going to make it rain blood on fucking Detmer" Wayne deviously explained

"I'm liking this plan already" Austin chuckled gleefully.

"He's not going to know what fucking hit him" Sean snickered.

"Are you guys out of your fucking mind?! This is fucked up even for me and...I...I don't know if I want to do this" Monica cried out in disgust.

Wayne darken his glare at Monica before he hissed: "You and Fiona are going to help us with this"

"B-But..." Fiona started.

"Don't stress too much, all you need to do is simple for the prom; You just collect the fake ballots we'll create for the prom king and queen so Andrew and Casey will win, thus luring them to my trap and all Monica needs to do is make sure no one sees us and keeps an eye out for anyone on prom night" Wayne explained.

Fiona knew that Wayne is going off the deep end but is afraid to turn back on him as she had no choice but to obey and stuttered: "A-As long as I'm not in trouble with this then I-I'll do it"

Monica looks at Fiona in disgust then looks at Wayne and angrily snapped:

"You're fucking pathetic, Wayne! If this goes wrong, we'll all end up in jail for so long that our lives will be over; This isn't like the fucking tampon prank we pulled, this is fucking criminal assault and if you mess this up then you and all of us are fucked; if this revenge means more to you that how you feel about me and the others then count me the fuck out"

Wayne dangerously grabs Monica by the throat and glares down at her while the others watch uncomfortably before Wayne viciously whispered to Monica.

"You are not turning your back on me like that backstabber Matt, Alright?! You and I are together for a reason! I've done so many things for you so now it's your turn to do what I want you to do for me"

Wayne then tightens his grip on Monica making her shuddering and gasped out in pain and fear before the mad man adds:

"And I swear to you right now that if you or any of you here tonight mess this up or give me away to anyone about this, I'll kill you; I'll hunt you down and then I will end you, do you understand me?"

Monica gulped and nodded before Wayne lets go of her and kisses her deeply, much to her displeasure at the moment as she shuddered out:

"I-I will do what you ask"

"Thank you" Wayne replied.

Soon Austin takes the axe off from Wayne as he climbs into one of the pig pens, before looks for the fattest and biggest pig he can see before his eyes directly spotted one and chuckles out coldly:

"Here little piggie, piggie, piggie!"

He then suddenly thrusts the axe on the pig, it's painful screams echoes the barn as other pigs squeal and cry out. Monica and Fiona covered their ears and looked away in disgust and fear; Sean gagged through the slaughter and vomits on the ground.

As soon as Austin kills the animal, he starts hacking off the dead pig apart as blood was spilling everywhere before he finally finishes the job. Wayne nodded and looks to Sean and said:

"Well, come on! Let's fill this sucker up"

Sean panted from vomiting till he recollected himself before helping Wayne and Austin storing blood into the empty bottle as it was soon full with blood. They soon duct taped the whole lid to the bottom of the cooler down so blood wouldn't spill and soon they gently place the cooler in the car trunk.

"So...what do we do with this thing now?" Austin asked, looking at the hacked corpse as they were about to re-lock the barn.

"Leave it here, let it rot for all I care" Wayne scoffed before slamming the barn doors shut and re-locked it.

Soon the gang hops in the car and drove back to their home-city before Sean asked:

"Where are we going to hide this thing till prom night?"

"Austin's family has a rented storage shed that they rarely use, we'll hide it there till prom night" Wayne explained.

"W-What if someone find the cooler before then? Fiona asked.

"They won't! Trust me, no one ever goes to the rented storage sheds that are occupied and my family never bothers going there. They use it for like if the world ended like a bomb shelter or something" Austin scoffed.

"Your family is weird" Sean laughed.

"Tell me about it" Austin groaned.

* * *

 **11:30 PM - Wayne's House**

After Wayne and the gang hid the blood filled cooler in Austin's rented storage shed, he headed home after dropping his friends off before he was confronted by his father in the pantry room.

"Where the hell have you being?! I've being trying to call you all night" Mr Allen snapped.

"I was with my friends, so what?" Wayne shrugged.

"So what? I was worried about you; I know you're not under house arrest anymore but I still can't be sure if I trust you enough not to cause anymore trouble" Mr Allen firmly pointed out.

"Why do you care? You left me alone in jail" Wayne argued.

"Because you refuse to apologise to a student who you bullied all those years and you assaulted a teacher! I only put you in jail so you can learn your lesson that life doesn't go your way all the time! You're not a super star or anything" Mr Allen incredulously argued back.

"Oh my god! What do you want from me, Dad?! My life is over enough as it is! I'm ruined anyway!" Wayne yelled.

Mr Allen just looked at his son with disbelief before he sternly asked: "Is that what you think?"

"...Yes..." Wayne lowly replied.

Mr Allen just sighed and said: "Wayne, sit down"

Wayne soon sat one of the metal stools near the pantry table as his father adds:

"Son, why do you hurt people like that Detmer boy? What did he ever do to you?"

"I just can't stand him; he thinks he's better than anyone because most of the teachers always give him everything while I work so hard to get where I was and he just mops, whines and complains like a bratty kid; It just makes me wanna take him and slap some senses into him to stop being such a whiny little pussy" Wayne groaned out.

"Really? Well the way I see it, you think he deserves to be punish for the way he acts in school, is that it? You don't know what people are truly like, Wayne; Ever heard of never judge a book by it's cover?" Mr Allen pointed out.

"But he's being begging for it since he got me in trouble for being kidding around with him" Wayne protested.

"Excuse me? Since when is throwing tampons and beating him up part of kidding around, hmm?" Mr Allen angrily scoffed.

Wayne looks down as his father shook his head and sighed: "Son, you got to stop this bullying with people like Andrew, it's not what I want you to do. You're a better person than I've raised you to be; I want you to be better than this, I want you to be a good person so you can be better at things instead of hurting those who don't deserve it, Do you want to be hated by others for the rest of your life? Do you want people to just shun you aside because you're nothing but a bastard to them? Hmm?"

"No sir" Wayne lowly responded.

"No, I thought not; Wayne, I want to help you to get better at yourself; I'm going to get you to a new high school and hopefully you can still attend a college of your choice but for now on, you must promise me that you will stop this fucking nonsense and start acting like a responsible adult. I won't allow you to fuck up more of your life than you have, I know it sounds harsh but I'm doing this because I love you, alright?" Mr Allen responded.

Wayne was quiet before he looks up at his dad sincerely and said: "Alright dad, I promise that I'll do much better for you, I swear I will"

Mr Allen hugs his son close and sighed out: "I love you, boy"

"Love you too, dad" Wayne nodded.

"Right, I'm off to bed; Good night son" Mr Allen concluded and walks off.

"Good night Dad" Wayne replied.

The young man soon heads to his room, closes the door before lying in bed, growling to himself:

"Oh I'll do better from on, Dad; Once I finally get back at that freaky bitch then I'll do better with my life, just you wait and see, Dad, I promise"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. May 26th 2012 - 6:45 PM - 8:16 PM

**Chapter 18: May 26th 2012 - 6:45 PM - 8:16 PM**

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

Enya looks at Steve after she showed the group the security footage of Wayne and the gang slaughtering the pig to get it's blood.

"If only...if only..." Steve started.

"If only what, Steve?" Enya asked.

"If only I could go back in time and did something for Andrew before all of this happened! If only he told me about his life with his family! If only Matt didn't abandoned him for Wayne and the others! If only someone paid attention on prom night and stopped Wayne from what he caused on Andrew to exploded that night! If only...If only..." Steve angrily vented.

"I can relate on you with that, Steve; but alas here we stand and there is nothing more we could do to change anything" Cerin sadly replied.

"If only you told me the truth to begin with, Steve" Enya pointed out.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You and Matt both knew about Andrew's powers long before prom night; I've seen the footage that Andrew tried to deleted from his computer away but likewise, I am good at recollecting certain things" Enya replied.

"Wait, powers? What powers?" Ian asked in confusion.

"Are you saying Andrew was the cause of what happened that night?!" Kayla gasped in horror.

"It wasn't all his fault! He snapped after years of pent up abuse and misery because of people like you guys" Cerin argued, glaring at the family dead in the eyes.

"Y-You gave birth to a monster" Kayla exclaimed at Richard.

"Don't fucking remind me" Richard snapped.

"So I'm guessing you protected Andrew's secret because he was your best friend?" Enya asked Steve.

"Of course I did, Matt and I both promised to keep Andrew's powers a secret and help him cope with them. It was hard but I did all I could to try and help Andrew out because I wanted to help him" Steve explained.

"I understand" Enya nodded.

"I was shocked when I found out that Steve and Matt knew all this time but I understand their reasons" Cerin pointed out.

Enya nodded again at Cerin before turning to Richard and coldly asked: "So tell me, Mr Detmer; when did you found that your son had powers then? Before the destruction or after the destruction?"

"B-Before..." Richard angrily stuttered.

"Care to explain?" Enya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-It was before that freak went to that party or whatever it was..." Richard began.

* * *

 **6:45 PM - The Detmer Residences**

Andrew was in his mother's room, wearing his prom suit and waiting for Steve to arrive to pick up him and get their prom dates.

"Sweetie, you look amazing" Karen happily commented.

"Thanks Mom; Steve's going to pick me soon and we'll get the girls then head to the school" Andrew replied.

"I am happy that you going out with your friends to prom" Karen proudly said.

"Will you be OK without me?" Andrew asked his mother in concern.

"Of course I will, your father will be here while you're out" Karen responded.

"He better be" Andrew thought to himself as he hasn't seen his father for an hour in the house while he was getting ready for prom.

"It's nearly time, I best be waiting out the front" Andrew added before he hugs his mother and said:

"I'll see you when I get back, Mom, I love you"

"I love you too Andrew; have a lovely night" Karen replied and kisses Andrew on the check.

As soon as Andrew walks down to the lounge, he still notices that Richard wasn't on his usual chair or anywhere in the house; he looked outside to see his father's car is still on the porch before he calls out:

"Richard! You better be here"

Suddenly he heard thumping and groaning down the stairs where the basement is before walking down to see his father sitting on a wooden chair near a box of alcohol bottles whist holding one himself.

Andrew glared at Richard and snapped:

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Richard, drunk off his head and in his usual foul mood, growled: "Piss off boy"

"Richard" Andrew growled out.

"I said, piss off boy" Richard angrily exclaimed.

"One thing! You couldn't even do one thing for us and here you are, drunk off your fucking ass again like a pathetic waste you are to this family!" Andrew angrily accused.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?! Huh?! You know nothing of the sacrifices I made for this family! I suffered worse shit than you ever did, you little shit" Richard yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that my aunt and uncle disowned you because you fucking assault a co-worker, got most of your money tanked and threaten to sue them because of your stupid shit, Richard, but if you hadn't waste all your pension on alcohol or even got fired from your job because of you, we wouldn't be in such a mess!" Andrew yelled back.

Richard just stood up in his drunk state before Andrew then vented out:

"You said you loved Mom but you never once went up there to check up on her like I had, I had to buy and give her medication everyday and watch over her while you go out to your fucking bars and wasted everything we have there, I was the one who made this house clean and spotless everyday while you wallow in that couch and did nothing!"

"You beat me to a pulp every day so you can escape your selfish pities and feel like I'm the one who's in the wrong for your crap so you can feel more of a victim than guilty. I always hate it when beat me up, I hated it, you would rather let me suffer and bleed to death instead of opening your eyes and seeing how much of a fuckwit you are and accept responsibility"

"You were always a problem, boy, you couldn't even do anything right as a brat" Richard scoffed.

"No thanks to you! Mom was always there to help me and guide me while you were never there for Mom and myself, you cared mostly with your work and all that because you didn't want feel like a miserable failure because of your sister being better at things than you" Andrew angrily cried out.

"Don't you fucking mention her" Richard growled threatening.

"You know what?! I've done everything for you and Mom and you still treat me like shit! You blame me for everything! I thought you were my father but you're nothing but shit!" Andrew spatted at the old man.

"I never wanted a child! You were a fucking accident!" Richard screamed.

Andrew just stood there in a bit of shock but knew it was no surprise for Richard to admit to something like that since he was never much of a father to Andrew.

"I didn't ask to be a dad! I wasn't ready to start a family! I was happy the way I was with your mother and I but ever since you were born, you ruined everything, you ruined my life and I never wanted you to be born from the beginning! You ruined my life just like you ruined your mother's life with her cancer because of you!" Richard venomusly exclaimed.

Andrew's anger flares as his power made the house creak a bit before Andrew punches Richard to the ground and bellowed:

"You say I'm selfish, lazy, stupid and a nuisance to both you and mother but you are so wrong about that. I looked after mother every chance I get for you, I did all the work for you and I tried to make you happy and proud for you because you were my dad! My father! I just wanted you to be the father that I'd always wanted you to be but all this time, you treated me like dirt and hated me so much because you were jealous and afraid. Afraid I would step one toe out of line to expose you as the criminal you are and jealous that I am more better and successful than you"

"Well guess what? I am better at my life now than you ever will and you know what? You fucking blew your last chance, Richard; I'm going to tell Mom everything and you will be thrown in jail forever!"

Andrew was about to storm out when Richard blocked his way, making the young man growled: "Get out of my way, Richard!"

"You think you can fucking use me, you're abusive, you're a fucking little piece of shit! You ain't telling your mother shit, boy!" Richard yelled.

"Just shut the fuck up, Richard! I've had it with you for the last time! So just do both Mom and I a favor, Fuck off and get out of our lives!" Andrew screamed back at Richard.

Richard punches Andrew down the stairs as the young man landed on the ground, yelling out: "You asshole, you fucking crazy asshole!"

 ** _"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU'RE DONE LIVING HERE, GET OUT!"_** Richard angrily screamed.

He storms up to Andrew and slaps him, and again, and again, and again, and suddenly... WHAM!

Andrew backhands Richard, flooring him. Andrew turns and picks up the camera, leveling it coolly on his father.

Richard got up like a raging animal and charges at Andrew to beat him again before the telekinetic teenager stopped Richard in his tracks and leviated him in the air with his powers, making Richard scream in fright and struggling through the air.

"I told you Richard...you won't abuse me ever again" Andrew hissed.

"W-What the fuck is this shit?! What is going on?!" Richard yelled.

Andrew just grinned deviously at the panicking old man, chuckling: "Well Richard, I'm making you float in the air with my powers"

"W-W-What?!" Richard coughed out in disbelief.

"I am stronger than you now, Richard; I told you that I can hurt you without even touching you, I have superpowers now; Surprise!" Andrew mocked.

"You-You're a freak! A demon! You're a fucking monster!" Richard screamed out in fear.

Andrew soon firmly expands his hand out with his powers, causes Richard to wither and roll around in the air in pain.

The old man felt stinging agonizing pain all over his body before he yells: "What are you doing to me?! Stop it!"

"You feel that, Richard, this is all the pain you cause me all those years! How does it feel? Does it fucking hurt, Richard? Does it make you squeal like a little bitch?! You feel fucking strong now?!" Andrew lowly growled at the screaming old man floating above him.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Richard screamed in pain.

"Why?! You deserve everything I'm doing to you! You will now know what's it like to live in fear and pain as you've caused me!" Andrew lowly growled.

Suddenly Andrew felt his phone ring before picking it up to see that Steve has just texted him, saying that he is nearly at the Detmer Residence.

Andrew dropped Richard on the ground before slowly walks up to him; the old man panicked and shiveringly, points a knife he found on the ground, at Andrew, yelling:

"Stay back you freak! I mean it! I will kill you if you come near me!"

The telekinetic teen soon made the knife flung off from Richard's hand before the young man grabs Richard by the throat and lifts him to his face, growling:

"Now you listen here, Richared; you will stay down here and not say a word until I get back from prom. You are not to leave this or go near Mom again because if you do then I will destroy you, I will break you apart and trust me, I will not be as easy as I was with you just now...I can make you suffer a lot worse, so just be useful for once and stay here ... or else"

Andrew dropped Richard on the ground, who curled to the wall, whimpering in fear and can still feel the pain in his head from what Andrew did to him. Andrew soon walks up the stairs and locks the basement door before barring it with a chair, just in case. Just then, he hears honking outside before seeing the prom limo that Steve ordered arrived.

Andrew looked at himself in the mirror and notices the bruise on his face from being punched by his father as he used his power to heal himself before Andrew locks the front door outside and makes his way to the limousine.

* * *

 **7 PM - Inside The Limousine**

Andrew hopped in the backseat of the limo and was greeted by Steve, wearing a sexy James Bond style prom suit.

"Hey bro; you look nice!" Steve whooped.

"You too, man; Is that some kind of suit from James Bond?" Andrew asked.

"Not really but it does look like it, does it?" said Steve.

"Sam's going to love it" Andrew chuckled.

"Hell yeah she will" Steve laughed.

"I wonder what Casey's going to look like" Andrew pondered.

"We'll just head over to Sam's place now and we'll see soon enough" Steve winked.

Eventually they reached Samantha's house before too long, Casey and Samantha enters the limo to which the boys was in awe of the girls; Samantha had her hair curled down and her dress was exotically sapphire and in the style of Jovani that shines her beauty. Casey's hair was smooth down and tied in a ponytail as her dress is blossoming pink and has a rather nice 1950's floral style that makes her stand out as a beautiful mature woman.

"Damn baby! You look beautiful!" Steve wolf-whistled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks darling and you, you look sexy as fuck" Samantha purred with a growl.

Casey looks at Andrew and happily said: "You look so handsome tonight, Andrew"

"T-Thanks...Um...You look...you look so very beautiful" Andrew nervously greeted Casey,

"Awww he's shy" Samantha giggled.

"C'mon man, don't be like that" Steve chuckled.

"Sorry" Andrew apologised before smiling at Casey: "You seriously do look beautiful, Casey"

"Thanks Andrew" Casey sweetly thanked and kissed Andrew on the cheek, much to his blushing surprise.

"So, are we ready for prom or what?!" Steve cheered before the trio cheers with Steve.

* * *

 **7:20 PM - The Prom**

After a few minutes, the limo pulls into the Benjamin High School parking lot where Abdrew looks out the window to see that it was like a royal ball was happening as the sets have glittering stars hanging out the front windows with a red carpet near the gymnasium door.

Steve and Samantha already began to head out of the limo and went into the building before Casey notices Andrew, looking fidget as she rubs his hand and softly asked:

"Are you nervous?"

"Very nervous" Andrew nervously nodded. "This is actually the first time I've ever be at a school formal event before"

"Well there's no need to worry Andrew, I'm right here with you and so is Steve and Sam" Casey assured her prom date while smiling at him.

"I know; I don't know what to expect; will I fit in with the others or would I make a fool of myself? I promised Matt before that I'd try to make prom night memoriable for you without ruining it for you" Andrew expresses his concerns.

"I see" Casey nodded? "Well let me tell you this; if you could bravely accept my invitation then going to prom with me will be a piece of cake, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Andrew eventually agreed, smiling at the blonde woman.

"Shall we?" Casey asked, nodding to the prom.

"Sure" Andrew nodded.

Andrew steps out of the limo and was about to head off when Casey calls out

"Ahem!"

Andrew looks back to see Casey who is smirking a bit inside the limo still as she added: "I don't know if anyone mentioned this to you, Andrew, but a gentleman is suppose to open the door for his lady"

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Andrew nervously apologized.

He rushes to the door and opens it for Casey who steps out of the limo and said "Thank you"

"No worries" Andrew replied.

The prom couple heads to the front entrance of the town hall to see Mr Xandos with two school security men.

"Good evening you two" Mr Xandos greeted.

"Evening Mr Xandos, you look nice tonight" Casey greeted back.

"Thank you and you look beautiful" Mr Xandos happily replied before he smiles at Clyde and adds: "And Mister Detmer, you look good this evening"

"Thank you sir" Andrew thanked.

"Now before I let you both in, do you have your prom tickets with you?" The gym teacher asked.

"Sure, right here" Andrew replied as he got out the tickets for the prom.

"Thank you; now have a great time you two" Mr Xandos replied as he took the tickets from Andrew.

Soon they went up to the prom door as the school security open the door for them.

"You ready?" Casey asked.

"Yeah" Andrew replied.

Andrew was really nervous about how the other kids will react when they see him with Casey but he wants to take the chance. As they both enter the gymnasium. Andrew can see that the theme for the prom was romance combined a bit with fantasy.

There were glittering stars and moon decorations hanging on the wall and roof for the hall. Andrew looks to the left to see the stage was covered with a romantic park scenery with two chairs with separate name tags on each of them as the left was the Prom King chair and the other was the Prom Queen chair.

Suddenly Andrew and Casey were greeted by Steve and Samantha who pulls them forward and shows them to the entire class.

"Andrew?" A guy spoke out.

"Is that Andrew Detmer?" Another student asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" A girl gasped.

"No way! That can't be Andrew" A guy scoffed.

"Um, yeah it is!" Steve replied.

"Wooo! Andrew! You look so awesome" Another girl commented.

"Thank you" Andrew replied.

Austin soon approaches the gang with Sean, Monica and Fiona before Andrew notices them yet politely said:

"You guys look nice tonight"

"Nice? Just nice? Sweetie, we are gorgeous" Monica giggled.

"You look nice too" Fiona shrugged to which Austin and Monica looks at Fiona who adds: "What? He does?"

"Wow Casey, I can't get over how beautiful you look, you're positively glowing tonight" Sean commented.

"Thanks, I guess" Casey softly thanked.

"And Andrew...don't you look...different" said Sean.

"Thanks..." Andrew replied.

"Yeah nice suit, it's distracting from your face" Austin teased.

Andrew just grinned before in a flash, Austin's pants were pulled down, much to his shock as everyone laughs at this comedic moment before Andrew shrugged: Well your suit kind of suits you, trashy just like you"

The group laughs more as Austin mocked the laughing too and walks off humiliated. "You're get what's coming to you, Detmer..." He angrily thought to himself.

As the group ceases their laughter, Mrs Bryan appears to the group and asked: "What's all this going on?"

"Nothing much, ma'am, just catching up with each other" Samantha replied.

"Mrs Bryan? I thought you were on temporary leave" Andrew pointed out.

"Well I am but I am still a teacher in this school and like the other teachers here tonight, I'm making sure no one causes trouble tonight" Mrs Bryan replied.

"Don't worry miss, we won't" Steve assured the fat teacher.

"OK; enjoy yourselves now" Mrs Bryan nodded and left the group.

"Come on, let's find our table" Casey said to her friends.

Soon Andrew, Steve, Casey and Samantha heads off to find their tables as Monica, Sean and Fiona watches them. "They sure look nice together" Fiona commented.

"Shut up Fiona" Monica groaned out.

"OK, listen up; Did you get what Wayne instructed you two to do?" Sean whispered.

"Austin will be letting Wayne in and we'll ready to go" Monica giggled.

"Fiona, the fake ballots?" Sean whispered to Fiona.

"R-Right here" Fiona nervously and privately hands Monica the ballots.

"Now Bloated Bryan here will counting the ballots so before she could do that, you must cause a distraction and allow Monica to slip these in and get rid of the originals" Sean explained.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Fiona gulped.

"You better make it work or it's all our asses by Wayne or the police for that matter" Monica growled.

"OK, OK! I'll do it" Fiona shuddered.

"Trust me girls, by the end of tonight, it's going to the best prom night ever!" Sean chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, I got to make sure Wayne gets in here without anyone noticing"

* * *

 **7:36 PM - Backstage Of The Auditorium/Gymnasium**

Meanwhile Austin opens the door for Wayne as he and Sean soon carries the cooler filled with pig blood upstairs the rafters of the auditorium where the stage is as Wayne looks down with the binoculars to see Andrew with Casey, Steve and Samantha sitting at their table.

"Look at him, thinking he belongs with those students...Won't he be surprise when we humiliate the shit out of that bastard" Wayne deviously chuckled.

"The ballots are printed out and the girls are on with what they need to do" Austin said to Wayne.

"Cool" Wayne nodded.

"You sure they won't suspect anything, man?" Sean asked in concern.

"Of course not, I got Fiona to post the right amount of ballots, it'll be close but those ballots will sure let that freak and his slut win" Wayne replied.

"Just try not to draw too much attention to yourself up here or you'll be fucked" Austin warned.

"Likewise with you guys" Wayne warned as well.

Soon Austin and Sean eventually quickly heads back downstairs to rejoin the prom as Wayne growls with great hatred on his enemy: "Enjoy the prom while you can, freak; because soon you're about to be reminded that you are nothing more but the runt of the fucking litter in this school"

* * *

 **7:40 PM - The Prom**

Back at the prom, Andrew and Casey watches Steve and Samantha getting their groove on at the dance floor as the prom goers watches Steve and Samantha dancing out.

"How about we join them?" Casey asked.

"N-No thanks" Andrew shook his head.

"Don't be so nervous, you'll be fine" Casey encouraged.

"N-Not yet, please" Andrew nervously pleaded.

"Alright" Casey nodded. "At least you didn't say no"

"Thanks" Andrew thanked.

"So...do you really have to be back before midnight?" Casey asked.

"I'm sorry" Andrew apologised.

"It's OK, it's just after prom; Steve is going to have an after party at his place and-" Casey started.

"OK" Andrew interrupted.

"Sorry?" Casey said in confusion.

"If you want to go out with your friends, I don't wanna spoil anything" said Andrew.

"What I was going to say is that it would be cool if you'd come over and join us at the after party" Casey explained.

"I don't know; I'm not good at socializing like you guys are" Andrew shrugged.

"Well you won't know until you try it; Come on Andrew, this'll be a fun night for you like you always wanted. Will you please come to the after party? With me?" Casey pleaded.

"You do have a point" Andrew pondered and wondered if it'd be OK if he came home later than he intended to, after all his father is afraid of him that he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt his mother or run away before Andrew could deal with him after this.

"Alright, I'll come" Andrew agreed.

"Awesome, so it's decided!" Casey happily replied.

Soon the couple were approached by Mr Wolfe as he was in a suit with just a blue vest instead of a formal jacket.

"Hello Mr Wolfe" Casey greeted.

"Good evening Casey; you look beautiful tonight" Mr Wolfe replied.

"Thank you sir" Casey thanked.

Mr Wolfe looks at Andrew and proudly said: "And Andrew, I must say you look awesome"

"Thank you Mr Wolfe, so do you" Andrew complemented.

"Actually if you don't mind, I want to say hello to a few of my friends over there, Is that OK, Andrew?" Casey asked.

"No, not at all; go and see your friends" Andrew kindly replied.

"I'll keep an eye on your date" Cerin chuckled as he then sits next to Andrew.

"Thanks" Casey giggled and soon she left the two gentlemen alone for a while.

Andrew looks around the entire scenario of the prom, smiling and admiring the view before Mr Wolfe asked

"So tell me Andrew, Is it everything you ever hoped for?"

"Well it's nice" Andrew chuckled.

"Just nice?" Cerin laughed.

"It's like I've crossed over the edge of the world and now that I'm here, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do" Andrew laughed as well.

Cerin settles his laughing down along with Andrew as the teacher then said:

"I remember my senior prom. I went with Michelle Porter; she was one of the most smartest girls who ever came to Benjamin Franklin High"

"Really?" Andrew said.

"Yep! Although the start of the night was not so good since the car that I drove broke down and we had to walk the last minutes to the prom" Cerin chuckled.

"Oh no!" Andrew laughed.

"By the time we got there, I was carrying her in my arms and she started singing that Whitney Houston song from that movie" Cerin continued.

"Wow" Andrew snickered.

"Yeah, we had a great time, we danced, we drink, we hanged out with our friends, we didn't win Prom King and Queen much to her dismay but in the end, she had so much fun and so did I. We both agreed that the senior prom was one of the best nights of our lives" Cerin responded.

"So do you and Michelle still see each other?" Andrew asked.

"Well...sadly five years later, she got involved in a traffic accident, her car crashed into two other cars and she...she didn't make it" Cerin sadly sighed.

"I'm so sorry sir" Andrew apologised.

"It's OK; it was years ago and...like prom night, I kept her in my memories. Just like you should keep moments like this with you, Andrew because it'll be over before you know it. Some say life after high school is the end but it's not, it's just the beginning of your life. You can take whatever you want to remember and leave the rest of the shit behind" Cerin responded.

"You think so?" Andrew asked.

"I know so, Andrew, the way I see you, you are going to have a great life, I'm sure of it! As long as you believe in yourself and takes chance to do things that you want to do, you can make it, trust me" Cerin encouraged.

"Thanks sir" Andrew thanked.

Soon Casey returns to the table before she asked: "Is everything OK?"

"We're fine" Andrew nodded.

"Well I'm off to keep an eye out for troublemakers tonight, have a wonderful evening, you two" Mr Wolfe said with a warm smile.

"Thank you sir" The couple thanked.

As Cerin leaves, Casey looks at Andrew and said

"Feeling comfortable now?"

"Yeah" said Andrew.

"Good, now about that dance" Casey leans in and pulls Andrew gently to the dance floor

"Well...um...I never really know how to dance" Andrew bashfully admitted.

Casey just giggled: "Don't worry; it's easy, Andrew; come on, I'll show you"

She takes Andrew's hand as they went to the dance floor; Casey looks at Andrew who was very nervous before she said "Put this hand on my waist"

Andrew did as she said as the girl added "Now hold my hand with your other hand"

He holds Casey's hand and then she added: "Now watch me, two steps forward, one step back, two steps forward, one step back...Now you try"

Andrew repeated what she said as Casey smiles and gleefully said: "Good, now you're doing it"

Soon the couple begins to dance slowly and Andrew soon got the hang of dancing as he looks down to the ground but only for Casey to gently make him look up to face her.

"Don't look at the ground, look in my eyes and forget everything else" She giggled.

"OK" He nodded.

"Yeah Andrew, now you're joining in the fun" Steve laughed.

They dance for a few minutes until Andrew said "Casey?"

"Yeah?" Casey asked.

"Are you...um...are you having a great time tonight?" Andrew questioned.

"Of course I am, why?" Casey asked.

"I know you originally wanted Matt to go to prom with you and I'm sorry you're not with him to spend senior prom and being with me instead" Andrew timidly apologised.

"Hey come on! I broke up with Matt not because of you, OK? And besides apart from Matt asking me to do this, I chose to do go with you to prom in the end because it's better to be with a friend at prom instead not going to prom and be alone" Casey responded.

"You really think I'm your friend?" Andrew asked with a nervous smile.

"OK I do, I like you Andrew; You're a nice person to hang out, a little timid but that's OK; And besides I may not be with Matt at prom but being with you here as my prom date, it's good enough for me" Casey giggled.

"Thanks Casey, I like you too" Andrew chuckled as they continued dancing with the other students on the dance floor.

* * *

 **8:16 PM - Matt's Room**

Matt was in his room in Steve's house, trying to drown the arguing of Steve's parents downstairs with her iPod while looking at the photos that are recently being uploaded on Facebook regaining senior prom. He then sees one of Andrew and Casey dancing together as it makes Matt smile for a moment to see Andrew so at ease, so happy like Casey.

Matt has being in a lot of thought since he and Andrew reconnected for a while after so long since their quarrels of Andrew's powers but Matt knew he couldn't stay home, not after everything that has happened. He wants to show Andrew his support and see how the whole thing turned out before his eyes.

It wasn't much of an issue, leaving the house since Steve's parents were too busy bickering and yelling at each other to notice Matt leaving the house and driving off to the school prom.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

"In all my years of knowing Andrew Detmer, I can happily say that he was so happy at the senior prom that it made me smile to finally see him so joyful and all that but...even that was short lived in the end" Cerin sadly sighed.

"I understand" Enya nodded before she turns to Richard and adds: "Now...let's continue with you, after Andrew threatened to harm you if you ever left the house that night; was that night the night your wife died of cancer?"

"Well..." Richard mumbled.

"Well what?" Enya cleared her throat.

"You said that my wife died of cancer...remember?" Richard grumbled.

"Yes I did, that's what you told the police during your interview when they found you before I swooped in and took you here" Enya nodded. "Or was there something you know that we don't?

"My wife was actually getting more better and her cancer was slowly going away according to the doctors...and yet it wasn't the cancer that killed her" Richard gulped.

"Oh really?" Enya raised an eyebrow, interested on what the redneck has to say. "Then what happened to your wife that night?"

"What did you do, Richard?" Cerin growled.

"Oh no...don't tell me you didn't..." Kayla gasped out.

"I...I..." Richard stuttered before looking back to the moment he last saw his wife alive...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. May 26th 2012 - 8:30 PM - 9:05 PM

**Chapter 19: May 26th 2012 - 8:30 PM - 9:05 PM**

* * *

 **8:30 PM - The Detmer Residence**

Karen was looking around her home, wondering where Richard is as she was calling out his name.

"Richard? Richard?! You better not have gone out to a bar or somewhat" Karen groaned to herself whist looking around in the empty house.

Karen soon notices Richard's car keys were destroyed and his car was still there; this grows concern to her before she heard thumping in the basement and slowly goes to the door where it was barred.

"What the blazes is going on here?" Karen thought to herself as she approaches the basement door.

Karen removes the chair and opens the door to peek in the basement, she tried turning on the light but to no avail as the light bulb was blew from Andrew's powers. She goes downstairs, looking around for Richard, calling out his name. Richard soon quietly crawls out of the darkness under the stairs, his hair mostly gone white and he looked rather in agony and insane after Andrew messed with his mind with his telekinetic powers. His drunk haze and insanity believes the shadow figure in front of him was his supernatural son.

Willing to defend himself from any further assault, he dashes at the figure in front of him and stabs the person in the neck, who screamed out loud in terrible blood-curling agony.

"Die you fucking monster! You're not going to kill me, boy! You won't fucking kill me!" Richard bellowed.

But when he turns the figure around, his vision was slowly becoming more clear to the point where he sees Karen with the knife in his right side of the neck, looking at her husband in horror and was spitting out blood, gasping his name. By the time Karen tumbles to the ground, Richard realised what he had just done as he, in true horror, pulls the knife out of Karen and tries holding the stab wound on her neck.

"K-K-Karen?! S-Sweetie?! I...I didn't mean...I...I'm so sorry! Karen...!" Richard panicked.

Karen just continued looking at Richard with heartbreaking terror before she slowly succumbs to her horrific stabbed wound by her husband. The crazed old man screams out in terror, holding Karen and crying apologies over and over again, begging her to come back but it was too late. Richard tried to flee the house but knows that Andrew will find him in the end and kill him for this.

He trembles on the ground and decided to get away from all of this but first...he insanely looks over at the knife that he used to stab Karen by accident before he wanted to end his threat once and for all when Andrew comes home.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

 _ **"YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN WIFE IN COLD BLOOD?!"**_ Karen screamed in horror at Richard.

"NO! I didn't mean to kill her! I thought it was that monster walking through the door!" Richard tearfully cried out.

"Andrew is no monster, Richard! The only monster here is yourself!" Cerin incredulously yelled at the shivering criminal.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing even if it was intentionally against your son" Ian growled.

"ENOUGH" Enya exclaimed.

Enya looked at Richard with a cold glare as she roughly grabs the red neck by the chin and hissed:

"So you lied about the fact that you murdered your own wife in cold blood as you planned to kill Andrew"

"H-He was going to kill me, I was trying to defend myself" Richard whimpered.

"Maybe he should've...One least scum in the world for all we care" Enya spitefully scoffed and slapped Richard in the face. "So that's another criminal charge against you, First degree murder...I'll deal with you later"

Enya gave Richard, whimpering and looking down in guilt, one last cold glare before turning to Steve and asked:

"I know what just happened was shocking to hear but try to continue on of what happened before the destruction happened"

"Well to my surprise, Matt showed up..." Steve began.

* * *

 **8:45 PM - The Prom**

Andrew was playing a game of ping pong drinking game of USA VS Japan with Casey, Steve and the others. The cups are filled with fruit punch rather than beer as per school rules, Andrew was winning the game so far with the help of his telekinetic powers, he throws another ping pong ball into the opponents cup while the crowd cheers him on.

"Another score for my home boy!" Steve cheered.

"You are so great in this, how do you do that?" Casey happily asked.

"Maybe I'm good or maybe I'm using my magic tricks" Andrew whispered to Casey.

"That's kind of cheating, isn't it?" Casey giggled.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" Andrew shrugged.

"Fair enough" Casey nodded.

Steve watches on before his phone vibrates in his pocket, the young man checks the message that says: "Meet me outside the front door; Matt."

This brought confusion to Steve before he looks at Samantha and said: "I got to go to the restroom for a minute, sweetie, I'll be right back"

"Alright but don't be too long! It's almost time to vote for King and Queen of the Prom" Samantha replied.

Steve quickly and quietly walks off from the crowd before heads out to the front door and sees Matt outside.

"Hey Matt, something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how is everything going with Andrew and all that" Matt asked.

"He's doing well" Steve nodded.

"Look I know I shouldn't be here but I just wanted to see how everything is working out, I just wanna see Andrew in there" Matt explained.

"Well..." Steve started before he looks around and said: "Come with me"

Steve sneaks Matt in the building before taking him upstairs and opens the PE Office door. "There, you can watch over the prom from the window in this office but try not to maintain much attention, buddy"

"Thanks Steve, you're the best" Matt thanked.

"No worries but you owe me one" Steve replied.

"Alright, alright" Matt nodded and heads inside the office.

* * *

 **8:48 PM - The PE Office - Upstairs From The Basketball Court**

As Steve heads back to join the others again, Matt looks over at the window before catching Andrew and Casey chatting with Casey's friends. Matt examines Andrew over for a while as he begins to notice that this is actually the first time he'd ever saw Andrew being this happy, even more happier than when he got his powers or shows both Steve and himself that he can fly.

He was also relieved to see Casey enjoying herself tonight like he wanted Andrew to do for Casey. Matt looks back to all the years he's being with Andrew since childhood to now and said to himself:

"You earn this Andrew, you really earn this"

Matt decided to get his phone out and decided to record himself before he makes a speech to Andrew:

"Hey, Andrew. I hope you're seeing this. I just wanted you to know, dude...I was really worried about you before all this, you know? But dude, things are going to be so much better for you, I really, really feel that. And I want you to know I love you, you know? I love you, man. It's you and me. It's Detmer and Garetty, extended family for life"

Matt chuckled for a moment before continuing:

"But in all seriousness, Andrew...I know I was a shitty cousin for what I did or rather didn't do for you. I was harsh and yes I left you when I promised that I wouldn't for people like Wayne and the others...But I want you to know that... I'm so sorry for all the shit I've done to you You're not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. Yes we made up every now and then when this all began but this time, I'm dead serious, buddy, I'm truly honest with what I'm saying now"

"And, uh, I want you to know... that I'm gonna be better from now on. If you'd let me, I want to try and help you out better and I want us to be family again. Because...you're like a little brother to me, man and...I'm so sorry Andrew but hey...Look at you now!"

Matt soon turns the phone camera to where Andrew and Casey are at the prom before adding:

"You made it, man! You made it through all the shit and finally becoming a better person that you wanted to be, I'm proud of you, bro, I'm so very proud of you ... You know what, I should've being there for you all along, I've should helped you when I knew that you...well...your family...But I swear I'm going to help you out properly this time, Andrew, I don't care what my parents told me in the past...I'm not abandoning you again this time...I promise"

* * *

 ** _June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation_**

Enya turns off the footage from Matt's phone that was collected a while ago until she looks at the Garettys and said: "So you told Matt about his aunt and uncle, did you?"

"We didn't but...I guess he overheard us" Kayla shamefully admits.

"Well at least I'm happy to know that Matt plans to do the right thing" Ian confessed.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kayla demanded.

"It means he was doing what I should've done for my nephew all along; But it's because of you, I cannot say anything without you putting me down" Ian argued.

"I was not going to let you waste our time and trouble for that idiot who threatened to sue us and steal our son's college fund" Kayla argued back.

"Kayla; it doesn't matter what your brother did, you should've being there for your sister-in-law and Andrew" Enya firmly pointed out.

"I've tried to be fair with you, ma'am and now my patience is at it's end; Tell me where my son is now!" Kayla yelled.

Enya stood there, unhinged, to which she then softly replied: "They just found him, two minutes ago after I was collected the phone"

"Is he alright?" Ian asked in concern.

"That I've no update about his welfare yet but they will inform the full details ASAP so unless you want me to tell you about the outcome of our search, you will stop being so infuriating and only answer what I ask of you" Enya warned.

Kayla and Ian remain quiet as the husband holds his wife's hand who quickly shoves it off and looks away. The FBI agent soon turns to Cerin and said: "Mr Wolfe, did you manage to see anything suspicious at hand during prom before the event happened?"

* * *

 **8:55 PM - The Prom**

As the prom went on, Principal Marshall went on the stage and spoke to the microphone:

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! The time has come to start the voting for this year's prom king and queen. The ballots are each on your table, so all students here are required to vote for a couple you want to see as this year's prom king and queen. You have five minutes to vote and when you're done, kindly hand them over to ether Mrs Bryan or Mr Wolfe, choose wisely and good luck to those nominated"

Eventually every pro-goers went to their tables and began to vote for this year's prom king and queen, Andrew and Casey return to their table with Steve and Samantha as they then saw the ballot list of the couples that are nominated for the school proms king and queen.

"Um, Casey" Andrew started.

What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"We're nominated for prom king and queen" Andrew pointed out.

Casey looks at the ballot and she sees that their names are on the ballot.

"Holy shit, we are" Casey excitingly laughed.

"And look, there's Steve and Samantha, Sean and Monica, Thomas and Vivian and Fiona and Austin" Andrew said, looking through the list.

"Quite a competition we got" said Casey.

"Well...what should we do?" Andrew asked. "Who do we vote for? They're more of your crowd than mine, I don't really have a crowd"

"Let's just vote for ourselves I guess, I mean most nominated couples do the same thing" Casey shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Casey?" Andrew asked, feeling unsure about this.

"Look; here's what happens if you win, OK? All we do if they call our names is to get on stage, they put some crowns on us while singing the national anthem and make us dance for one song" Casey explained the details.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah and afterwards they take a photo of us for the yearbook so that in ten years time we look at it on the ten year reunion and we would think that we look like total idiots" Casey laughed.

"Ah I see" Andrew laughed with her.

"So...you think about coming to the ten year reunion then?" Casey asked.

"Um...Maybe...would you go?" Andrew shrugged.

"Of course I do, I would totally recommend you to go to that in ten years time because a lot of people changed and it's truly fucking wicked" Casey replied.

Casey turns Andrew to face Monica and the girls talking to one another as Casey then said: "Do you see those girls over there? The pretty hot ones? Their popularity and their beauty standards at their highest peaks now and will never go any further from here on then; I bet in ten years, they'll be fat, ruined with plastic surgery and working at a low budget store"

"Wow" Andrew chuckled.

"And those jocks like Austin and some of the boys over there, they may end up getting bald with beer guts and work in a factory or coal mines instead of living the jock dreams" Casey added.

"Yikes" Andrew shuddered.

"And do you know what happens to those who were miserable in school, the ones with kind hearts and were bullied for being different? They turn out alright in the end" Casey warmly adds while smiling at Andrew.

"You really believe that?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I do" Casey winked, gently rubbing Andrew's shoulder.

"Thanks Casey, I can tell someday you'll be married to a great guy and have a happy family together" Andrew replied.

"Awwww! Thanks buddy" Casey thanked.

Suddenly they heard a voice coughing above them as they both look over to see Mrs Bryan waiting for them as she said:

"I apologise for the interruption but I am waiting for your ballot"

"Of course; hang on a moment" Casey replied as she ticks off the box on where she and Andrew are listed.

"Thank you very much and good luck to both of you" Mrs Bryan nodded and walks off.

* * *

 **8:56 PM -** **Backstage Of The Auditorium/Gymnasium**

Wayne continues watching the scenario below him as he hears his walkie-talkie being turn on to hear Monica's voice:

"The votes are all in"

"Good...Now make sure the forge ones are in" Wayne growled to Monica.

"Don't worry, I got it all covered" Monica sultry giggled.

* * *

 **8:57 PM - The Prom**

Monica and Fiona were behind the curtains as Fiona asked: "So what's the plan?"

Monica suddenly punches Fiona in the nose as she snapped out: "What the fuck, Monica?"

"There, your nose is bleeding now distract them while I slip the forge ballots in" Monica hissed, shutting Fiona up.

"Seriously?! Fuck you asshole!" Fiona groaned out, holding her bloody nose.

Fiona soon heads out and goes to Mr Wolfe and Mrs Bryan, whimpering: "Can you help me please? I-I-I t-tripped over and hit my face on the ground, I-I think my nose is bleeding"

Mr Wolfe and Mrs Bryan got up to check up on Fiona while Monica quickly and privately swapped the real ballots with the forged ballots before leaving behind the stage. Mrs Bryan gave Fiona a tissue before Mr Wolfe said:

"Take her to the first aid room, I'll stay and count the votes"

"Thank you" Mrs Bryan thanked Mr Wolfe before gently guiding Fiona to the first aid room.

Monica smiles widely while Mr Wolfe counts the votes before whispers to the walkie talkie: "The forged ballots are in"

"Excellent, it's almost time" Wayne deviously chuckled.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

Enya soon lays a small plastic bag containing small flyers inside as the female agent looks at Cerin and asked: "Do you know what these are, Cerin?"

"Is that the prom ballots?" Cerin asked.

"Correct ... The real ballots" Enya nodded.

"T-The real ballots? What are you talking about?" Cerin asked in confusion.

"The ballots you counted were forged, someone made fake ballots to let Andrew Detmer and Casey Letter win prom king and queen" Enya explained.

"T-That can't be! I counted those ballots and Andrew and Casey won fair and square" Cerin incredulously replied.

"No Cerin; Andrew and Casey were not the winners, the real winners were meant to be Steve and Samantha" Enya shook her head.

"Wait! Samantha and I were originally the winners?!" Steve exclaimed in shock.

"Yes but unfortunately somebody managed to switch the real ballots with the forged ones to lure Andrew into Wayne's trap" Enya replied.

"So wait! Who could've done that? I was guarding the ballot box myself before...before Fiona-!" Cerin stopped as he realises that Fiona was a distraction.

"Fiona was a distraction while Monica switched the ballots. It was all part of Wayne's plan, we found this document being on Wayne's laptop describing the plan of the terrible prank. Monica, Fiona, Austin and Sean were involved, Austin and Sean let Wayne in with the cooler filled with pig's blood" Enya revealed the plan.

"Of course they did...I knew they had something to do with this when that pig tape was played" Cerin growled.

"Fiona printed out the forged ballots and Monica had to make the switch, my guess is that Fiona was to distract you and Mrs Bryan while Monica switched them and when that happened, the prank was in motioned and ready to hit" Enya concluded.

"I never thought they could be so fucking cruel; Even kids can be bad seeds" Cerin growled loudly.

"There will always be good and bad people in the world, young or old, rich or poor, it's the way of the world sadly, just like what happened that night for if you hurt someone for far too long...you'll make that person snapped and do something to stop it, no matter how horrible it can be" Enya coldly replied

* * *

 **9 PM - The Prom**

Soon the principal approached the stage, holding an envelope, before going to the microphone and spoke out:

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

The music dies down as everyone gathered near the stage before the principal announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the moment you've all being waiting for. By popular vote, your prom king and prom queen of 2012 of Benjamin Franklin High are ..."

Principal Marshall opens the letter and proudly announced out loud: "Andrew Detmer & Casey Letter!"

At that point, Andrew felt his heart skipped a bit as his mind drown out for a bit before he was hearing thunderous applause and cheers from everyone in the building before Steve pulls Andrew into a hug, cheering:

"Congrats bro! You won! That's my boy!"

Andrew sees Casey cheering with Samantha and her other friends before she hugs Andrew and happily cried out: "We won Andrew! We won!"

"Y-Yeah!" Andrew happily gasped.

"Congratulations you two! Now students of Benjamin Franklin High, let us sing our national anthem as our prom king and queen can kindly make their way to the stage" The Principal announced.

"Come on Andrew" Casey cheered.

Soon the USA national anthem plays on in the gymnasium while Andrew and Casey made their way to the stage together while the school proudly sings out:

 _Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light_  
 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_  
 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_  
 _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_  
 _And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_  
 _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_  
 _Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

* * *

 **9:01 PM -** **The PE Office - Upstairs From The Basketball Court**

Matt watches on as he was very happy and proud to see that Andrew and Casey won, he was video-recording the moment on his iPhone as he yells out happily:

"YES! YES! FUCK YEAH! Woo-hoo! That's my cousin! That's my fucking cousin!"

Matt laughed out happily before ending the recording, he looks back at the couple going on stage when suddenly he noticed something odd, he sees Sean and Austin sneaking behind the stage curtains without anyone seeing them.

"Where the heck are they going?" Matt asked himself.

Soon he caught them going up to the rafters of the auditorium before see Wayne appearing to them with the plastic cooler, setting it up near Andrew above them. From that point, Matt had a dreaded realisation of what was going to happen.

"Oh fuck! Andrew! Shit! Shit!" Matt exclaimed out panicking before he runs out of the office and down the stairs as fast as he can to save Andrew from what Wayne was planning to do.

* * *

 **9:02 PM -** **Backstage Of The Auditorium/Gymnasium**

Austin and Sean set up the cooler to tip it directly on Andrew before Wayne cuts the duct tape off with his pocket knife and took off the lid.

"We're losing track here, how are we going to this?" Austin asked.

"As soon as that little freak steps on the prom king podium, we make it rain blood on him" Wayne instructed.

"Get ready" Sean chuckled as the boys prepared the bloody prank.

* * *

 **9:03 PM - The Prom**

Mr Wolfe puts the prom king crown on Andrew and gives him a prom king specter while Mrs Bryan gives Casey the prom queen crown and a bunch of roses.

"Congratulations Andrew, I'm proud of you" Cerin proudly said.

"Thank you sir" Andrew happily thanked.

Matt barges in the room as he rushes to make his way to the stage as fast as his legs could take him, passing through the crowd, while Steve and the others cheered for Andrew and Casey who each on their podium as the principal announced through the microphone:

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen of Senior Prom 2012"

"Now! Tip the cooler over! Do it!" Wayne growled to Austin and Sean as they begin to lift the cooler filled with pigs blood over the edge...

Matt just about reached the stairs of the stage when security spotted Matt, seeing that he wasn't meant to be here without a date and no ticket, they grabbed him before he could reach to Andrew.

"ANDREW!" Matt bellowed out.

The crowd turns to Matt as Casey incredulously called out: "Matt? What are you-?!"

Suddenly blood begins to spill all over Andrew who gasped in horror and froze at the moment while everyone cried and exclaimed out in terror as Andrew Detmer was getting drenched with pig blood all over him. The last few drops of blood dripped on the ground, Andrew slowly opens his eyes and looks down to see his whole body is covered in foul blood as he was shivering and stuttering out in fear and horror. Matt and Steve approached the stage as Cerin and Casey covered their mouths in horror of this.

The whole school was silence at this shocking spectacle, Wayne above the rafters was grinning madly at the sight of his enemy being drenched in blood before Austin hissed: "Alright you got to get the fuck out of here now"

"Alright, alright" Wayne growled and was about to leave when he knocked into a stage light that was connected to the rafters and hissed in pain: "Stupid piece of shit" and kicks it hard before it starts to become unstable and was dangling by a loose rusted bolt by the kick.

While Sean and Austin carries the cooler away, The people on stage looked up to see nothing before suddenly a few prom-goers begin to laugh at Andrew who shuddered loudly before Steve looks over at the crowd angrily and screamed: "What the fuck?!"

Andrew kneels on the ground, looking around at the laughing and bullying crowd as he was being mocked and bullied once more to the point where he knows that everything that he had worked so hard to get to the point where he wanted respect and be like the other students is all going downhill from here. To Andrew, his world is growing forever darker and they will never accept Andrew but who he is after all in the school, a runt in the litter, a nobody...

"Oh Andrew" Casey sobbed out in shock.

Mr Wolfe furiously glares at the immature crowd of laughter as he screams out to the microphone:

"Stop it! Stop your immaturity right now!"

"Everyone be quiet, Now!" Principal Marshall bellowed

Matt took a step forward to Andrew before Casey and Matt looked at one another, wondering on what to do to help Andrew out with this disaster. Andrew looks around the laughing crowd, mocking and bullying him before he even caught a glimpse of some teachers including Mrs Bryan, holding herself back from laughing but can tell they were also laughing.

"T-This can't be...This can't be! This cannot be happening to me! Please! No! Please! No!" Andrew miserably thought to himself.

Suddenly Monica sneakingly managed to place the video clip of Wayne recording Andrew of the bloody nose prank earlier on the school computer that was showing images of the school year through the screen projector on the school walls before playing the video on the screen projector. This made the bullies and a few more students laughed at the video of Andrew crying helplessly in pain.

"No, no, nonononononononononono!" Andrew whimpered.

As Andrew continues staring onto the crowd who mocks him, belittles him and shoves their cameras and phones to record and take pictures of the poor boy, he feels so alone and so scared, after all he's done, after all he went through to finally have a life of happiness and peace in his life. It's all gone, vanished as he was now back to things the way they were from the start in his life; He hated this, he hated everything that has happened in his life, the abuse, the blame, the loneliness, the hurt and the darkness that has being everything to him since he could even remember.

Andrew felt nothing but darkness and emptiness as he sadly thinks of what his father and the bullies say about him and he sadly admit it was true, no one cared for Andrew...no one. He whimpers out more and puts his hands on his face and sobs loudly as the poor teenager could hear the poison words from his father, Matt and the bullies in his minds

 _"You eat shit, Detmer"_

 _"It's just...Andrew..."_

 _"You better run to your house, bitch or we'll give you something to film"_

 _"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve anything and hell, I should kick you out on the streets for you to suffer and die for all I care but right now since you got me and your mother into this mess years ago, I'm stuck with you"_

 _"Don't touch me, freak! This is all your fault! Why can't you just fuck off and stay out of everyone's life?_

 _"You're an embarrassment..."_

"They never liked me, No...Not one of them; Dad was right...they don't care...I'm an embarrassment... They'll continuing hurting me...they'll alway hurt me...I don't want to feel this pain anymore...Please...No more...No more! **NO MORE!** " Andrew depressingly thought to himself before he suddenly begins to feel a deep surge of boiling anger brewing inside him.

Matt suddenly kneels down at Andrew and cried out: "Andrew, take my hand!"

Andrew directly glared at Matt as his anger made him believe that Matt had something to do with the prank as he angrily yells out and not only shoves Matt away but made him fly to the wall as the school vibrates a bit, making everyone jumped and ceased in silence.

The unstable stage light that Wayne kicked roughly rumbled and the rust screw broke apart before it began to fall down just as Casey approaches Andrew and gasped out:

"Andrew?"

As Andrew looks at Casey, the stage light violently hits Casey on the back of the head with a sickening crunch and slam before she violently tumbles to the floor. Samantha screamed out loudly and the crowd exclaimed in horror. Matt suddenly getting up to notice Casey on the ground, rushes to her and checked to see if she's OK.

"Casey? Casey?!" Matt panicked.

Samantha rushes to Matt's side before checking her purse then screams out: "She's not breathing! I can't find a pulse!"

The whole audience gasped out and were rambling in worry about Casey before Principal Marshall leans to check up on the fallen female and gasped out: "Oh my god...She...She's dead..."

Samantha screams out in horror as Steve holds her close before Matt looks up at Andrew in shock and heartbreak, It was that look that made Andrew realise on what has happened...Casey is dead...and it could be all his fault, even though it was a horrific accident caused by Wayne and his gang. It was enough to see through Matt's face that Andrew knew that he was going to be blamed for her death as Matt begins to cry and shakes his head at Andrew, muttering no multiples times.

"Please tell me you didn't...please..." Matt begged through the tears at Andrew.

"Somebody call 911! Now!" Mr Wolfe shouted out.

"Mr Wolfe, take Matt out" Principal Marshall exclaimed.

Cerin helps Matt up who then violently struggles as he screams out Casey's name while being dragged out by the teacher. Andrew looks at Steve who watches Andrew in shock before taking Samantha away from the crowd.

"No...No!" Andrew wailed before he kneels before Casey's body and whimpers: "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Andrew suddenly notices Wayne and the others over the other side, trying to unlock the other door to get out. Hatred and fury runs within his veins as he knew they were responible for this. Those heartless bastards! Every one of them! They have no remorse on anything but themselves, these people in the building, they care for no one, they only want to watch Andrew squirm and cry to their selfish amusement.

This was the last straw! Fuck what he thinks, fuck what he fears! And fuck everyone he had ever known for all his life in school especially the ones who treated him with nothing but shit all his life! They hurt him for the last time and now they are all going to pay...with their lives!

Andrew's mind rushes out of control as he begins to insanely embraces his new goal and destiny...To punish the wrong by destroying them and becoming...

"Mr Detmer?! Are you alright?!" The Principal cried out, kneeling beside Andrew.

"...Apex Predator..."

"What?" The Principal asked, not making out what Andrew growled out.

* * *

 **9:05 PM - Outside The School**

Cerin drags a screaming Matt outside and shakes him a bit, yelling: "Matt! Look at me!"

Matt looks at Cerin with tears before the teacher sadly said: "I'm so sorry for Casey and for Andrew but I swear we'll get the bastards who did this"

"S-She's dead! She's dead! She's dead!" Samantha wailed out as Steve takes her outside with the others, comforting her.

Steve and Matt looked at one another in fear and disbelief, not exactly sure on what to do anymore with Andrew. Suddenly the front door slams shut and got locked by itself, all was still as Cerin gasped out: "What the hell was that about?"

Steve rushes to the door and tries to open it but it was locked tight. "We're stuck outside!" Steve cried out.

"What?!" Cerin exclaimed.

Soon the quartet runs to the front door and looks through the window inside the prom.

* * *

 **9:07 PM - The Prom**

Just then all the doors in the school building; one by one slammed shut, each one closes with a loud slam like a gunshot, making everyone let out exclaims of fright and panic; Eventually all of the locks on every door in the prom building lock themselves tight so no one and nothing inside the room can escape.

Then the lights in the building goes haywire, dimming and glowing bright whist making eerie noises as it goes on; Andrew's eyes open, revealing black-red eight-ball haemorrhages, he then soon lets out a possessive growl:

"...I'm an Apex Predator..."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	21. May 26th 2012 - 9:08 PM - 9:20 PM

**Chapter 20: May 26th 2012 - 9:08 PM - 9:20 PM**

* * *

 **9:08 PM - The Prom (The Destruction)**

The doors in the prom building slammed shut so suddenly and were locked tight one by one, making the crowd more uneasy as the strange events occured.

Rage and insanity begins to fill Andrew's mind, the power inside Andrew was close to finally exploding as the poor teenager decided to abandoned all mercy and thought to once who he was and chose to be a being of hatred, revenge and destruction. It was time for Andrew to finally show the world what those fuckers in school and home have made him become and in the end, he doesn't give a fuck. He is stronger than all of this, He has become the Apex Predator!

Confusion and fear spreads around the building, Cerin, Matt and Steve tried to get the front doors open to no avail, some of the students reach for the other doors but cannot open them too as they begin to panic more when Principal Marshall goes to the microphone:

"Alright, everyone! Stay calm! Form in a group and stay calm!"

"Someone call 911!" Monica cried out.

"The phones are not working!" A teacher called out.

"The doors are locked! We're trapped!" Fiona shouted.

"What the fuck is going on?!" A boy shouted as the lights continue hauntingly flickers.

"What's happening?!" A girl whimpered out loud while the crowd begins to panic and shuffled through each other in the building.

Just then Andrew made some of the lights exploded to pieces miniature fireworks; the students jumped in fear as some of them gasped or let out screams as they cover their faces and head in hope that the shards don't hit them in the face, eyes or head.

Backstage, Austin, Sean and Wayne tries to get the back door to open before Andrew made the hairpin snapped from Austin's hand.

"Fuck! It's broke!" Austin hissed.

"Now what do we do?!" Wayne growled.

"Well we got to think of something! Otherwise we're fucked!" Sean snapped.

"Guys..."

The boys turn to see Fiona as she whimpered: "Something's strange is going on"

"What the hell do you mean?!" Wayne firmly asked.

Austin turns to Sean and Wayne then said: "You two wait here"

Austin and Fiona heads back to the prom to check out the strange events occurring in the building.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Austin gasped out.

"I don't know" Fiona whimpered, huddling close to her boyfriend.

Sean and Wayne notices the strange chaos going on to which they began to panic and look for another way out.

What do we do?!" Sean panicked.

"Shut up and let me think!" Wayne snapped.

Soon they saw electric static going haywire on the cores as the duo rushed back upstairs to the rafters in panic before Sean snapped:

"Is this part of your plan, Wayne?"

"No! I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Wayne snapped back.

As they look down to the prom, the crowd can hear some weird noises of electricity before Principal Marshall spoke once more on the microphone.

"Everyone please! Don't panic! We'll call 911 and get this mess sorted out! Now for the last time, Everybody get together in the middle of the building and stay-!"

Suddenly the microphone lets out electrical sparks then suddenly exploded in front of the principal sending him down to the ground as he cries out, withering in pain before the entire school building electricity went out abruptly causing the entire building to go dark for a few moments.

Soon the stage lights went on Andrew as all attention went to him. The telekinetic teenager stands like a bloody titan ready to unleash destruction before he begins to levitate in the sky in front of everyone, making them exclaim and gasp in utter bewilderment.

"Holy fuck..." Austin shuddered.

"Are you seeing this?!" Monica exclaimed.

The crowd mutters out loudly in shock of Andrew floating two feet in the air as he stares down at the crowd with vicious eyes, the principal suddenly notices Andrew floating and yells out in alarm. Outside the building, Cerin and Samantha were shock to see what was happening while Matt and Steve looked on in terror and fear on what Andrew was planning to do as Matt yelled out:

"Andrew! No! Don't do this!"

"Andrew..." Steve gasped out.

Andrew soon looks back down on the frightened crowd even those who took out their phones and are recording what was happening before he used his power to make everyone's phones break and made them drop to the ground before he lets out a huge growl:

"Hear me, mortals...You have tricked and hurt me for the last time! You are all selfish, weak and nothing but parasites in this world! I am stronger than all of you and tonight you have sealed your fate!"

"M-Mister Detmer! I know you're angry but this is getting out of hand, OK?! So..S-stop doing...whatever it is you're doing and we'll all leave this building in a fashionable order; We can help you" Principal Marshall stuttered whist trying to calm Andrew down.

Andrew only gave the principal a dark cold glare when suddenly ropes from the rafters below slither down to Principal Marshall like a snake, wrapping around his neck tightly before Andrew lifted him up to the air with him whist the crowd watches in intense horror even Sean and Wayne were back against the wall of the rafters at this.

"What the fuck is he?!" Wayne whimpered.

Andrew hovers to the principal and hissed: "Help me? You did nothing to stop any of the crap that I put up with! You were never there for anyone who cried for help when needed, all you did was sat on your fucking ass and did nothing whist people like me suffered because of fuckwits like you! No...you don't want to help me...No one does...You're full of shit!"

"A-A-Andrew! Please! Let me go!" The Principal begged out loud in total fear.

Andrew gave Principal Marshall a ghoulish grin before he sneered out loud: "...If you insist..."

Andrew drops the principal from the air as the older man's screams were shorten by the disturbing snap and twist of his neck from the tight ropes around his neck. The crowd screams in horror at the view of their principal being hanged to his death at the hands of the Apex Predator.

"Noooo!" Matt screamed.

"What the fuck?!" Samantha screamed out loud, holding Steve tightly.

Andrew evilly glares at the panicking crowd before he growls out: "...I am the Apex Predator ... Tonight, I will kill you all!"

Suddenly he lets out a huge blood-curling scream of anguish and his full powers were unleashed as he telekinetically blew everyone in the building away with a purse wave explosion.

Everything in the room went violently flying, windows were being shattered and doors were blown away as the whole crowd went flying and crashing to the ground while some prom goers went through some of the walls in the building, killing them. The purse wave went straight through the front door of the prom as Cerin, Steve, Matt and Samantha were shove back in the air and landed on the grassy ground; suddenly the doors and glass went reeling back to the building as the quartet can see that it was being put back together like it was being rewind back to normal like nothing was broken.

Cerin and Matt rushes to the door while Steve check up on Samantha, The guys tried to open the door but it was still bolted shut and nothing can be escape.

"Andrew! Andrew, stop!" Matt screamed out desperately, banging his fists on the door.

"Matt, what the fuck is going on here?!" Cerin screamed at the young man.

Matt was too panicking to answer as the gang helplessly watches the destruction inside. Andrew, still afloat in the air like a god of destruction, looks around and sees the carnage that he had began as he was liking it so far; The Apex Predator watches his enemies groaning, screaming and crying in pain as some were struggle to get up due to their injuries from hitting the brick wall, some of the students were dead from violently crashing through the brick wall. Meanwhile most of the students were running to the doors trying to open it but it was useless to get them open now that Andrew made them locked too tight to be opened.

He soon notices Mrs Bryan panicking and trying to find her glasses before she sees them and picks them up; the telekinetic teenager then notices that she spotted him and tries to run but ended up tripping over a chair and drags herself away from Andrew, pointing a chair at the telekinetic teen in fear.

"S-Stay back! Please! Don't hurt me, Andross! I-I mean, Andrew! I'm so sorry, I meant-!" Mrs Bryan cried out, crawling away from Andrew.

The Apex Predator just grinned deviously at Bloated Bryan when suddenly the glass from her glasses gets shattered into her eyes! Mrs Bryan screams out in agony, withering around the ground violently, while Andrew just laughed out loud, enjoying the view of his worse teacher being punished for all the shit she caused on him in English Class.

" _ **FUCK! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! FUCK! I CAN'T SEE!**_ " Mrs Bryan loudly shrieks out from the tormented pain in her eyes before she begins to crawl to the stage.

She was leaning up to touch what was the microphone but the moment she touches the electrical live wires from the broken microphone, it began electrocuting her as Mrs Byran violently shook while screaming out before her body was being set ablaze. Andrew soon sends Mrs Bryan flying to the stage curtain as she landed on the ground and withered around in flames before she succumbs to her gruesome death.

Andrew soon lets the fire roar to the stage curtains and sets half of the auditorium on fire, letting the flames spread to the building slowly as this cause more panic and screaming from the crowd which was sweet music to the Apex Predator's ears.

"Who's laughing now, motherfuckers?! Who's laughing now?!" Andrew deviously growled out.

Soon Andrew notices the jocks were pulling the bleachers up to escape by smashing the windows, Andrew uses his powers to make them fall down and breaks the bleachers before he makes the sharp pieces of the broken bleachers teared apart then telekinetically slices limbs and heads off from the jocks like swords slashing and gutting enemies as splashes of blood and gore filled the area from the gruesome carnage from the dead jocks

The Apex Predator looks over to see some of the students trying to smash the windows of the doors open with chairs when Andrew made them explode to pieces, sending the students down; Soon they got up and looked at Andrew before knowing that they are next to be destroyed by the Apex Predator.

"That freak is going to kill us!" A student cried out, pointing a fork at Andrew, huddling against three other students.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" A girl screamed in terror.

"How?!" Another boy shouted.

"We're doomed!" Another girl whimpered, huddling to the guy next to her.

The telekinetic teenager suddenly took control of the fork that the male student was holding and pointing at him before he made the boy stabbed his girlfriend on the neck with the fork, killing her slowly. He then made the two other students behind the male students twisted and snap their necks gruesomely before Andrew twisted the male student's body, breaking and crushing every bone and organ in his body like twist-able limpness doll.

Andrew lowers to the prom king chair, sits on it while made his crown float to him and placed it back on his head, grinning deviously at the revenge he is creating, it is eerie and frightening that Andrew was grinning like it was a dream come true to actually feel and extract his revenge on the whole school that made him an outcast for far too long. Now it's their turn to suffer and no one will leave the building alive, Andrew thought to himself.

Suddenly he notices Mr Xandos leading a few prom goers to the ground before he reels them back like fishes on hooks then like a whip he flung them down to the ground. The teacher got up, glaring at Andrew as he rushes on stage to attack him with his fist but as useless as that idea was, Andrew stopped Mr Xandos with his power and smirks at him coldly.

"How ironic for a P.E teacher to be physically weaker than an actual student" He mocked the teacher before breaking Mr Xandos's arm with his mind.

"You sadistic bastard!" Mr Xandos bellowed out in pain.

"Weak words for a dead man" Andrew growled back.

Before Mr Xandos could lunge at the boy to stop him from killing anyone else, Andrew soon sends concrete debris from the roof down onto the teacher, trapping & injuring him before the fire from the curtains spreads to the roof and half of the building including Mr Xandos who started screaming in pain while Andrew leaves him to die in a burning rubble.

The Apex Predator then uses his powers to make the sets of the prom fly in the air like vultures waiting for their prey to die for them to eat. He then tears them apart and sends them to impale some of the poem goers as they were stabbed by sharp pieces of the stars like swords into their chests and heads; Andrew watches as those who were impaled by the very sharp pieces of the sets slowly tremble to the ground and die.

Next up on his list were the cheerleaders as they were climbing on the ropes that were dangling from the gymnasium roof. He begins to send flaming boulders of concrete at them, hitting each cheerleader like cannonballs to the ground or to the wall in a bloody gruesome impact.

He then sees one of the surviving cheerleaders whose legs were being smashed apart as she crawls away, screaming out:

"You monster! You fucking monster!"

Andrew just made the crippled cheerleader float in the air before he sends a bigger debris on top of her head, crushing it to pieces. Outside the destruction, Samantha fainted at the sight of her cheer-leading friends being killed before her eyes before Steve caught her as she faints.

"So you're saying Andrew has supernatural powers?! And you knew all this time?!" Cerin screamed at Matt and Steve.

"What would you've done if you were ask to keep this secret?!" Steve screamed back.

"We got to get everyone out of here while we still can!" Matt bellowed.

"How?! We tried every fucking door and they're all locked!" Cerin exclaimed.

Suddenly the school around them starts to crumble and being set ablaze in flames by Andrew's powers before they all run out into the football field while they are out of harm's way.

"What do we do now?!" Matt cried. "We can't let Andrew kill everyone! We got to stop this destruction!"

"Call the police, the fire brigade, the ambulance! Somebody just do something to stop this!" Steve panicked, holding Samantha in his arms.

Cerin tried to call 911 but the connection was going haywire as he knew Andrew was causing the connection to be hazy as he gasped out:

"It's no use, I can't get a signal or anything on this damn phone!"

"I can't get a signal too!" Steve cried out after checking his phone.

"So...there's nothing we can do but stand there?!" Matt panicked.

No one spoke out anything as the group helplessly watches as Andrew destroys the school and everyone inside it. The Apex Predator sends some of the prom goers flying in the air like rag dolls, injuring them in the process for his twisted amusement. He then notices the security guards trying to break the doors down to which the Apex Predator lifted them in the air and with a strong grip of his fist, the guards' bodies were being split apart like gory fire crackers as he drops them in a bloody mess, even getting some gore on the students who screamed and vomited at the gore.

Suddenly Andrew notices Sean and Wayne looking down on the destruction, their faces all pale and white with sheer terror. He glares at his two worst enemies before Sean gulped:

"Oh fuck!"

"Run!" Wayne screamed.

But before they could run, Andrew broke the rafters apart as the boys hold on tight to the poles as they fall down the ground, screaming and getting injured by the crash as stage lights and poles came falling down to the ground. It was at that rate that the entire prom was on fire, the exits were covered with flames and debris.

Austin helped Monica and Fiona out with the boys as Andrew glares at them and aims to kill them all next.

"Hope you're proud of yourselves now because soon you'll all burn in hell!" Andrew bellowed at the bullies.

"I don't wanna die" Fiona cried out.

"Kill that son of a bitch!" Austin screamed out at the boys.

The bullying boys started throwing large rocks and knifes from the ground, straight at Andrew who only stopped them with his mind, laughing out loud:

"You dumb motherfuckers! Haven't you learned anything yet?! I am the Apex Predator! I am stronger than all of you and now you're scared of me, aren't you?!"

"Scared of you?! I'll fucking kill you, freak!" Austin angrily screamed.

"We'll see about that...asshole" Andrew darkly growled.

Soon he made the knifes sharp with his mind and sends them back at the boys, some of them ducked including Austin, Monica and Fiona while four of them weren't so lucky as they were hit on the head or neck directly, killing them instantly. The Apex Predator soon finishes the bullying boys off by making them fly in the air and bash them across the room like sliver balls in a pinball machine.

The bullying trio watches in horror as the rest of the boys were killed and dropped to the ground like rag dolls; Monica soon bolted away and tries to head for the front door when Andrew telekinetically launches another pulse wave attack on the trio and the remaining teachers and students to the ground. As Monica got up from the ground, she notices live electrical wires from the roof, slithering near her like snakes before Andrew made them whip Monica variously like electrical snakes bites on the screaming woman.

"Help me!" Monica bellowed through her stinging torture.

Austin and Fiona watched helplessly as a live wire was shoved in Monica's throat, electrocuting her as she begins to spontaneous combustion in front of them. Her body eerily glows before flames burst out of her eyes, nose, fingertips and mouth before she exploded to the ground and was nothing more but a charcoal deformed corpse.

"Monica!" Fiona screamed out in tears.

"Holy fucking shit! Fiona! We got to get out of here!" Austin exclaimed.

Suddenly in an instant, a few sharp poles were javelin into Fiona's torso, making the short woman look like a voodoo doll being pinned by needles. Austin bellows out in terror as he holds Fiona's deceased face which was slowly dripping out blood from her mouth.

"Fiona, no!" Austin sobbed. "Not you too! Please no!"

Andrew floated down to him, growling: "Wow...I didn't think pieces of shit can actually care about whores...Don't be too sad...you'll be joining her soon anyway"

Austin screams out in rage and attempts to stab Andrew with a knife on the ground in crazy hatred before Andrew sends another pole at Austin sending him flying to the top part of the wall, his stomach being impaled as two other sharp pipes stabbed Austin's arms to the wall like a dissected frogs from one of Andrew's science class years ago. Andrew sends two more poles to stab Austin on the legs, he begin to torture Austin with his powers by crushing Austin's organs inside his body, watching Austin continuing screaming and howling in agony as it thrills Andrew to finally get the revenge he so lingeringly wanted for all those years of abuse and humiliation by his enemies like Austin.

"You still eat shit, Detmer!" Austin screamed out loudly.

Andrew begins crushing Austin's heart, growling out: "And you're dead, just like your ugly whore..."

When Andrew crushed Austin's heart, the bully puked out blood, twitching and gasping violently before slowly and painfully dies within moments as Andrew left him hanging on the wall. While that was going on, Sean and Wayne who survived the fall and crash, managed to got an axe from the storage room and begins to chop down the back door to escape.

He looks down from the air to see the remaining people injured but still alive, trying desperately to escape from their doom but Andrew was not going to show any mercy for the rest of them as he made the sprinklers turn on from the roof then breaks the pipes on the roof apart and made it splash water all over the area.

The Apex Predator soon leans down in the middle of the building before reeling back the remaining victims painfully to him and then with a whip of one of the live cores, one by one, the remaining people who are circled to Andrew begins to violently shook in electrocution.

Andrew glared down with coldness and satisfying vengeance as the remaining students screaming in horrifying and excruciating torture before finally, the Apex Predator used his power to make the electrifying victims exploded in horrific gory pieces in all of Andrew thundering triumph.

Andrew looks around the destruction he had created tonight and it filled his heart with sadistic glee and relief that he has finally taken upon his revenge on everyone he hated when suddenly he noticed one of the doors was hacked open. He floats to the fallen rafters and realises that Wayne and Sean have escaped before he lets out a frustrated scream and used his power to break down the building and have the gymnasium and the auditorium destroyed.

* * *

 **9:17 PM - Outside The Destroyed School**

Matt, Cerin and Steve, still holding an unconscious Samantha, watches in despair as the gymnasium and auditorium building was being destroyed before their eyes; Suddenly they noticed two figures limping and running to the car park.

"Look! There's two survivors!" Matt shouted out.

"Who is it?!" Cerin exclaimed, trying to see through the distance

"Wait, is that-?!" Steve spoke out.

"Wayne and Sean?! What are they doing here?!" Cerin exclaimed in confusion.

"They did this to Andrew! They dumped the blood on him! The whole prom king and queen event was a trap set by Wayne and all that against Andrew! That's why I was trying to get to Andrew! I was trying to save him!" Matt yelled out, glaring at Sean and Wayne escaping.

They soon turn back when they heard more loud noises of the fire whooshing out of the destroyed building that Andrew was in when suddenly they saw Andrew flying high above the building, looking down at Wayne and Sean.

"What's he going to do now?!" Cerin gasped out.

"I don't know but I don't think it's going to end well" Matt shuddered.

"H-He's going to kill them too!" Steve exclaimed as the group watched helplessly on the events unfolding before them.

* * *

 **9:18 PM - Wayne's Car**

Wayne and Sean rushes into their car and attempt to drive away from all of the destruction before Andrew, who saw them escaping, stopped the car with his powers and begins to lift the vehicle up in the air.

"W-What the fuck?!" Wayne gasped out loud.

"It's fucking Detmer! He's got us!" Sean screamed.

Soon the car begins to fly in the air and was heading straight to the top of the destroyed school building. Andrew soon floats down to them, glaring with pure hatred at the panicking and screaming duo.

"You two are not escaping from me! I will finally destroy you both like the fuckwits you are" Andrew ferociously snarled at his worst enemies trapped in his grip.

"We're gonna die!" Sean screamed.

"Shut up!" Wayne screamed back.

Soon the windshield of the car shattered to pieces before Sean was violently tossed off the car by Andrew as the boy struggles and holds onto the front of license plate.

"Help me!" Sean shrieked.

"Hang on man! I'm coming!" Wayne panicked out.

The Apex Predator stopped Wayne by strapping him into his seat-beat and begins to grip it tight on Wayne, slowly chocking him and crushing him in his seat.

"How does it feel, Wayne? Knowing that I've finally taken everything from you as you have from me for so many years and now I'm going to fucking send you and Sean to hell where people like you belong" Andrew spewed his hatred upon his whimpering and tormented enemy.

Sean looks down at the destroyed building below him, it was nothing more but a sea of flames down below with a giant hole in the middle of the ground that reveals the oil tank down below.

"Wayne! Help me! Don't let me die, man!" Sean screamed.

Andrew glares at Sean who was screaming and holding onto dear life before the panicking bully cried out: "Please! Don't kill me! I won't hurt you anymore, I'm so sorry for everything! Please! Don't kill me, Andrew!"

Andrew just evilly smirks at Sean and viciously mocked: "End of the line, Sean; Oh...and you eat shit"

Andrew then made the licences plate come off the car as Sean screams while falling down to his death, landing on the sea of flames inside the destroyed prom.

"SEAN! NOOOO!" Wayne cried out.

Andrew soon landed on the front bumper of the car, glaring deeply into Wayne who angrily roars out: _**"You fucking freak!"**_

 **"Stupid mortal! Good riddance!"**

 _ **"I'll kill you, Detmer! I'll fucking kill you!"** _Wayne angrily bellowed out, trying to escape.

 **"This is your fault! You did this to me! You fucking die!"** Andrew infuriatingly screamed before letting the car go from his powers.

Andrew watches as the car falls down with Wayne inside as he was heard screaming in horror before the car violently crashes into the oil tank and the impact made it exploded, causing the entire school to be blown up into flames. Andrew grins evilly in success, having killed his last two worst enemies.

* * *

 **9:20 PM - Outside The Destroyed School**

Matt, Steve and Cerin watches in horror as the whole school soon explodes and whooshes up in flames and became nothing more but a gigantic burning ruins.

"The school...It's destroyed" Steve gasped out.

"Holy fuck" Matt also gasped out.

Suddenly they saw Andrew flying away before Matt recollected himself and had an gut instant on where Andrew is heading now. He soon rushes to his car before Cerin calls out:

"Matt! Where are you going?!"

"Matt!" Steve exclaimed.

But Matt gave no answer as he hops in his car and drives away before Cerin looks at Steve and said: "You wait here with Samantha for the police to arrive"

"What?! Where are you going?!" Steve exclaimed.

"To go after Matt, I think he knows where Andrew is heading" Cerin replied.

"What do I tell the cops or anyone about this whole shit?!" Steve yelled out.

"I...I...I don't know; but promise you'll stay here with Samantha, I'll be back, I promise" Cerin answered as he rushes to his car and goes after Matt.

Steve just kneels on the ground with Samantha in his arms, watching the whole school burning to the ground as the town hall sirens shriek into the night but even Steve knew that this was only the beginning of Andrew's destruction.

"Andrew...why man? ... Why?" Steve tearfully choked out.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

"I felt so helpless, there was nothing we can do to stop this...The...The car fall into the oil tank under the gymnasium and the entire school caught fire! And a minute after the explosion, the sirens on town hall were shrieking! Rising and falling, rising and falling! And...everyone...They're all dead...Everyone in that building...Only Matt...Steve...Samantha and I survived Andrew's destruction!" Cerin sobbed.

"And even then before the whole thing continued...I knew this wasn't the end" Steve sniffed through the tears. "I didn't know what to do but I just did what Cerin asked me to do...and I waited for help to arrive..."

"You both did very well" Enya spoke out in pity for the two before she turns to Richard and asked:

"I'm assume Andrew went back home some time after all of this?"

"Yes...he did" Richard whimpered.

"What happened next?" Enya demanded. "For your sake, you better not lie to me"

"It was around 9:30 PM when Andrew returned home..." Richard began.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	22. May 26 2012 - 9:31 PM - 11:54 PM

**Chapter 21: May 26 2012 - 9:31 PM - 11:54 PM**

* * *

 **9:31 PM - The Detmer Residence**

Andrew continues flying as a thunderstorm rages on in Seattle, his mind still lost to his power within him and felt nothing more but pure satisfaction on destroying his enemies back at prom but the thought of Casey's death, the look on Matt and Steve's face, the students and teachers bullying him because of a horrible thing happened to him and the toxic truth that his father was right about on Andrew made him sick in the stomach as he lost everything that he worked so hard to gain tonight and ended up destroying everything to make the pain and rage stop.

He felt like a hypocrite that he always promised himself to never want to lose control of his powers and kill anyone but all of the hate, all of the pain and all of the torment finally got to him and somehow his powers made him into an uncontrollable monster.

But it can't be change now...Andrew felt that he has nothing to stand for in his home town anymore as all he ever wanted in his life was to be accepted, loved and happy but no matter where he goes or what he does, it always backfires in a very bad way; Andrew felt he was doomed to have a miserable life from the day he was born.

Right now, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to leave Seattle, go somewhere quiet and alone and never return till the day he dies.

"Why? Why couldn't they just stop before it was too late?! Why must they hurt me all the time?! Why am I always the one they want to abuse so much?!" Andrew raged out in angst.

Andrew soon sees his house below him and remembers his mother, what is he going to do about her? He cannot leave her behind but if he tells her the truth about what he has done, it will traumatised and break her poor heart that her own son is a monster with telekinetic powers. But he cannot leave her alone with that old hick he hated to call a father since he now knows about his power, might as well deal with Richard before he leaves and get his mother somewhere safe and secure...away from Richard...away from himself.

The super human lands on the front porch and opens the door with his powers; he suddenly noticed something was wrong the moment he saw blood on the ground near the stairs, he walks over to the basement door and sees that it was opened. Suddenly he heard wailing upstairs before he slowly walks up the stairs and heads to his mother's room.

* * *

 **9:32 PM - Karen's Bedroom**

As soon as the blood-stained teenager enters his mother's room, he saw Richard kneeling beside his dead mother's body, sobbing while Karen's corpse lies peacefully on the bed.

Richard didn't look up but notice Andrew was near him before he sniffed out, lying through his teeth:

"Your mother's dead. She died tonight while I was out looking for you. I came home and, uh...she was there in her bed. If I just could have been there before. I was always there for her when you were out screwing around, and this one time, this one time that she needed me and you took me away"

Andrew, in horror, goes to the other side of the bed and kneels before Karen's body; tears fall from his face as he touches his mother's pale cold face one last time when he suddenly notices a gruesome stabbed wound on her neck. Horror came to realisation that through his father's insanity, he killed his own wife! Fury and sickness fills Andrew's void of darkness that he was furious at himself as well for leaving his own mother alone with that nut-job after he made him insane with his powers on him.

Richard looked up at Andrew who glared down in rage as the old man growled through the tears:

"I want you to apologise to me. I know you can hear me, so I want you to sit up right now and apologise to me"

Andrew refuses to speak as his rage was growing as he couldn't believe that after all the terrible things that are happening to him, Richard is still blaming him for the things that Richard did himself.

How dare he?! He killed his own wife in cold blood, thinking it was Andrew and yet he blames his own son for her death?! Andrew's mind screams out in thought. His lust for killing Richard has reached its peak as the hostile psychopath dangerously moves in closer to Andrew while angrily bellowed out:

"You selfish, selfish asshole! This is your fault! You did this! You killed her! You monster!"

Andrew soon begins to furiously lash out his powers again; lights begin to flicking as walls begin to crack and items begin shaking like a rapid earthquake but Rwas too angrily deluded and insane to notice as he brings the knife up, he hid under Karen's bed, to Andrew, wanting to end his demonic son to save himself from getting killed and furiously screams:

Do you hear me?! Your mother is dead and it is your fault!"

When Richard brings the knife down, Andrew grabbed Richard's arm in a flash before the whole top of the residence exploded!

* * *

 **9:33 PM - Outside The Detmer Residence**

Matt pulls up at the front porch of Andrew's house before he saw the explosion as his windshield and windows shattered at the impact of the explosion.

"What the fuck?!" Matt exclaimed in fright.

As quick as he goes, Matt got out of the car and rushes into the destroyed building with Cerin pulling into the drive way behind him.

"Matt!" Cerin cried out as he got out of the car and rushes after him.

* * *

 **9:34 PM - The Destroyed Detmer Residence**

Matt rushes up the stairs, avoiding the fire and the rubble as he then sees through the smoke of Andrew lifting his father in agony who was screaming out:

"PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE STOP! HELP ME!"

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DID THIS! YOU MURDERED MOM! YOU DIE!" Andrew bellowed and begins to spread his fingers out, attempting to rip Richard to pieces.

Richard screams out in agony being pulled violently in the air until Matt charges at Andrew and tackles him down, making Richard fall to the ground thus taking his chance to escape.

Cerin attempted to climb the stairs before being shoved by Richard who panicked: "Get the fuck out of my way!"

The crazy old man bolted outside and fled into the night as Cerin got up and screams: "Hey! Get back here!"

Suddenly he heard Andrew screaming in rage then hearing Matt crying out in pain as the teacher bolted up the stairs. Andrew threw Matt to the wall as his cousin limped up from the ground and yells out:

"Andrew! Andrew, look at me! This has to stop right now! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"Why did you save him?!" Andrew angrily bellowed.

"You murdered the entire school!" Matt exclaimed.

"I wanted him to die! Why did you save him?!" Andrew demanded.

"How could you do this, Andrew?! They didn't do anything to deserve this!" Matt screamed.

"Wrong! They hurt me! They've all hurt me just like you have, Matt! You're weak! You're all weak! I am stronger than all of this!" Andrew growled who pins Matt to the wall with his powers.

"Andrew, listen to me, okay? Just... Please stop this! Just focus for a second!" Matt grunted.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Andrew roared, violently shoving Matt back at the wall again.

Cerin slowly walks on and watches the scene unfolds before noticing Karen's body on the ground then lets out a sharp gasp, knowing what happened to her. Matt looked at Andrew again and gasped out:

"Andrew...Please...Listen to me! I know what Wayne and the others did was unforgivable but those people, the innocent ones, they didn't deserved to die, Andrew! What have they ever done to you?!"

"You tricked me Matt! You all fucking tricked me with your fucking shit! For too long you tricked and abused me! Well no more, they had it coming! I've shown them who's stronger than who" Andrew viciously growled before looking down and angrily sobbed out:

"My mother is dead because of Richard and because of you, you let him escaped!"

"Andrew..." Matt shuddered.

"Just shut up Matt! It's too late to stop me now! I'm done! It's over... God, you treated me like shit! You left me alone!" Andrew vented out.

Matt looked down, knowing that Andrew was right about that. If he hadn't abandoned Andrew for the bullies or anything, none of this would be happening. It wasn't long before Matt could hear Andrew crying silently as he cried out:

"Andrew, you're not alone up here! I'm here with you! You were right! I should've been with you all along, but I'm here now and we can stop this right now, you and me! Andrew, we can get it right somehow"

"Bullshit!" Andrew hissed.

"I mean it, Andrew! I want to help you! Just face up to what you have done, I can help you! I swear I will! We can get out of here! We can be family! Andrew. Andrew, look at yourself! This isn't who you are!" Matt pleaded.

"You don't know me, Matt; You haven't got the slightest idea on who I am! You never did! All you and your fucking family have done since my mother suffered cancer and when Aunt Kayla disowned my father was avoid us like the plague! I was dead to you the moment we started high school! You just watch me suffer and bled out by your perfect friends and did nothing but judge and put me down every chance you had!" Andrew raged out to Matt.

Each word made Matt's heart and mind sank for all the things he's done against his own cousin, the one who looked up to Matt once as a big brother and hero, for popularity, girls, drugs and alcohol even to please his family with their selfish wishes. He soon flinched when Andrew continues raging on:

"And you knew...You knew how I lived with my father and mother! Aunt Kayla and Uncle Ian knew all this time, didn't they?! I've wrote letters to them for help but they did nothing, I heard nothing from them and I tried to tell you but you never listen, you just kept avoiding and gave me shit all those years because you hated me for embarrassing you and making you look like an idiot in front of your perfect friends"

Matt had suspicious that Andrew was having family problems at home especially with his abusive father but due to his parents telling him not to go anywhere near his uncle and aunt since Kayla disowned her brother, thus moving away to LA was perfect for them to continue their lives without the Detmers. But even Matt knew what he and his family did was wrong. He should've said something to anyone about Andrew and his family because Andrew was scared to do so less he suffers more abuse from his father who would try to get away from his troubles.

Matt felt sick in the stomach now that he knew that the rumours were true and felt deeply ashamed on how he acted upon his cousin all these years that he felt the urge to partly blame himself for this disastrous night that could've be avoided.

"You're right...This was my fault too, I should've said something sooner and being there for you...but I wasn't...I'm so sorry Andrew, for everything I've done to hurt you...I'm so sorry" Matt choked as he was almost breaking down to tears in shame.

Andrew looked at his cousin, still pinned to the wall, as Matt had a glimpse of hope that maybe Andrew has finally calm down and maybe somehow they can try to make things right and end this dreadful night. All hope was dashed when Andrew's eyes glare in fury again at Matt before scoffing:

"I don't fucking care about your stupid apologises, I want to destroy all those weak assholes who hurt me all my life and tonight, I'm going to end their worthless lives and leave this place forever"

"Andrew!" Matt gasped out.

"And I promise you this, Matt; If you get in my way again...I'll kill you" Andrew threatened before tears fell from his eyes then adds: "...Just like I did with Casey..."

Suddenly he sees police cars pulling up to the residence while a crowd gathers around in concern and curiosity before Andrew dropped Matt then unleashes a pulse wave attack at the crowd and the police, sending them flying and screaming the air before half of them were killed by the fall and some of them died by the explosions of the police cars from being flung to the trees on impact.

"Andrew!" Matt screamed out before Andrew launches himself into the air and flies away into the stormy night.

* * *

 _ **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**_

After Richard shamefully explained the truth to everyone, Cerin screams out in rage, tackles Richard down, grabbing his throat tightly and begins hitting his face on the concrete floor, roaring out at the agonising screaming man in tearful rage:

 ** _"You bastard! You heartless selfish bastard! I'm going to kill you for all you did to Andrew and your wife! Blaming your own son for Karen's death?! How fucking dare you! I'll kill you for this, you hear me?! Kill you!"_**

Suddenly Steve grabs Cerin and pulls him off from Richard who ended up chocking violently. Kayla and Ian watches Cerin in fear as she cried out: "You're crazy!"

"Shut up!" Cerin screamed at the Garettys' "This is much of both of your faults than Richard's! You abandoned your own nephew and sister-in-law when you should've being there for them no matter how bad this fucker here is! You all disgust me that I can't even look at you without being infuriated at the sight of all of you!"

Enya suddenly grabbed Cerin by the throat and just then, Cerin felt a strange feeling in his body before he kneels down to Enya who firmly yet softly spoke out:

"Mr Wolfe; I understand your anger and your rage against Mr Detmer and the Garettys. However, I want you to stop this, you are not going anywhere with violence and screaming accusations. There are better ways to handle this and believe me when I said this, Cerin; That man, that sleazy horrific rat will pay for what he has done. I promise you and so will the Garretys at this point...But for now, I must ask you, Cerin Wolfe, to calm down and shut the fuck up! Otherwise I'm going to do something that we will both regret...Are we clear?"

Cerin's rage and anger vanished in a trace at Enya's speech before he slowly nodded and was then let go by the FBI agent. As he soon sits back down, Enya summoned her men and said to them whist glaring down at the whimpering man below her.

"Gentlemen, help Mr Detmer back up on his seat and if he speaks again, hit him as hard as you can until he learns to obey" Enya coldly instructed.

As the two men roughly puts Richard back on his chair, The female agent stares at Cerin and adds: "So tell me Cerin, after Andrew escaped, what happened next?"

"I...I confronted Matt what he knew about Andrew with his family...He lied to me about everything in Andrew's family" Cerin started.

"How so?" Kayla demanded.

"I had suspicion about Richard with Andrew given how Andrew acts around him and how he doesn't like talking about his family, I tried asking Matt about it and he said he had no idea and he doubted it" Cerin sternly explained.

* * *

 **9:39 PM - Outside The Detmer Residence**

Matt slowly got up from the ground and examines the carnage outside the house and around the building when suddenly Cerin grabbed and pins Matt hard to the wall and screamed at his face: "YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING WITH ANDREW AND HIS FAMILY!"

"R-Rumours! That was all!" Matt gasped out.

Cerin roughly took Matt to his deceased aunt on the ground, shoves his face near Karen's body and bellowed: "LOOK HERE! THIS IS WHAT HOW YOUR COUSIN AND AUNT LIVED WITH THAT MONSTER ALL THOSE YEARS SINCE YOUR FAMILY ABANDONED THEM! THEY WERE SUFFERING! THEY WERE ABUSED! FOR YEARS! BY YOUR FUCKING UNCLE! AND YOU AND YOUR FAMILY KNEW IT ALL ALONG AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP THIS?!"

"I HAD NO IDEA! NO IDEA!" Matt screamed back, shoving Cerin away.

Matt soon bolts down the stairs and out of the house with Cerin chasing after him until the teenager got in his car that was still standing and drives away. Cerin yells out at Matt a couple of times before heading to his car and tries to follow him, hoping they might find Andrew and do something to stop the continuing destruction.

* * *

 **10 PM - Outside The Destroyed School**

Steve was outside watching the ambulance took his unconscious girlfriend to the hospital, wiping away the tears that he let out through the sheer horror of what he and the others witnessed tonight.

Suddenly Cerin's car pulls over to which Steve rushes to Cerin who called out: "Steve, get in!"

"But the police want us around to answer questions" Steve protested.

"We'll do that later, right now we need to find Andrew and stop him from causing more destruction" Cerin exclaimed.

"I...I don't know how!" Steve cried out.

"Steve, you're his best friend, aren't you?! We may be the last people that Andrew can trust, if we work together than we can stop all this madness" Cerin replied.

Steve looked around the destruction around the school, his mind was a mess now as he was in debate on whenever Andrew was truly lost and gone or if there is a way to save him from everything that has happened tonight. Would it be the right thing to do or would it be the wrong thing to save Andrew?

"Why do you want to save him? After what he has done?" Steve questioned Cerin.

Cerin thought long and hard as he remember the times he tried so hard to help out the boy in need but felt it was never enough to save him but through bad to worse, Cerin promised himself to help certain people in need, Andrew was hurt more than ever tonight and you could only hurt someone for so long until they violently snapped and everything becomes royally fucked up.

"Because I promised I would be there for him, for better or worse! And I think you'd agree with me too" Cerin answered the question.

Eventually Steve came to agreement to help Cerin save Andrew and end the destruction before he quickly hops in the car before they drive away into the town, hoping that they'll find Andrew soon and fast.

* * *

 **10:01 PM - The Streets**

Andrew floating above the sky as the storm rages on, watching the streets and the chaos at the school below him before he notices a familiar house below him in a street nearby his neighbourhood.

The junkie thugs.

He remembered to destroy the moronic gang that harassed and abused Andrew for three years since they moved to the neighbourhood and cause nothing but disturbance to everyone who lived near them. It was time for justice to send these thugs to hell where they belong, Andrew thought to himself before floating down near the house.

As the blood-stained teenager saw the four thugs smoking and chatting away at their front porch, Howard suddenly notices Andrew at the road and laughed out:

"Hey boys, Look who's here"

"Is that Andrew Detmer?" Costly scoffed.

"What the fuck is he covered with? Is that blood?" The first thug laughed out.

"He looks like he just had his period" A second thug mocked Andrew.

"Hey Detner, Is your mom on the rags again and used you for a tampon?" Howard bullied Andrew.

As the thugs laughed at Andrew, He reaches down, and picks up a rock, then hurls it at the house. It flies up and breaks a front window.

Costly, Howard and the thugs immediately mobilise, swearing and posturing as they rapidly surround Andrew who was still as a wired explosive.

"You throwing shit at our house, you little fuck?!" Costly raged at Andrew.

"You are about to get fucking stomped, you know that right? You hear me son? Come to my house, it's late, I don't see any fucking police officers or some shit, I don't know what you think you're doing throwing shit at my house!" Howard bellowed at Andrew.

"You wanna fucking fight us, bitch?! Hmm?! Think you're so tough, kid?!" Costly threatened.

"I'ma give your ass a wake up call" Howard growled

Howard starts towards Andrew, who raises a hand out in front of the them and makes the "gun sign." This made the gang laughed at Andrew as Howard sneered:

"Ya got a gat? I got a gat too bitch and I'm about to fucking cap your fucking ass with it"

Howard starts to pull a gun from the back of his pants when Andrew growled out:

"...Bang!"

As Andrew pulls his finger back, Howard's body abruptly exploded with a sickly loud chorus of cracks as his torso has a giant hole where his organs are filled on the road. The gang watches in horror as Howard tilts backwards to the ground and dies

"Holy fuck!' Costly screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" The 2nd thug screamed as well.

The three boys started running away from Andrew as fast as they can before they were each flung to the ground by telekinetic force until Andrew, with his powers, reels the first thug violently on the gravel. Costly and the second thug watches in horror while Andrew uses his powers to kill the first thug by tossing him into one of their car and crushes into a ball, killing the first thug inside it as blood gusts out of the car like a wet cloth.

"What the fuck is going on?!" The 2nd thug shrieked in sheer terror.

"Let's go! Run!" Costly screamed out.

The two boys continued running away but soon Andrew made them flung back in the air and landed again near the telekinetic boy, Costly watches helplessly at the second thug begging for mercy before Andrew coldly kills him by smashing the thug multiple time on the concrete ground like wreaking ball with his powers, making blood and teeth shattered and smeared everywhere on the concrete until he was no more but a bloody mangled corpse.

"You fucking bitch!" Costly angrily screamed.

The thug soon grabs Howard's gun and fires at Andrew who stopped the bullets with his powers then lifted Costly in the air before the older man screamed out:

"No! Please!"

Andrew just grinned evilly at how pathetic Costly and his gang was before finishing Costly off by flinging him high in the air as Costly begins falling from the sky and smacked to the ground in a bloody mess. Andrew looked at the mangled bloody corpse of Costly before taking off in the air again, much to the neighbours horror of what they just witnessed.

* * *

 **10:34 PM - Cerin's Car**

Meanwhile Cerin drove all over the town and so far, nothing was destroyed as Steve said:

"M-Maybe Andrew's gone"

"Maybe but we cannot take that chance if he is here then we need to find him before things get worse" Cerin pointed out.

"So far nothing else has being blown up or destroyed" Steve replied.

"At least that's kind of good thing that things didn't get worse" Cerin nodded.

Steve looks out at the quiet town that seems to be undisturbed like any other night when he looks at the teacher and said:

"So...Andrew was...being abused at home?"

Cerin sadly sighs out: "Like I said before, yes...He was...And the worst part about it was that Matt and his parents knew"

"They...They knew?! How come they never said or did anything about it?" Steve exclaimed in shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Cerin unfortunately responded.

"This is so fucked up! This is fucked up!" Steve cried out.

Cerin just couldn't find the right words to comfort Steve or even comfort himself. Andrew has gotten off the deep end and there is no going back on what happened and even if they do calm Andrew down and stop the destruction. How are they going to cope or live with through all the terror that has affected everyone including Andrew himself?

* * *

 **10:40 PM - Matt's Car**

Matt spends most of the night, searching for Andrew, determined not to give up on his cousin but it was hard for him to look for Andrew since he, himself, has no powers like Andrew does.

Matt drives by and notices a pile of bodies being carried away by ambulances and the police were questioning frightened neighbours on what they saw. Matt knew this was Andrew's doing, he felt scared and more sadden by what his cousin is doing for revenge but he knew why! And he didn't stop the ones who fucked up his cousin big time as he tried to.

"I should've stopped them! I've should've never being friends with Wayne and all that! I should've being there for him! I should've being-!" Matt began to vent and rage out.

Suddenly Matt jumped up from his seat when he saw a police officer tapping on his car window, The driver rolls down the window before the cop said:

"Sorry buddy but you need to clear off from here; We're closing this part of the neighbourhood for investigation"

"Sorry officer, I-I'll be off" Matt nodded.

"Drive safe now" The officer replied and walks off.

As Matt rolls up the window, he begins to drive away and continues his search for Andrew.

* * *

 **10:56 PM - The Gas Station and Town Hall**

Matt eventually pulls into a stop near the town hall as he puts his hands on his face, sighing out loudly, looks out the window and said to himself:

"Andrew, where are you, man?"

Just then the whole area around the town hall and the gas station across the road begins to sway slowly back and forth, the streets lights flicker like how it does in a horror movie, the gravel and the footpath around Matt cracks as it begins to rumble like an earthquake. Matt watches as dozens of people fled in panic as he starts the car again but before he could drive away, the roof of his car was blow apart like a lid on a tin can being opened.

Matt looked up in horror to see Andrew hovering above his cousin but before Matt could cry out, Andrew flings him out of the car violently, making Matt hit and roll on the ground. The telekinetic teen watches Matt groaning in pain, attempting to get up again as Andrew hissed:

"I warned you, Matt; Stay out of my way but you refuse to listen...And now you will die like the rest of the scum in this town"

"Andrew, no! Please! You don't have to do continue doing this! Just put an end to this and we can deal with everything together! You and me! I can help you, Andrew, I want to help you!" Matt pleaded.

Suddenly the duo was surrounded by a herd of police cars as many cops got out and seeing Andrew floating in the air, they saw this as a threat, they each yelled out to Andrew and Matt to get on the ground with their hands on their hands. The hostile being of Andrew's powers seeing the cops as a threat to him despite the fact they are entirely innocent and frightened of all this chaos.

Matt notices Andrew glaring at the screaming officers to which he soon got the idea on what his cousin plans to do to them before Matt yelled:

"Andrew! Don't hurt them! Those are innocent people there, please don't harm them!"

The moment one of the cops soon Andrew lifting rocks in the air, he frighteningly fires his gun at Andrew but the telekinetic teenager flung the bullet away and unfortunately hits Matt's leg instead as the poor man screams in agony from the bullet wound.

The cops continues screaming at everyone to get on the ground, moving in closer to them when suddenly Andrew uses his powers to snatch all of the weapons and flung them in the air before he telekinetically unscrews two fire hydrants nearby as gusts of water shoots out of the hydrants until Andrew uses his power to hose the cops down to the road where their cars are. Suddenly the telekinetic teenager then uses his telekinesis to cut out a few live electric wires from street poles before Matt sees this, limps and climbs on the front rear of his car.

"ANDREW, NOOO!" Matt desperately screamed.

But to no avail, Andrew sends the wires on the ground where the water was already soaked on the ground as the unfortunate officers who were on the wet ground and saturated by the hydrants were violently electrocuted to death and some of the cars exploded; Matt watches in horror as Andrew kills off the cops with electrocution before half of the street poles containing the wires exploded and half of the town abruptly blackout by the destruction.

Fires from the explosions lights up the area before Andrew lets a blood curling scream as he begins to bring the town hall and the buildings near it down to the ground as Matt watches in horror, desperately screaming out: "ANDREW! ANDREW, STOP! PLEASE!"

But Andrew continues screaming out in fury as he kills more people running away by ripping their bodies apart and all the buildings around them came crumbing down to the ground, igniting in flames. Matt tearfully knew that Andrew was completely lost and there was nothing he could do to stop him unless...

The moment he sees a gun on the ground, Matt knew that this was the only way to stop Andrew from destroying the town, horrible and wrong to kill his own cousin, he has no choice as he depressingly points the gun at Andrew, crying:

"Don't make me do this, Andrew! Please don't make me!"

Andrew couldn't hear Matt as he continues his rampage before Matt sobbed: "I'm so sorry Andrew...I'm so sorry!"

Matt fires the gun as the bullet hits Andrew's back and through his stomach as the telekinetic teen gasps out sharply, looks at Matt for a moment then collapses on the ground. Matt cries out loudly and crawls to Andrew, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew, I...I had to do it...You were out of control and...d-don't worry Andrew, we'll get you help and we'll fix everything, I promise" Matt sobbed, clinging onto his cousin.

Andrew looked at his cousin and begins to lift up his hand up to Matt. Matt sees this and attempted to comfort his cousin whist holding onto the wound to stop the bleeding when Andrew pulls his hand back down and Matt suddenly got violently flung off from Andrew and landed on one of the petrol tanks.

Matt's eyes widen when he looks down and sees that Andrew has send a sharp pole from the statue near the town hall at Matt, impaling him to the petrol tank through his torso. As the injured telekinetic teenager float in the air, Matt screams out in pain and misery as he looks at his cousin with tears.

"ANDREW! ANDREW!" Matt bellowed out in pain.

Andrew just turns away, looking down from floating in the air before an electrical pole came falling down on the gas station before the live wires made the flammable liquids in the gas station exploded, killing Matt in the process.

It was unknown to anyone that when Andrew begins flying away, a single tear or maybe it was a streak of blood from the top of the head to his left eye fell down to the ground while the injured teenager took off again to the sky.

* * *

 **11:52 PM - Cerin's Car**

Nearly an hour has passed and Cerin searched all over the town and city for Andrew. The city was untouched but some parts of the town were destroyed whist the car passed by. Steve was often getting tired and worn out especially with tonight before sighing out:

"Mr Wolfe, let's just call it a night, Andrew's already gone"

Cerin stops the car and just sighs out: "At this rate...you might be right, Steve"

"Maybe Andrew doesn't want us to find him, maybe we should just give it up and head to the hospital" Steve suggested.

Cerin sadly looks at the young man before admitting defeat and replies with: "Alright, let's go then"

Suddenly they saw something fall from the sky near them as it was a destroyed helicopter. The duo then looks up to see Andrew unstable and limping in the air before he falls past them and into the park.

"Andrew!" Cerin and Steve cried out before the teachers drives into the park where Andrew crashed.

* * *

 **11:54 PM - The Park**

When they found Andrew lying on the ground while he crashed down, Cerin and Steve got out of the car and runs by his injured side.

"Andrew! Are you OK?!" Steve cried out.

"Holy shit! Steve, he's being shot!" Cerin exclaimed when he saw the bullet wound.

"Call 911!" Steve panicked.

As Cerin tries to contact help, Andrew begins to whimper and sobbed out: "You tricked me! You all tricked me! You used me!"

"Andrew, it's OK! Y-You're going to be fine" Steve stuttered, looking down on his best friend.

"...No one cares...No one cares about me...I'm so alone...All alone..." Andrew sobbed.

"You're not alone, Andrew! I'm here! I won't leave your side, man!" Steve shuddered, trying to cheer Andrew up.

Andrew weakly looks up at Steve and gasped out: "S-Steve..."

"I'm so sorry, Andrew, For everything! You're my best friend through better or worse and I'm going to help you through this, buddy, I swear I will" Steve vowed.

Even thought Andrew caused so much destruction, it wasn't mostly his fault, Steve eventually came to conclusion that the power got so strong to control and the damages that Andrew suffered all those years finally exploded and it made Andrew lashed out violently. Steve knew this could've being avoided, this could've being stopped but it was too late to save Andrew now.

"I...I'm so sorry" Andrew whimpered.

"I know...I know" Steve choked a bit of his tears.

Andrew suddenly grabs Steve's head with his blood stained hands before Steve felt something strange inside him, his heart was beating fasten, his mind was racing and his body was frozen as ice as Andrew was telekinetically performing something within Steve before letting him go and slumps back on the ground.

Steve's body begins moving again as he shook with confusion and strangeness in his body before vomiting on the ground a few times. Cerin notices this and rushes to Steve before noticing Andrew gasping rapidly.

"Andrew! What did you do?! What did you do?!" Cerin cried out.

"Mother...I want my mother..." Andrew weakly sobbed.

"I-I know buddy, B-But everything's going to be OK! I'll get the son of a bitch who hurt you, we're going to save you, Andrew, j-just hang on" Cerin shuddered out.

Andrew felt so cold as he was pulled into an embrace by Cerin who attempted to comfort the poor boy until he felt the body going still and cold as ice. The older man looks at Andrew's face before realising that Andrew Detmer has passed on.

"No...No! Please! Andrew, please no!" Cerin screamed out in tears.

Steve looks on mortified, realising that his best friend is dead; Steve just stood there, sobbing silently as Cerin cries out vigorously in angst and woe, cradling the one person he looked up upon like a son to him.

Suddenly mutiple cars pull up in the park, surrounding the guys, as FBI agents approaches the group with guns pointing at them with caution.

"FBI! Don't move!" An agent yelled out.

"Stand down gentlemen...I'll take it from here"

The guys soon saw a woman approaching Cerin and Steve before she looks down at the body of Andrew Detmer then said:

"So...he's dead then"

"W-Who are you?" Steve shuddered.

"FBI Agent, Enya Ambrosine...And by orders from headquarters, you two are to be escorted with us to base" Enya answered.

The FBI soon escorts Cerin and Steve to their van as they sadly watched two agent covering Andrew's body with a white blanket, putting the body on a stretcher and carry him away to another van.

As they drove away from Seattle, Cerin and Steve knew that the destruction was all over but the aftermath has only began...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	23. June 10th 2012

**Chapter 22: June 10th 2012**

* * *

 **June 10th 2012 - The Interrogation**

Enya shows the photo of the Garetty's deceased son that was recently being photographed from the morgue then sadly sighed:

"Your son is dead, he was killed by an explosion from what appeared to be from a gas tank near the gas station across the town hall...I'm so sorry"

Ian felt nothing but coldness as he whimpers out and touches the photo in distraught; Kayla suddenly and tearfully tries to attack her brother as she screams:

"This is all your fault! You raised a monster! Your son killed my son!"

Enya and Ian holds Kayla back as Richard looks down, shuddering on everything that has happened to this point even Steve and Cerin were intense of the past few weeks after the destruction.

Enya managed to kept Steve and Cerin in headquarters for the time being to ensure their safety while examining Andrew's body before being pronounced dead by the female agent herself, much to Steve and Cerin's dismay.

Eventually Enya and the FBI along with the government held the press conference and convinced to the world that they sees this as a freak fire accident inside the school of Benjamin Franklin High that went horribly out on control and burned down the entire school down, killing everyone except Steve, Samantha and Cerin whom the world were convinced that they were already outside when the fire erupted in the prom.

Enya even silence the neighbours of the carnage of the thug gang that were slaughtered by Andrew and even twisting the news that the thug gang were in a hostile gun-shooting at the gas station to which the end results was one of the gang member shot the gas tank and the entire place exploded, killing all survivors.

No one apart from the people in the interrogation room knows about Andrew's power except for Samantha but Enya will deal with her later after Steve made her swear to not say a word of this to anyone.

"Why did it had to be Matt?! Why couldn't he be alive instead of that monster?!" Kayla wailed.

"Mrs Garetty; I am so sorry for your loss but do not forget, other people in Seattle have lost their children too and for your information, your cousin...is also dead too" Enya calmly pointed out.

"Oh my goodness..." Ian shuddered.

"I can't believe how crazy the world goes on after all of this" Steve spoke out.

"Sad as it is...the world must go on like we must go on with our lives and everything...we cannot tell others about this; there are some things that the world cannot understand, we have another trouble understanding the natural and I want to respect Andrew the way he was before all of this happened; just a boy who only wanted to be happy, loved and accepted as most people around the world do" Enya continued.

"That boy is nothing but a monster! He deserved what he got in the end!" Richard objected.

"It's all his fault everyone we know was dead, including my son!" Kayla snapped.

"Yes but why did he do it? Not because he wanted to but because of people like you; while I realise now that Wayne was the one who pulled the trigger on Andrew's power, you three are mostly guilty too for your part of this disaster" Enya firmly explained.

"We didn't spill blood on him and made him go psycho!" Richard shouted

"Yes but each of you have done things as bad as what Andrew did" Enya started before he hissed at Richard: "For most of his life, you treated Andrew like shit and you neglected him when he needed someone to be there for him like a proper father should"

She then turns to the Garettys and spat out: "And you two are as bad as he is, You neglected Karen and Andrew Detmer when they needed you the most and you knew about the criminal acts Richard has done to his family and did nothing about it all because your feelings were hurt over Richard's drunken words. Yes they were hurtful but you, Kayla, did more harm than he did to you"

"But we didn't murder the whole town so why are we getting shit?!" Richard screamed.

"Because you created Andrew to be the monster that he was that night, you all made him lose control of his powers and made him raged back violently, Andrew did something worse than you guys did, yes but what you guys and the others have done to him through his life till that night was the reason he snapped; so like the others, you are guilty as hell" Enya strictly explained.

"What are you going to do?! Arrest us?!" Richard snapped to which Enya soon glares deeply at him.

"Not your sister or your brother-in-law but they will be punished however; You, on the other hand, will be charged with your crimes and spend the rest of your life in jail or if the justice system is lucky, executed you for the murder of Karen Detmer and attempted murder on Andrew Detmer" Enya vowed then looks at her men and motions them to take Richard away,

Just as they untied the criminal, Richard quickly snatches the gun from one of the men to which Enya halted them from approaching them as she firmly said:

"Don't do this, Mr Detmer, you're going to only make things worse than you already had"

"I-I'm not going to jail! I am a victim! I suffered too, you know!" Richard cried out.

"Spare me the pity, Richard, No one is falling for that! You want to know why people don't feel sorry for you because you hurt your son by hitting and accusing him of things to make you feel better and less shitty about yourself; you let your wife suffered from her cancer, never getting her medication and waste it all on your selfish crap. You even killed your wife when you wanted to kill your son in cold blood because he stood up to you with his powers...You are the most selfish cowardly vile human beings I've ever had the misfortune of dealing with; The world will know everything about what you've done and you will be sentenced to death or if god shows you anymore mercy, you'll be condemned to a prison cell for the rest of your worthless life" Enya viciously spoke down on the deluded man.

Richard knew that he was fucked; there was no escaping anymore, he has ruined his own life, he is ether going to die or be stuck in jail forever and there will be no one to blame for his condition, no one but himself. Richard just lets out shouts and grunts of anger and despair while pacing back and forth rapidly in sheer panic, the guards, Steve and Cerin kept their guard.

"Give it up Richard...it's over" Karen angrily sobbed.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, Mrs Garetty...As much as I'm sorry for your loss, you and your husband still need to answer for your involvement of the child abuse and domestic abuse of Andrew and Karen Detmer" Enya coldly spoke out.

"W-What's going to happen to us?" Ian asked in fear.

"While you have committed no actual crime that I know of, Your actions however will be mostly frown upon on the world and if I know the results, I say by the time the news goes out on your lack of care and action for your family, you will lose your positions as lawyers for good" Enya replied.

"You can't do this to us, we are innocent and have committed no crime and if you do cut our jobs off, I'll have your ass sue for this" Kayla warned.

"Was that a threat?" Enya asked.

"Kayla, please stop" Ian begged.

Ignoring her husband's pleads, Kayla coldly hissed: "Yes, I am; You have no right to take us into this place with brutal force and torment us with your accusations especially when my son is killed because of that freak; If you threaten to keep us silence then your entire operation including this whole disaster thing will be exposed and you will be finished! You hear me?! You'll be homeless or worse when I'm through with you"

Enya stood there with a cold glare as the light bulb flickered for a moment when the guards attempt to get the gun off Richard who struggled with the guards.

"Get-your-fucking-hands-off-me!" Richard yelled.

Suddenly the deluded man opened fire of the gun as the whole crowd jumped; all except Enya who had the bullet floating near her face.

"Is that...?" Steve stuttered in shock.

"The bullet...How is that possible?" Cerin exclaimed.

Enya continues glaring at the Garettys' before growling:

"I've tried my best to be civil and patience with you three but right just now, you've really gotten on my nerves and now we're going to do things my way..."

As soon as Enya glares at Richard, she adds: "Starting with you"

The gun from which Richard was holding, flung off from his hand before being dragged on his feet to face Enya while being unable to move at all.

"You have powers too?!" Steve cried out.

Enya ignored Steve and kept her focus on Richard who whimpered out in fear:

"Please...Please"

Enya didn't want to let Richard to go as from this moment, she has finally had enough and no longer playing the civil way that she hopefully intended to end peacefully with the others, The FBI agent felt no remorse or regret of doing what she plans to do to Richard, the moment he shot at her; Enya grips her hand shut and with her supernatural powers, Richard gets telekinetically lifted into the air and for the final strike, Enya telekinetic starts spreading the old man's body wide open as in to rip to pieces like a doll and then Richard screamed

 _"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! KAYLA! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE-_ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!_** _"_

Enya spreads her fingers and with her powers, Richard abruptly separates into all of his component parts. Blood sprayed everywhere as Kayla screams in horror, watching as her brother was killed before her eyes whist blood spits on her and Ian who wails out loudly. The body parts stop moving, hanging lifeless and then drop to the ground in a bloody mess.

Cerin and Steve look on in terror before Steve threw up from the gruesome sight of Richard's messy corpse; Kayla still screaming out before Enya gave one cold glare at her that abruptly hushed her in an instant.

"Now you know how serious I am, I am going to do my very best to explain the next part to you both, calmly" Enya spoke out in a tone that pierced like frozen ice to the crowd.

She fixed up her hair, drenched a bit in Richard's blood before she turns to the Garettys, took a deep inhale and said:

"Without giving too much away, let me tell you how this business that I'm employed with works around here ... I am the director of a very private origination that protects certain amount of victims like Andrew himself. My job is to make sure none of the supernatural elements are an immediate threat to society and making sure no one gets the wrong hands on us to use my subjects as weapons of destruction less our world gets destroyed by those who possessed such powers beyond the earth's wonders"

"Now pay attention because this part will be very important to not only you two but to the others in the room as well ... Now this is tricky for me because normally if anyone finds out and threatens to expose the organisation like you just did, Kayla, I'd had to immediately deal with it and personally, I would just kill anyone who dares threaten the lives of my subjects who don't want to be seen in society less they get exposed and hurt or worse killed"

At that point, the Garettys began to be speechless and looked upon Enya in sheer horror before the woman continued:

"However, I vowed myself that I wouldn't use my powers to kill anyone if necessary, For example the reason why I just killed your brother was because, knowing him and how he acted just now, he would kill me and try to expose my work to the public and before you go all _but he's a drunken buffoon! No one would've believed him!_ You have no idea on what some people are willing to believe in anything, even from people like him"

"So here's the deal, if you keep this quiet and never mention this to anyone for the rest of your life, then I promise you, no real harm will come to you both ... except of course, your jobs and reputation that will be tainted from your actions ... But! The price you'll pay if you ever dare to expose us is ... I will fucking kill you"

Enya soon lifted Richard's head with her powers and growled: "Just like this piece of shit here"

"I think I've seen this before" Steve quietly stuttered to Cerin.

As Enya incredulously raises her voice furiously, her anger makes her power slowly crushes Richard's head like a watermelon:

"Now if you still feel strong as to threaten me again and even DARE to attempt to expose my work! **_NOW IS THE FUCKING TIME, MA'AM!_** "

Kayla whimpered loudly, watching her brother's decapitated head getting crushed before her eyes, knowing how dead serious this woman meant, she quickly nods and huddles Ian close.

"I didn't think so..." Enya hissed.

The moment the crushed head falled to the ground, Enya cleared her throat and said: "Mr and Mrs Garetty, you have my condolences for your son and thank you for your co-operation"

The guards soon quietly took the fearful couple away who spoke nothing more and were escorted away. The female agent turns to the remaining guys in the room and adds:

"Gentlemen, walk with me"

* * *

 **12:02 PM - Private Headquarters (Enya's Office)**

Eventually Cerin and Steve were sitting on the chair, facing Enya in her office as she got out some files.

"I suppose you want answers, do you boys?" She asked them.

"Of course we do, We want to know everything" Cerin answered.

"You two have being good for me and I want to give you a chance, You can just turn away now and forget this whole thing ever happened but if you want to know then there is no turning back. You both will be monitored by this organisation for the rest of your lives which means we'll be risking thousands of lives in this place should we be exposed" Enya explained.

"We're already off the deep end when this whole destruction began and now I'm not afraid to go forward, So count me in" Steve said with determination.

"Andrew was like a son to me, If there is anything I can do to help out others like him then I want in too" Cerin responded.

"... Very well then, It shall be done" Enya nodded then opens a case file. "Now let me tell you something about how I got created The Unknown"

"The Unknown?" Steve and Cerin both asked.

"That's the name I call this organisation" Enya added before questioning the boys with:

"Tell me, Did any of you ever heard of the incident in Idaho called The Nightmare on Christmas Day?"

"No" The guys replied.

"Figures... The Nightmare On Christmas Day; as per quoted, was all about a huge family had Christmas dinner on that night somewhere in Idaho but soon a huge mysterious fire was erupted inside a huge house, burning every single man, women and even the children inside that home; the fire killed them all of them except for a mysterious person that the neighbours couldn't tell who it was and they never revealed the identity of that person" Enya responded.

"Yes but what does this have to do with anything?" Steve asked another question.

"To answer your question, Steve...I was that survivor" Enya coldly replied.

"Wait, what?!" Cerin asked in bewilderment.

Enya soon looks at the files she had on her lap before they begin to float in the air: "Like you seen today, Andrew wasn't the the only one with powers"

"W-We don't understand" Cerin started.

Enya silence them with a wave of her hand then explained her backstory:

"Yes, you see years ago when I was just about your age, Steve; I was an regular FBI agent, working on busting down a group of scientists that are enemies of the USA, they were doing illegal experiments on homeless people they've snatched up; when we got reports of missing people and strange events that were occurring in small regular house in a neighbourhood far from where are and soon the FBI assigned me into investigate the situation"

"So what were they doing?" Steve asked.

"They were doing experiments combining radiation with blood from one of the men who was mysteriously claim to have such Psychokinesis; he managed to somehow successfully combined the two together inside crystal before they crush them to powder and inserted it on his experiments as they managed to create beings with powers beyond any of our imagination" Enya continued.

"Then what happened?" Cerin added.

"I studied the situation very carefully as the days went by before they noticed that each patient's emotions got in the way of their powers, turning them into something more dangerous and different; anger is the most powerful thing in the world within these powers"

"I was about to expose them when they managed to discovered who I am and decided to use me as one of the experiments, they planned to let me end up like the failed experiments they killed with guns before they could attack the group; It was a very painful procedure but by miracle, I've survived and obtain these powers"

"I carefully learned to controlled my powers but when I heard they were going to use me as a weapon of mass destruction, selling me for ten million dollars, I couldn't let them do that so I thought about the time my father died from cancer at the hospital when I was little girl right at front of me"

"I was so upset, so scared that day my father passed away as I can feel the angst, the hatred inside me to which I felt my powers grow. I was going to use them when they got out my partner, my best friend who was send by the FBI to find me"

"What happened to your friend?" Cerin questioned in concern before Enya coldly confessed:

"They shot her, they didn't want any witnesses...They fucking kill her like an animal and at that moment, I suddenly felt something new and frightening inside me like Andrew Detmer did at prom night when that blood was dumped on him; I snapped..."

"Like Andrew himself, I lost my mind and sanity and was controlled by my powers as I unleashed them on the enemies of the FBI; I slaughtered them, rip them to pieces, destroyed everything that stand in my way before I escaped and destroyed the house that they held me in for months"

The guys understood now where Enya came, it wasn't a family she destroyed that Christmas night, it was just a regular house that disguised the convicts of the FBI to which Enya was meant to hunt them.

"So...that family incident was just a covered up for what really happened in that house?" Steve asked.

"Yes...Just like I did with the destruction in your hometown, I covered the whole thing properly without anyone knowing about Andrew's rampage" Enya nodded.

"So wait, does this mean you're pretending to be an FBI agent all this time?" Cerin demanded.

"No I actually am an FBI agent, Mr Wolfe" Enya responded.

"Oh...right" Cerin nervously nodded.

"After I reunited with the FBI, My boss created The Unknown to make sure none of the supernatural elements are an immediate threat to society and given how the powers were fallen into the wrong hands once, our job is make sure no one gets their hands on us to use us as weapons of destruction less our world gets destroyed by those who possessed such powers beyond the earth's wonders" Enya explained.

"So you knew he had powers?" Steve quizzed on.

"Yes, you see after the incident on that hidden lab in the house, we discovered they had buried their main source of the experiment underground where no one can find it but as soon as we managed to locate it, Andrew found it, thus surprisingly surviving the side effects and obtain the powers. We had to close the site to make sure the evidence is destroyed" said Enya.

"So that explains why the police were there?" said Steve.

"Yes and also those police were actually my men in disguise so we wouldn't arouse much suspicion to the locals" Enya explained.

"This is really too much to handle" Cerin pointed out.

"I know the feeling, Mr Wolfe; sadly if I knew Andrew was going to lose control of his powers, I would've dealt with Richard and the others from the start" Enya sighed out.

"Well, now that we know everything, what's going to happen now?" Cerin questioned the FBI agent.

Enya soon looks at Steve then questions him with: "Tell me Steve, before Andrew passed on, didn't you say that he did something strange to you?"

"Well yeah! I mean, he touched me and suddenly I felt every vein in my body vibrate and I felt like I was on fire and my life kind of flashed before my eyes...Then I remembered vomiting, my head was pounding and my ears were ringing for a short moment" Steve explained.

"Interesting" said Enya. She then got up from her seat and adds: "Steve, This might be strange for you to grasp but I believe before Andrew died, he passed on his supernatural powers onto you"

Steve looked on in disbelief and quickly demanded: "H-How do you know about that?"

"Because what you felt when Andrew touched you that night was how I felt when I first obtained my powers and if it's true that you have all the abilities that Andrew possessed"

"How could you be sure?" Cerin asked in confusion.

"Let's give it a test run, shall we?" Enya giggled.

Eventually the woman placed a book on her desk and points it to Steve, adding: "Now according to research, the person who has telekinesis must focus on the object that they want to control; so all you must do is to think as hard as you can on that book and hopefully you can control it within your mind"

"I don't know if I could do this, ma'am" Steve shook his head, feeling so unsure of everything.

"Just try" Enya simply responded.

Steve then focuses on the book on the ground as hard as he can as he thinks of lifting the book up in the air. Suddenly the book shook a little and slowly but surely the book started to raise itself in the air as Steve was astonished by this.

"Holy shit!" Steve gasped out loudly.

"I-It's true! You have Andrew's powers!" Cerin exclaimed.

Suddenly the book begins to fall due to Steve losing his focus for a moment as the teenager expands his hand out to it as if to try and catch it when the book stopped falling and was now floating in mid air.

Steve was so shocked that he really did obtained Andrew's powers as he moves his hand around and to his surprise; the floating book follows wherever Steve's hand goes.

"Hmmm...It's a bit cliché how people who have powers like this, must use hands to control a bit of the power" Steve pointed out.

Soon he uses his powers to slowly make the floating book come to him as it landed softly in his hands.

"Perfect" Enya said, completely pleased with the results.

"Do you think I have other powers besides telekinesis?" Steve questions Enya.

"I don't know, maybe; I could teach you how to control your powers so they won't end up using you as a host like it did on Andrew" Enya responded.

"Are they others like me in the Unknown?" Steve asked.

"According to what I learn since I started all of this, they are people like us who can do what we can do; my main goal is to help those like you and protect them from the misusing society that the world would give anything to have it hands on such power, trust me with what the creator intended to do with the powers for money and rule, there are others out there like him I can assure you" Enya explained.

"So you want to make the world a better place then?" Steve asked.

"With your help, of course; You did say you wanted to do good now, right?" Enya answered with another question.

"Yes" Steve nodded.

"Because that's another thing about the Unknown; we exist to erase the evil and corrupt and bringing peace and good to an unknowingly world and that's exactly what we'll do together" Enya explained. "That is...if you're willing to join me"

Steve thought long and hard about this but in the end, he wants to do it, he wants to help people like he did when he was school president and with his new powers, he can do that for people like Andrew! And that's what he'll do, he'll do it for his fallen best friend who he tried so hard to help out.

"I'll do it" Steve agreed.

"Welcome aboard, Mister Montgomery" Enya responded and shook his hand.

"So...what about me? I want to help out too! Is there anything I could do at all?" Cerin asked the FBI agent.

"I think I have just the task for you" Enya replied.

Soon she got up again from her seat and then said to Steve: "I'll be back shortly for you, Mister Montgomery"

* * *

 **12:07 PM - Private Headquarters (Medical Room)**

The female agent escorted Cerin into one of the medical rooms in the facility before showing Cerin a young man lying on a bed.

"Who's this?" Cerin asked.

"That, my friend, is one of my subjects" Enya responded.

Cerin took a good look at the boy he was facing, the teenager was bald, pale and mostly skinny as a bone. Cerin then looks at Enya and asked:

"Who is he? And why are you showing me this?"

"This is Julian; he has the exact same powers as Andrew and Steve does. He lost his parents recently in a disaster outside the country...He felt responsible for what happened even though his power did not cause the disaster on his home town so I erased his memories and created new ones for him to live a better life" Enya explained.

"Wait! You can alter memories in people's minds?" Cerin asked in bewilderment.

"Of course" Enya nodded and soon interrupts Cerin: "And before you ask how come I didn't do it to the Garettys, Because if I did then the people who know about the Garettys would get suspicious on why they lost everything in their memories and we'd be at risk of exposition"

"Fair enough" Cerin nodded.

"Anyway, this kid needs a family and since how you mentioned that you would do anything to help me out and start a family. Then I'm appointing you to be Julian's guardian" Enya explained.

Mr Wolfe looked on at Enya with widen eyes then starts muttering out: "I-I don't know if I can, I mean I did say I want to help but to do...this! I...I haven't the slightest clue on how to raise someone especially one with supernatural powers"

"And that is why you have us around; Honestly Cerin, did you think we let you do this all alone?" The female agent giggled.

"N-No but-!" Cerin started.

"Cerin; Would you rather do this for Andrew since how you considered him a son to you? Well this kid needs a father figure to look up on...and I believe you are the perfect person to do so. So what do you say? Wanna make a life better for someone like Julian?" Enya proposed.

The man looks down at the unconscious altered super human in the bed as his mind goes into a spin on what is being chosen to him by Enya and the Unknown Headquarters. Cerin could kindly refuse and ask for someone else to look after this young man but unfortunately he was getting the idea on how Enya and her organisation works around here, he fears to even bother rejecting the proposition by the leader herself.

Then again, it would allow Cerin to do some good as he was as a teacher to his classmates like Andrew and knew he couldn't turn back now. He looks at Enya and sighed out:

"Alright, I'll do it"

"Excellent; I can assure you that you will live normally as you were and you will be well looked after by the Unknown, just so as long as you agree to the conditions of our organisation around here" Enya responded then looks down at the boy and adds: "After all, you don't wanna end up like Richard Detmer or the Garretys, do you?"

"Of course not" Cerin shook his head.

"I figure so, Mr Wolfe, I believe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship together, Steve included" Enya giggled.

Suddenly the super human awoke from it's slumber as he looks around aimlessly, groaning: "Where am I?"

"Take it easy, Julian Wolfe; you are safe and sound now at my headquarters" Enya responded and turns Julian to Cerin: "You remember your father, right?"

"Dad! You're alive!" Julian happily gasped.

"Y-Yes...I am" Cerin uneasily yet smiles at the super human before him.

"Dad? D-Did Mom die in the disaster?" Julian sadly questioned.

Cerin looked at Enya who slowly nodded before he replies: "I'm afraid so, son"

"You've being in a coma for three weeks; They already buried the dead including your mother I'm afraid, I'm so sorry" Enya convinced the boy through his altered memories.

"But she didn't die because of you, son, she died to protect you as I was for you; She'd so happy to know that you're safe and alive" Cerin attempted to comforted Julian.

"A-Are we going to be OK, dad?" Julian stuttered in fear.

Cerin knew Julian needed comfort as he slowly hugs his newly adopted son and replies with: "Yes son, we're going to be OK. Everything is going to be fine, I promise"

"Well I'm going to go and collect some files for your father, so in the meantime, wait here till I come back" Enya said and left Cerin alone with Julian.

Mr Wolfe knew that things are never going to be the same ever again, he has accepted on adopting a supernatural teenager as his own son and is now apart of the Unknown. This was his life now and like Steve obtaining Andrew's powers, he must accept what he has now and begin anew.

As Cerin continues comforting Julian, he couldn't help but noticed his voice and look was a little familiar to someone he knew but...it couldn't be...Could it?

Enya continues heading to her office to which a doctor walks by and asked: "So...when did you think you'll tell him the truth?"

The female agent stops at her tracks, stares coldly at the doctor and scoffed: "What truth? You think Julian is Andrew Detmer, altered and resurrected by me? Don't be stupid! Andrew Detmer is dead...remember?"

"R-Right, Sorry" The doctor nodded.

"As you were" Enya cleared her throat and walks off, leaving the doctor puzzled.

Enya soon goes into the basement of the building while she was holding a file that labels Andrew Detmer before using her powers to burn the file in the furnace with a mysterious grin on her face before she picks up Julian Wolfe's file and heads back up to her office.

"Rest in peace Andrew Detmer" Enya whispered to herself.

* * *

 **What happens next?**  
 **Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **August 30th 2012:**

 **8:45 AM - Tibet**

Two months has passed since everything moved on with Seattle and the families still affected by the loss of their children from prom night. Even Steve and Cerin changed a lot too.

Cerin works for the Unknown being employed to Enya's secretary; Despite going from an uneasy start, Cerin is slowly getting used to his new job to which the money was largely great as Enya promised to cover both Julian and Cerin himself. He also begins to accept his role as a single father with Julian Wolfe. It made Cerin happy that he is being a father to someone who needed a parental guardian to look after him, Whist it was hard to help Julian with his powers, Enya does help Julian control them better.

Sadly none can be the same for Kayla and Ian Garetty who both loses their job and were shunned by the company due to their disapproving lack of care and knowingly hidden the secrets of Richard's crimes against his family.

However they were let off and spare a minor inflict of damage to the family since the city learned of the death of their son; They even being ordered by Enya to convince the world that Richard Detmer died during the destruction with the rest of the family.

As time went on, Ian finally went off the deep end of depression and filed a divorce with his wife her two months later, Ian now lives in Washington DC, living the rest of his life alone and in fear of the Unknown.

Kayla on the other hand, after being divorced, landed a job at a news company; She tries her best to live on but knows that if only she could've done something to help her nephew instead of abandoning them, her son would still be here and she'd still be with Ian. She sadly spends the rest of her life alone and ruined, turning to alcohol just like her brother.

Steve had Samantha got her memory alter for the sake of her welfare and sanity by Enya herself so now she has no knowledge of Andrew's powers and instead was convinced that the whole disaster was a freak accident. In exchange, Steve vowed to never reveal his powers to Samantha as part of the deal with Enya dealing with Samantha.

Steve himself, is adapting to his new powers with Enya as his tutor. Slowly and surely he is becoming stronger and better at using and controlling his own power. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to use his power to help and save people like an actual super hero but he knew he had to be extra careful not to be exposed by the world outside the Unknown.

This was Steve's destiny now, this is what he has chosen, for the Unknown, for Matt, for Samantha and even for Andrew...

One cold snowy day in Tibet, Steve was watching the scenario before him, in his hands was a new camera similar to the one Andrew had. He places the camera on the rock, turns it on and begins to speak as if he was talking to Andrew for the last time:

"Hey, Andrew. I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry and, uh, I want you to know that I know you never really meant to lose control that night. You're not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. And, uh, I want you to know... that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people. I'm gonna do it for you, and I'm gonna do it for Matt. And... You were the bestest friend I ever had and you were the one friend that matter to me, I love you bro"

Soon Steve hears the gongs ring from the buildings behind him, then turns the camera to the scenario and happily said:

"And guess what? You made it, man"

Steve looks around for a bit, cheers out vigorously, listening to the echos before saying:

"Isn't it beautiful? Goodbye, Andrew"

Steve started walking away before taking off to the sky, leaving the camera behind as if it was a tombstone for Andrew. As he flies away at the sky, one thing is for sure, nothing will ever be the same again and that he'll facing the unknown path of no return through better or worse for the rest of his life because of Andrew...

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **End Music - Closer To The Truth (Cryoshell)**

* * *

 **Well that's it for my Carrie version of Chronicle**

 **Hope you guys still enjoyed the story! :)**

 **Until next time; This is A G Wicked saying good day/night friends :)**


End file.
